One Night Stand
by MissHypocancan
Summary: Just one night, nothing more, we'll do it once, and never see each other again, or so we thought, what started as a one night stand ended up as an everyday fling,but it means nothing, right? GintokixOC
1. One Night Stand

**I don't own Gintama**

**New story, my second Gintama story, this idea popped out of my head, out of absolutely no where, so I decided to write, I'm going to do that from now one, when an idea pops out I'll just write it!**

**Warning: this story will contain lemon hence why it is rated M  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday night and gin was out, he wanted to get drunk, and get away from the those kids, so he decided to do it elsewhere instead of at Otose's place, he walked down the streets and noticed a bar, it was a different bar, it was definitely new, he looked at the stand in front and it said 'opening, free drink night' gin saw the word free and didn't hesitate to take advantage out it, he went in, and to his surprise there weren't much people yet, "lucky me" he said to himself, god was definitely on his side, he just got into a bar serving free drinks that wasn't even packed, it was his lucky day, he decided to go straight to the bar and sit down.<p>

"What would you like?" the bartender asked

"Anything" gin said

"Right on"

"Just to make sure, its free right?" gin asked

"Yup, drinks are free tonight"

"Then keep it coming" gin said

"Running away from the stress at home" the bartender asked handing him his first drink

"Something like that" gin said taking his first sip

"Well" the bartender said leaning towards gin "if you're looking for some fun, there a fellow lady over there; that's also a bit stressful"

"Really"

"Yeah" he said "go ahead and give it a try" he said and gin chuckled and looked over at the girl who was only a few seats away from him.

"Maybe I will" gin said and continued to look at her as she twirled her finger at the rim of her glass; she looked bored out of her mind, yet pissed at the same time. The girl had golden-brown hair that went down her back with blue eyes, she was a beauty, so gin decided to give it a try, he went up to her, and before he even said anything she spoke out to him.

"Are you going to try and hit on me?" she said to him

"...I was" he said to her

"Okay, was it the bartender that gave you the idea of coming over here?"

"…it was" he said, and she finally turned her head to look at him

"…is your hair naturally like that"

"Is that the first thing you notice" gin shouted to her

"…well yeah" she said "it's not everyday you see a man with wavy silver hair"

"What about you…you're" he said eyeing her down

"I'm what?" she asked, gin continued to look down at her and couldn't really find anything wrong with her.

"Nothing" he said finishing his drink, and the bartender handing him another one as he did

"So tell me what you're doing here…I never seen you're face around here before" he asked

"…Well a new bar comes with new faces" she said to him

"You also had a stressful day?"

"Actually yes"

"I see"

"I ran away"

"Huh"

"From the constant stress"

"You have a hard job?"

"Something like that" she said sipping on her drink "I'm quite the lucky girl actually, but it's quite stressful"

"…look like you ran away from a party" he said looking down at her, she wore a short blue kimono, with flowers all over it, and the sleeves were long.

"Not a party" she said "so what are you running away from" she asked

"Kids"

"Your kids"

"No I don't have kids"

"Okay, good to know" she smiled

"I also had a painful job…I'm always having painful jobs"

"Oh, really, what kind of jobs is it that makes it so painful"

"…well"

"Is it a secret?" she smiled

"Yeah" he said and she laughed

They continued to talk to one another, as they continued to drink, the conversation went on, and the both became very flirtatious, she began to touch him more as they continued on, she twirled her hair and bit her lips as he continued to talk, she wanted it, and so did he.

"what are you thinking about right now" he asked her drunk out of his mind, she was also drunk, so she couldn't think of anything to say, instead, she went in to kiss him, and he complied, she pushed her body closer to his almost on top of him now, and he snaked his arms around her waist, she pulled away and gave him a seductive look.

"Your cute, that's all I have to say" she said smiling at him

"That's it, nothing else, what was my effort for"

"Nothing" she giggled "let's go"

"Where"

"To my place…unless yours is better"

"No, your place" he said, he definitely didn't want Kagura or Shinpachi finding him with her in his house, so her place was definitely the right choice. She got off her chair, and took him by his hand

"I don't usually do this" she said

"Oh yeah?"

"mm-hmm" she said pulling out of the bar "its your lucky day" she said stopping it's a good thing you choose my place" she said "it's really close"

"Huh?" gin said, he was completely confused on what she meant

"Get in" she said in front of a large car

"…this is yours?"

"Yes" she said pushing him in the car, he went in and fell on his back and she climbed on top of him "we could do what we can, while he drives us back to my place" she said

"Do what we can? I plan on getting it over with"

"Oh really" she said then began biting his ear "I may be out of my mind right now, but in this car…is a no-no"

"I see" he said pulling her shirt off, she didn't bother stopping him and they continued, they just made out the entire way neither of them getting sick of it, until the car arrived at her house, She raised her head up "we're here"

"Already" he said, he wanted to continue, she put her shirt on and pulled him out of the car, he instantly put his hand to her butt, squeezing it, and light moans escaped her lips as he did, he buried his face in her neck and kissed lightly as they stumbled to get to her front door he raised his head and crashed his lips on her, giving a hard and rough kiss, they continued playing with each others tongue until she stopped to open her front door. They finally got into her placed, and Gin crashed his lips to hers again, she took the lead to get to her room and knock down stuff as they tried to make it there, all while leaving a trail of their clothes on there way when they finally got there, he pushed her on the bed, and climbed on top of her, instantly removing the rest of whatever was on her off, she raised up and helped him remove his, both stared at each other for a light second then went on. He cupped her breast with one hand and his mouth was on the other and sucked, he heard her moan as he did, "that feels good "she said and pulled his hair as he continued to contain herself and bit her lip to hold in her loud moans.

He rose his head up and spread out her legs, he was hard and ready to ram his member inside of her "go ahead" she said, she wanted it just as much as he did, she felt his hard member on her entrance, and moaned to just the feeling, he slammed it into her causing her to moan loudly, but he didn't stop he continued to thrust in and out of her, "Go faster" she moaned out "my pleasure" he said back to her and went faster, and her moans became louder, she grabbed on to the sheets behind her, as he moved inside her; he pulled her up where her arms where wrapped around his neck and continued to move in her "oh, that's so good" she moaned out, he was moving hard and fast, and it was driving her nuts, she ruffled her hands in his hair and went for a rough kiss, he bit her lip and slipped his tongue in hearing her moan through it, he was still thrusting inside of her, and she began to scratch his back to contain herself, he pushed her back down on the bed and continued on, he looked at her and could tell she was almost at her limit "oh, I'm about to-"

"Just wait" he said as he moved into her with all his might

"Oh my god" she moaned, she couldn't hold it anymore "I'm going to"

"me too" he said, and she let out a loud moan and arched her back as she came, he came inside of her and fell on top of her out of breath, then rolled next to her.

"You came inside" she said still half drunk and out of breath

"Don't get pregnant"

"Don't be stupid" she said then wrapped herself in her sheet "That was…nice" she said

"Yeah, it was" gin said to her, and also wrapped himself in the sheets both not even facing one another.

**-x-**

Gin awoke, he rose up and let out a loud yawn, he looked around to where he was and was confused as hell, "where am I?" he thought he looked to his right only to spot a beautiful naked girl sleeping next to him he looked at her in complete shock "did I…wait…no…I did" he had a killer hangover and it was all coming back to him, right, this was the girl he met last night, of course, how could he forget, he had an amazing night with her, but it was just a one night stand, first thing was first, he had to find his clothes and get the hell out of there, he rose out of the bed, and picked up his pants, it was the only piece of clothing inside the room and made his way out, he looked around, and he couldn't find the trail he remembered leaving last night.

He paused for a moment and looked around the house and just realized how huge it was "who the hell did I fuck" he thought looking around the house "I wouldn't mind living here" he said, but he snapped out of his fantasy and continued to look for his clothes, he still looked around, only to realize that he was lost "damn it" he said out loud. Then heard a noise from behind him, he turned around only to see the girl he just slept with in a short pink robe looking at him with confusing, she blinked a few times, and the room was silent.

"um…hey there" he said, she still didn't say anything then finally snapped out of whatever she was in and looked at gin with a scared face "who the hell are you"

"Wait…I'm…well"

"How did you get into my house, stalker" she said walking to him

"I'm not a stalker"

"Pervert" she shouted running towards him, ready to attack

"I'm not a pervert" he shouted grabbing her hands and stopping her from attacking "just think for a second, it'll all come back" he said, she turned her head and looked at him and her face immediately changed to horrified "we...did it" she said the groaned in pain "I have a killer hangover" she said "how could I even forget that, I mean I did enjoy it"

"Really"

"You didn't hear that…so why are you roaming my house"

"I'm looking for my clothes, once I find it; I'll be on my way"

"oh" she said "follow me" she said walking out of the room they were in "hey" she said as they walked "Do you do this often?"

"Not often"

"…really"

"Doing it with women who have no self-respect makes it much easier"

"I cant believe you just said that to me" she said casually "just so you know I actually have a lot of respect for myself" she said "and what about you?"

"I'm a man"

"And that means nothing, when women do it, I guess we're considered whores, but when men do it…what? Are you a player?"

"No"

"Then you're a whore as well, good day to you" she stooped the pointed at his clothes on the floor "there's your clothes you may leave" she said "I hope I never see you again" she said with a smile

"Ditto" he said putting his clothes on and headed to the door

"Goodbye man-whore" she said opening the door

"right back at you" he said walking out of her house, she slammed the door and rested on top of it and sighed in relief "despite his jerkish comment, I actually enjoyed talking with him last night" she said then got off the door and got ready for her day, it didn't matter, it was just a one night stand, so she didn't have to worry about him again anyways.

**-x-**

Gin arrived home with his hangover. He slowly slid the door open to his home and walked in "I'm back' he shouted as he got in and was greeted by a loud yet concerned kid

"Gin-san, where were you all night, we were worried"

"I was no where, let me sleep, I have a hangover"

"What happened" shinpachi asked

"nothing" gin yawned and plopped himself on the couch "Kagura make me breakfast, I'm starving"

"You didn't eat breakfast where you were" Kagura said "besides it's already twelve"

"What? Of course not i didn't eat either"

"I'm very disappointed gin-san"

"me too" Kagura said

"What are you two going on about" he shouted "forget it" he said making himself to his room "don't make me anything" he said closing the door behind him

"…gin-san" shinpachi said but the doorbell rang soon after "coming" he shouted heading to the door, he opened it and it was a young man with brown hair and grey eyes who was in their twenties "sorry to disturb you" the man said "but I need your help, its really urgent" he said, shinpachi was shocked

"Really" he said "come in" shinpachi said and he walked in

"A costumer?" Kagura asked

"Yes" shinpachi said "wake up gin-san"

"He won't be too happy about that" she said then banged on his door "gin-chan wake your lazy ass up, we have a customer!"

"Leave me alone" he shouted sliding the door open "…whatever" he said groaning in pain, then sat on his couch "hurry up and tell us what you want" he said

"Gin-san" he shouted then turned to the man "please excuse his rudeness, he's not feeling well"

"It's okay"

"So what's your name?"

"You can call me Takada"

"Its nice to meet you Takada-san, my name is Shinpachi Shimura, that's Kagura, and the lazy ass over there is Gintoki Sakata"

"I see"

"Hey don't call me a lazy ass in front of the customer"

"Sit down" shinpachi said to him

"Alright" the man said taking his seat then started with his story "the thing is I need you guys as body guards"

"Body guard, is everything okay"

"Everything's fine, it's not for me"

"I see"

"you see lately things have been going wrong , she's being stalked and many troubles come her way, its not easy the last body guards we had were…fired, so we need new ones, right away" he said "So please" he begged

"So we just have to be her bodyguard that's easy"

"You'll do it"

"Of course" shinpachi said "Who is it?"

"Oh right, maybe you heard of her, Riko Sato"

"What! _The _Riko Sato"

"Who?" gin asked

"Gin-san you never heard of her, she's a famous model! so where going to body guard her, how cool"

"She doesn't know I'm doing this, she might be upset as well" he said

"I see"

"It's just until her job is done, and I can hire a new one later"

"It's okay, we'll do it"

"Thanks a lot" the man said "of course, you guys will be pleased with how much I'm paying…you will start today"

"Today?"

"Yes, she has a photo shoot at one o'clock, we'll meet her there"

"Um, so Takada-san, what happened to Sato-san's last body guards?"

"Uh…well…she charged all of them with…sexual harassment"

"…oh"

"She could be a bit of a diva, but she's good person inside"

"…Right"

"If you're ready now..."

"Yes we could be ready now" shinpachi said

"Thanks so much" he said

"Don't mention it"

"The car is outside"

"Really" he said "gin-san lets go"

"Do I really have to come?"

"Yes!" shinpachi shouted

"If it's a hangover you have, I just happen to have pills for that"

"Really" gin said getting up

"Yeah, Riko-san needed them today too, so I have them on me"

"What are the odd" gin said "thanks" he said taking the pills and then they all headed out to go

'This is the car, cool it's so fancy" shinpachi said "it's like we're stars"

"where have I seen this car before" gin said looking at it "no way right" he said then went inside, they drove to their destination and came out, and stood in front of a gigantic studio.

"It's huge" shinpachi said

"Follow me" Takada said guiding them to her room "She's in here" he said standing in front of her dressing room

"Riko-san, I brought your new body guard" he shouted through the door

"I told you didn't have too" she called back out "…let's hope they're not perverts"

"…she's nothing like I though she would be" shinpachi said

"Come out and meet them" Takada said

"Okay, okay" she said coming out "you didn't have to go so far Takada-" she said but stopped

"Wait you're" gin shouted

"What! What the hell are you doing here!" she shouted back

"Gin-san you know her!"

"Takada...don't tell me"

"I had no idea you knew them…but yes these guys are you're new" Takada said

"Fire them"

"I just hired them"

"I don't want a man-whore as my body guard" she said pointing at gin

"Gin-san what is she talking about…what the hell happened, how do you know her"

"…Uh well we…um…Uh"

"We met last night to be exact"

"Gin-san don't tell you two!"

"That's not it" he denied "me and Riko-sama are old friends isn't that right" he said patting her on the head "we didn't meet last night, we reunited, right?"

"…What" she said "and don't touch me" she said pushing his hand away

"Come with me for a second" he said dragging her along with him

"What! Let go of me, you nasty little-"

"Hey" he said letting go off her

"…what" she said glaring at him

"You mind staying silent about what we did to them"

"…why are you around those kids anyways"

"That doesn't matter, just shut up about it"

"…fine, I don't care" she said fixing her clothes that he ruffled up "I don't mind at all man-whore"

"It's Gintoki Sakata"

"Whatever man-whore"

"…by the way what's your name again…Riko…what" he asked, and she gave him an long stare

"…I guess since you just gave me yours, I can tell you mine" she said "Riko Sato, I would say it was nice meeting you, but I don't quite like you"

"The feelings are mutual…let's just go back before they think something's up"

"Fine" she said and the both walked back to them together

"gin-chan" Kagura called to him as she saw him coming "is everything okay"

"Of course, we were just catching up" he said "isn't that right Riko" he said staring at her, although she was looking away and didn't give an answer

"Gin-san, do you really know her"

"Of course"

"…then why didn't you recognize her name"

"It's kind of hard to admit to have such a beautiful and famous friend"

"Whatever" Riko said "Takada, what are you going to do"

"I'm sorry, Riko-san…it's too late too"

"Fine, I'll take these guys as my personal assistant"

"I thought we were suppose to be your body guard" shinpachi said

"That too" she said "good luck"

"…what does she mean, by good luck?"

"Uh…first, before any shoot, I always have a cold root beer, i don't ask for much so that will be it, when you come back, you could go along with body guarding"

"Alright" shinpachi said and went along with his job

"I'll make my way to the refreshments" Kagura said

"That's not what you're here for" gin said to her, but she already left the room

"Let her go" Riko said "its not like anything will happen here anyways I'll only actually need you guys when the photo shoot's done" she said resting back on her chair "and you" she said pointing to gin "Message my feet for me"

"Don't you think your being extra hard on me?"

"That's only because…well because I don't like you? Is that it?"

"Bitch"

"Get massaging, if you want to get paid"

"I'm not massaging your feet" he said to her, she got up from her seat and walked up to him.

"Do it"

"No"

"Riko-san, we're ready for you" a man called out "we'll need you in five minutes"

"I guess its too late now" gin said with a grin" no massage for you"

"You said you weren't going to do it anyways" she said then turned away from him "after my photo shoot I will need your assistance"

"Whatever" gin said

"I was really hoping I wasnt going to meet you again" she said

"Believe me, me too"

"At least we feel the same" she said then walked out

"...yeah...although I did enjoy it" he said to himself

Let the games begin

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like it, tell me what you think, should I continue? Review and maybe I'll update!**


	2. End of The Fun

**I hate this chapter, but since i wrote it already, I'm not going to bother thinking of something else to write soo...**

**please don't hate (this chapter) ! you don't even have to appreciate...this chapter may suck(IMO) But the others may be better XD  
><strong>

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Hey gin-san...do you really know her" shinpachi asked, he was still unsure of him, he wanted to know what exactly he did to her.<p>

"Something like that" gin said "shinpachi, take this as a lesson, don't trust a book by its cover, they may look sweet and nice on the outside, but on the inside, they could be a crazy bitch"

"…um gin-san, you're not talking about Riko are you"

"Of course I'm talking about her"

"…but she seems fine, we just have to get to know her"

"I know her…I've seen every part of her"

"…gin-san, I'm disappointed in you"

"What the hell are you saying shinpachi"

"What the hell did you do to Riko-san?" he said "I wasn't going to say anything, but you guys didn't really reunite last night did you, what did you do!"

"Nothing shinpachi, you're jumping to conclusions" he said laughing it off, and then walked away from him.

Riko finally finished with her shoot and walked to her dressing room until she was stopped by Takada.

"Hey Riko" Takada said stopping her

"Takeshi, what is it?" she asked. Takeshi was his real name she only referred to him as Takeshi when they were alone, and when around other people it was Takada, that's how they both wanted it anyways, it seemed more professional.

"How do you know that guy?" he asked

"Takeshi, come on, you know I don't actually know him"

"…then what"

"…It's nothing" she said to him "…it's really stupid actually"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup"

"Be careful Riko" he warned her

"I don't need you telling me that, Takeshi" she said "but thanks for caring" she said giving him a hug

"Hugging your manager, What if someone saw us?"

"Then I guess they would start rumors" she said then smiled "what? I can't hug a friend?" she said getting off of him

"…they don't know that" he said

"So what? Whatever _Takada_ I got to get ready for my next photo shoot"

"Work hard"

"I always do" she said heading into the room.

The day passed on until it was late, Riko walked of the set exhausted until she noticed the yorozuya.

"You guys are still here…I completely forgot" she said "well you guys, sort of came for nothing today, so you could go home" she said

"But…" shinpachi said

"Takada hired you on the wrong day… you can escort me out, and that will be it"

"…right"

"You wasted you whole day here in this place doing nothing, aren't you guys annoyed"

"It our job; so we can't be…" shinpachi said Riko gave the three of them an empty stare "where did Takada find you three anyways?"

"We're the yorozuya trio" shinpachi said

"…yorozuya trio…so you do odd jobs" she said "I see, I wonder why Takada hired you"

"I'm wondering that too" gin said "probably because he couldn't fine anyone else who would want to protect a crazy bitch like you" he said pissing her off

"Excuse me, if I had to choose I would never hire you, you fucking man-whore"

"…gin-san I knew you two weren't old friends" shinpachi said but was ignored

"Then fire us" gin said

"…gin-san are you okay" but was ignored again

"shut up" Riko shouted to him "maybe I will fire you, I can't stand you" she said poking him "especially that perm head of yours" she said pulling his hair, he cried out in pain, and tried pushed her off of him he pushed her on her chest and 'accidentally' touched her breast and he froze.

"G-gin-san…this is bad" shinpachi said

"Um…let's stop fighting" he said nervously and 'accidentally' gave it a squeeze, an she freaked

"Where the hell do you think you're touching!" she shouted punching him "what do you think this is!" she shouted then walked away into her dressing room

"…um gin-san" shinpachi said looking at him on the ground "…maybe you should…um apologize"

"It's not my fault…I told you she was crazy" he said sitting up "lets go home"

"Are you sure gin-san" shinpachi said "she didn't exactly fire us yet" shinpachi said, but gin remained silent, and then rose up from the ground

"You and Kagura head back home" he said "I'll stay" he said then walked away

"…okay"

Riko sat alone in her changing room, she was already, ready to leave but her mind was jumbled with thought, and her door opened.

"do you not know how to knock" she said not bother looking at the person, she already knew who it was, the man that kept bothering her for the past week "hurry up and say what you want to say, I would like to go home" she said to him

"Riko, I think you know why I'm here" the man said, he looked as if he was in his forties or fifties, Riko didn't actually know, but she didn't like him.

"I could guess, but try to surprise me"

"You skipped out yesterday, and I can only imagine what you're going to do today, do you not care about this job"

"…I'm not surprised"

"I'm being serious" the man said

"I know" she shouted then rose up from her seat and turned to him "you don't have to tell me everyday"

"I think I do have to tell you everyday since you're not getting it" he said "this could make or break you" he said getting closer to her "I know you really want this" he said caressing her shoulder "after all you're a pretty women, I'll be there the whole way" he said and she looked at him with complete disgust, and brushed his hands off of her "you know if that never works out you can always come to me and-"

"I understand" she shouted interrupting him, she did not want to hear the rest that was going to come out this old perverts mouth, she pushed him out of the room "now get out, I don't want to deal with you" she said and he left, she stayed by the door and made sure he got far away "…annoying" she said then looked over to her left and noticed gin there, she sighed and glared at him "what do you want?"

"I finally understand, why you were so stressed last night"

"Oh really?"

"Who was that?"

"That guy is in charge of a photo I'm doing tomorrow, his name is Hiroshi Suzuki he's a gigantic business man, and a total pervert" she said "but he's really important"

"Do you enjoy modeling?" he asked getting closer to her

"…of course I do, I wouldn't do it if I didn't enjoy it"

"I see" he said then began to walk away then stopped and turned around back to her "Hey, how old are you"

"Isn't it kind of late to be asking that?"

"Just tell me"

"Sixteen" she said making gins face freeze

"Don't screw with me, please tell me you're lying"

"I was just fooling around; calm yourself, I'm twenty years old"

"…oh" he said making her laugh

"You were about to shit your pants, thinking you fucked a minor" she laughed "you should've seen your face"

"That's not a funny joke"

"…Okay"

"Are you ready?"

"…why are you asking me that"

"…you said you needed us to escort you out"

"I thought you would have left after what I said"

"This is our job" he said

"...I see, I guess you do take some things seriously" she said

"...Is there really someone stalking you" he asked her, and she stayed silent for awhile and walked back into her room and he followed her.

"…there is…I've gotten all the signs of a stalker" she said "the random phone call, the creepy shadow…its all there…but I'll be fine..Its nothing, so Takada didn't need to hire you" she said

"It doesn't seem like nothing"

"It is…hey, gin I have a request for you"

"You're actually calling me by my name"

"You want me to go back to calling you man-whore or something" she said sounding irritated

"What's you're request"

"Take me out to the place we were last night"

"Seriously, that's it"

"Well you see there's this meeting tonight…and I don't want to go"

"I see, so you're escaping"

"Yup"

"This is what you were doing yesterday"

"Uh-huh, are you going to help me or not"

"Well seeing how it was fun last time" he said and she gave a half laugh

"You're funny; we're going out to drink nothing more this time"

"…alright"

**After escaping**

"Wow its packed" Riko said looking into the bar "it was so empty yesterday" she said then grabbed gins hand "let's go inside, let's not waste any time"

"You sure love drinking don't you?"

"I wouldn't say I love it, but I feel like I have more fun when I'm drinking"

"So its you two again" the bartender said looking at them "I guess everything worked out" he laughed

"Nothing worked out" Riko said then sat down "drinks are on me" she said

"Can't refuse to that" he said sitting down next to her

"Keep it coming bartender, I'm ready to get wasted today"

"Maybe you should tone it down for today"

"I'm sorry mom; what did you say?" she said looking at gin

"Fine, whatever; go get drunk"

"I just want to escape for one day, and not feel, worried" she said sipping her drink "Takada's is going to be so mad at me…since this makes the like fifth time I ran off" she said

"Fifth time…"

"…yeah, it may not look like it …but lately everything's been…a bit stressful" she said sipping her drink "especially…with this weird stalker guy"

"About that"

"It's probably nothing, so you don't need to worry yourself about it"

"That Takada guy hired us because of it…I don't think it nothing" gin said. Riko remained silent; she took a glance at gin and noticed him actually looking concerned.

"…you don't need to worry"

"Maybe it's that old man from before"

"…Hiroshi, no way, he has no reason to stalk me"

"You can't be to sure"

"I know it's not him though"

"What about Takada"

"That's funny; definitely out of the picture" she said "let's stop talking about this please"

"Fine"

**After awhile**

"Gin, its seems like trouble seems to find you" she said "you sure do get crazy jobs"

"I don't get paid for half of them"

"I guess this one is considered easy" she said

"I can't judge it yet" he said and she laughed

"You know what gin, I actually like you" she said poking him

"You're already drunk"

"I'm not" she said droopily, then her phone rang and she answered it "hello?" she and she was immediately being screamed at by Takada "I knew you'd be angry" she said as he ranted on the phone

"Where are you?" he asked through the phone

"No where, you don't need to worry, jeez, I'll be there tomorrow" she said hanging up the phone "he can so…"

"It was Takada?" gin asked "he seems pretty harsh"

"…Takada who the hells that"

"Yup you're drunk"

"Oh you mean Takada" she said laughing

"You okay?"

"I'm fine…Takada is only like that because he cares…actually it's because of him that my dreams came true"

"…really" gin said and Riko took along pause

"…yeah despite the fact that he's six years older than me, we're childhood friends…he's the only one left"

"Only one left?"

"Yeah" she said gulping down her drink "he's only one left from my past" she said "we have a pretty dark past…but we got over it"

"What Happened?"

"Like I'm telling you, you'll have to earn my trust a little more"

"Whatever, I don't care anyways"

"Well" she said getting out her seat "I'm heading home"

"You're walking?"

"Yes and?"

"You're drunk"

"No…I'm not, I'm just freaking tipsy"

"You drank too much" he said getting up "let's go" he said grabbing her arm

"I'm fine"

"I'll take you home"

"I can walk home on my own"

"Consider this part of my job" he said dragging her out of the bar

**-x-**

"I can't believe you walked me all the way home, I told you I was fine" she said in the front of her house

"Repeat what you just said"

"…I can't be-what did I say again?"

"Exactly" he said pulling her into her house

"Wait…I know! I said something about…what?" He dragged into her kitchen and she sat down at her table "you've only been here once, and you already know you're way"

"Well I roamed awhile, when I was here last time" he said then handed her a glass "Here, drink this"

"What the hell is this" she said looking at the glass

"Water"

"…fine" she said drinking the whole thing down "thanks gin, you're so kind" she said then fell on the ground "now I can sleep"

"Get up" he said pulling her up "I'll take you to your room" he said then looked at her she was already fast asleep "you're already sleeping" he shouted to her, then she awoke

"What…where am I"

"You're in your home" he said and she yawned "he helped her up and went to her room; once he got there he put her on her bed "there you go"

"Thank you" she said half asleep

"Don't mention it" he said turning away

"Wait" she said holding onto the sleeve of his kimono, and pulling him closer, he turned and looked back at her not saying a word because both knew what was going to happen next, she pulled him down to her and he laid his lips to hers, giving her a long and passionate kiss he slowly went down on the bed as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Should I really be doing this to you when you're so drunk?"

"I'm not drunk" she said "this is definitely going to be the last time though"

"Agreed" he said and kissed her again, and made his way down her neck he raised up and took his kimono of and then he pulled his shirt off.

"take your pants of as well" she said to him, she was clearly enjoying the show, he didn't say a thing and just did what she said, once he took everything off he went down to her, and tried to pull of her clothes but she stopped him "wait" she said then sat up "don't you want a show as well?" she said to him, why the hell not simply screwing her without the extra would be boring, he went on his back and she was now on top of him

"Come on, it's not fair that I'm the only one naked here" he said

"Be patient" she said then caressed him down his chest "you have a sexy body"

"So do you" he said and she smiled, she finally pulled her shirt off, then her bra, and put her hair behind her back to give him a good view. And he just stared at them, he knows he's seen them before, but the memory was foggy, right now he was mesmerized

"You like breasts don't you" she said

"Which guy doesn't" he said back to her taking his hands and touching them, making her moan in pleasure, he continues then squeezed them "not so hard" she gasped.

"Oh, sorry"

"its okay, continue" she said and he did, he continued playing with her breast and she put her hands on his wrist as he did, he rose up and put one in his mouth, and licked all around the nipple, all while squeezing the other. "gin that feels so good" she said and the took one of his hands and put it under her skirt he grasped her butt, then slipped his hand under her panties and began playing with her entrance, "gin not yet" she moaned pushing him down. He was already hard, and she could feel it from under her but she wanted to wait a bit longer, "what was that for" he asked

"I'm just trying to have more fun"

"I can't have fun with you?" he said, and then she lifted an eyebrow, and a glance at his hard shaft "you're so hard" she said to him

"You say that as if you're not dripping wet" he said making her blush

"Whatever" she said then began to grind on top of him, teasing him more, light moan escaped her mouth as she did, and she heard him grunting, "I feel better pleasing you" she said "next time you could…do it to me"

"_wait, next time?" _he thought "she's already planning a next time…not that I mind, she must be drunk out of her mind to say that, she must not mean it"

"Just hurry up with it" he said

"You have no patience" she said then removed her skirt along with her panties, and was now naked on top of him "I'm not giving it to you yet"

"Do you enjoy teasing me?"

"I do" she said then bent down and gave him a long hardy kiss, she bit his lip as she went down to his neck and began to give him love bits all while touching his body all the way down to his abdomen, which was turning him on even more, she was getting more turned on herself and couldn't wait any longer. She raised her head and gave him one last kiss then raised her whole body up and then turned her back towards him, she sat on his stomach and took his dick into her hands "you're so hard" she said rubbing it.

"Damn it" he said rising up

"Gin?"

"Do you really enjoy torturing me that much; are you a sadist" he said putting his right hand to her breast and the other to her crotch

"W-wait gin"

"Its okay I like it rough" he said then stuck two fingers inside her, and began moving his fingers in and out of her.

"...Gin" she moaned out

"It's only fair right?"

"Idiot" she said and he continued, he squeezed her breast extremely hard, and she gasped in both pain and pleasure "…Gin I said not so hard"

"But you like it"

"…I" she said out of breath, he breathing was heavy, and gin loved the sound of it

"You do" he said and he began to nibble on her neck and down her back "you like being in control, don't you?"

"I love being in control" she moaned out and gin just smirked and continued on

"it doesn't always work that way" he said

"…gin" she moaned out "I can't hold it"

"No one told you to hold it in" he said then she finally came, he took his fingers out, and she turned at him and looked at him timidly with her face red "damn it gin" she said pushing him back down and turning her self around "you better be ready"

"I've been ready" he said and with that she positioned his hard member to her entrance and pushed it inside of her, causing her to moan lightly, she positioned her hands on his chest and moved up and down on top of him, her breathing was frantic, and she was moving at top speed, gin placed his hands on her butt and moved along with her "is that good?" she asked him out of breath "so good" he said also out of breath, she continued to move on and then lowered her body on top of his and caught his lips in another kiss, Gin grabbed her butt and squeezed it and spun around where he was now on top, he released from their kiss and began to move inside of her again, he thrust slowly inside of her and saw a change of expression as he did "oh my god, hit there again" she said

_"Bingo, looks like I just hit her g-spot"_ gin thought as he stopped

"Don't stop" she said to him

"This is payback for teasing me earlier"

"Just continue" she moaned out

"You're definitely not the shy type" he said and then went on with hitting that spot

"oh Gin I'm going to come" she said, he didn't say two words he was coming as well, she let out a loud moan as she did, and once again he came out inside of her, and stayed there while they were both out of breath, he came out of her, the fell right next to her.

"Do you enjoy coming inside of me" she asked

"Yup"

"Figured" she said getting comfortable in her bed, she wrapped herself in her sheets and laid down close to him although not touching.

"…hey" gin said

"What"

"Is this the last time"

"Definitely" she said to him

He also got himself comfortable in her bed, they laid facing each other, yet neither of them touching or even looking at one another, Riko's eyes were to his chest and it stayed there not bothered looking up, while his where straight to her head, not bother looking down, its not like you had to cuddle with the person, even if you wanted too another one night stand…or should they even be calling it that anymore, he just did it with this girl twice in two days, this definitely had to be the last time before this turned out to be some sick hobby. "Goodnight" she finally said to him, she didn't bother looking at him when she said that, instead she turned around where her back was facing him, to avoid whatever she wanted to do with him.

"Yeah goodnight" he said back to her, and also turning around, this definitely was the last of there fun, any how he continued with this everyday, he probably wont be able to stop.

**-X-**

Gin woke up, and looked over to his left and noticed that Riko was already awake; she was just sitting wearing a robe, doing her nails. He stayed silent and thought for awhile about what just happened last night, despite the fact that he thinks they should stop, he thought that it sure was awesome, definitely the best he ever had.

"You finally awake" she said to him

"…why are you up so early?"

"is there a problem, I've been up for quite awhile…I have to be ready today, for another job" she said blowing on her nails "you looked so peaceful sleeping there, so I didn't bother waking you up" she said then looked at him "you weren't planning on walking out were you?"

"And miss the second round, of course not"

"What second round?" she said, she rose of the bed and stretched "if you wanted to go again you should have said so last night"

"Next time"

"Next time?" she repeated then gave a small laugh "okay gin" she said sarcastically walking across the room

"_I guess she really was out of it when she said that last night"_

"You don't have to leave right away" she said "…if you want you can eat here"

"Oh, so I'm getting a complementary breakfast"

"You can cook it yourself, I'm not your mother or your maid" she smirked then headed out of the room

"…feisty" he said laying back down; he had a number of thoughts going through his head. What exactly was their relationship, were they friends, no; were they friends with benefits? That didn't seem like it either, he could have a long conversation with her, and not get bored, but every time they seemed to hang out, it ended the same. He got up from the bed and came out the room, towards the kitchen, he was hungry, so why not make something, and he went into the kitchen and already saw her there.

"Gin you should also head back home, those kids of yours might be worried" she said then looked over to him "what's up?

"Hey I've been wondering"

"What?"

"This is a pretty big house to be living alone"

"I wasn't always living alone; I used to live here with my parents"

"Oh…so they gave the house to you" he said Riko looked at him and gave a sorrow look

"…no…they died four years ago"

"…Oh I'm sorry"

"…that's okay, I got over it, and I'm not going to cry anymore"

"So that's what you meant…when you said that Takada-san was the only one left" he said then Riko smiled

"Yeah that's what I meant" she said with a smile

"I never had any parents…so I guess I don't really understand"

"Really? Even if you didn't have parents surely there was someone, who you looked up to like a parent" she said and he chuckled

"I guess you're right, I guess I do know how you feel"

"You mean 'felt'" she smiled

"Yeah…"

"Gin, where you in the war"

"I was…and I lost many friends during it, I guess you just have to keep your head high"

"Well my head's real high right now" she said with a smile then rose up "it's nice to know that you were in the war though, that means you're pretty strong"

"I guess"

"That's cool"

"Oh, so you like that" he said and she turned to look at him

"…yeah, I do" she smiled "so enough with the depressing talk, I'm ready to eat; what are you going to make for me?"

"Oh I'm sorry, but when did I become your mother or maid"

"You're funny gin" she laughed "okay I'll make breakfast" she said heading to the stove "actually I already started"

"…really"

"Yeah…really, it's no big deal"

"Hey now I feel bad" he said getting off his seat

"You don't need to" she said "you are the guest" she said and he came closer to her

"I have to be more gentlemen like, right?"

"Coming from the man, who just fucked a girl for the second time with no commitment, that's totally gentlemen-like" she shouted "I said you don't need too, so let go" she said pushing him away

"I may not look like it, but I'm pretty god at cooking" he said

"Oh, really, then you could cook for me next time, but I will cook this time" she said pulling the pot from him"I may not look it like it, but I can cook as well"

"Hey, this is dangerous one of us could get hur-" before gin could finish, Riko let go of the pot making her burn herself on her wrist

"Fucking, shit that hurts" she shouted in pain

"See? What did I say?"

"This is your fault, if you would just let go, this wouldn't happen" she said glaring at him while holding onto her wrist, she took a look at it "that's one hell of a bruise" she said the sighed "damn it"

"Come on, I'll take care off it"

"I really don't need you doing anymore damage" she said pulling away, and gin just looked a her "…fine take care of it" she said

**XxX-**

"This might be bad" she said she said sitting down on a chair, gin was about to wrap her bruise with bandages but she took one more look at it "if they see me with this bruise they might just cancel the whole shoot…I can't put makeup on it, it's a non-makeup ad, to show true beauty"

"You're doing that today"

"Yep; oh well, it might be canceled"

"You don't seem that upset"

"I'm not…I might be able to take an actual break" she said looking at her wound "…That might be good for me"

"…why"

"..The photo...Is the nude"

"R-really"

"Yeah they've been stressing me about it all week…and I'm just not comfortable with it…that's why I never went to whatever they were holding so I wouldn't be uncomfortable…those were the meetings I skipped"

"I see" gin said then began wrapping bandages on her arm "well, they shouldn't force, you if you really don't want it"

"It's not that easy, there's a contract" she said then her phone rang, she picked it up and looked at it "it's Takada" she said

"Answer it"

"…fine" she said then answered "hello-"she said but got interrupted by Takada screaming on the phone

"Riko, what the hell are you doing? You were supposed to be at the studio a while ago!"

"A while ago? What are you talking about; you said I could be there for ten"

"Riko look at the clock" Takada said and she turned to look at a nearby clock it was 10:30

"Shit, sorry Takada, I lost track of time"

"Riko, just hurry up and get here"

"…that might take awhile"

"You need me to pick you up?"

"No I'm fine" she said "I'll be there Takada"

"Hurry" he said and with that he hung up

"I'm starting to really hate this job" she said then got up "well after this I finally get a break, so I can't complain"

"But it's something you don't want to do"

"I have no choice" she said "I need to get ready" she said leaving the room thne popped her head back through the door "oh, you should head home, you could meet me at the studio later on" she said then went on to get ready.

**-x-**

Riko arrived at the studio alone, and was somewhat ready for her photo, she had to do it regardless, she didn't want Takada to scream at her either, so she decided to suck it up and go along with it., she was already, prepared, she had her robe on, and she was ready to go nude, well not completely ready. She was about to run on set until she notice gin just come inside.

"Gin" she shouted running to him "You're here already?" she said stopping in front of him "…where's the rest?" she asked looking behind him

"I told them to stay; they don't need to be here"

"Okay…" she said "thanks for coming" she said the turned around and took a deep breathe "I…I'm ready"

"Are you sure" gin said

"Yes…I am" she said then walked away, she stopped then turned to gin "…on second thought…can you come with me"

"y-you want me to come"

"…yeah Takada's busy, so I'll be alone with them, I know their professionals…but I just want someone there"

"You do realize that I'll be seeing your naked body right" he said and she just gave him a look

"Come on gin, seriously?" she said "if you really don't want to just say it"

"…fine if that's what you want"

"Thank you" she said and they went to the studio together. And as soon as she did the photographer spoke to her

"Riko, I'm glad you didn't chicken out" the photographer said "come on let's go" he said then looked over to gin "who's this"

"He's a…" she started "it doesn't matter who he is"

"You know you're not allowed anyone else on set"

"Just let him"

"Fine, hurry up" he said "wait" he said to her

"Yes?"

"What happened to your arm"

"Uh...this is" she said but didn't finish

"where going to have to cover that with jewelery" he said "go on" he said pushing her onto the set

She looked over at gin, and he was looking away, she didn't care, as long as somebody was there. She was almost about to do it until she noticed Hiroshi Suzuki, she definitely did not want to do it in front of that pervert

"Riko, we don't have all day" the photographer said. She looked over at Hiroshi and he was just giving these perverted smiles.

"Please just give me a time out" she said walking of the set

"What's the problem" the photographer said but she just walked away towards gin

"I actually don't think I could do this" she said to him

"Then don't, I don't know why they're forcing you to do something you don't want" gin said

"…and I definitely don't want to get undressed near him…he's giving me nasty perverted looks"'

"That's the guy from yesterday"

"…yeah" she said "I feel really uncomfortable around him"

"Riko Sato, what's the problem, by skipping the meeting it means you would be ready but now what's going on?" Hiroshi said walking up to both her and gin and put his hand on her shoulder and she flinched.

'I understand…I'll be ready" she said rudely, she had absolutely no respect for this guy, and she wanted nothing to do with him

"you're always speaking like that to me, you're a feisty one" he said looking down at her cleavage and she immediately noticed and hid her self fixing her robe so he wouldn't see, gin noticed everything and just glared up at the old man "just remember what I offered you" he said sliding his hand that was on her shoulder down slowly but it was immediately stopped by gin

"Hey, hey where do you think your slithering your hand to, old man?"

"w-who the hell are you?"

"I'm" he said squeezing the man's wrist "just a body guard" he said punching him to the ground "I got to protect my client's body"

"g-gin" she shouted "you can't do that, this guy…he's" she panicked

"Huh? I was just teaching him a lesson"

"I'm going to be in so much trouble now" she said putting her hands over her face "I can not believe you just did that"

"Hey, maybe now you won't have to do the photo"

"..I guess you're right- no! I shouldn't be thinking like that"

"What? Are you seriously upset? this man was sexually harassing you, and you weren't going to say anything"

"…I knew that after today, I wouldn't have to see him...so I"

"why did you do that for" a man shouted running to Hiroshi's aid "Riko-san you knew you weren't allowed anyone in and now look what happened, your going to hear it later"

"I'm sorry" Riko said

"We're done for today" he said helping Hiroshi up "let's just hope, you're not done forever"

"But I…" she said but didn't bother finishing "damn it" she said walking out of the scene. She stormed into her dressing room and gin followed her "I can't believe you did that gin" she said and he remained silent "this is your fault…Takada going to be so upset at me, I might never get a job anywhere else" she panicked "…I just didn't want to do the stupid photo shoot…but…I'm kind of relieved" she said and gin stayed silent "thank you gin,"

"Why are you thanking me, I thought I just ruined your life"

"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't, but for some reason, I don't really care right now" she smiled "and…you did that because you cared, so thank you"

"…cared, I wouldn't say that"

"Regardless of what you felt it was sincere so thank you"

"Whatever I was just doing what was right" he said and left her room closing the door behind him Riko was about to take off her robe and change until she heard the door open again, and she quickly put it back on, next time she has to lock the door

"Riko"

"…who is it" she said turning around and noticing it to be Hiroshi "…you're conscious" she said looking at him "what do you want, I know the photo is cancelled"

"Despite everything that happened; it doesn't have to be cancelled"

"What?" Riko said and Hiroshi locked the door behind him and walked up closer to her "w-what the hell are you doing" she shouted to him "forget it I want it to be cancelled, I don't care what you do to my career"

"Really?" he said stopping in front of her

"…yes really" she said nervously "now stay away" she said pushing him

"You're always so cruel to me" he said

"I-I'm sure you know why" she said backing away and he quickly came up to her and pushed her to the wall holding her down by her wrist "let me go" she shouted trying to kick him away

"And you smell good" he said and she flinched he brought one of his hands form her wrist to her waist and began caressing it

"Stay away from me" she shouted pushing his face away but he had a strong grip on her "if you continue I'll definitely tell"

"You think they'd believe you" he said holding her wrist down again "the woman who charged men for sexual harassment, but it turns out it wasn't true"

"You don't know about anything that happened" she said trying to push him away

"You're such a cute girl, I can't help myself"

"Please don't do this, you'll regret it"

"How could I regret doing this" he said bringing his hands to her curves "a beautiful lady, I'll never regret it"

"Don't touch me, please" she said fighting and he chuckle and brought his hands and groped her,

"You're disgusting, I'm going to scre-" she didn't finish, Hiroshi put his hands over her mouth

"If you make to much noise, I'm going to have to hurt you" he said and she just bit his hand Hiroshi groaned in pain and backed away from her and she ran to the door, and tried to unlock it.

"You shouldn't have done that" he said walking closer to her

"Hurt me all you like, there's no way I'm letting you get what you want" she said still trying to unlock the door, but he came up to her and took her by he wrist and slammed her to the wall "let go of me" she shouted

"Shut up" he told her

"Somebody help!" she shouted, and this time he put his hands to her neck

"I'm telling you to shut up" he said as she struggled to break free, she attempted to pull his hands away, but no success "It would be bad if you died now though" he said then removed his hands and she fell to the ground coughing. She felt like giving up, no one was coming, she was about to cry, and she definitely didn't want to be killed by this man.

Meanwhile gin wasn't far off from the incident, he was waiting for Riko to hurry the hell up, so he could go home, he decided to get her himself since she was taking to long, he went to her changing room and knocked the door but got no answer, something wasn't right, he thought he heard her scream before but ignored it, he didn't think it could have come from her, but now he was having doubt, he tried opening the door but it was locked. _"Oh, well I guess I'll just have to knock it down"_ he thought

"Someone is trying to break in" Hiroshi said "I'm going to have to hide you" he said "stay in here" he said putting her in the closet "if I hear you make one noise, I'll make sure the person at the door dies, and you know I have the power to do it" he said, Riko didn't know what to do, but she definitely didn't want anyone dying for her sake, so she decided to just keep quiet.

Hiroshi opened the door only to catch gin about to kick it down "...you" Hiroshi said glaring at gin "what are you doing here"

"I could ask you the same thing old man" gin said "what the hell are you doing here" he said glaring at him and the man chuckled.

"You're looking for Riko she already left"

"Then what the hell are you doing in her room"

"That doesn't matter; the fact is that she left"

"Oh, really, well" gin said walking in the room "I'll just wait for her to come back"

"You little brat, what are you to her anyways"

"Didn't I tell you? I'm a body guard" gin said then sat on her chair "well she couldn't have possibly left without her bags" gin said pointing at them

"_Damn it"_ Hiroshi thought "I _guess I'll really just have to get rid of this guy"_ he said walking closer to gin who was faced the other direction _"I'll knock him out"_ he thought, but just as he was about to gin took his wooden sword and swung it toward him hitting him in the groin.

"You little-" the man said and lifted his fist to gin but missed

"You're quite the nasty old man, aren't you" gin said then hit him again with his sword "I understand, she's a hot babe, but maybe you should find someone closer to your age" he said knocking him out completely "hey you can come out now" gin shouted towards the closet "hey" he shouted again getting annoyed, then went to the closet then slammed the door open "why are you in here not saying anything-" he started but then stopped himself "…hey" he said slowly, she was sitting on the ground with her head facing down.

"…gin" she said slowly "…it was scary" she said then lifted her head reveal streams of tear flowing down "...I...was actually scared" she said then he knelt down to her level

"You don't have to worry about it anymore" he said

"…yeah" she said wiping her tears away "...hopefully" she said then gin helped her up, he looked down at her and noticed bruises on her wrist.

"Are you okay?" he said holding onto her wrist

"I'll be fine" she said

"Well, we just have to take care of this guy now" he said then looked at her "did he…"

"He didn't do anything" she said looking away "but if you didn't come…he probably…"

"I see" gin said then let go of her and picked up Hiroshi body by the collar "you get ready, I'll take care of this guy" he said then dragged him out of the room

"…o-okay"

**An hour later**

"Everything is taken care of with that man, you won't have to deal with him ever again…I guess he won't ruin your career after all" gin said walking to her

"…yeah...I'm" she started "I feel disgusting"

"But he didn't do anything"

"I know but I still feel really disgusting" she sniffled then wiped the small tear that were coming from her eyes "I'm sorry" she said and gin remained silent "take me home" she said to him

"…fine" he said

Gin walked her all the way home, and it was silent the whole way, she had nothing to say, she felt unsafe and violated despite the fact that the old man hardly touched her, she looked up at gin as he walked in front of her, she thought he wasn't as bad as she labeled him to be, and was grateful for what he did, and she just realized she never really thanked him for it, she felt she was actually liking him as a person, and it takes a while for he to actually get along with someone. They finally arrived at her house, and they stopped at her front door. She opened the door then turned back to gin.

"Gin, thank you for everything, I'm truly grateful" she said

"…don't mention it" he said and she just stared at him, what did exactly were they, was she just a client or maybe, a friend…a friend with benefits, that can't be it _"what are we"_ she thought then shook it off, she didn't bother thinking about it further

"…goodbye" she said to him

"…yeah" he said turning around she didn't really want him to go, she didn't want to be alone, especially not after what happened, she would call Takada but she didn't want to bother him , and since gin was right here, why not just ask him.

"Wait" she shouted to him "Can you stay over"

"This will be the third night I'm not sleeping at home" he said to her

"…I'm just a bit…I don't know, I really don't want to be here alone"

"Fine"

"Really"

"Yeah" he said and she smiled

"Thank you" she said and he walked into her house with her _"let's just hope this doesn't end like the other nights with her" _gin thought as he went in

The End- _Of the Chapter_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: writing this chapter was heckery, heckery, hell! I don't enjoy it to much, but I do know how this story is going to end so, whatever, I hoped you enjoyed it, tell me what you think, and I will update…eventually…**


	3. Goodbye Kiss

**I don't own Gintama**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 3- Goodbye kiss<strong>

It's been a long night, and Riko was fast asleep after the incident yesterday, Riko wanted nothing more but to forget all about it, it was already morning and it was her first day off. She woke up, she lifted her head up and groaned in pain, her head wasn't killing her, rather her whole body was, and she didn't remember a thing "did I drink last night…I don't even remember" she said rising up completely, she sat up on the bed and drowsily scratched her head and looked down at herself "…why am I naked" she said out loud then looked over to her side "what the hell!" she shouted seeing a naked Gintoki right beside her "did we seriously do it again" she said bending over him "I think I have a problem" she said _"but since I really don't remember anything, maybe we didn't do anything…he could be just randomly naked in bed with me"_ she thought "ugh, what are the odds" she said covering herself "but what the fuck happened last night" she thought for awhile but nothing popped up, she remembered inviting him in, but everything was blank after that "uh, gin" she said nervously trying to wake him up "gin" she shouted, yet he still didn't move "wake up!" she shouted kicking off the bed, and he made a loud thump to the ground

"What the hell was that for" he shouted then looked down to himself "why am I naked"

"I want to know that" she shouted "what the hell did you do to me last night, I don't remember a thing"

"Me neither"

"…did we…again?" she said nervously,

"...Um" gin said then looked down "yeah I think we did"

"Oh my god, what is wrong with us, this is our third time doing it" she said "what is wrong with _me_"

"I think we did it more than once this time too"

"I don't need you saying that" she shouted to him "and how would you even know"

"I just know"

"…now that you mention it, I think I'm feeling pain because of you...all around my pelvis"

"…oh…sorry"

"Ugh, what happened" she said "I think we need therapy, because I seem to have some type of addiction to fucking you"

"This time it was a mistake"

"They were all mistakes" she shouted

"Damn, I bet it was awesome too, I wish I remembered" he said getting off the floor

"…how could you be so cool with it?"

"Well, since we already did it twice, what's the problem with doing it again?" he said looking for his clothes

"Such a positive way of thinking" she said sarcastically

"My clothes aren't here"

"Are you serious, I don't even want to know what happened now, but I really want to know why I can't remember" she said then got out of the bed, still covered in the sheet

"So what am I suppose to stay naked" he said and she looked down at him

"No…but" she said then went to her closet "put this on "she said handing him a robe "we need to figure out what happened" she said also putting a robe the walked out the room

"Gin are you sure you don't remember anything"

"Nothing comes to mind"

"Oh" she said as they walked into the kitchen "…Well clearly we got drunk"

"You could say that again" gin said they were in the kitchen looked around, and they just saw bottles of liquor everywhere, Riko walked up to the table

"Vodka, sake…rum?" she looking at the bottles, "what the hell? How much did we drink, I don't even own these bottles"

"Are you sure you didn't own them" gin said yawning

"I'm positive" she said looking around "I'm surprise I don't have a hangover" she said the turned around to face gin "what about you?"

"I'm fine"

"Weird" she said "only my body's in pain…" she said then glared at him "I feel disgusting"

"I already apologized about that"

"…whatever" she said walking to the counter "we just need to clean up" she said looking around, the she became completely disgusted "oh my god"

"What?"

"Your man juice, is all over the counter" she said shaking "that is so disgusting"

"So we started here, I knew we did it more than once"

"Don't look so proud!" she said then walked off "you know what? Forget it, we had sex, apparently multiple times last night, and nothing we do can change it"

"By the looks of it, we must have had fun last night"

"…yeah we probably did" she laughed "are you going to help me clean up?"

"Sure" he said, and she smiled then got a garbage bag and started throwing the bottles in it.

"You know, I need to stop getting drunk with you"

"You weren't drunk one of the times"

"You believed that" she smiled

"Oh" he said and she laughed then saw a card on the table and picked it up

"Huh? It says 'Capricana…Best Amanto liquor store' oh I get it" she said

"What?"

"Clearly we drank some weird alien toxin, which is why we can't remember anything" she said "it explains everything; I must have ordered it…although I don't know why"

"Well you were clearly trying to clear you head about everything"

"…yeah, I guess I was"

"You feeling better"

"…yeah I am, thank you"

"No problem"

"You know gin, your not that bad, I know I said I didn't like you, but I lied, I like you a lot"

"You're not that bad either"

"We're talking about personality-wise right?"

"You're not bad both ways" he said and she laughed

"Okay, screw cleaning, let's get out of here" she said dropping the bag on the floor "this is my first day on a break, and I want to spend it with you"

"I guess I should feel honored"

"As friends" she said "we are friends now, right?"

"Yeah, friends" he said '"with benefits?"

"No benefits, I think I said this last time but, this time I'm serious, never again"

"…really"

"Yes, and you know what, I'm going to give up drinking for the rest of the month"

"That's a big commitment, are you sure you want to do that" he said and she stayed silent

"…if I do its one drink a night"

"So you say"

"I'm definitely going to do it"

"Good luck"

"Thank you" she said "oh, and If you ever tell anyone, that you say me cry, I'll destroy you"

"What's the big deal, women cry, that's how it is" he said and she walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulder "…w-what is it"

"Is that so" she said lifting her knee and hitting him where it hurts, gin fell to the ground in pain

"What the hell!"

"Oh, look men cry too" she said kneeling to him

"Did just do that the prove a point, you crazy bitch"

"…yeah I did"

"I can't…I can't have kids"

"Aww, too bad" she said getting up

"You're so not cute"

"Huh?"

"You'd think with a face like that, you'd be a bit more" he started but Riko stepped on him in the balls before he could finish

"There's certain things you can and can't say to a woman"

"I understand, I understand, I'm sorry, please stop, Riko-sama" he said and she removed her leg. He rose up and glared up at her

"What's with the look, it's your fault"

"…whatever" he said then stood up

"You going to make me hang out with you, right?"

"Something tells me if I say no, you'd still follow me"

"you've got that right, I'm going to go get cleaned" she said leaving the room "…you should also get yourself clean, we did the nasty way too much, take a shower before you leave"

"What are you my mother?"

"No I'm your friend" she smiled then left the room

"what an annoying girl"

**-x-**

"You're annoying, so very annoying; why do I have to deal with you during the weekends as well" gin said as he walked towards his house

"Why are you complaining, you said I could come, besides, usually bodyguards work on weekends as well"

"So I'm getting paid for this?"

"No"

"…so annoying"

"Just shut up, you're annoying too" she said to him, and the arrived at his house

"Oh, so this is where you live" she said looking up "can't wait to see inside" she said as she walked up the stairs

"Don't get too excited"

"Well you've seen my house, I'm ready to see yours"

"Like I said don't get excited, it's nothing to compare to with your house"

"Oh?" she said then they went inside

"Gin-san, what the hell!" Shinpachi started with his rant "this is the third time you come here late, what the hell are you doing!" he shouted then noticed Riko "...eh? Riko-san? what are you doing here"

"well I followed him home"

"...followed him?" Shinpachi said

"you talk too much" gin said to her

"Oh...sorry" she said

"Just forget it Shinpachi" Kagura said to him "Gin-chan's already an adult...I think"

"What do you mean you think, how low do you guys think of me?" Gin shouted

"It's really lively here" riko said

"Its annoying here"

"well you just get annoyed easily" Riko said then went over and got herself comfortable on his couch

"Looks like I made it in time to watch the weather woman" gin said sitting down and changing the channel

"Huh?"

"gin-san has a crush on the weather woman" shinpachi said "it's kind of sad"

"I don't want to here that from someone who wishes to be with a pop-star"

"That's different"

"No it's the same"

"What's so great about the weather woman" she said

"What are you saying look at her" gin said getting in her face

"She doesn't seem that great" she said pushing his face away

"I'm changing the channel" she said taking the remote and flicking through the channels

"Hey, I was watching that"

"Watching you swoon over her was disgusting, so I had to change"

"What are you doing hanging out here anyways?" gin asked "wouldn't you have something better to do"

"Why do you keep complaining?" she said "…its because I want to" she said while flicking through the channel then stopped at one showing a commercial

"Oh look, it's a new amusement park, and it's opening today" she said then turned to gin "Gin, let's go"

"Not a chance" he said quickly

"Why not?"

"Because I'm lazy"

"Well despite my memory loss you seemed pretty active last night"

"What is she talking about?" shinpachi asked

"That's different"

"Come on" she said pulling his hand "normally I would call Takada at a time like this, but I really don't want to bother him"

"…speaking of which…did you tell him, about what happen yesterday?""

"…no, he doesn't have to know"

"I thought you too were old friends"

"I don't want to bother him with it" she said

"Gin-san, why not it'll be fun" shinpachi said interrupting them "we should go"

"Yeah, I want to go too" Kagura chirped, gin sighed in frustration then looked over at Riko, who had a big grin on her face

"…see" she said "let's go"

"Fine, whatever"

"Yay" she said then pulled him off the couch

"But you're going to have to tell him okay"

"Ugh, you're such a downer…fine I'll tell Takada , since he was bound to find out anyways"

**-x-**

**They arrived at the park…**

"Wow, there's so much people" Riko beamed "lets go on everything" she said dragging Gin with her

"We're here too you guys" Shinpachi said

"Oh right, sorry" Riko said "you guys come too"

"You guys are rather close" Shinpachi said "kind of suspicious"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Riko asked

"...nothing" Shinpachi said

**As the day went by…**

"I'm exhausted" shinpachi said as they walked around the park

"Just one more" Riko said then saw one "We have got to go on that" she said pointing at the roller coaster

"That's a joke" gin said

"Look how fun it looks" she said

"People are coming out in stretchers" he said

"Are you serious, clearly you know nothing" she said pulling him into that direction "that's just for show; I mean the roller coaster is called the stretcher" she said then looked up at him "Are you afraid of this little roller coaster?"

"No"

"Tell you what, if you come on it with me, I'll…"

"You'll what" gin asked

"Well I don't know what you want, just come on with me" she said "I don't want to go alone"

"I don't want to" he said and she let out a sigh

"Okay, I'll get you some strawberry ice cream" she said "I know you love it"

"How do you know that?"

"What do you mean? You told me, on one of those nights we were drunk together"

"…oh, well then, I guess I can't refuse"

"Great!" she said then took his hand and pulled him, "let's go" she said then turned to shinpachi and Kagura "what about you guys"

"…I want to go on it" Kagura said

"No we don't!" shinpachi said to Kagura

"What, why"

"Just trust me on this Kagura-chan"

"Huh?"

"We'll go on something else" he said

"..Okay" Riko said "that just leaves you and me gin"

"…yeah" gin said and they walked away together

"What was that for, I wanted to go on it" Kagura said

"Kagura-chan, I need to show you something" shinpachi said

"Huh?"

**At the roller coaster**

"Look at how high it is"

"I'm starting to feel sick" gin said

"Really? I can't wait to go on it" she said "I can't believe the line is so short" she said "let go in the front"

"What?"

"It's always better in the front"

"…that's sounded very perverted"

"You're the perverted one" she said then took his hand and dragged him to the front then sat down and gin had a nervous face on while Riko was excited "I can't wait" she said

"Are you guys ready" the man said constructing the roller coaster

"Forget it, I'm not ready!" gin shouted "forget the ice cream, what's the point if I'm dead"

"Gin you don't need to be scared" she said and the roller coaster quickly started, and Riko screamed in joy while gin screamed in fear, Riko stopped and looked over at gin "just calm down" she shouted

"N-no way" he said

"...gin" she said then grabbed onto his arm "it's okay" she said and soon after the roller coaster ended, the seats unlocked yet gin didn't get up "gin?" she said shaking him "sorry" she said and gin broke out of his blackout.

"For what"

"…well you really didn't want to go on it, and I forced you"

"…you didn't force me"

"Huh?"

"Since I survived" he said getting up "you owe me that strawberry ice cream" he said and she smiled

"Well that's as promised" she said getting up and pulled him of the ride

**-x-**

"You're such a baby" she said watching gin eat his ice cream across from her

"And you're a monster"

"What do you want to go on next?"

"I want to go on the ride home"

"…you're a very boring man"

"Oh yeah, well your not a very cute girl"

"That again?" she said getting annoyed

"You could be a little cuter" he said

"…what exactly is that suppose to mean anyways?"

"Well you're a bit brutal, tough and a bitch" he said pointing at her, she got pissed and took his finger and twisted it, making him scream in pain

"So what, you're saying you like girls that are boring

"That is not what I said" he said "come on try it, say 'gintoki-kun' real sweet"

"No"

"Come on! for me?"

"No, I'm not doing it because it's for you"

"Come on, just this once"

"…fine" she said taking a deep breath, gin brought his head closer from the other side just to get a closer look "G-gintoki-kun" she said with a flushed face

"c-c-cute" he said grabbing onto his chest "I think I might fall for you"

"That's disgusting; how can people act like that" she said going back to character "…so gin, let me ask you this"

"What"

"Which parts of me are you attracted to the most"

"Who said I was attracted to you"

"You must be attracted to me" she said "I mean only god knows why I'm attracted to you"

"Huh…so you like me"

'that's not what I said" she shouted "being attracted to someone and liking someone are two different things" she said "so tell me, what is it"

"Is it your ass?"

"What?"

"No, no, you have really nice...asset below your chin, and you have a cute face" he said and she blushed

"…Oh" she said "…that's not even what I meant either"

"Huh…then what were you saying"

"…forget it" she said the rested her head on her hands "besides you're pretty handsome yourself"

"Oh, really"

"Even with the perm hair"

"Why! Is it really that bad" he complained "I knew it…I knew that it was because my hair, that I'm not good with the girls" he said and Riko laughed

"Oh gin, it's not bad at all" she said "I can't imagine you without it"

"Is that a compliment?"

"It is"

**Meanwhile from afar listening to their conversation was Kagura and shinpachi**

"See" shinpachi said "there's definitely something between those two"

"Your imagining things shinpachi, gin-chan isn't good with girls"

"He didn't even come home yesterday, or for the previous days, and then he comes back with her" he said "I think he's actually growing up"

"Then lets go congratulate him maybe they'll have a kid and name it Kagura Jr."

"Why would they name it after you!" he said "maybe we should just confront him about it, after all gin-san is an adult…maybe he's serious"

"It's kind of hard to imagine" Kagura said

"I know"

**Back to them**

"Gin" she said getting up from the chair "I'm actually ready to go, I'm a bit tired"

"Good" he said getting up "where are those kids" he said

"Hey gin, you ever thought about having kids of your own"

"What?"

"You seem so attached to Kagura and shinpachi, its actually kind of sweet" she said "I'm just curious"

"…well I only hope"

"Oh" she smiled "so you're actually human"

"You really are cruel" he said

"Well in any case they're big kids we can go back without them right?"

"…Yeah"

**As they walked out**

"Shouldn't I just walk you home?"

"I'm not ready to go home yet"

"Why not"

"…because, I'd be alone"

"Oh" he said then her phone rang, then she looked up at it and kept staring, she let out a big sigh and hid it away.

"I don't have to answer that" she said with a smile

"Let me guess it's Takada"

"…yeah it is"

"Talk to him"

"…I don't want to"

"You said you would" he said and she looked up at him then gave up

"…fine" she said answering her cell "…hello"

"Riko…I heard what happened" he said right off the bat

"…you did"

"Yes I did, I've been trying to call yet you kept ignoring" Takada said, Riko went a bit further from gin so he wouldn't hear on

"Takeshi, I'm sorry" she said "but you have to understand…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because nothing happened…besides you're busy, I don't want to bother you"

"Riko…listen you're a dear friend to me, if something like this happens, I would want to know, okay"

"…okay"

"Damn it, forget going back to work on Monday" he said

"Wait, what…I could still work, its nothing drastic"

"Just do what I say got it"

"…whatever" she said hanging up her phone; she walked back in where gin was, looking extremely pissed. They already arrived at the yorozuya, and she stayed silent while walking in.

"Well, why are you so pissed" gin finally asked

"I'm not" she simply said walking inside, gin made his way to the couch and sat down lazily, she followed behind him and didn't sit down.

"Sounds like you got in trouble"

"Not really" she said sitting next to him "…he can be really…annoying" she said

"Hey do you like him?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"I mean, do you love him?"

"Takada? No way!" she said "there may have been a time that I did, but that's in the past"

"I see"

"What? were you concerned?" she said getting closer to him

"No, it just kind of seemed that way"

"…well its not, believe me" she said "of course I love him, he means a lot to me, but…definitely not like that"

"I see" he said

"I wonder when Kagura and shinpachi will be back" she said

"You never know knowing them" gin said

"Really…that gives us some time"

'Yeah" he said then realized what we said "wait what?" Riko then sat on her knees and scooched closer to him.

"Gin how about it?" she said turning his head to hers

"What happened to you saying we're never doing that again?"

"Well we're not" she said then began nibbling on his ear "let's just make out"

"You're quite the naughty girl aren't you?"

"…I got yelled at again" she said "this will help me"

"So you're just releasing your stress on me again"

"Does it bother you" she stopped to ask "if it does; I'll stop"

"No it doesn't bother me"

That's what I thought" she said as she continued to lick him on his ear. She climbed on top him, the trailed her tongue to his lips and began to kiss them

"Gin, this is what I want you doing to me, okay" she purred in his ear, and began to kiss his neck down to his collar bone, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she continued to kiss him below his chin, until she noticed something rise, between his legs.

"Well look at that" she giggled "have you no self-control"

"Shut up" he said pulling her closer onto him

"Gin?"

"Didn't I tell you that you being in control does not always work?"

"What exactly do you plan on doing?"

"Nothing much" he said, He gentle tugged her hair down and began kissing just above her chest

"Gin, I love that"

"Oh yeah" he said then stopped and began kissing her on her neck

"Don't stop"

"Well you haven't quite earned that yet"

"Don't tease me now" she said pushing his head to her chest

"Now you're the one who has no patience"

"…gin, I want-"

"Gin-chan, where back!" Kagura shouted as she came in, Gintoki instantly pushed Riko off him making her fall to the ground

"Ouch"

"What was going on" shinpachi asked looking around suspiciously

"Nothing, I just fell off the chair" she said getting up

"…I can't trust you two alone"

"What?" gin said getting up "shinpachi you don't have to act as our mother"

"Whatever" Riko said "I'm going home"

"You're going to walk alone"

"Uh…yeah, I'm a big girl"

"I'll walk you"

"Thanks gin, but you don't have too"

"I'll do it anyways"

"…fine"

**Later on**

"Gin you didn't have to walk me home" she said as she walked

"Well it's the least I could do"

The least you could do?" she said "gin you helped me so much lately, I should be the one helping you out now"

"Really"

"Yeah" she said then they walked to her front door

"Hey gin"

'What?"

"Can I hang out with you tomorrow?"

"…sure"

"Great" she smiled "today was fun

"Yeah it was"

"Well then, bye" she said turning around, but stopped and turned back to him she threw herself at him and gave him a long goodbye kiss

"b-bye" he said completely out of words, she stayed silent and walked inside closing the door behind her "what the hell was that" gin said to himself then turned around and walked away "that was…odd"

* * *

><p><strong>The end, review and I will update! A short chapter…so I apologize for that…i actually finished chap 4 and will probably upload it...in two days or soo<strong>

**if you like to see the status of latest chapters, I keep that posted on my profile (it's always updated when I change or finish a story)  
><strong>


	4. We Can't Do It

**Enjoy**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad you guys liked it!  
><strong>

**Chap 4- We can't do it.**

* * *

><p>It was the next day and Riko instantly met with gin, and they were currently at a restaurant together, Riko was acting casually, while gin was just thinking about what she did yesterday.<p>

He couldn't stop thinking about that odd goodbye kiss, its seemed really weird it's not like he hasn't kissed her before, but it just came out of no where, and it seemed so peculiar, it wasn't a dirty kiss that would only lead to bed, it was…nice, normal and that's why he couldn't stop thinking of it, was she falling for him, he hoped not, he hoped it wouldn't end up like this, and now he really hopes they never have their daily dose of lust again, deep down he hoped he'd get that everyday from her, but if she was falling for him…he rather stop.

"…gin why are you spacing out?" Riko asked him

"I was just thinking of something"

"…oh?"

"Hey can I ask you something"

"Sure"

"…are falling for me?" he asked and she couldn't help but laugh

"What? What are you saying?" she said smiling

"When I left you yesterday…that kiss"

"Gin, that was just to show my appreciation, I'm not falling for you" she said "besides it was just a goodbye kiss, stop flattering yourself"

"Oh…"

"What made you think that?"

"Well it kind off came out of no where…and it's not like you were acting like your naughty self"

"Well you could forget about it" she said "I'll never do it again, if it makes you think that much"

"…it was so" he started but was interrupted

"You're ridiculous" she said "why would I fall for you"

"Well we did make love many times, I thought maybe you"

"I wouldn't call that making love…we just had sex"

"Okay, okay same thing"

"It's not" she said "For some odd reason, my body is strongly attracted to yours" she said "it's like I can't get enough of it"

"Weird, I feel the same" he said "can you control yourself?"

"_I_ can control myself; but can you?" she said "After all you're quite the horny little bastard"

"What? It was always you who came to me"

"Well, when we first met who was it that came first? That's right I think it was you"

"I was just hitting on you"

"Oh please, you were hoping to get something out of it, you can't fool me"

"…Right"

"Gin, do you love me" she teased

"As if I'd fall for a girl like you"

"Huh? And what's wrong with a girl like me"

"Well you're…definitely not my type"

"…you have a type?" she asked "what's that"

"A girl that's not like you"

"Whatever... in spite of what my body feels for you my mind is stopping myself"

"Same here"

"...really…Alright gin, how about we make a little bet"

"Huh?"

"Just one week, no sex…no anything" she said "we can do that"

"Can you do that?" he asked

"Of course I can"

"Does this include weekends?"

"Of course it does!" she shouted

"Starting today?"

"Starting today"

"And after that week?"

"Well, hopefully we would manage to get over each other" she said

"Hopefully" he said "So what are we betting?"

"What do you want?" she asked him

"Well if you lose, you pay my rent for the rest of the year" he said

"Okay, and if you do, you become my personal servant"

"…uh"

"Meaning, if I tell you to massage my feet, you will do so, without hesitation"

"…deal, but I won't lose"

"Whatever you say" she said rising off her seat "men tend have a harder time controlling their needs"

"But you're just like me"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"Whatever" she said "let it begin" she said "actually, let it start tomorrow"

"…so we can do it today"

"No…" she said "but the week will start fresh tomorrow"

"Okay" he said "...tomorrow"

**Day one (teasing) **

Riko woke up in the morning and was ecstatic to win the bet against gin, she had no intention on losing, its not because she wanted gin as her personal slave, rather she just wanted to prove him right, plus she was doing this for herself too, she would never in her life imagine being this attracted to a guy, and she would never imagine sleeping with him constantly with no meaning behind it.

She shook off the thought and got out of bed, beaming to go see gin, and taunt him, she knew he couldn't do it, and she felt that she already won.

Meanwhile gin awoke at the same time and was not feeling ecstatic at all, the only thing that was on his mind was Riko and that damn bet, he put on a poker face before, but can he really do it? It's true, he could be around her and control himself but it was always her that made him get so turned on, it was everything she did, well he decided if he just didn't look at her, he could easily control that urge of his.

He got out of bed and hoped she would lose, he wouldn't mind someone paying the rent for him, so no, he had to win, for his sake.

**A few hours later**

The doorbell rang and shinpachi ran to answer it, he opened the door and saw Riko waving

"Oh hey Riko-san"

"Hey shinpachi, is my darling gin here"

"D-ldarling?"

"So the annoying girl came" gin said peeking out

"Of course I came" she said walking in "I mean it wouldn't count if we just stayed away from each other"

"I guess not" he said then looked down at her _"what the hell is she wearing"_ he thought looking down at her cleavage she wore a very low-cut shirt with a skirt "_oh this bitch is doing it on purpose, damn it, what can I do, its not like I could walk down the street with no shirt…maybe I can"_

"What are you guys talking about?" shinpachi asked

"Adult stuff shinpachi" gin said

"Well what were doing is pretty childish" Riko said

"Well I am a boy at heart"

"Oh" she said "well can I sit"

"Go right ahead, sit down" gin said and she sat down on the couch and gins sat down right next to her Riko sat with her arm resting on the head of the couch while turned slightly at gin while gin sat the same way turned toward her, both stayed silent, Riko continued to smirk at him and gin finally spoke.

"I'm not going to lose" gin said

"Neither am I" she said "I have absolutely no intention on losing" she said and gin took another glance at her cleavage

"You're wearing quite the showy outfit"

"Yeah, it's really hot out today" she said moving her hair to her back "what's wrong gin, you look pretty spaced out"

"That's cheating" he whispered to her

"No it's not" she whispered back

"Well two can play that game"

"Really?" she said "and what are you going to do?"

"You'll see" he said and she giggled at him

"Gin I'd love to see you try" she said leaning her head towards him

"Those two need to seriously get a room" shinpachi said while watching them "hey Riko-san"

"Yes?"

"You're not working?"

"…don't remind me…I won't be working for awhile" she said

"Really"

"Yeah, well I'm definitely not for this whole week"

"So you're out of work for the whole week?" gin asked

"Yeah, I'm not _that_ upset about it" she said "because I get to spend the whole week with you, gin"

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"Why not? You don't think you can control yourself?"

"Fine whatever, I'll spend the whole week with you" he shouted

"…that's great"

"Um you guys…" shinpachi said but was ignored

"Gin, I could just feel you losing it" she said playing with the front of his shirt

"Touching shouldn't be allowed" he said

"Fine" she said removing her hand from him "you're right, if you touched me, it would seem as if you're losing"

"Exactly"

"But I think I'm already starting to win"

"I don't think so" he said then took his carton of strawberry milk and put it to his mouth

"…what do you mean by that" she asked, and at the same moment gin 'accidentally' dropped milk on himself.

"Oh well look at that, I'm going to have to take my shirt off"

"What do you think you're doing?" she said glaring at him

"What are you saying, I just spilled some milk on myself" he said removing his shirt and she glared at him

"Wait! What the hell is going on here" shinpachi shouted "what the hell are you guys doing" she said then went towards the door "I am so out of here"

"What was that about?" gin said

"Who knows" she said looking towards where shinpachi left and the back to gin who already was shirtless"

"…bastard that's not fair"

"Huh? What are you saying?"

"You can't remove your shirt" she shouted blushing at him "showing, your…sexy...body" she said but looked away

"Don't look away"

"Whatever" she said standing up immediately

"What? Looks like you're slipping"

"Bastard" she said sitting back down "don't think I can't sit through this" she said "hurry up and put a shirt on"

"Well, its really hot, might as well be shirtless"

"I hate you" she said looking down at his body, her face turned a bright pink and she couldn't help but look away "how would you feel if I took my shirt off?"

"Well girls don't usually walk shirtless"

"Well, gin I'm not going down so easily" she said then took something out of her pocket "look at this" she said

"…it's a candy, you can't tease me with a sweet; it won't work"

"Aww, you're so cute" she said "but this is for me" she said opening it

"Oh so you're going to do the hot girl sucking on a candy trick that won't work" he said _"it would so work!"_

"I wasn't even thinking of that you perv" she smiled "I just wanted to eat my candy" she said bringing it to her mouth, but then it 'accidentally' feel in her chest "oh no" she said

"You little-"

"Shoot" she said putting her hands through there trying to get it out.

"_Damn it. This girl; how dare she"_ he said looking at her as she dug through her chest _"digging through her chest like that, damn it's so hot"_

"I can't get it out" she said cutely with her face red.

"_So she can be cute! Or is she acting like that because she knows I love it"_ he shouted in his head "_damn it, just don't look at her, or I'll be sucked in!" _He said closing his eyes

"…gin" she said and he opened his eyes, she looked at him idly and let out a sigh "your better than I thought" she smirked then stood up "that's enough for today, I'll try again tomorrow" she said "I'll walk myself out" she said then walked towards the door

"…damn it, I was actually about to go insane there" gin said

**Day two (denial)**

The next day gin sat alone in otose's bar, not drinking, he was just frustrated, he was just bugged by Riko early and she just left.

"Hey gin-san" shinpachi said coming up to him

"What?"

"Did something happen between you and Riko-san?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Something seems off about you…you seem oddly frustrated"

"What are you saying! It's only been two days; you think I can't control myself!"

"…I don't know what you're talking about"

"And she's doing really good, damn it" he said then got up "I need some fresh air" he said walking out of the bar

"…what the hell?" shinpachi said "what's his problem"

"Who's exactly is this girl" Otose asked

"Oh, well she was a client for the yorozuya…but she seems to have gotten close to gin-san"

"Oh? Don't tell me she's his girlfriend" Otose asked

"…I thought that but…I really don't know anymore"

"Well I'll be surprised"

"She's been coming around a lot" shinpachi said "maybe they really are" shinpachi said then Riko walked into the bar

"Riko-san" shinpachi shouted

"Hi, I'm sorry" she said walking up "but I left my phone here"

"Is this it?" Otose said holding into her hand

"Yes it is" she said taking it "thank you so much"

"No problem" Otose said and looked down at her

"…is something wrong" Riko asked

"…are you and Gintoki dating?"

"Huh? What?" Riko said

"Otose-san, don't ask that" shinpachi shouted

"Huh, why, you wanted to know too"

"No I didn't" shinpachi said

"Um…" Riko started "well we're not"

"Huh, really" shinpachi asked

"…yeah, I'm sorry, but I need to go" she said running out to avoid any awkward conversation.

"Wait Riko-san" shinpachi shouted but she didn't stop "why did you ask that Otose-san!"

"Well then we'll just ask Gintoki" Otose said

**Out side the bar**

"That so came out of nowhere" Riko said standing outside of the bar "…weird" she said and was about to walk away, until gin approached her

"You came back to seduce me again"

"No, I forgot my phone" she said holding it up

"…oh"

"Yeah" she said she kind of felt awkward for some reason "...gin"

"Yeah"

"Can we hang out tomorrow?"

"Well you've been hanging out with me for the past two days"

"No, I mean, real hanging out, without the flirting, although I think that comes out anyways"

"…sure, I guess we can" he said

"That's great" she said "I'll see you tomorrow" she said walking away and gin walked back into otose's bar

"Oh, gintoki you came back, we want to ask you something" Otose said

"I don't want to ask you anything" shinpachi shouted "this is all Otose-san"

"What?"

"You and that girl…are dating her"

"Huh?" gin said sitting down "no"

"…then…what's going on between you two" shinpachi asked

"Nothing"

"Are you sure?" shinpachi asked

"Of course I am"

"You're past the age to hide it, if you're dating the girl just tell us" Otose said

"Like I said, we're not like that" he shouted "you guys are annoying"

"…I see" Otose said "so you just like her?"

"And why would I like a girl like her?"

"…I see" Otose said narrowing her eyes at him "well forget it, that's how it is"

"I really thought it was more than that" shinpachi said

**Day three (reject)**

Riko sat alone with a fellow model who was asking her for pointers at a local restaurant, after this she would go meet with gin, like she wanted to.

"You're amazing Riko, hopefully one day I can be just like you" the girl said

"Well no, I'm not that great" Riko said

"I've just been feeling a lot of stress lately"

"That will happen" Riko said

"I know, I think I just need to get laid, to release it"

"...Huh?" Riko said she became completely bemused at what this girl just said "I'm sorry repeat that"

"Don't act shy Riko, you've done it before too haven't you, there's no time to have a boyfriend, so you have to pleasure yourself with someone, I actually found a guy, what about you?"

"Um…wow, you really have me speechless right now"

"I've been doing with this guy awhile now, but I haven't seen him in like two days" she said "I wonder if he got tired of me"

"Really" Riko said uneasily _"what the hell kind of conversation is this"_ she thought

"We've been going at it, but I think…I want more than that"

"…really"

"Yeah…you know, but I'm too busy"

"That's interesting" Riko said "apparently you're not too busy to go and screw him"

"That's true" the girl laughed "Riko you can't lie to me, there is someone isn't there"

"...There's not" she said_ "why is this girl trying to get in my business"_

"Tell me!"

"…Uh well, I'm physically attracted to this one guy…but that's about it" she finally said

"Do you like him?"

"...Of course I like him, but it seems we kept having sex…so we did stop"

"No I mean do you have feelings for him"

"Feelings for him?" she said sounding confused "no, no, no…no" she shaking her head "definitely not"

"You sure"

"…um…yeah" she said pretty sure of herself

"Well you sound pretty sure" she said "but it's normal Riko" she said "once you make love to them once…it's hard to not do it again"

"...Only we had sex…while we were drunk" she said getting up "I need to go, I'm actually meeting said person right now"

"Good luck" the girl said waving

"…Yeah" Riko said the walked out of the restaurant "Feelings for gin, that's funny" she said as she walked to his house _"that was the most weirdest conversation ever"_ she thought then she arrived at gin's house and knocked his door, he opened it looked at her

"Come to do your daily dose of flirting?"

"And flatter you?" she said walking in "no" she said trying to take her shoes off she sat down to do it "these shoes are killing me"

"Why do girls wear heels anyways, they look painful"

"Not all of them are" she said trying to pull them off "forget I can't do it" she said then strectched her leg out "do it for me"

"if I recall I didn't quite lose yet, so I'm not your personal servant"

"Right now I'm asking you as a friend" she said "please" she begged

"Fine" he said bending down to help her

"Oh, you're so sweet gin" she said as he helped her take it off "you know, the weirdest thing happened just now"

"What?"

"I just got interrogated by this girl" she said and gin finally removed her shoes "thank you, gin" she smiled

"What did she asked" he said standing up

"…well first she asked if there was a guy in my life, and I mentioned you, and then she started bugging me and asking if I had feelings for you…why do people just assume that" she said also standing up then walked into the house then sat on his couch

"Who knows" he said sitting down next to her "I got question by the old hag yesterday"

"…Otose-san"

"Yeah"

"…She was asking me yesterday too" she said to him

"Seriously?"

"Yeah" she said then looked at him "does it really seem like we're dating" she said half laughing

"Well I guess in other people's eyes it might seem like that" he said

"Its kind of funny" she said laughing

"You have a cute laugh"

"What!"

"Just pointing it out"

"Oh…well thanks" she said

"What do you want to do?"

"I would have loved to go outside with you, but I'm officially exhausted" she said "let's stay here and watch something"

"And I thought you weren't the lazy type"

"Everyone is lazy once in awhile" she said "I'm choosing what we watch" she said grabbing the remote

"Forget it" he said trying to pull it away from her "you might choose some sick romance flick"

"I hate romance flicks" she said pulling it back "I was hoping for something with a little more action…maybe even a comedy" she said as she struggled to pull it back

"…really"

"Yes really"

"No, I don't believe you" he said pulling it from her, but they ended up on the floor

"Ha, I got it" she said while sitting on top of gin "that means I get to choose what we watch" she said sticking out her tongue, but gintoki put his hands to her waist, which surprised her and twirled her over to the ground making it fall out her hands "just wait a second" she said

"Huh?" he said "now I got it" he said taunting her

"That's cheating I had it first" she said she sat up and tried to take it back from him, but she ended up falling on top of him again her face was close to his and her hair dangled to his face "…forget it…you chose" she said nervously

"...That's what I thought" he said back to her, she sat up and slid off of him and sat on the ground looking away he sat up and got closer to her "what's wrong?"

"Nothing" she said then looked at him, her blue eyes were engraved to his brown-red ones, she felt as if she was about to lose it, but she didn't want to, but the atmosphere was saying otherwise, Gin inched closer to her, he didn't give a damn about the bet at the moment, he was just going with the flow he brought one hand to her waist and pulled her closer towards him, he brought his face closer to hers yearning and hopefully succeeding on kissing her. she wanted nothing more than to kiss him, she wanted it so bad, but something strong was stopping her, she put her hands to his chest and pushed him away, and he looked at her with confusion.

"You almost lost" she said lowly,

"You were about to do it too" he said leaning closer

"… I was just following your lead" she said turning away, she looked down to the ground; she didn't want to look at him at the moment

"Then why'd you stop me?" he said "you would've won"

"…I think it's too soon to give in" she said looking back at him "besides…I may have done this as a playful bet...but I'm also doing for myself"

"Oh"

"Yeah" she said "I'm going to go" she said getting up "...We could…try this again tomorrow"

"Uh, yeah" he said and she left and walked to the door, "well that was…weird" he said getting up from the floor

"…Too weird" Riko whispered to herself and walked out of the house, she didn't want anything else to happen so she had to leave, hopefully tomorrow wouldn't feel weird.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Review! The bet week will finish next chapter…day 4, and so on<strong>


	5. Come To Me

**Yeah, I know, it's been awhile… **

**I'm not a fan of this chapter, but whatever; Enjoy! And Review**

**Chap 5 – Come To Me.**

* * *

><p>The next day had come and Riko was thinking about what happened between her and gin, it seemed so weird, she guessed it was because they were addicted to each other but, when he was about to kiss her, she really wanted it. Well it didn't matter; she wasn't going to go out of her way to see him today, besides she promised to see somebody else. She got herself ready and went out to meet this person.<p>

Riko walked outside and waited for them outside of a restaurant, she looked around and noticed her coming towards her. "Riko!" the girl shouted running towards her, it was same model girl whom she had spoken to the other day, her name was Tina, and Riko couldn't really avoid her, she said she really liked her and wanted to be friends, and Riko had no reason to refuse. Tina had blonde hair with brown eyes she was enthusiastic, kind and lighthearted. "I'm surprised you actually accepted my friendship, I was sure you thought I was annoying" Tina said as she stopped in front of Riko.

"…well you can be, but you're not that bad, everyone's annoying in their own way" Riko smiled

"…you're awfully honest" she said "I don't know if I should be happy for your honesty or offended"

"Oh sorry, please don't take it the wrong way"

"Of course I won't!" she jumped "besides, I wanted to tell you something"

"And that's why you called me correct?"

"Yes"

"Is it something that's bothering you?"

"No, actually its good news" she said "I'm telling all my friends, but I want to tell you first because it has to do with the little conversation we had" Tina said and Riko's face fell.

"…do I really want to know this?" she asked lifting an eyebrow, she in all honesty did not want to go back to that conversation with her, she crossed her arms, and looked at her. "well?"

"It's not bad" she reassured her, Riko let loose her arm that were crossed and let of a sigh.

"…Okay, shoot" Riko said

"Um, I want to sit down and tell you"

"…Is it that big of news?"

"It is"

"Okay then." she said, "let's go inside" Riko said turning around to the door of the restaurant.

"Alright" Tina said following her

Riko took her seat down and Tina sat across from her, she rested her head on her hands while tapping her cheeks, Tina remained silent and began twiddling her thumbs

"You've been silent for awhile…is it really something good?" Riko asked

"It's something amazing"

"Then hurry up and tell me, if it's so amazing"

"Well…Riko, remember when I said there was this guy…I was sort of seeing"

"Uh-huh"

"Well, I kind of told him how I felt"

"What do you mean 'kind of' did you tell him or not?"

"Okay I did tell him"

"…he rejected you?"

"No" she giggled "I said it was good news"

"…so he accepted you, congratulations"

"That's not just it"

"What, are you pregnant?"

"Don't be silly Riko" Tina laughed "that's moving way too fast"

"…then what is it?"

"We're engaged"

"Oh…wait, what?" Riko shouted, her eyes was wide open and her jaw dropped open

"I'm getting married"

"W-wha…" she had nothing to say "Tina I feel like every time I speak to you I become speechless"

"Say something more"

"Um, well, congratulations, I guess"

"is it weird…after I confessed he proposed to me…he said he was going to anyways, it was just perfect timing…is it really that weird?"

"Well, a bit…but no, it's-I-I'm happy for you" she said "it's just a lot to feed in"

"I know"

"…wow"

"It may seem fast, but I love him, so I think we can do it" she said "I was hoping my 'bestest' friend would accept it...and come to the wedding…and be one of my bridesmaid" she said giving off a puppy dog look.

"_I'm her 'bestest' friend?" _She thought then let out a large sigh "of course, that's what friends are for, right?" she smiled

Tina let out a big smile and clapped her hand "Yay!" she shouted "now I got to tell everyone else and my parents"

"Uh, good luck with that"

"Oh, I think it'll be easy" she said "this might be a surprise to you, but they're really easy-going"

"No, that's not a surprise at all" she said "by the way, why was it so important for you to tell me?"

"Well you're like the most critical person I know…if you accepted it, anyone would"

"…I'm not critical…am I?" she said innocently

"A bit"

"…oh" Riko said "well, I hope everything's goes well between you two"

"It will, because we love each other"

"Well…aren't you lucky"

"I'm sure you'll find yours one day"

"Mm-hmm" she said "okay time to eat" she said trying to avoid further conversation about this, she picked up a menu and stuck her face to it "…I'm famished"

"I know we should take your fortune!"

"Huh?" she said peeking behind her menu "can't you see I was trying to avoid the conversation?"

"I know this great woman…" she started

"…am I being ignored?"

"Her name is Lady Mari, she's done me many times and it's always right, she's quite famous actually"

"Hmm, really" she said "sorry not interested" she said looking back at her menu.

"You'll know when you'll fall in love" she said,

Riko moved the menu from her face and looked at her "I rather not know that, thank you" she said sticking her nose back into the menu.

"Aw, maybe some other time"

"…uh-huh" she said

"By the way, how are you and that guy doing?"

"…I had a feeling it would lead to this" she said slamming the menu down

"…did you break up with him?"

"Oh my gosh,No! And we're not even going out, so please don't think that, and drop it"

"Can I meet him?" she asked, Riko let out a sigh and rose from her seat.

"Sure, go right ahead" she gesture "I will be going now" she said walking away

"Wait Riko" she said running to her side "I'll never bring it up again"

"I don't believe that"

"Okay, I'll definitely bring it up again, but not today"

"That makes me feel much better" Riko said sarcastically

"Really?" Tina laughed

"Tina I was being sarcastic-oof" she said she accidentally bumped into someone "I'm sorry" she said rising her head to look at the man "Gin?" she said then smiled "Well isn't this a coincidence, we were just talking about you"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah"

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh? Am I not allowed leaving my house?" she smiled

"…That's not what I meant" he said scratching his head, and her smile remained on her face.

"Um…Riko? Who's this?" Tina asked

"Nobody" she said quickly

"Nobody?" she repeated, then looked over at the two "...Oh I see…." She paused then let out a large happy gasp

"…what exactly do you see?"

"No wonder you don't like talking about the other guy" she said "This guy is your boyfriend, right?"

"What? No" she said, she was a bit confused

"Husband? Fiancé?" she said quickly then gasped "secret lover?"

"Oh, my god" Riko she complained while rubbing her temples "Tina, did you forget the previous conversation, we just had?

She quickly gasped then her faced beamed "oh! So you're saying that this is the guy that you are having a little fling with" she said

"I never said that, but hey, you got it right" Riko laughed off "Tina, this guy is nothing to me"

"Oh, I'm so happy for you"

"Huh? Tina, can you not hear me?"

"so what's you're name" she said approaching Gin and began to examine him "you're pretty cute" she said then gave Riko the thumps up, which just irritated her more "Riko, I'm so happy for you, despite your troublesome job you managed to get a nice guy, good job"

"Coming from the girl getting married..." she sighed out "You done now?" Riko asked her

"Yes" Tina said backing away from gin

"Okay, first things first, he is not my boyfriend, or anything"

"…so…this is not the guy you were talking about"

"…well, uh…n-, well…yeah, uh" she stammered

"He is?"

"…yeah he is"

"So there is hope, maybe we could share stories later on, since I'm engaged"

"No we can't…we wont!"

"We'll that sucks"

"Oh…well, uh quite the shame?"

"Speaking of which"

"…speaking of what?"

"I got to get going" Tina said

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"It just came up"

"…what just came up?" Riko said "when?"

"You didn't eat yet, so you should stay here with…" she said then looked over at gin "Um, I'm sorry, what's your name?" she asked with a smile

"Sakata Gintoki"

"Stay with Gintoki-san" she said Riko didn't bother saying anything, since there was no point, "I got to go bye" she said running off.

She let out a sigh then looked over at gin "Looks like she's trying to play the match game" she said "Well, she picked the wrong two people" she said "I guess I'll stay…I wouldn't want you to eat all alone" she said "Of course if you don't mind"

"I don't"

"Then let's eat" she said going for a seat "your treat?" she said sitting down

"Yeah right" he said sitting across from her

"The decent thing to do is to treat a girl when you're with them"

"I'm not that decent"

"…I can tell" she said "you know if you continue like this you won't get a girlfriend"

"Only I'm not particularly looking"

"Well after speaking with Tina, is seems like love can find you anywhere" she smiled at him

"…oh really"

"Yeah"

"…So is that girl a friend of yours"

"Yes, she is something like that; she kind of proclaimed that without me knowing"

"I see"

"She's a bit annoying, but a good person, I actually like her"

"…You're really honest aren't you?"

"People say that's my best attribute"

"…your best attribute, I would say otherwise"

"Really, what would you say?"

"Uh...Nothing"

"…she's quite the lucky girl"

"…huh?"

"…Tina, I'm saying she's pretty lucky"

"…she something about being engaged"

"…yeah, its really crazy, but I'm still happy for her" she said "she's the same age as me…makes me question myself on what I'm doing with my life" she said "…I mean, I want to get married, have a few kids, live a happy life, some day"

"Isn't that what everybody wants?" he said "some people are slower than others"

"...Yeah, I guess" she said "I guess I just envy her a bit…she found happiness early, so she's lucky"

"Well you seem fine"

"Hm?"

"I thought you were going to be all awkward about yesterday, but you seem fine"

"…because it was so weird? Well, I was thinking about it, but we should just forget about it" she said "I thought I should ignore you because I wanted to avoid the awkward feeling, but I don't feel awkward" she said "what about you?"

"Uh, I'm fine, I must have been possessed"

"That's funny" she said sarcastically "but lucky you, you wont have to see me at all tomorrow"

"Why?"

"I'll be busy…too busy for you"

"Why?"

"You really want to know?" she asked yet he didn't say anything "…tomorrow is the day my parents passed away"

"…oh"

"Yeah…tomorrow will officially make it four years"

"Are…you okay?"

"I'll be fine" she said "of course I'll be sad, but I'll try to deal with it, I mean I have for the past three years…this year will be no different"

"Oh, I see"

"You know what, I'm not hungry anymore" she said "…I'm going to get going"

"…poor me now I have to eat alone"

"…I want to visit my parents' grave" she said "it's better to do it now than later…for me that is"

"Oh" he said "are you seriously going to be okay?"

"…thanks for worrying about me, but I'll be fine" she said. "do I look like I'm not okay?"

"No you look surprisingly fine"

"Then there's nothing to worry about" she said Then walked out

**-x-**

Riko sat alone in the graveyard where her parents rested, she knelt down to the graves level and said her prayers "I cant believe its already been 4 years" she said "I miss you guys…and I'm sorry" she said, she remained silent, and thought of her memories with her parents, she hated this time of year, she couldn't think of anyone who would possibly like it, but she wasn't going to ignore it. She thought if she had a carefree attitude about it, it might help her, but every time the day came, it was always the same.

She heard footsteps lurking behind her, she didn't bother turning around, she knew it was gin and she didn't bother saying anything about him being here, she knew he was the type to not ignore someone when they looked hurt.

"You're really not okay, are you?" he asked breaking the silence; she waited a few moments before speaking then let out a sigh.

"…to be honest, I forgot it was tomorrow, I only remembered this morning; I really am a horrible daughter" she said, gin remained silent and listened on "I don't like visiting their grave on that day, because it reminds me to much of what happened, so I always visits it the day before, so I could be alone the next day, and not have to think about it…but it doesn't quite work" she said "I hate being alone, so I don't really know what I want." She said the turns to gin "…why did you come here"

Gin let out a breath and kneels down to her; he says his prayers and looks over at her "to apologize for violating their daughter"

"…stupid" she says then rises up "there's no need for that"

"Riko…you don't have to be alone" he said also standing up

"…what do you mean?"

"I'm here for you" he said "until you get over it, I'll be here"

"…you'll be here for me?"

"...yeah" he said "Well…I already did what I came here for…" he said "if you need someone to come cuddle with tomorrow, I'll gladly be the person"

"…idiot" she said then crossed her arms "by the way how did you know I was even here?" she asked "did you run around every graveyard in the city?"

"I was just lucky" he said and she smiles "well look at that I got a smile out of you" he said and she looked away

"Hmph, whatever" she said, then turned around to leave

"Wait" he said walking to her

"…what is it?"

"If I could help in any way, don't hesitate to call me"

"…I get it"

**:.*The Next Day*.:**

It was the next day, the day Riko's parents had passed away, she would always spend this day alone and sulk, or try to make herself forget about it, but it never worked, since she blamed their death on herself. She decided she didn't want to be in that house for the day.

"Maybe I should go see gin" she thought

_Moments later~_

Riko was in front of Gintoki's house, she debating in her mind whether or not she should have come in the first place.

"_It's so late; why did I come here? He'd probably be so annoyed"_ she thought then began walking away, she made an abrupt stop then look up at his house _"…why am I even coming to him of all people?" _she thought and began walked in circles _"I guess its because he was being so nice, and he did say, he'd help if necessary…forget I'll just go home"_ she thought but she kept walking and stopping _"…I already came all this way, so I'm going up"_ she said going up the steps, she stopped fixed her hair, and began knocking his door "why should I feel so damn empowered by him…he's no one special" she said then the door suddenly opened

"How much times are you going to knock!" he shouted then looked down at her "oh…Riko"

"…uh, yeah" she said then began to blush _"Why the fuck am I blushing?"_ she thought then put her hands through her hair _"shit, what's wrong with me?"_

"What's up with you?"

"_That's what I'd like to know!"_

"Well, come in"

"…thanks" she said walking in "No ones here?"

"Well Kagura's already asleep"

"I'm sorry for bothering you"

"You don't need to be" he said and she went to go take a seat

"_I'm starting to hate myself for feeling so damn nervous right now"_

"You came because; you're not feeling well right?" he asked

"…yeah" she said _"I'm not feeling as bad now"_

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked taking his seat beside her

"…not really" she said nervously _"what is this…wait, am I seriously starting to like him?"_ she thought _"I must have been drugged somehow before I got here" _she thought then looked down at him _"I mean look at him…he's all naturally permed …and cute…he's pretty sweet, funny…Oh god, shoot me now, I'm totally going crazy"_ she thought then shook her head _"Geez, I came here because I was so down in the dumps and now it's completely gone…I guess that's a good thing…is it?"_

"So you came here just for my presence" he said "I'm honored" he smiled

"don't be dumb" she smiled _"I'm going nuts" _she thought then jumped up from her seat "You know what gin, I feel so much better" she said "I don't even know why I came here, so I'll be going" she said heading for the door, the stopped her_ "where exactly am I going to go? Home? I don't exactly want to be there right now"_ she thought then turned over to gin "…actually can I stay the night?"

"Uh…sure"

"Really?"

"Uh, well, I've slept by your house many times; I'm just returning the favor" he said "Are you really okay?"

"…I did come here, because I was a bit depressed, but the moment I came, it completely went away"

"…I guess that's a good thing"

"I think it is" she smiled "so am I going to be sleeping in the same room as you?"

"…and risk getting seduced?" he said "getting seduced by you would be fun, if I wasn't going to lose my soul" he said "but if I have to risk it for my rent being paid, I'll do so"

"…I forgot all about that stupid bet" she said "whatever, show me the way" she said and they went into his room, he set up at futon for her and she sat on it. "Thank you" she said then she began getting undressed

"…hey"

"Don't react like that…I feel more comfortable sleeping like this" she said "you don't have to look at me like that; it's nothing you haven't seen before"

"…I guess" he said then went onto his futon,

"Geez, getting so excited just from seeing a girl in her underwear"

"No I'm getting excited from seeing you in your underwear" he said and she twitched in anger, she got up dragged her futon further away from him and sat down on it. "What's wrong?" he asked

"I'm not sleeping so close to a pervert…who knows what you might try to do to me while I'm sleeping"

"Moving a few inches away isn't going to stop me from achieving my dirty plans"

"You're not funny" she said then laid herself down _"I am so not falling for this guy… why would I? Has he even ever been with someone before…what am I saying he had to be…right? But just to be sure" _she thought "…hey, gin"

"What?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Have you ever been...in love?"

"That's out of nowhere"

"…not really" she said "…so, have you?"

"Maybe"

"Tell me about it"

"It's a bit personal"

"…Oh, sorry"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"…I'm just a bit curious"

"What about you"

"Well, that's a bit personal" she said to him

"I bet I could guess"

"Hmph, go right ahead"

"It was that Takada guy wasn't it" he said to her which was a bit of a shock to her, she narrowed her eyes at him

"…how do you know that?"

"You told me"

"No I didn't"

"You said, you may have loved him at one point but it was a long time ago"

"…oh, I did tell you that; didn't I?"

"What Happened?"

"That's none of your business"

"Then I won't tell you"

"Like you were going to tell me anyways" she said

"…Why are you asking that? Are you in love with me?"

"No, like I said, I was just curious" she said angrily then turned away "…goodnight" she said "…and thank you"

"Don't mention it" he said

**A few hours later**

Riko squirmed in her bed to try and get comfortable but it wasn't working, she couldn't fall asleep, was it because it was somewhere else besides her home, she didn't even know, she quickly rose up and crawled over to where gin was and bent down to his ear.

"Hey Gin…are you awake?" she whispered, but he didn't respond "…hey" she whispered again

"I was" he groaned turning to look at her "are you sure you're not tying to seduce me right now…especially in that pose"

"You're very perverted" she said the sat on her knees "I can't go to sleep" she said "I guess I'm not that tired"

"Well I am" he said rising up, and then looked down at her "aren't you cold"

"Nope" she said "…hey, don't get anything by this…but can I come closer?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Can I bring my bed closer?"

"Huh? I thought you didn't want to sleep so close to someone so perverted" he said, he looked at her, and she was practically begging with her eyes "…fine, you can"

"Thanks" she said crawling over to the futon and dragging it closer to him, she laid down on it covered herself and faced him

"So are you taking up that cuddling option?"

"…as if…who would want to cuddle with you?"

"…coming from the person who keeps getting closer as we speak"

"S-shut up" she said turning her whole body around "idiot…geez, I hate you"

"Really?" he said "then being so close to someone you hate must be killing you" he said also turning around

"…wait" she said turning back around "okay; I don't hate you just turn back around" she said pulling onto his shirt "come on"

"I was only joking" he said turning back around

"Don't joke around with me" she said

"…hey, I know you said you were okay, but are you really? You did come here for a reason"

"Of course I'm okay!" she said "it's just that…I usually don't like being alone at home…but today just makes it worst" she said then looked up at him "can you just come a bit closer?"

"…if I come any closer we'll be…" he said but stopped himself, and looked at her, again she was begging with her eyes and he couldn't bring himself to say anything negative "I understand" he said. He went on his side and put his arm out to her and she inched closer and snuggled her face in his neck "is this better?" he asked

"…don't say anything" she said "…it's bad enough that I have to do this with you"

"…well it's not bad on my end" he said "besides" he said looking at her "you seem to be enjoying it" her face turned red and she turned herself around from him, and he brought his other arm and wrapped it around her.

"…well, I guess it's not _that _bad" she said smiling "...it feels good"

"Oh, yeah?" he said hugging her closer to him

"Yeah"

"Goodnight" he said

"…goodnight"

**-x-**

The morning came and, Riko opened her eyes, and blinked tiredly, gin was still holding onto her and she thought about how much she enjoyed it, she was quite comfortable, and he was warm and surprisingly a good person to cuddle with and she found it so cute how he would hug her tightly as he slept, and he still was, both arms were wrapped around her stomach while his face were buried to her neck, as much as she wanted to enjoy it for a bit longer, she had to get ready to go. She rose up and slowly moved gin off of her, he surprisingly didn't wake up instead her just turned to the other side. she stretched out of the bed, and went to go fumble through her clothes she took out her phone, and looked at the time "seven in the morning…I didn't sleep much" she said then yawned, she was about to put her phone down until it rang, which caught her by surprise, she looked at it and let out an exasperated sigh "it's Tina, why is she calling so early?" she said then answered the phone

"Hi Riko!" Tina shouted enthusiastically, making Riko have to move the phone from her ear

"Uh, hi…don't you think it's kind of early to be calling?"

"Um, no" she said

"What is it?" she asked, she was still tired and was planning on going home back to her bed, the day that her parents passed away was gone. She wasn't as freaked out to be at her house.

"Riko! I got good news" Tina said

"…what?"

"You know, how you told me that you finding a job was hard and all"

"Uh, huh"

"Lucky you, I got you a job"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm doing a photo for two, and I chose you to do it with, will you please accept"

"Sure, but why me"

"Of course I'd choose you! You're amazing, I told you already" she said "and also!" she said and began to giggle

"…what's so funny?"

"I want you to meet Daisuke-kun"

"…who's that?"

"My wonderful fiancé"

"Oh…he'll be there too?"

"Yes isn't he great, he's supporting me" she said "maybe you should invite Gintoki-san"

"Definitely not happening" she said quickly

"…you don't have to answer so quickly" she said "I'll see you there" she said then hung up

"…how lucky" Riko said she got up and picked her clothes up and began getting dressed, she didn't want to bother waking gin up, she was thankful that he even put up with her in the first place so she didn't want to bother him. When she finished getting ready she knelt down to him. "Thank you for everything" she whispered sweetly, she looked at him for a little longer, and decided it was about time she left, but the his eyes opened abruptly catching her by surprise. He rose up and looked over at her.

"…you're leaving?"

"…yeah…I didn't want to wake you up"

"I guess you should have tried harder"

"…sorry"

"I'm only kidding" he said, and then looked over at her "so are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you" she said "…and, I've been wondering about something"

"What?"

"I wanted to tell you this later, but since you're awake, there's no problem telling you now" she said "...Um…you know that bet we are in?"

"The one were you want me to be your personal slave if I lose, how could I forget" he said jokingly

"Okay…the thing is…can we just stop it?"

"Do you mean?"

"NO, no…I'm not saying that we should go back to what we were…I'm saying that I think I'm totally over it…and besides Gin; you don't feel anything for me, right" she asked

"…that's kind of out of nowhere"

"Not really…I've been thinking about it last night and…I wouldn't usually do what I have been doing with you with anyone…and" she said but then stopped "forget it; you didn't answer me"

"…I don't"

"That's what I thought…I…I feel there should be no reasons to do something like that…if you don't feel anything for them" she said "right?"

"…Yeah" he said

"And, to play some stupid game, to control ourselves is childish and wrong, right?"

"Uh…Yeah"

"And I can control myself…and I don't need some bet stopping me" she said "you understand?"

"Of course I do"

"Good" she said "I was doing it for myself, and I guess I'm kind of glad I did…because now I…" she said nervously "forget it" she said laughing it off, her face turned red and she looked away from him.

"Are you okay…you've been acting a bit weird"

"…I'm fine…" she said "…well, I want to go, before Kagura wakes up, so there wont be any misunderstanding" she said, then looked over at him "…so the bet's completely off, right?"

"Yeah"

"Then" she said, getting closer to him, she took her hand to her face and gave him a kiss on the cheek "thank you for everything" she said "I appreciate everything you did for me" she smiled then stood up "I'm going to get going now"

"…yeah, okay"

* * *

><p><strong>UM…the reason I took so long to update is confidential, something came up, and I didn't have the time to do anything on this site, everything is fine now, and well I will try to update quickly…sorry. (don't trust me when I say this)- but i think I'll update, around next week, I'm almost done the next chapter...<br>**


	6. Closer

**Awesome shout out to ancoxx for being so awesome; for helping me finish this chapter by suggesting her ideas to me; a great help and it is greatly appreciated. so thanks again  
><strong>

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 -Closer<strong>

"I can't wait to do this with you, I'm so excited" Tina shouted in joy, her and Riko were sitting in the back seat of her car heading to the photo shoot she had spoken of. "I'm doing a photo with, you! You know I'm your biggest fan?"

"Oh, yeah, I didn't know" Riko replied lazily

"And, I'm so excited that you get to meet Daisuke-kun!"

"oh, right he's going to be there, I forgot" she yawned, in all reality she was tired out of her mind, its not that she didn't want to be there, but she was just exhausted.

"You okay?" Tina asked her

"Yeah, I'm just tired"

"Oh, I see" she said "you know I don't see why you didn't invite Gintoki-san"

"Why would I invite him anyways?" she said resting back on the seat

"Why; to get closer to him of course"

"I don't need to" she said turning her head away from her, she hoped to get at least a few minutes of sleep while they were on their way, but it seemed impossible with Tina in the car with her.

"He's a really good-looking guy, I give you my luck"

"Mm-hmm, thanks" she said closing her eyes

"No problem!" Tina shouted

"Wait, what? Giving me luck for what?" she said turning to look at her.

"Your relationship with Gintoki-san"

"Are we going back to this again? How many times do I have to tell you?"

"But you're just like me"

"…how so?"

"The thing is when I met Daisuke-kun, I was just with him for the sex, but then feelings grew stronger, but I didn't want to say anything…but now I did and look what happened"

"…but me and gin stopped doing that a long time ago" she said "and now we are nothing, so please don't bring it up ever again" she said resting back down

"Doesn't that just mean you want your relationship to grow into something more?"

"No…it means I don't want to do that with him" she said "I told him myself; that there is no reason to do it with him, when you don't feel anything for that person…I asked him and he said he doesn't think of me that way" she said "so there you go"

"Why did you ask him that?"

"w-what?" she said jolting up

"…what if he said he did have feelings for you? What would you do?"

"…I-I knew he was going to say he didn't, so that doesn't matter" she said "just drop it"

"…were you disappointed?"

"…no, I wasn't, why would he feel anything anyways…I'm not bothered by it"

"Well, since you haven't done it in a while why don't you make him like you for you, and not sex?"

"…I don't think you get it" Riko said "I don't like him like that, and I don't want him to like me like that, got it?"

"Tch…liar" Tina said

"Excuse me?"

"I can tell you like him"

"What?" she shouted at her

"You're blushing; are you thinking about him?"

"Shut up" she said "am I really blushing?" she asked herself in disbelief

"So tell me; what did he do to you, why did you fall for him?" she questioned as if she was annoyed

"_Why won't she stop pestering me…?"_

"Come on tell me"

"Fine, fine, just stop talking"

"So you admit it!" she cheered "Well this is great!"

"Uh..No it's not; I'm not going to think much of it; because it's so tiny and pathetic, I shouldn't even consider it as me liking him"

"…I see" she said "Riko, you should so tell him"

"I'm not telling him anything" she said "actually I should avoid him completely, in hopes of forgetting about these feelings I have for him"

"Why?"

"I don't want to get in a relationship"

"Feelings don't just disappear like that! If you avoid him you're just going to miss him more" Tina said "you know…you should just tell him"

"I'm telling you now; it's not going to end like your fairy tale"

"…well you can't avoid him forever"

"…I know that" she said "besides, it's so small, it'll disappear any day now"

"…are you lying to yourself?"

"Well, I told you what you wanted to hear; now please, let me get a few minutes of rest" she said resting back down

"…fine"

**-x-**

"So, how does it feel to be back, taking a photo" Tina asked they where currently in the dressing room getting ready for their shoot.

"Doesn't feel any different" Riko said "it wasn't that long ago when I stopped anyways"

"I thought you were really passionate about this"

"I am…or was, I'm just…I guess I kind of feel…forced"

"…is it because Hiroshi Suzuki" she said and Riko remained silent "I'm sorry for bringing him up"

"…its okay, it is reality"

"I can't believe he's basically ruining your life, he's a disgusting man…what he did was wrong and I will never model for his enterprise"

"I wouldn't go all the way there, although I also wouldn't recommend it either" she said "…I knew he wasn't going to go the jail, when I accused him for attempted rape…he has too much power, there's no point fighting against him"

"Well just cheer up; you're doing a shoot now, right"

"Only because, you're so difficult that you demanded doing it with me, otherwise I might have not got it"

"Don't say that" Tina said "Riko you're pretty and you're really good, just because this man is powerful doesn't mean you shouldn't fight back" she said "now let's go" she said dragging her out of the room

"…_fight back? That's impossible"_

When they got on the shoot, they began doing what they do best but Tina, seemed to not be doing well, "Great, Riko-san, you're a natural" the photographer said "pick it up, Tina"

"Break!" Tina shouted in frustration

"Tina what's wrong" Riko asked

"I can't do it"

"What?" she said but Tina already began to run away "wait!" she shouted out to her "…what was that all about?"

"geez, how unprofessional" the photographer said, Riko just rolled her eyes and walked up to where she ran off, she looked around only to find her already being comforted by who had to be her fiancé. She peeked at them then walked away, she felt a bit jealous at how happy Tina was, she was happy for her, but, why did she have to feel that way.

"Riko, I thought you were taking a shoot" she heard from behind, she swiftly turned around to see who it was.

"Takeshi, what are you doing here?" she asked

"Well I have something to tell you"

"Can it wait for later, I should go back"

"Sure, but why are you even…"

"Tina got chewed out by the photographer, so she ran away" she said "did I ever tell you how much I hate happy couples?" she said, and he laughed at her "I mean, It's like; it's nice that you're happy together, but sometimes it's more polite to be happy in private, so people don't have to watch you being all cutesy and boring." She smiled

"I assume you're speaking of Tina?"

"No, actually I'm just saying it in general; she was in private, I just happened to see her" she said "now, I must go" she said walking away back to the shoot.

"Riko, where did you go?" Tina asked

"_I should be asking you that! Although I already know where you went"_ she thought as she approached her

"I'm feeling much better now" Tina said

"Really, that's good" she said "so let's get this over with"

**Xx**

After the shoot Riko went to go look for Takada, since he said he had something to tell her, she hoped it would be quick, but it might not be, since she hasn't even seen him in a while; she finally found him and called out to him "Takeshi, you said you had something to tell me, right?"

"Yeah, it has to do with Hiroshi"

"…huh really" she said not interested at all with the topic. "why is everyone bringing that guy up today?"

"Riko" Takada approached her "after what happened between you and him, I know it became harder for you to get a job"

"…yeah…you're reminding me about this because…?"

"He's willing to make amends" he said Riko let out a small laugh

"Amends?" she said "you're kidding" she said "He wants me to apologize, doesn't he?" she said "Nothing will please him more, he's a nasty old man, and I have nothing to apologize for, Takeshi"

"I understand, I didn't think you would do it"

"…is this why you were so busy?"

"Yeah, but I rather you didn't bother with this man anyways…but this is about your career"

"…I know" she said

"What are you doing after this?"

"I'm leaving with Tina"

"I see; I'll see you later then"

"…Wait" she shouted out to him "…Takeshi…actually, I'll do it"

"Seriously?"

"You worked so hard for it…and as much as I hate it…I'll do it"

"Are you sure"

"Yes"

"Riko, you don't have to"

"I know; but I will"

"…if you're okay with it"

"I'm not okay with it…But like I said…I'll do it anyways"

"Alright then" he said then made his way out, she was still a bit unsure about it, why wouldn't she be, but this wasn't about her feelings, it was business, and she knew it.

**-x-**

"So how was that?" Tina asked Riko as they walked together

"…normal, thanks for inviting me"

"Great, I'm glad you feel that way; so what do you think of Daisuke-kun?"

"…he's fine, I guess"

"You guess?"

"I mean, he's so wonderful, just as you say"

"Isn't he?" she chirped "well Riko I have good news for you"

"…is it really good news for me?"

"Daisuke-kun and I are throwing a party at his house to celebrate our engagement…can you come?"

"…how is that good news, for me?"

"Okay, its good news for me, but can you come!" she asked "please" she begged

"…uh, when is this party"

"In three days"

"Hmm…Dateless, I don't think so"

"There are a lot of people who are single coming…come on" she said "this is for me"

"Fine, I'll go for you"

"Yay, I'm so happy" she shouted hugging her "You should wear something hot…no something very sexy show of some skin maybe" she said Riko just looked at her as if she was on something but she continued "no! Actually, I'll help you wear something; you got to look nice right?"

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you pick out something sexy to wear"

"And why would I need to look sexy"

"…To pick up guys ...duh?"

"If I want a guy to approach me I'm not going be half-dressed, because he's only going to want one thing"

"…fine" she said "at least wear something pretty though" she said with a pout

"What's the big deal?"

"… Nothing" she said "it's just that I'm inviting, everyone I know, and everyone I hardly know" she said

"I'm really not interested in dating anyone...and I think I told you that already"

"Well, this is just a break for you, think of it that way" she said "Just make sure you wear something nice, like maybe low-cut, strapless, something easy to take off'

"What the hell?"

"You know, just in case…you end up having too much fun"

"…Tina knock it off, you're being ridiculous"

"And you know, you should invite Gintoki-san, or should I invite him"

"Oh, I see; that's what this is about"

"…well, are you going to invite him? Or should I do it"

"…No don't do that"

"He could be your date"

"I don't want him to, and that's the end of it, got it?"

"…fine" Tina said defeated

"Now, I'm going to get going, don't you dare do anything that I would hate"

"I won't, but if you change your mind, I'll totally understand and support you!"

**-x-**

A few days have passed and Riko was in her bed, soundly asleep, until she was rudely interrupted by her doorbell constantly ringing. She groaned and got out of her bed and slowly walked to her door, and opened it.

"…Tina? What is it?"

"You're sleeping at a time like this?"

"…Tina why are you here?"

"I need a favor"

"…uh-huh?"

"The party is tomorrow and I really, really, really need you're help"

"…I have a feeling I am going to really, really, really, regret this…what is it?"

"I just need you to run a few errands" she said handing her a list

"You had the time to come to my house and ask me; why didn't you just do it yourself?"

"I have so much other things to do"

"…and, why me?"

"Because you're my-"

"Right, I'm your 'bestest' friend" she said "fine, I'll do it" she said looking at the list "this is a lot of stuff" she said "Whatever; just go do what you have to do, and I will take care of it"

"I'm going to pick it up early in the morning" she said "thank you so much Riko, I love you"

"Yeah, yeah sure you do"

"Don't be like that"

"Whatever, just get going"

"Alright"

"Geez" she said closing her door and looking back at the list Tina gave her "…well I better get started"

The day passed and Riko had already finished getting everything for Tina "Gosh, I'm exhausted" she said dropping the bags to the ground "that Tina is a slave driver, she's lucky this is a special occasion, or I wouldn't be caught dead running her errands."

"Hey young girl over there" an old man at a booth said, gesturing her to come closer "How about you give it a try, first try is free"

"what is this, some type of raffle?" she said walking up closer with her handful of bags "well I guess I might as well try since I'm taking a break" she said "what do I do"

"Pick a ball, from the box, in change of winning a grand prize"

"..Really what's the grand prize?"

"That's a secret"

"…you must not be making much money here" she said "Alright I'll give it a shot, since the first try is free" she said sticking her hand in and taking a ball out "…its red, what is that"

"Congratulations, you win this lollipop" he said hold it up to her

"…that's it" she said "let me try again"

"That will be 700 yen"

"You're kidding me, you're not even telling me what the grand prize is, why should I pay that when you're not even saying anything"

"It's a secret"

"screw you, old man" she said "it's frigging bugging me…fine I'll pay" she said sticking her hand back in the box "only because I'm so goddamn curious on what that grand prize is" she said pulling her hand out "another goddamn red one" she said "how am I suppose to know that every ball in there is not red?"

"You'll have to trust me on that one young lady"

"Forget it, I'm not trying again" she said "I was hoping to win something else, I don't really want these lollipops" she said then felt an arm swiftly go around her shoulder, she was ready to attack until she realized who it was

"Then I'll gladly take it, young lady" he said

"Gin?" she said "what are you doing here?"

"I just happened to be around" he said "you were going to hurt me, weren't you"

"Well a random person, come wrapping their arm around me, my first reaction is to attack"

"Only I'm not random"

"you popping out of nowhere was random" she said "Whatever; take them" she said pushing them towards him "I got to get going anyways" she said turning to pick up her bag, she groaned in frustration , she did not feel like carrying them, her face instantly light up and she turned back and smiled sweetly at Gintoki.

"What's with that look?"

"Gin, would you be a dear and-"

"No"

"What the hell is with that quick answer, you didn't even hear me out"

"I have a feeling its going to be some type of torture"

"…it's not" she said "I just want you to hold my bags for me; simple right?"

"It sounds like punishment"

"My arms are killing me" she said flapping them "so will you please be a gentleman and do it?"

"Why do I fell trapped in doing it now?"

"Thank you" she said "you're so sweet" she said "you just have to carry them home for me, and then you're free"

"I never agreed to it" he said "to think I haven't seen you for a few days, and the first thing you ask me to do is carry your stuff"

"…Did you miss me?"

"Yes" he said "I missed that cute face of yours" he said picking her bags up

"…lying is a bad habit, you should get that fixed" she said "come on lets go" she said

"Who said I was lying?"

"…whatever; just keep quiet as you walk"

"You're so cruel to me; you could be a little more sweeter to me you know"

"…I'm sorry; forgive me?" she said sweetly

"That didn't sound genuine at all"

"Well, I'll make it up to you…one day"

"Sure you will"

"You need to trust me more" she said then they finally arrived at her house "well we're here; good job" she said opening her door

"What the hell are these for anyways?" he said dropping the bags

"I was doing a favor for Tina"

"You're too kind" he said walking past her inside her house

"Believe me I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for…" she said but stopped herself, before she didn't even want to see gin, but now that she did, it seemed like nothing, but she was having second thought to tell him about the party, in which she didn't even want to tell him about, maybe she should invite him_," just be nice I should…it's not like he has to accept…it's the polite thing to do" _she thought "Hey gin" she said turning to him

"Huh?" he said already crashed on her couch

"What are you doing?"

"I was tired so…"

"So you just decided to sleep on my couch? You've gotten pretty lax around me haven't you?" she said "well, whatever I don't care; I wanted to ask you something"

"What?"

"…well, um…you see Tina is throwing a party for her engagement…and" she said, and Gintoki rose from the couch to look at her.

"What; are you inviting me?"

"Just to invite you, if you don't want to come, that's okay"

"I'm really not good at those things"

"I wasn't forcing you…but it's okay"

"Well, I'm going to be on my way" he said getting up and heading for the door "…hey" he stopped to turn to her

"What?"

"How about we go out…"

"What...go out …like"

"Like for a drink"

"…oh" she said in relief

"It'll be like old times"

"…like old times?" she repeated "you know I don't want it to be like old times"

"Excluding…you know what"

"…I don't know, I kind of sworn to not drink, remember"

"Well, it's always nice to have some fun once in a while" he said "and I'll watch you"

"You say that as if I'm an alcoholic" she said "but okay, it's been awhile since I had a little fun with you; and I'd be lying if I say I didn't miss it; well, were to?"

"I know the perfect place" he said

Meanwhile at Otose snack house, Kagura was sitting, on a stool looking into a magazine, Otae who was there because she happened to be in the area was sitting right next to her.

"Maybe I should be a model" Kagura said

"You could do anything if you try" Otae said

"Really!" Kagura chirped

"That wont work china-brat" Catherine said "people don't want to see you…maybe I should" she said posing

"Were not trying to scare them to death" Otose said looking done at the magazine"…that girl is…?"

"Yeah, it's Riko-chan"

"What? I didn't know she was famous" Otose said

"Riko-chan, who's that?" Otae asked

"Gin-chan's new girlfriend" Kagura said "maybe I shouldn't say 'new' it's probably his first"

"Is this true?" Otae asked

"There probably dating, but they're not admitting it" Otose said

"She was at our place the other night" Kagura said

"What!" Sa-chan said popping out of the ceiling

"What are you doing up there!" Otose shouted

"That's besides the problem, who's this girl" she said walking to the look at the magazine

"She's a pretty girl, and she's famous" Otae said

"Tch, I never heard of her" Sa-chan said

"Lets not jump to conclusions here, maybe they really aren't dating"

"But there always together, like a real couple, although I haven't seen her much lately, maybe she realized he's hopeless and broke up with him" Kagura said

"This makes me furious" Sa-chan said "Otae-san lets go find her"

"What makes you think I'm interested in doing that?" Otae said "You should just be happy for him"

"I will never accept this!"

**Meanwhile…**

"…This is the perfect place?" Riko said looking at the sign of Otose's snack house

"Well it's a guarantee that if we get drunk, nothing will happen"

"…well if you say so…I just hope I don't get questioned like last time, it's really irritating" she said

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours" she said and he opened the door to the snack house

"Uh, its gin-san lets just ask him" Otae said, and he quickly closed the door

"Actually, let's go somewhere else"

"Huh? Why?" she said innocently

"…well, I was wrong when I said this was the perfect place"

"What's with the change of heart?" she asked "…are you trying to hide something?"

"…n-no" he said nervously

"Then let's go in"

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Gintoki said as she slid the door open, only for her to see Kagura and two other girls she didn't recognize staring right at her.

"Speaking of the devil" Otose said; Sa-chan and Otae looked at Riko then back down at the magazine, then back at her again.

"Um, what's with this awkward feeling?" Riko said

"Huh? So this is the girl gin-san is dating? She's prettier in person" Otae said

"Huh, she's nothing special" Sa-chan said "Gin-san! Who exactly is this woman?" Sa-chan shouted "tell me it's a lie, tell me she's nothing"

"What?" Riko said looking back at gin

"I told you it was a bad idea to come in here"

"Well, well, if gin-san is moving on, we should just support him, right" Otae said the approached Riko "let's get along"

"…why are you two here?"

"Well, I was just passing by; it's always good to stop by once in a while, isn't it?"

"…right"

"Huh? Otae-san, why don't you just admit it yourself? You're a bit envious aren't you?"

"…hey" Riko said trying to break the whole atmosphere

"What are you talking about? It's you who is obsessed with gin-san; you should learn to move on"

"…um, will you girls stop for a second" Riko said

"Huh? Have something to say? Don't think, just because gin-san brought you here you're special" she said the ran over to gin "its okay gin-san, I forgive you"

"Just wait, I don't know who you guys are, but clearly you've got the wrong idea…were not"

"But what exactly do you see in this low-life?" Otae interrupted her

"…can we please drop it…were not going out"

"Then why did he invite you?"

"Huh?" she said "is it so wrong, for him to invite a girl here"

"So you're saying it all in our heads?"

"Yes, yes, you're friend of him, right" Riko said "I hope for no misunderstandings"

"Then what were you two doing that night a few days ago? I heard these weird sounds" Kagura said

"Don't lie, there weren't any weird sounds" gin said grabbing kagura by her cheeks "kids should be in bed at this hour"

"So she _was_ at your place" Otose said

"Why are you joining in it too?" Gintoki said

"Well, it was hard to believe you before; if you found a girl it's a good thing, you don't have to hide it"

"Alright, alright, I'm clearing everything right now" Riko said and they all stayed silent to listen "me and him…don't have anything going on" she said "we're not dating; we're not secretly seeing each other…got it?"

"Yes" they all said in unison

"See…now no more fights" she said "seeing how you're all friends of gin…I don't want any drama" she said "he's just a friend that helps me a lot" she said "he happened to help me on that night Kagura is speaking of"

"…so you're saying you don't like him more than a friends" Otose asked

"Uh-ha, what? No" she said nervously "I don't feel…no there's nothing like that…please drop it"

"Huh? Are you your just using your so called friendship to just get closer to him?" Sa-chan said

"Look, why wont you get it?" she said

"Well I understand" Otae said

"Really, good" Riko said

"I couldn't imagine gin-san finding a girl actually interested in him"

"Uh, well I wouldn't go that far"

"I still wish for us to get along"

"…sure"

"Well, I'll be on my way" Otae said "Kagura-chan, you should get going too"

"Alright" Kagura said following behind Otae

"Now…I need a drink" she said sitting down "please give me anything that will drown my memory" she said to Otose

"I thought you weren't going to go all out"

"Maybe you shouldn't speak to me; your friend is giving me the stink eye" she said, She took the drink and gave it a whiff "sake…perfect"

"Please don't tell me you believe that crap she said"

"…I don't"

"Well, I'll be on my way too" Sa-chan said "gin-san, I forgive you, so you can come tie me up, whenever you want"

"Like hell!" he shouted "just hurry up and get the hell out of here"

"That way of speaking…I love it so much" Sa-chan shouted going into one of her crazy episodes

"What's with her?"

"She's just crazy"

"Oh" she said finishing her drink

"I can't take it anymore" Sa-chan said running out

"…You're such a player, gin" Riko said "so tell me, how many women are you seeing right now?"

"What?"

"You don't have to lie" she said hitting him on his shoulder "I won't get mad" she said giggling

"Are you already drunk?"

"…I have a low-tolerance for sake" she hiccuped

"You're kidding"

"No..I'm not" she laughed "I guess I should have told you that…or maybe not drink sake…but I couldn't" she said drunkenly "it was so…so annoying when we walked in here, I wanted to ignore it by drinking"

"You're just crazy"

"What?" she shouted "no, I'm not" she said "but this is you're fault you said you'd watch me, so much for that"

"You're the one who decided to drink something you know you can't handle"

"Aw, you're so cute" she said "You know I was lying before; about me and you"

"I knew it" Otose said

"She's drunk; she always gets like this when she's drunk" Gintoki said

"But why" she said "why do I always act like this around you? Tell me"

"Because my stunning great looks?" he said and she busted out laughing

"Are you two ready to admit, there's something between you two"

"…no there's really nothing" she said slightly laughing

"Gintoki, it's about time you did find a woman, you can't stay single forever"

"But Gin is totally hopeless"

"Why are you joining in the conversation?"

"But you're so cute" she said "maybe I'll marry you"

"Listen…"

"You want me to tell you a trick about getting woman" she said getting a bit closer to him and wrapping one arm around his shoulder "well it's not really a trick, its just something you should do" she said then moved her head to his ear "You should be a little less indolent" she said "girls might not like that" she said "and you speak so rough" she said "But I love that" she whispered in his ear

"…hey"

"So that was your plan all along?" Sa-chan said coming from atop the ceiling

"I thought you left" Riko said

"And leave you here alone?" she said "how sneaky of you"

"Oh, by the way I also lied to you" Riko said

"Really, I lied to you about something as well"

"There both getting really catty" Gin said

"Listen; back away please, me and gin-san has already done this and that, and we plan to get married, and"

"Stop spreading lies!" Gintoki shouted

"Oh really? If that the case, me and gin has also done _this and that_"

"She's lying, she's totally lying" Gintoki said nervously

They say you're honest when you're drunk" Otose said

"Gin-san, is what she say true? I can't believe you have committed adultery"

"shut up!"

"You see, we where going to get married but it got all messed up" Sa-chan said to Riko; Riko turned and glared at Gintoki, then quickly looked away.

"W-wait, don't tell me you actually believe her; it's all lies"

"…is that so? Excuse me if I say I don't believe you" she said to him then looked back at Sa-chan "well, I don't care; go ahead and marry him, he's not exactly husband material"

"I'm right here, how cruel"

"Really? I guess I had you all wrong"

"I'm not marrying you!" gin shouted

"…How unfaithful gin; how much girls have you done it with, huh? What number was I?" Riko shouted to him

"I don't know what she's talking about" gin said

"You see you were number like three I think, I'm not as active as you"

"She's so drunk"

"I remember this one guy; he was model; and he was so sexy, I mean, I couldn't control myself; but here's the joke, he had a girlfriend; and he told me he wasn't seeing anyone, you can't trust men; I kicked him in his balls, and he couldn't walk for weeks" she said

"…r-really"

"Yeah…you told you weren't seeing anyone, should I kick you in your balls"

"Like I said she's lying"

"What does she mean?" Otose said

"…I mean they're both lying, I never did anything with this girl, and she likes to joke around, right Riko?"

"…no, I don't joke around" she said "the only difference between you and that guy is that ,it was a one night stand that ending how it was supposed to, not like us, were we just kept going at it, like fucking rabbits"

"Alright" gin shouted to block out what she was saying "time to go home" he said dragging her out of the bar.

"I'm not ready to go home" she said pulling away

"I think you are" he said dragging her out

"That was confusing" Otose said

"It sure was" Sa-chan said "wait a minute how dare they leave together!"

"Calm down you crazy stalker ninja" Otose said knocking her out "it'll be a lot quieter now" she said "…and those two…need to admit that they're together"

"But Sakata-san is loser" Catherine said

"…well, it just looks like he's finally growing up" she said

"Impossible"

**XX**

"Now what was that for; I was just having a bit of fun" Riko said as gin pulled her

"You're always having too much fun" he said and she giggled

"…you sure have weird people around you" she said

"You're pretty weird yourself"

"Hey…was everything that girl was saying true?"

"I already said that was a lie"

"Oh really? You also said everything I was saying was a lie, so how could I know if you're telling the truth about that?"

"It was all a lie" he said

"So you're saying you never attempted to marry her"

"…well that is"

"Wow, you really can't trust men; how naughty of you"

"That was also a lie" he said "like I said before; that girl is crazy"

"…Gin, I'm just teasing you" she said "I don't really think she was telling the truth; and I was just playing with you, while I was in there, I can trust you" she said then stopped walking "I'm walking to much lets take a break"

"We didn't even walk that much"

"But I'm feeling sick" she said falling onto the ground "and I'm tired"

"You're a mess"

"…I'm not feeling well" she said "…I'm so…"

"What wrong with you?"

"Nothings wron-" she said and quickly put her hands to her mouth

"Hey…are you"

"I don't fell well…"

"J-just wait a second"

"I think I'm going to-"

"Just wait!" he shouted "go in a corner and do that"

"…I can't hold it"

"Just go in that corner" he said

"You're the worst" she said holding her mouth, she then crawled over to a corner, and did her business

"What a pretty sight" he said as she threw up in the corner

"…Don't watch"

"I'm not looking" he said moments later she crawled out of the hole

"Now I feel like crap"

"You look pretty bad too"

"Thank you, every girl wants to hear that from a man" she said trying to get up but she fell right back down "I thought you said you'd watch me" she whined "you suck"

"Are you admitting to you're alcoholism?"

"…no, you should have known that I'm not good with sake...I don't know how...but should've known" she said "I'm tired, carry me home" she said holding up her arms

"That's not cute"

"Really? I thought it was" she said "come on please; I can't walk" she begged, gin let out a sigh and knelt down to her "if you promise not to puke on my shoulder"

"…I promise"

"Come on" he said turning around for her to come on his back, she smiled and wrapped her arms around him, and he lifted her up "damn you're heavy"

"I know that's a lie" she said cuddling up to him "You know you're really cuddly"

"Are you still drunk?"

"...no...yes" she said "you know…It'd be nice if I could see you tomorrow…at Tina's party"

"I already told you what I feel about that"

"Mhm, I know" she said "but…I'd love to see you" she said dozing off onto his shoulder

"…in that case I'll think about it" he said. Gin walked her all the way home, once he got there he stopped at her front door "Hey, wake up we're here" she said moving his shoulder to wake her up

"…ten more minutes"

"Is it cozy up there? I wish someone would carry me"

"I get it, I get it, you don't have to whine" she said "carry me inside; here's my keys" she said handing it to him

"Why do I feel like even though nobody won that bet, I'm still your personal slave?"

"You mean more than that to me Gin" she said

"Am I supposed to feel good when you say that?"

"Yeah"

"Well I don't" he said walking inside"alright, time to get off me"

"Wait; carry me to the kitchen" she demanded

"…see what I'm saying"

"I don't want a hangover tomorrow, so get me something to prevent it…some water, and I'm hungry"

"You ask for to much"

"I'm not asking you to cook a meal, just go in the kitchen" she said and gin made his way in the kitchen

"Now you have to get off"

"Fine…" she said sliding off of him "I'm still dizzy" she said making her way to her counter and sitting on it, then looked at gin "…why are you just standing there?"

"You're such a troublesome woman"

"And I know you love me, so just help me out"

"There's no part of you that I love"

"…hm, now that was mean" she said

"Drink the water, and go to bed, so I could get the hell out of here" he said handing it to her

"You're so rough, didn't I already tell you that I love that" she said drinking the water

"…Are you feeling better?" he asked while standing in front of her

"Nope, but hopefully I will in the morning" she said "...you could be so nice to me, why?"

"Should I be mean?"

"No, that's not what I meant…" she said she put her arms around his neck, forcefully making him help her down. She brought her head closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek "well, thank you" she said moving her head to look at him

"Um, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"…nothing" he said "I should be going though"

"Alright" she said moving away from him, and she walked him to the door

"Can you walk to your room?"

"Of course I can" she said "goodnight"

"…yeah" he said going through the door "goodnight"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: the end, no idea when I'll update the next one…since I haven't even started it, so no promises on that...but I will not be taking a month like last time...guaranteed? (I'm so unsure of myself -_-) poor me  
><strong>


	7. Keeping It In

**I actually feel bad for not updating quick enough…but here it is, the long awaited chapter**

**It took a while ( It took forever!) but I finished it; it took forever to edit it…but it's done**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Keeping it in.<strong>

Riko woke up to the lovely sound of her doorbell ringing she rolled in her bed and opened her eyes _"should I get that"_ she thought as she groaned underneath her sheets _"…no I'm not getting it"_ she decided then buried her head under the covers but her doorbell continued to ring "…so annoying" she said then rose from her bed and slowly made her way out of it. She walked slowly to her door and let out a large yawn "I'm so tired" she said opening her door only to see Tina smiling at her "…I should've ignored it" she said

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tina shouted at her "and why are you still sleeping at a time like this"

"Tina it's only eight in the morning"

"That's the time you should wake up" Tina said walking in

"…not on a weekend" Riko said then yawned "wait, why are you here?"

"Well, I want to thank you for running those errands for me"

"Uh-huh" Riko said then rested against her wall "you could have done that over the phone"

"And I got you something as thanks"

"You got me something?"

"Yes" she said handing her a large bag "here you go" she said and Riko took the bag

"I'm not accepting this; you didn't have to get me anything"

"Just look in" Tina said "I'm sure you'll accept it once you see it" she said and Riko to a peek inside of the bag

"…it's a dress" she said then looked at Tina "what, did you not trust me to wear something nice to your little gathering"

"How rude Riko…I got you this gift as thanks" she said "but yes, it would be nice if you were to wear that"

"I guess I can't complain" she said "thank you"

"No problem"

"…is that it?"

"You want me to leave that badly?"

"That's not it, I'm just really tired" she said "but you can take your bags when you go" she said pointing at the large bags

"Those look pretty heavy"

"They are"

"…I'll call Daisuke to take care of those"

"…where is he?"

"He's waiting outside in the car"

"Oh really…well aren't you lucky" Riko said "You didn't have to leave him sitting there, you know"

"Well I was planning on being quick" she said "I'll call him over right now"

"…Did you come to show off your happiness?"

"…no" she said "I'm going to go get him, you stay here" she said running out

"Why would I move?" Riko said as she waited for her to come back; seconds later Tina came back with her fiancé

"nice to see you again Riko" Daisuke said and she just nodded with a smile; she wasn't going to lie he was good looking, with his caramel hair and green eyes and well-built body; but she would never say that to Tina, because if she did Tina would go all crazy and start talking about how awesome he is; and she didn't enjoy hearing that. He grabbed all the bags and walked out and Tina just grinned.

"Isn't he amazing" Tina sighed hugging Riko

"…Why are you hugging me?"

"I love him so much" she said as she continued to hug her

"…uh-huh"

"It's a shame you don't have a date"

"What are you trying to do right now; make me feel crappy?"

"No" Tina shouted "if you want I can help you" she said moving away from her

"Yeah, no"

"Come on" Tina chirped; Riko just let out an annoyed sigh

"…Sure Tina; if you want to really help me, get a date…or a boyfriend" she said sarcastically

"Really" she said and Riko looked at her with confusing

"…no, not really"

"I will definitely help you Riko"

"Tina I was kidding; a joke"

"Daisuke's waiting for me, so I got to go" she said running out; Riko closed her eyes and sighed.

"ignored again" she said and turned to head back into her bed then stopped to pick up the bag Tina had given her "I don't even know what this dress fully looks like" she said then pulled it out of the bag revealing a strapless midnight blue dress encrusted with diamonds which flows from the waist down just above her knees "Oh wow, this is beautiful" Riko said "I need to appreciate Tina more" she said putting the dress back in the _bag "…I hope she didn't take me seriously about the whole date thing…she wouldn't really go out of her way to do that would she…?"_ she thought then shook her head _"she totally would"_

**-x-**

"…so…what do you want?" Gintoki asked looking at a grinning Tina who just came in and was now sitting on the couch across from him and Shinpachi.

"I want you" she replied

"…what do you want?" he asked again

"I just told you what I wanted!" Tina shouted "or maybe I should rephrase it"

"Gin-san, who is she?" Shinpachi asked

"I don't know"

"How could you not know; we met at the restaurant with Riko the other day, remember?"

"Really?" Gintoki said lazing back on the couch while picking his nose "So, what do you want again?"

"_Riko, what do you see in him?"_ she wondered then let out a sigh and gave them a smile "I would like you to accompany a friend of mind" she said "to be specific that friend is Riko…"

"I refuse"

"Why?"

"I already told her I wasn't going"

"So you know what I'm talking about! Please? Consider it a job"

"I refuse"

"I'll even pay you"

"I refuse"

"_Why is he so difficult; Riko I fail to see what you see in him!" _she shouted in her head "let me try that again…can you be Riko's date"

"No"

"How can you answer so straightforwardly?"

"Doing something like that is just a pain…I don't even want to have to think about it…it's just a pain in the ass"

"You're the only one that can do this" she said"I mean, Riko, she's totally hopeless when it comes to guys…"

"Does she know you're talking about her like this? I don't think she'd like that" he said

"…I mean she's really pretty and men are just going to be hitting on her…if someone like you is there…it won't happen" she said "besides I would love for you to attend my party as well"

"...did you come all the way here for that? Leave me alone, I'm tired, there's no way I'm going"

"…Gin-san?" Shinpachi said; he was a bit confused at the whole situation that was going on, he had thought that there was something between him and Riko, but since he was acting like this must have meant that there was really nothing.

"…_I guess this is really a no go"_ she thought then let out a sigh _"I'm sorry Riko I tried!" _she thought "fine…sorry to bother you I guess I'll just have to find someone else"

"Someone else like who?" he asked surprising her a bit

"…_is he interested?"_ she thought then smiled "Oh, I don't know, I have a few friends that might accompany her; I'm sure one of them will show her a good time" she said "Who knows what might happen after that" she said and Gin remained silent "I mean she did ask me to get her a date; so that's why I came here to try and get you, but since you're so against it, someone else will do" she said "I'm sure she'd be fine with anyone" she said rising up "well I'm so sorry for bothering you, I have to get ready myself" she said

"Wait" he said abruptly

"_It worked?" _she thought then turned to him "yes?"

"So, why didn't you just do that first?"

"Wait, that's what you wanted to say! I was trying to get her a date! That's why I came to you! Can you just take her? Aren't you worried about her being swept away by another man?"

"Why would I worry about that?" he asked and Tina furrowed her eyebrows at him

"I see" she said _"I guess he doesn't feel that way about her"_ she thought "I understand; I'll be going then" she said then turned to make her way to the door

"…but that girl can be a total drunk; someone should be there to watch her…I guess that'll just have to be me" he said Tina faced him with a shocked face

"_Why don't you just say how you really feel?"_ she thought then smiled "alright, let's get you ready then"

"Huh?"

"We have to get you ready" she said "surely you weren't planning on going dressed like that, were you?" she said

"On second thought maybe you should find another guy"

"There should be no second thoughts" she said "don't worry this will be quick" she grinned

A while later Riko was home getting herself ready. She was wearing only a robe, and her hair had been up in a bun, she was about to fully get ready until her phone rang and she went over to answer it; she looked at her phone and realized it was Tina she let out a sigh and answered it.

"Hello" Riko said sitting onto her bed

"Hello!" she said cheerfully

"Tina, why are you calling?"

"Just checking to see if you're getting ready and not still asleep"

"I am wide awake and getting ready" she said "geez you should stop worrying about me, I'm sure you have a lot of guest to worry about now"

"Oh yes I do; but I called you for something else"

"What is it?

"Well, I sent a car to pick you up" she said "It's better off than taking a taxi right?

"…I guess, thanks for that…although I'm not completely ready"

"And… I also sent a guy" she said; the word didn't process in Riko's mind; she had a questioned face, and hoped it meant something else

"…what was that?" She asked hoping Tina would say something else

"I sent a guy for you"

"I'm going to take that as a joke" she said "either that or that guy you're talking about better be the guy driving the car"

"I'm being serious" she said "it's not the driver…it's a date"

"Tina, you are definitely the nicest person I know" she said "but… I was hoping or rather praying that you didn't take me seriously; I was being sarcastic; I don't really want some mystery date" she said

"I didn't know that…how was I supposed to know"

"By the tone of my voice, maybe; I even told you I wasn't serious" she said "honestly, I don't want to go out with a random guy" she said "I've been on blind dates before, and it didn't end well"

"Don't be mad, I'm positive you will love him" she said then the doorbell rang

"Love is an overstatement" she said getting up from her bed "and I'm not even completely ready; and he's here" Riko said "…this sucks…how am I supposed to blow him off"

"Don't do that!" Tina said "sometimes it's good to take chances…and besides I know you won't be so angry once you see him…I'll leave you to get ready; bye" she said then hung up

"Geez…I think she's too nice for her own good" Riko said as she walk to her front door "This will be entertaining to say the least…a blind date, how fun" she said opening her door only to see Gintoki there in a black suit holding one red rose in his hand, she didn't know if she should laugh or stay quiet she was actually a bit confused.

"What the…?" she said confused out of her mind "Gin? You're my mystery date?" she said, he didn't say anything and just handed her the rose in his hand; she just looked at him with a smile and took the rose from him _"What is he doing" _she thought and mentally held back her laughter "_acting all mysterious like?"_ She thought with a smile "…what are you doing here?" she asked him

"Here to pick you up" he said and she laughed

"You're hilarious, what are you doing?" she asked again, she couldn't really believe it considering it was something he would probably never do unless forced against his will.

"Being a gentleman" he said

"Oh, you are so cute" she said "You come here dressed in a suit; with one red rose to pick me up? Every girls dream I guess, but It's not like you" she said "…this is Tina's work, right?"

"…uh" he said and she sighed

"She will never rest" she said twirling the rose in her hand then let out a laugh "if you wanted to really impress me you should have got me a bouquet" she said sniffing it then looked up at him "though I'm not complaining" she said "do you know the meaning of one red rose"

"…No"

"…I didn't think you did" she smiled "so tell me; how did Tina get you here" she asked

"Um, well I just wanted to come"

"Oh really?" she laughed "I don't believe you" she said "though I wasn't serious, I did ask Tina to get me a date, or a boyfriend, yet you are…"

"Neither" he said

"That's what I thought" she said "…so right now, you're not taking me out on a date?" she smirked

"Nope, I'm just…a friend joining you"

"Okay" she said taking his hand and pulling him inside "I guess you'll have to do, then" she said "now I'm going to go get dress for our non-date" she said walking away, then stopped and turned to him "by the way, you look really good in that suit" she said then walked to her room. Gintoki looked around her house aimlessly as he waited for her; he walked down looking at her walls and noticed this picture of someone who looked oddly like her he took it off the wall and looked closely at it.

"…_is this really her?"_ he thought as he looked at it; she looked completely different her hair was short, she looked short in height in the picture and she had a young baby face

"I'm ready" Riko said walking in

"Hey, is this really you?" he asked then turned around to face her, only to be stunned at how good she looked, she didn't take notice at his reaction and just quickly walked up to him

"Don't look at that" she said grabbing the picture "that's me in my embarrassing years" she said then looked at him "…I know what you thinking; I look totally different right?"

"…uh…no"

"I know I do" she said putting the picture back where it belonged "thankfully for me I prettied up" she said looking back at the picture again; then turned to look at him only now notice his spaced out look "…everything okay?"

"…yeah…"he said looking down at her again "…it's just…that dress is …wow" he said "I mean you look wow in it" he said and she couldn't help but smile

"Thank you, I guess" she said "I'll take your wows as a compliment" she said "is that why you were all spaced out?"

"…no" he said and she continued to smile "So…" he said eyeing that picture of her again "that is you"

"Drop it"

"Are you embarrassed? That's a first"

"I'm not embarrassed, I'm ashamed"

"Ashamed of what?"

"…that's none of your business…do I look that bad"

"No…it's just that you look so good now"

"I'm not even going to take that as a compliment" she said and he bent down to look at her face closely

"Damn, how did that turn into this?"

"Can I hit you now?" she said then let out a sigh "I'm going to get a jacket so we can go" she said "please refrain yourself from looking at anymore pictures alright?" she said and left him alone; although he still did look around. She quickly came back and groaned at him "I said no more looking" she said coming back to him "are you that interested?"

"You looked cute" he said and she paused and blushed

"…don't flatter me" she said

"I wasn't trying to"

"…can we just go" she said

"Right I'm supposed to be a gentleman"

"Saying it is kind of defeating the purpose"

"But if I pass I'm good right"

"What is this, a test?" she asked him "alright then, I'll test you to see how refined you act" she said

"How am I doing so far?"

"I guess you're doing pretty well" she said "the rose was sweet; and you waited patiently for me; although looking at my past time photos weren't so…what I would say refined"

"Don't be a bitch about it"

"And that comment…very vulgar" she said "your score just went down by one percent" she said and he just groaned

"I knew this was going to be a pain in the ass"

"Two percent" she said and he just glared at her "make that three percent" she grinned

"Alright, I get it" he said

"good" she said grabbing onto his arm and they walked out of her house and made their way to the car; Gintoki open the door for her, and she just smiled and shook her head and giggled "I can't help but laugh when you act like this" she said going into the car and he went around and got in and the car drove off "you're doing wonderfully" she said "any woman would fall for you by now" she said "but I'm not just any woman; you'll have to work just a bit harder"

"You're just a pain in the ass"

"What was that Mr. Gentleman?"

"Nothing" he said and she giggled

"You're cute" she said "I'm just fooling around" she said "be yourself; I want nothing more than that" she said "…by the way you still didn't tell me why you came exactly" she said "and don't just say because Tina…you don't seem like the type to give in so easily"

"You say that as if you didn't want to see me"

"What makes you think I wanted to see you?"

"You told me yesterday"

"…I did? Was I Drunk?"

"Actually you were"

"Well that explains it" she said "but you still didn't answer me"

"Someone had to watch you"

"Watch me?"

"With your drinking problem"

"Drinking problem? How much times do I have to tell you that I'm not an alcoholic…besides if you were really worried about that, you should know that Tina would be there to watch me" she said "horrible excuse, but it's okay you don't have to tell me; I'm actually a bit relieved that's it's you that I'm with" she said then the car stopped she looked out the window and saw the house "I guess we're here" she said then Gin leaned to look out as well

"…this is where your friend lives" he asked

"No" she said "this is her fiancé's place…its huge isn't it" she said "…what's the point in living in such a large place if it's only two people" she said 'I don't get rich people"

"…yet you're rich yourself"

"…I don't get _some_ rich people" she corrected herself "whatever let's get out" she said

"Wait" he said and she paused he came out the car and went around and opened the door for her; she stepped out and gave him a puzzled look.

"I'm starting to get a little scared now…is this really the same Sakata Gintoki I know?

"You know I'm not as vulgar as you think"

"Oh, I see" she said "well I didn't think you were that vulgar" she said "let's go" she said and they walked to the door

"By the way, why is she having this party again?

"She said it was so she can congratulate her engagement but Tina just likes to throw parties" she said and they walked in "…there's so much people" she said and then Tina approached them

"Riko you look great in that dress "she said hugging her

"Thanks" she said "you look pretty hot too, Tina" she said "you decided to go all out today, huh?" she said pointing at her chest she was wearing a tight strapless dress, that showed maybe a bit too much cleavage.

"Don't do that" Tina said hiding her chest

"…if you're going to hide it, you shouldn't have worn it"

"I know" she said then let her hands down and they both laughed "anyways you two have fun" she said

"Yes…I'm sure we will; and Tina congratulations again…on getting engaged"

"Thank you" she said "I'm sure you'll have yours one day" she said walking away leaving Riko a bit puzzled

"…okay" she said shacking off what Tina just said and turned back to Gintoki "So… let's get drunk"

"See what I mean"

"This is different, I don't know anyone here; and…there's a bar so what else can we do?" she said "And besides…I promise I'll only have one drink, okay"

"You really sound like an alcoholic"

"…I'm not an alcoholic, I just enjoy drinking" she said "besides; what else are we supposed to do? Talk to people? I don't know anybody and, I'm not a fan of social events either" she said "so what else to do but drink" she said

"That's not very lady-like" he said "I'm going to have to reduce your rank by three percent" he said and she crossed her arms

"I don't get ranked"

"Why should I be the only one?"

"because, you want to be" she said "and beside; I can be very sophisticated, when I want to be" she said "I just don't want to right now….what I want is a drink and besides, you said that's why you came, right? To keep an eye on me"

"…that and some other reasons"

"Which are?"

"Undisclosed" he said and she laughed

"How mysterious" she said as they walked to the bar and sat down

"This is one place I wouldn't mind living" Gintoki said

"Disagree; it's too large" she said "you don't need to live in a place like this unless you got a big family" she said "although you live with Kagura and her gigantic dog; that's a different case" she said "by the way; how long have you been living with her"

"Don't get me started on that"

"Must be hard taking care of a teenage girl" she said and he snorted "it must just mean that you'd be great with kids"

"That girl's just trouble" he said "her and Shinpachi"

"Yet you still love them" she said

"Love?"

"Yeah; love; unconditional of course" she said "no matter how much they may annoy you; or how much you think they're trouble; you'll still love them, no matter what" she smiled "am I wrong"

"No, you're right" he said and she smiled; he smiled back at her; let out a small laugh "I think you smile too much" he said

"Really?" she said smiling again

"But I don't mind; keep smiling" he said "that smile of yours can bright up anyone's day"

"Aww, really?" she giggled "that's sweet of you to say" she said "but do you want to know why I'm so happy?"

"Why?"

"Because you're here" she said and he looked away from her

"…Whatever" he said getting up

"Where are you going?"

"Restroom" he said

"Oh, alright, I'll be here the whole time" she said and he went and left, the moment he did a man with black hair and the same color eyes leaned down next to her, he grinned and looked at her up and down. She looked over at him and gave him a fake smile "…you want something?" she asked hoping he would leave fast.

"Nope just observing, you look hot" he said eying her down; she looked at him with disgust then averted her eyes away from him.

"…right, well, thanks…" she said turning away

"You're not going to tell me your name?" he asked her, she turned back at him and shook her head

"Hmm…no"

"So you're going to play hard to get"

"No I'm playing the never going to get" she said "I'm here with someone"

"I know, I was waiting for him to leave"

"Oh, really" she said "well I'm sorry, I'm not interested" she said moving off the chair and began to walk away

"Riko Sato" he said and she turned around

"Oh so you do know my name"

"…how could I not" he said "I tried hitting on you because I thought I'd be easy; but I guess the information was wrong"

"…what information?"

"Oh nothing" he said "…you know; there's a rumor that has been going around about you"

"…Oh really" she said crossing her arms "there are a lot of rumors going around about me, which one are you speaking of?"

"The one where they say you tried to get on someone for a job"

"What? Who"

"Didn't hear of that one did you"

"Enough with the jokes, who are you talking about"

"…All the way from the Suzuki enterprise; damn how could you go for that?"

"That bastard" she said "I'm going to kill him"

"…why because he let it out"

"No, because it never happened …that pervert came on me"

"That's not what's going around" he said "word goes around quick; it's probably harder to find a job for you"

"…Well that's all going to change soon"

"Really" he said "so how about it?"

"Excuse me?"

"If you're hitting on old men, doing it with someone like me is nothing" he said

"…ew; no I'm not going to sleep with you" she said

"How about we go upstairs and remove a few layers" he said and she let out an annoyed laughed

"How about you drop dead" she said

"Those are some pretty harsh words, what if I just died"

"Well, then I'd celebrate on behalf of not having you breathe the same air as me" she said

"Is this nonnegotiable"

"Nonnegotiable? It's nonexistent" she said "seeing how I will never in my life do something like that with someone like you" she said turning away from him

"I see, so you're only into old men" he said making her turn back to him

"Listen now and listen well I will never in my life do something like that…and that guy tried to rape me, there's no way in hell, I'd try to sleep with someone like him…or you" she said then walked away

"So you say" he said making her stop in her tracks "yet you're probably screwing around yourself," she turned back at him and gave a fake smile "you change your mind" he asked

"Your name?" she asked while approaching him

"Shinji Takizawa" he slurred while leaning against the rail of the bar

"Shinji Takizawa" she repeated "Oh, I might have heard of you" she said

"Oh yeah, you impressed"

"Impressed? Not really" she said "Why would I be impressed by a man who's fathers company went bankrupt a few years back?" she asked rhetorically "oh right, but no one knows that, huh?" she said and him face fell "whoops, guess the cats out of the bag; But everything should be okay now ever since your daddy shamefully borrowed money from…who was it again?

"...how?"

"oh…that's right, Hiroshi Suzuki" she said "Hmm…it's starting to make sense now" she said "Now, I wonder what reason he would send you here to tell me all this"

"…h-how do you"

"How do I know all this, you wonder? Well let's just say I've been around these corporate scandals, probably longer than you have" she said "also being the daughter of the man who owns the highest and richest company, in Edo also has a hand in my knowledge"

"…highest and richest; you're the daughter of Seiji Fugita?"

"Guilty" she said "I took in my mother's last name"

"I thought they were all dead"

"so does everyone else; but I'm alive; and will be kicking one day" she said "but don't be afraid, I know I could take down your fathers company in a millisecond; but I don't inherit my parents will until I'm twenty-one"

"…okay your right…he told me to come do this" he said

"I already figured that out; but I'll stay silent about your problem, as long as you stay silent about me" she said and he remained silent "I'll take your silence as an obligatory yes" she said turned away from him; she made her way outside and rested herself against the wall; she sighed and rested her head back

"…_I don't get it though"_ she thought as she exhaled a large amount of air; she was feeling a bit uneasy about everything that guy told her; she knew it wasn't true; but she didn't know the reason why he was sent to tell her that. She thought out possibilities for a while, until she finally figured it out _"…oh so that's it" _she thought then couldn't help but chuckle at the thought _"that Hiroshi is a total bastard"_ she knew exactly why now and it all made sense; she remembered Takada telling her that that bastard was planning on making amends if she apologized to him; and she greatly didn't want to do it, or go near him; but she reluctantly accepted it; Hiroshi must have sent that guy here so she would have no doubt; it was probably his way of saying that if she didn't do it; that rumor would go around; but she had already made up her mind, she was going to do it; and it was tomorrow she had to do it; and now that she was thinking about it, she really felt like changing her mind; but she then felt at ease knowing that Takada would be there with her _"…everything will be fine after this"_ she thought with unease, that's at least what she hoped "I guess I should go back inside" she said she headed for the door but as soon as she opened it Gintoki was right there waiting to open it as well.

"Gin…sorry; were you looking for me?"

"Did something happen"

"Um…no, nothing happened, I'm fine" she said "I just came out to get fresh air"

"You know you're a horrible liar"

"…am I"

"Yeah" he said

"Well shame on me" she said "something did happen; but I will be fine"

"If you want we could just leave"

"You know, I would love to get out of here" she said "but…I'm here for Tina, I can't just leave…although I don't really want to stay any longer, we just got here" she said "but gin if you want to leave you can"

"And leave you here alone"

"I'll manage" she said "it just means our date is cut short" she said

"I thought this wasn't a date"

"Well…Is it…a bit" he said "…let's just stay awhile longer; can you do that?"

"Well, it was my choice to come here; so I'm going to stay till the end"

"How decent of you" she smiled "come on lets go back inside" she said pulling him back in, They walked back in and a slow song was playing and at least every couple there was dancing; she blushed then quickly turned to him "we don't have to dance" she said "…if you don't want to"

"Do you want to?"

"I don't care either way" she said

"well I'm not much of a dancer" he said she looked at him and stayed silent then she averted her eyes back at everyone who was dancing; she didn't want to sit and watch; and she thought that dancing with him wouldn't be bad anyways.

"…Gin"

"What?"

"Actually can we dance?" she asked him

"Like I said I'm not much of a dancer"

"You don't have to do anything" she said then grabbed onto his hand and pulling him closer to the dance floor "Just put your hands here" she said moving them to her waist, and then she put her hands to his neck "…and just move; it's very simple" she said; and the moved slowly together "see" she said and smiled at him "I didn't think that they'd play a slow song here" she said bringing her body closer to him "but it's not all bad" she said with a smile placed on her face.

"Are you saying I'm not that bad?"

"No you're perfect" she said "…I mean your dancing is perfect" she said quickly, she looked at him then swiftly looked away, she knew she couldn't look at him in the eyes for too long anymore because she didn't know what would happen she wrapped her arms closer to him and nuzzled her face to his shoulder "Gin"

"What?"

"I'm actually glad you came" she said "even though you won't tell me the real reason why; I'm happy you did" she said "I was really planning on just being here with no date" she said "if you hadn't come I probably would have been sitting down right now, being asked to dance by multiple men" she said moving her face too look back at him

"That's another reason why I came" he said, he stopped moving and she stared at him with a blank expression

"Does that bother you?" she asked

"…kind of"

"…why does that bother you?"

"I don't know"

"…you don't know?" she asked and looked away from him again

He brought his face closer to hers and placed his head against her cheek "no I don't" he whispered in her ear. She slowly began to move her head to look at him, and she instantly got trapped in his eyes, he tightened his grip on her waist and brought his face closer to hers. Half of her wanted to kiss him back but the other half was screaming for her to stop, and she didn't know why; she pulled her head back from him, and realized why she felt that way. It was fear; she was afraid to kiss him because she didn't know what would happen next, but as she pulled her head away he didn't seem to give up. And she was about to comply until…

"Hey Riko, I need to give you something" Tina said interrupting them, then paused and looked at the situation before her "...am…I… disturbing something"

"Absolutely not" Riko said _"perfect timing actually" _she thought _"Was I seriously about to kiss him back?"_ she thought then slowly moved her hands down from him _"what's wrong with me?"_

"…sorry" Tina said

"You don't need to be" Riko said "…although I think…I'm about ready to go home" she said "I actually have somewhere to go early in the morning tomorrow"

"Oh, I understand"

"Really"

"Of course"

"…I didn't think you'd be so understanding about it" she said "I thought you would want me to stay till the end"

"Of course not; I don't even know how long this party will last"

"Well I'm glad you understand" Riko said

"Riko, can I speak to you alone for a sec?"

"…sure" she said "Gin, I'll meet you outside" she said and he left

"Since you're leaving with Gintoki-san, There's no reason to hold you here" she said "after all the trouble I had bringing him here, there's no way I would; I mean he really came because I said you were going to be with some other guy if he didn't"

"…what?"

"He got jealous; although he probably wouldn't admit it" she said and Riko remained silent "it seems seeing you with other men, bothers him…I wonder why" she grinned

"…really, well, I'll be on my way now" she said turning around and Tina stopped her

"Wait, I said I had something to give you" she said handing her an envelope

"What's this?"

"You know that photo we did together, it made front cover"

"Really; how come I'm only hearing about this now?"

"I wanted to surprise you"

"I see" she said opening the envelope and was a bit impressed "this is a lot of money"

"Of course it is" she said "you're on the cover"

"…that doesn't mean anything'" Riko said then closed the envelope "I better get going"

"Alright" Tina said giving her a hug then let go and gave her a serious look

"…what?" Riko asked getting a bit tensed at the way Tina was staring at her

"…Riko, I just want to tell you that there's no need to hold back on your feelings, if you want to find happiness you have to accept it and take a chance"

"…Wow, that's pretty deep; I mean for you" she said

"I'm trying to be serious here"

"I know that's the shocking thing"

"Riko…he likes you, whether you want to believe it or not" she said "now go ahead, have fun with him…no boundaries" she said pushing her away "I'm sorry I messed everything up, good luck" she waved

"…no boundaries" she said then laughed "alright Tina" she said then turned away from her _"…he likes me? I'm not jumping to conclusions yet" _she thought_ "but maybe she's right, maybe I shouldn't hold back…maybe I'll try this time" _ she thought then went outside and watched Gintoki standing there "after all he's so cute" she smiled to herself

But Gintoki was thinking otherwise as much as he was forcefully going to kiss her anyways he did realize she was hesitating; and told himself he wasn't going to bother trying to do it to her again; although he didn't realize why he wanted her so badly at the moment

"I'm here" she said with a smile, and he couldn't help but smile back at her "let's go" she said

"Alright then" he said as he was about to walk around the car

"I'm sorry Gin; what happened to being the perfect gentlemen?" she asked him "you have to open the door for me"

"You have arms don't you?"

"You instantly fail" she said "and you were doing pretty well" she said

"You're such a pain in the ass" he said opening the car door for her

"And yet you give in" she said then went inside

He walked around _"nothing changed"_ he thought then went in the car

"My feet are killing me" she said "I love heels; but you can't stay in them too long" she said "…I'm taking them off if you don't mind" she said removing her shoes; and Gin just smiled at her; she raised her head up and smiled back at him _"Okay I know I said that I might take a chance, but that's easier said than done, besides I don't want to make the first move, I rather he did, it would be so much easier;…and why was he about to kiss me before anyways; maybe he'll try again, I just hope he doesn't want more than that…well I'll just have to make him want me…yeah that'll work…it always does"_

"So tell me Gin, how was your night?" she asked

"Should I really answer that" he asked and she laughed

"So you didn't have fun" she said "I don't blame you after all this isn't your type of thing right?"

"Yeah" he said and she just smiled at him

"Excuse me" she said "I want to undo my hair, if you don't mind" she said stretching her arms to her hair "It feels much better down" unloosing her bun, making her hair fall down her shoulders

"…yeah" he said, and she went closer to him and he just looked down at her "…did I tell you that you looked really good" he asked and she smiled at him

"Yes you did" she said and he unconsciously trailed his eyes to her chest and she just smiled "Like what you see?"

"...I wasn't"

"You can look" she said "it's not hurting anyone"

"I'm not going to look"

"I'm not asking you to touch me" she said "it's your eyes, you can do whatever you want with them" she said "not everyone would think that way though"

"What's the point of looking; and not being able to touch" he said and she laughed

"Oh so you want to touch too?" she said leaning to him "Well you can go right ahead"

"Sorry to disturb you two; but we have arrived" they driver said from the front

"Aww, well that's too bad; only if you were just a bit quicker" she said then got out of the car

"…pain in the ass" he said then got out of the car as well; he looked down at her and she had already made her way to the front of her door and he went up to her

"So what's my ranking?"

"You pass" she said "you have been a wonderful gentleman today" she said "although you should have opened the door for me, and walked me to my door; but other than that, you did pretty well I give you an 89"

"You're definitely a pain in the ass"

"Whatever Gin" she smiled then hugged him; she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly; she slowly loosened her arms and put her hands on his shoulders; she looked at him then gave him a kiss on his cheek; she paused then moved her face down and gave him a light kiss on his neck "goodnight" she said

"…uh…" he was a bit speechless at her sudden movements; she just smiled and then held onto his hand

"Actually, why don't you come inside?" she asked

"Um...uh come inside"

"Yeah"

"I…I'm not sure if that's a good idea"

"Why not"

"Uh…because"

"…You can even stay over"

"…but the cars waiting"

"Then tell him to leave" she said "come on Gin; it's not like I'm going to do anything you wouldn't want me to do"

"…_I don't even know what that means!"_

"Please?"

"…_why can't I say no…"_ he thought then gave a defeated sigh "…fine"

"Great" she smiled "I'll be waiting inside" she said running inside Gintoki slowly walked up back to the car and bent done to his window

"You don't have to wait for me" he said to him

"Ha, I thought so" the driver said "good luck"

"Good luck?"

"With the girl" he said "and have fun"

"No, nothing like that's going to happen"

"So why are you staying over buddy?"

"Because she asked me too"

"…you're kidding right" he said 'that's what she wants…" he said "she's into ya…so she wants ya"

"I doubt that's it"

"Whatever you say buddy; I bid you good luck" the driver said and drove off

He sighed and walked up back to her house "What am I doing?" he said before going into the house

"That was fast" she said

"…what are you wearing?"

"What; it's only a nightgown" she said

"…that's one sexy nightgown" he said looking down at her, that nightgown she was wearing was a shorts silk spaghetti strap V-neck which showed all her goods

"Thank you" she said "I got it just for you"

"…r-really"

"No" she laughed then walked up to him "why are you just standing there?" she asked and took his hands "am I making you feel uncomfortable?"

"What? No"

"Are you sure you're acting all nervous"

"W-why would I feel uncomfortable"

"I don't know" she said "come on get undress"

"…wait I'm not prepared for this"

"What are you talking about" she asked "You look way too uncomfortable so you should get undress" she said then took his hand "come on; it must be uncomfortable wearing that suit"

"You're not taking me to your room are you?"

"No; I just thought we could watch a movie or something" she said "what do you think we were going to do"

"…nothing" he said and she turned and crossed her arms

"Oh, you thought we were going to do the nasty didn't you?"" she smirked

"…no, I…well; It was a thought"

"Do you want to?"

"…what"

"I'm kidding"

"How many times do I have to tell you to not mess with a man like that"

"But I'm not messing with a man, I'm messing with you"

"…bitch"

"You're such a dirty boy" she said "are you disappointed?"

"…hey" he said suddenly

"...What?"

"Stop teasing me"

"…whatever" she said "I'm not trying to tease you" she said and he just smirked at her "…What's with that look?"

"Don't tell me you were expecting something as well"

"What? I was not" she said

"Really? Even though you were dressed all nice and sexy for me"

"_I'm gonna kill him"_ she thought "…shut up"

"Wait, was I right?"

"No you're wrong; I don't need to try to sleep with you; seeing how you would give in easily anyways"

"Oh really?"

"Uh-huh" she said

"So why were you trying?"

"Shut up! I wasn't trying" she shouted at him "why would I try to do that with someone like you!"

"Don't get so angry" he said and she glared at him "it's not like you haven't already slept with me; I understand if you're addicted to me"

"_I really want to kill him" _she thought "who the hell's addicted to you; you bastard"

"I think I just beat you at your own game"

"w-what?" she said _"kill him…."_

"Am I wrong?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said

"Oh really?"

"Yes really; you're absolutely delusional" she said turning from him "and you could never beat me at my own game"

"Oh really?"

"Uh-huh; I'm just that good" she said then turned and walked closer to him "and you're not good with girls, are you?" she asked him,

"Nope" he answered her "…because the perm"

"Oh, so is it's the perm" she said "it makes so much sense now" she said "are you sure it's not because you're clueless" she said to him

"No it's because I tend to attract bitchy girls like you"

"Oh…so that's it" she said "only I'm not attracted to you"

"Really"

"Uh-huh

"So you weren't trying to make a move on me?" he asked

"Gin you need to stop flattering yourself" she said patting his shoulder "you're not that great"

"I don't need to flatter myself when you're doing it for me" he said "that's why you wanted me to stay; because you need me" he and she glared at him

"So tell me Gin; why did you agree to stay" she asked "was it not because you thought you were getting ass from it?"

"…"

"Gotcha, didn't I?"

"I didn't think I was getting anything"

"But you stayed" she said "why? She said with a big smile on her face "you don't have to answer" she said then sauntered away "I think I won that one; again"

"Just wait a second" he said grabbing onto her and trapping her to the wall

"Trapping me like this; how rough of you" she said

"Don't you think that you're the one that's flattering their self?"

"…no"

"I wasn't expecting to get anything from you" he said "I can't help it if all the girls want me" he said and she couldn't help but laugh

"Right, because you're so good with girls" she said "because your perm" she said then grinned "no need for excuses, I already know your attracted to me"

"That went away"

"Oh really" she said "so you're not the least bit, attracted" she said twirling her hair

"…no"

"Alright, I'm not attracted to you either Gin mentally…or physically" she said "you can move now" she said and he just looked at her

He looked down at her face then her lips, he wanted to kiss her so badly; he actually wanted to do more than that; he wanted to make her his slave just for one night; this night, especially since she was acting so damn overconfident; wanted to make her inferior to him; and have her beg for mercy in bed; but the way she acted before and what she had told him before was stopping him.

"…everything okay?" she asked

"Yeah" he said but he didn't move away from her

"Alright…then" she said; she was starting to feel a bit awkward, he was just standing there silently and she didn't really get why "let's just got to bed" she said pushing down on his chest, yet he didn't budge "Gin?" She said looking at him, and he just looked straight back at her "why are you just staring at me?" she blushed, he brought his face closer to her, and her heart instantly skipped a beat

"_Okay whoa …is he actually going to…again"_ she thought then shut her eyes, but a few seconds passed and nothing happened she opened her eyes again only to see him looking away from her again

"…maybe I should get going" he said moving away from her leaving her a bit dumbfounded; he walked away and the words he had just said just clicked to her and she walked behind him

"_Wait what? What the hell just happened wasn't he just about to kiss me…why did he just turned away?"_ she thought as she walked behind him _"and wait he wants to leave? I'm so confused right now"_ she thought "…you don't have to go" she said "its late…you can just stay" she said and he remained silent and she sighed "…nothing will happen" she said and he sighed and turned to her

"I don't know why I can't say no to you" he said and she gave a sad smile

"…I wonder" she said a bit saddened for some reason; she didn't know why; she felt a bit rejected even thought he was the one that was about to kiss her; but she also felt that the fact that he backed away means he wants nothing to do with her. She mentally sighed and raised her head to look at him "…where do you want to sleep"

"The couch is fine"

"…are you sure…I can give you a room"

"I said the couch is fine"

"…alright then; if that's what you want" she said "goodnight"

"Goodnight" he said and she left

"_Well that was weird"_ she thought then went in her room and sat on the bed; she took a deep breath and then fell on her back _"…it would've been nice if he just kissed me" _she thought _"…why did he stop"_ she thought then rose up again "I should have at least given him a blanket or something; how inconsiderate of me" she said getting out of her bed. She got out a blanket for him and walked to where he was; she looked at him and he was already fast asleep "he's sleeping already" she said looking down at him, and then bent down to his face"_Maybe he just doesn't like me…I could live with that…I guess"_ she thought "…well you know what, I like you" she said then gave him a peck on his lips "so there you go; the kiss I've been waiting for" she said then got up and put the blanket on him; she smiled at him and turned away. _"I feel better doing it myself"_

"hey" she heard him say which completely shocked her; his voice made her heart skip a beat; and she became completely nervous "why did you do that?" he said making her face turn red, she turned to him and tried to hide the fact that she was nervous

"_He was totally up; that faker"_ she shouted to herself she didn't know what to say; what could she possibly say "…what…are…you talking about" she asked slowly

"Why did you cover me?

"That's what you're talking about? Oh god, don't scare me like that ever again" she said walking up to him

"What else would I be talking about?"

"…uh, I don't know"" she said sitting next to him "…I did that because it was the nice thing to do"

"Uh-huh? Is there something in this blanket?"

"No there isn't?" she shouted "do you not trust me?" she said "I wouldn't do that to a friend"

"Right, well now you woke me up; what are you going to do about it?"

"How old are you? Five? Just lay down and go back to sleep"

"I think I'm going to need assistance"

"Well you're not getting it"

"Playing hard to get? You were making it easy before" he said and she glared at him

"…making it easy? You're the one that backed away"

"That's only because…well"

"Because what? Were you nervous?"

"Of what"

"I don't know" she said then sighed she sat closer to him and took his arm and put it over her shoulder and rested her head on his shoulder. "Maybe you were nervous because you actually like me"

"That's a joke" he retorted; she rolled her eyes and pouted

"…that's what I thought…I was only kidding" she said

"Are you sure you're not falling for me?"

"…no" she said "…actually I already have someone I like"

"Oh really"

"Yeah"

"So who is this person?"

"I'm not telling you"

"So why are you all up under me?"

"Because your cuddly" she said then rose to look at him "and just a friend"

"You're starting to piss me off"

"Why?" she asked with a grin "is it something I said that's making you upset?"

"No it's because you're a pain in the ass"

"I see" she said

"So…have you told this person how you felt"

"You're really curious aren't you?" she said "does me liking someone make you upset"

"I could care less about your love interests"

"Then why do you keep asking questions?"

"…because…it's the right thing to do"

"The right thing do would be to mind your own business" she said "but I'll tell you this…I haven't told him that I liked him" she said "you know, Tina was telling me that you have to take chances with the person you like…"she said "…because sometimes love can be scary"

"Well, I rather avoid that feeling"

"…avoid it?"

"Yeah" he said "…I don't think I'd do good in relationships anyways so it's no problem"

"…well you'll never know unless you try"

"You saying I should try"

"…no, do whatever you like…but I'm telling you now…it's the most painfully thing…"

"What Is?"

"Seeing the person you love with someone else" she said "it's the most excruciating pain ever…you feel jealous; saddened…but most of all you feel regretful"

"Regretful?"

"yeah…because you can't help but wonder, if you told them how you felt, would it be different, and if it was…would it last?" she said "…but in the end it's too late…and that persons gone forever"

"Sounds like self-experience" he said and she chuckled

"…it is" she said "it's in the past of course" she said "but it's not something I want to redo" she said resting her head back on his shoulder "…it really sucks when they don't like you back"

"Hey…"

"Yeah?"

"…you ever thought, that letting them go might be the right choice?" he said and she raised her head to face him again

"What do you mean?"

"That they'd be happier without you"

"…of course I thought that" she said "when you love someone, that's all you'll ever think…you'd think you're not good enough for them…but it's all about taking chances" she said "…is that how you think, Gin?"

"Just asking"

"Because you shouldn't think like that" she said "that person just might like you back…although you'll never really know unless you ask" she said "and that's another terrifying thing" she said "but I should be saying that to myself

"…A rather a woman didn't fall for me"

"…well you don't have to worry about that" she said

"You're just cruel"

"I'm just kidding" she said getting up from him "after all, you'd be surprised…if you don't want anyone to fall for you… you shouldn't be so…"

"So what?"

"…nothing" she said moving away from him "I'm getting a bit tired now; I'm going to head to bed" she said "besides, I have somewhere to go tomorrow"

"Like where?"

"…nowhere; don't worry about it" she said getting up from the couch "goodnight" she said walking out then stopped and turned back at him, she walked behind the couch and wrapped her arms above his shoulders "Do you want a goodnight kiss?" she asked him

"Depends on where that kiss is"

"On the cheek of course"

"I was hoping for somewhere more, you know sensitive"

"You're so dirty" she giggled then gave him a peck on the cheek "…for now that's all I can do" she whispered

"What is that supposed to mean"

"Nothing" she said rising up "I'm suddenly glad you're so dense"

"What happened to the person you like; I'm sure he wouldn't like to see this"

"I never said he liked me back" she said "and besides; that wasn't entirely true; there isn't any other guy I like" she smiled then walked off

"…damn that girl" he said then laid down on the couch "she's such a pain in the ass"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: …it's been a long time, but I hope you enjoyed it, I took all my guilt of not working on this story and finished this chapter…I'd still appreciate reviews :D, I'll update the next one…I really don't know when, school started and I want that to be my main focus; but I will update; I'm not given up on it I'll just try my best to not take forever**

**Oh and happy New Year! Although it's really…really late…and yeah "we're alive guys"- LOL kidding we all know the Mayan's were just lazy when making that calendar …**


	8. Misleading Titles Are Misleading

**It was a long wait again so I'm sorry; I have been fairly busy but do know that I don't just ignore the story I work on it when I can **

**I don't own Gintama~**

** enjoy! – Totally couldn't think of a good name for this chapter -_- oh well…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Misleading titles are Misleading<strong>

The morning came and Riko was still asleep in her bed; she rolled over and opened her eyes and blinked sleepily; she was still tired, but she knew she had to wake up, she groaned and stretched out of her bed; then heard her phone ringing. She reached for it, and looked at the phone and realizing it was Takada, she yawned and answered it "Hello" she said half asleep

"Still sleeping?" he asked

"I just woke up" she mumbled then rolled on her stomach "there's no rush right?"

"No, but you should get ready now"

"Alright, alright Takeshi" she said "I appreciate everything" she said laying her head down

"I'm surprised you're okay with it"

"…I'll manage"

"…I see" he said

"So Takeshi, when are we going to spend time together? I don't remember the last time, I hung out with you, you've been nothing but busy"

"Well, how about after the meeting, we hang out?"

"Really?" she asked raising her head

"Yeah"

"So you have nothing to do"

"Nope, I'm all yours"

"That's great, I so missed you" she said

"I missed you too, now get out of bed, and get ready"

"Way to ruin the atmosphere…Ugh, fine" she said "goodbye" she said before she hung the phone up, she threw the phone on her dresser, and stretched out of bed, she decided that she would take a shower and get herself ready before waking Gin up.

**-x-**

She was ready to leave, but she had to wake up Gin and made sure he got ready to leave before she goes. She walked up over to her couch and looked down at him, she smiled and leaned down to him and began to shake him awake "Gin, wake up" she said while shaking him, he grunted and moved to the opposite side of her, she moved closer and bent down to his ear "wake up" she said then started shaking him again "come on" she said

"What, do you want?" he asked and she rolled her eyes

"It's morning, just get up" she said he groaned and raised from the couch he scratched his head wearily then turned to look at her

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Huh?" she said quickly then rose up "nowhere"

"You're looking really cute"

"Well thank you; but I'm not telling you were I'm going"

"Looks like you're going on a date" he said and she laughed

"I'm not going on a date" she said then walked away then she heard her cell ringing, she began looking around, then padded herself to see if it was on her "…where is it?"

"Right here" Gin said holding it up "…Takeshi's calling"

"give me that" she said grabbing her phone quickly "you didn't have to look at who was calling" she said then answered the phone "Hello" she said and she walked out of the room, but Gintoki made sure he could still hear her "yes I'm ready" she said "you can be so impatient" she said then giggled "I'm just glad you're going to be there with me"

Gintoki was listening on, he was curious to know who the hell this Takeshi guy was since he never heard of him from her. He grimaced at the thought of this guy and she walked back to him.

"You're not ready yet?" she said walking up to him "I got to get going" she said

"On a date"

"…no, it's not a date" she said "what makes you think it is"

"You're dressed nice"

"I always dress like this; try another one"

"…mystery calls"

"Mystery calls? That was Takada on the phone"

"…right…so that's who you're meeting"

"Mhm" she nodded

"So, there's no one else"

"…no" she said then crossed her arms "am I missing something here?"

"You shouldn't lie"

"What? Lie about what? It was Takada, who was on the phone; at it is him, who am I meeting"

"Fine; just drop it"

"No; what's your problem?" she said "do you have a problem with me meeting Takada?" she asked looking a bit confused

"Whatever, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" he said and she was still confused as hell

"...You're right, we should just drop this" she said turning around to leave

"You know if you're seeing someone, you could tell me, it's not like I'd care" he said while getting himself ready

"…okay?" she said then turned back to him "you're acting weird Gin" she said "and I'm in a hurry, so get dress quicker"

"I bet you are" he said "can't keep you're men waiting"

"My men?"

"Was I just another victim?"

"…now you're just being mean" she said then rolled her eyes "And considering we haven't done anything in…well a long time; you don't even qualify as one" she said tapped his cheek "now, I got to get going, so get out" she said pushing him away toward the door. She became really angry at what he said and it kind of offended her, actually it pissed her off "What type of girl do you think I am anyways?" she asked

"Did that upset you?

"well, yeah it did" she said "whatever; just know that I'm not going on a date with Takada okay; although we are going to be hanging out later; it's not a date, I don't know why you would care anyways"

"I never said I cared" he said and she glared at him

"…well I don't care either" she said trying to maintain her cool before she attacked him, she took a deep breath and turned herself away from him but she just had to have the last word, she didn't want him winning; a battle of course which was only one-sided on her part she didn't want him to get the better of her "Oh, and by the way; maybe I wasn't entirely true on everything, I wouldn't say lying…no not lying, But I was keeping it away from you; and since you want to be an ass about everything I just might tell you" she said and he shrugged waiting for an answer

"You're just really curious aren't you" she said "well, I will be meeting Takada, and that's the honest truth. There is this conference, I'm attending, about me, and my career"

"That's the big reveal?"

"Uh-huh" she said "now that you know, maybe you can start feeling stupid now, and get out" she said pushing out the door but he stopped

"Not yet"

"What?"

"Tell me"

"…tell you what?"

"Who's this meeting with?" he asked and she remained silent and looked to the ground, she did not want to tell him that part and she guessed she should have never brought it up in the first place but he was really ticking her off. She brought her face up to face his and sighed.

"I'm not telling you"

"So you're not telling me everything" he said and she glared at him "I guess you're not as honest as everyone thinks"

"…the meeting is with Hiroshi Suzuki" she blurted out, she was getting really frustrated with him, she didn't want to say it but it just came out

"What?"

"That's right, that's why I didn't want to tell you; because I thought maybe you would've been upset…I don't know why I even thought that…since you don't care about anything" she said

"Is the same bastard that tried to-?"

"Yes, it is" she said interrupting him "He never went to jail, well he can't go to jail, he's rich and he has amazing lawyers, I knew he wasn't going to get charged" she said "…now that you know, you can leave me alone" she said trying to push him out again

"Are you kidding me?" he said stopping her

"No, I'm not" she said "that guy can make or break me…and honestly all he's doing right now is breaking me…in this meeting apparently I have to apologize, for everything that you did, and what I did I guess…and that's all he wants me to do"

"You think I'm just going to let you go?" he said

"And what makes you think I'm going to listen to you? I'm still going" she said trying to get out of there but he stopped her again "Gin, move; no matter what you say I'm still going"

"Are you stupid or something?" he said angrily which caught her off guard

"Why are you getting so angry" she said "this has nothing to do with you"

"I know what that guy tried to do with you"

"And I know too…and I can handle it"

"Don't be stupid; what the hell do you think you're getting out of this" he said and she rolled her eyes and looked away from him "he's just going to try again"

"I won't let him…like I said I'll handle it"

"Like you did last time? If it wasn't for me you would've-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it"

"I think you need to"

"No I don't; because I know what happened; and I know what would've happened" she said to him "now…go" she said

"Don't be stupid"

"…I'm still going Gin… you can't stop me" she said "…if I knew you were going to react like this, I would've never told you"

"…No I'm glad you told me; because now I know what type of person you are" he said shocking her, he removed his hands away from her, he looked at her for a brief moment but she turned away; she didn't want to bother looking at him. She had a sorrowful look on her face and she didn't want him seeing that, once he left the house she took a deep breath and waiting by her door a few minutes before leaving herself; Everything he said to her was making her doubt everything, she already had her doubts but now she really didn't want to do anything, she didn't think he would care that much either. She walked out of her house and walked slowly until she saw the car in which Takada was waiting for her, she opened the door and sat in the front with him and looked away, her mind was just jumbled with thoughts, and for some reason she felt guilty.

"Hello to you too" he said to her

"Sorry…hi"

"Riko, is everything okay"

"No" she said "I feel like crap" she said then turned to him "am I horrible person"

"…Did something happen"

"Forget it…I don't want to talk about it" she said

"Considering you just came from your house, I wonder what it could possibly be"

"I said I don't want to talk about it"

"Riko if this is about everything, you don't have to do it"

"…I love modeling"

"I know"

"I just wanted to do it as long as I could've" she said "even when I take over for my father I still want to do it" she said "but, it doesn't feel the same anymore" she said "but I don't want to stop either"

"…Riko" he said rubbing her shoulder

"I'm sorry"

"It okay"

"…I can't do it" she said "Gin was right" she said

"…Gin?"

"I can't do this" she said "I can't face him…I'm sorry" she said "I thought I could do it, but after everything he did…I don't think I can even be in the same room as him" she said "That man, purposely is trying to ruin me; just because I didn't let him rape me; and now he wants me to apologize, for what; what exactly does he get from that…he's probably just after the same thing; and Gin… realized that…I can't go"

"Riko, I'm sorry"

"…why are you apologizing?"

"I know what he did yet I was about to bring you to him; that was horrible of me; I haven't been much of a friend, have I?"

"It's not your fault" she said "…you worked so hard; and I didn't want it to go to waste…I know you tried hard"

"Not hard enough" he said "but, this might end badly"

"Then I'm ready for that..." she said "…well; it just means we could hang out earlier"

"Yeah"

"But can we stop somewhere first"

"Where to?"

"…the yorozuya"

"Hm?"

**-x-**

"What's with you?" Otose asked looking down at Gintoki who was sitting across from her in her snack house.

"What are you talking about?" Gintoki asked

"You come in here moping; you wanted me to ask you didn't you?"

"I'm not moping; I think you need to get your eyes checked you old hag" he said and Otose went and blew smoke in his face "tch, are you going to serve me or not?"

"Don't you think it's a bit early to be drinking?"

"It's never too early" he said and Otose narrowed her eyes at him

"Hmph, you were at that girl house weren't you?" Otose said "those kids told me you weren't home last night" she said "come on you can tell me; no one's here" she said blowing out the smoke of her cigarette "you like that girl don't you?" she asked yet he still remained silent "this is definitely a first; but I'm happy to see you grow up; if only you'd pay the rent on time, then it'd be a complete miracle" she said crushing her cigarette in the ashtray then crossed her arms "you should hurry up; you shouldn't wait forever to tell her how you feel; she won't be alone forever; it'll only be a matter of time until that girl is swept away by someone else" she said then heard the door of the snack house slide open "Welcome" Otose shouted and saw Riko there

"…Hi" Riko said, she looked over at Gin who was sitting there

"Meeting done already that was quick" he said she frowned and closed the door of the snack house and walked in Otose made her way out of the situation leaving them alone

"…no, I didn't go" she said

"Did you forget something?"

"…no…I'm not going to go to the meeting…Gin you were right"

"Really…"

"Well, yes of course you were" she said "I knew you were right, I just didn't want to listen…I was being a bit of a bitch" she said "I'm sorry" she said walking closer to him "you were just looking out for me and I ignored it, so I'm here to apologize…and to thank you"

"I see"

"…Are you still upset?" she asked

"No...I'm relieved; that you didn't end up going" he said staring at her, her eyes widened and her cheeks turned red "I'm glad you noticed yourself"

"Really" she smiled "then…that's good" she said "I don't want you to think differently of me"

"…just forget what I said…I'm not upset with you; that's all you need to know" he said

"…are we really okay? This morning was so weird and confusing…I just thought"

"I said everything's okay" he said

"…Okay" she said then smiled then shook then smile away "…Well you should apologize too" she said "you said some hurtful things, which is why I reacted like that" she said and he chuckled

"I was only joking around with you" he said taking her hand "I'm sorry" he said and she blushed and pulled her hand away

"Well, I guess I accept that apology" she said turning away

"Where are you going?"

"…I wasn't lying to you when I said I had plans with Takada; even though you thought I was"

"…So you're not meeting this Takeshi guy after all" he asked and she turned back to face him

"What?" she said in confusion

"Isn't he the guy you like?"

"How much times do I have to tell you that…oh~"

"What?"

"…nothing, I just see what's going on here"

"What?" he said and she smiled

"I said it's nothing" she said "but you're right, I will be on a date with Takeshi" she said approaching him "because he is the guy that I like" she said leaning down to him "jealous?"

"Of what?"

"I don't know; you tell me" she grinned

"This is why I keep calling you a pain in the ass" he said and she giggled

"Can I give you a hug?" she asked

"Huh?" he said but she didn't wait for an answer and wrapped her arms around his shoulders

"I'm only kidding" she whispered in his ear "Takeshi is Takada"

"…what?" he said and she laughed

"When I refer to him to people and when around other people I call him Takada; but his name is Takeshi, and that is what I call him when we are alone" she said and Gin looked dumbfounded "…did that upset you?" she smiled

"…no…I was just…asking"

"Okay" she giggled

"It's not funny"

"You're so cute" she said "this morning is making a bit more sense now" she said moving off from him "now there's no misunderstanding" she said "besides I already told you that there wasn't anyone I like…necessarily"

"Whatever" he said then looked at her up and down "…are you sure it isn't a date" he said

"Positive" she said "you know if you want to be with me so badly today, I could always come back early for you to massage my feet"

"You better keep your ass home" he said and she laughed

"I'll see you later gin" she said leaving the bar, gin smiled and went back to whatever he was doing Otose walked back to him and looked at him, and he looked up back at her "…what?" he said

"…just remember everything I just said"

"I heard everything you said, and let me just tell you this; you're jumping to conclusions" he said getting up from his seat

"What are you? In denial?" she asked "or are you just giving up on her?" she asked and he sighed

"Like I said before, you need to get your eyes checked"

"You don't need eyes to see this; anybody with a pulse can tell that you like her" he said "why aren't you doing anything about it"

"Man you're annoying" he said stretching then walked to the door

"I already warned you" she said "remember, a girl like her won't be alone forever, when she's already taken away, don't come crying to me" she said "now's you chance, considering she seems to have a thing for you as well"

"So I should listen to your old lady assumptions"

"Do whatever you like, I'm done talking now" she said and Gin just groaned from annoyance and left the snack house "…it's a miracle" Otose said lighting another cigarette "who would have thought"

**-x-**

"Well this is odd" Takada said

"What?" Riko said with a smile on her face they sat across from each other in a restaurant she sighed and rested her head onto her hands "what do you mean?" she said

"You were so upset before; but now you are just beaming with happiness" he said

"…it won't last long, will it?" she said

"Don't say that" he said "tell me what happened"

"It's nothing" she said slightly laughing at the thought "I was just this funny joke" she said

"A joke that kept you smiling for this long?"

"…what? It was really funny"

"…okay, whatever you say Riko"

"I'm tired" she said "massage my feet for me Takeshi" she said "these shoes are killing me…so do it"

"Riko, tell me you're not serious"

"…no I was quite serious actually" she laughed then his phone rang "It's him isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to answer it" he said

"Don't do that…you should answer it"

"…okay I'll be right back" he said and left from the table; she stayed seated in silence and she just knew what that phone call was about, she knew if she thought any further she would just get more upset. She turned her head and saw that Takada was coming back.

"That was a fast call" she said then stood up "…what did he say?"

"…you don't want to know what he said"

"…okay…well I did expect this to happen" she said

"Riko don't be upset about it; I'm not letting him get to you"

"…thanks" she said "…but, can we just call it a day…I just want to be alone; right now"

"…okay, I understand" he said

"…I'm sorry" she said "I'm happy we got to hang though…but I'm sorry"

"You don't have to apologize to me" he said hugging her "I said I understand" he said then kissed her on the forehead "okay?" he said and she gave him a sad smile

"…okay"

"…You're going to cry"

"I'm not going to cry" she said breaking the hug "…I don't cry for everything you know" she said

"Alright, let me drive you home"

"No…you did enough" she said "I'll just walk" she said leaving the restaurant

"Damn it, I hate seeing her like that" he said

**-x-**

She was upset, but like Takada said she wasn't going to let it get to her, she wasn't going to cry and mope around all day because of one bastard finds it entertaining to ruin her life specifically, she really didn't understand it either, she hardly knew Hiroshi, actually she didn't know him at all, and she had to wonder if this was some kind of sick hobby of his to torment people; she walked alone in the street to be honest she did want to go home but she was now wondering if she made a mistake by leaving Takada, considering she didn't want to be alone anymore.

"…_I could always go see Gin"_ she thought, she didn't want to bother him but she didn't think he wouldn't be bothered that much by her, she thought he probably wasn't doing anything anyways, so she decided to go and see him.

It was evening and she walked over to his house she fixed herself before knocking so she could look good, she had to look good around him, and she didn't know why she ignored the fact that it was because she liked him. She knocked the door and waited, he opened the door and looked at her, and with a face that's wondering what she is even doing there.

"What's with the look; are you unhappy to see me?"

"I'm sorry I don't want to be your personal foot massager"

"…I didn't come here for that, besides I did say that I would come see you later, didn't I?" she said "Can I come in?"

"Yeah" he said letting her in

"Why do you have to make things difficult for me?" she said then looked around "…no one's here?" she asked

"No, they're not going to be here all night"

"They decided to give you a break?"

"I guess" he said and she half smiled

"Well aren't you lucky" she said sitting on the couch

"What's wrong?"

"You know I don't always come to you to rant my problems; nothing's wrong; I just came here to see you"

"I'm guessing things didn't end well"

"I said I don't want to talk about my problems" she said then looked over at him "can you come sit down?" she asked with a somewhat demanding tone

"You know I shouldn't be treated like this in my own home"

"Just come sit down" she shouted to him "I came all this way to see you; just don't get me more angry than I already am" she said and he sighed and sat next to her and put his hands behind his head "good, you know things would go much easier if you just listen to me"

"Yeah I know; it'd be less of a pain"

"Am I really that much of a problem to you?" she asked

"I wouldn't say a problem"

"Whatever" she said "…What were you planning on doing tonight"

"Nothing" he said then looked over at her "you're not suggesting we go out are you"

"No" she said "can I just stay here with you?"

"Are you asking or demanding"

"Asking"

"Then stay as long as you want"

"Thank you" she said and inched closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder "…just let me rest here for a while" she said and he didn't budge, he knew she was about to speak so he remained silent and gave her the opportunity to start "I don't want you to respond back…but just let me talk" she said "you know" she began and cuddled up to him "…Everything's ruined…there's nothing I can do now" she said then sighed "I thought I could have done it for a little longer but…it's no use" she said and he just remained silent and listened on "I also feel bad for Takada, because he worked so hard, it's all ruined now…he said he's okay with it...But I still feel bad" she said "ever since my parents passed away it's like he made it his job to make me happy; he's such a nice person, and I know he tries hard each time for me…because he knows how much it means to me. I don't do it for the money…I do it because I enjoy it, it's like when I get up there I feel like a different person; I feel beautiful and strong" she said then gave a sad smile "does that sound weird?"

"…no"

"Doing it made me the person I am today…it kind of gave me my confidence" she said "I started off small, but I didn't care about the fame…I really love it" she then moved up from him then looked at him "sorry you had to listen to this"

"I don't mind" he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder, she positioned her head back and his shoulder, and the both stayed there silently "…hey; I'm not complaining; but why did you come here, if you were with Takada?"

"Well actually I wanted to be alone, so headed home…but I also wanted to see you"

"…oh"

"Yeah" she smiled "I'm feeling a bit better now" she said moving up "I guess I could go home"

"Well…you can stay longer if you want"

"…fine then I will" she smiled resting back on him "...Gin?"

"What is it?"

"Thank you for being here for me" she said closing her eyes "you really are sweet"

**-x-**

The morning came and Gintoki awoke, he felt a warm presence on top of him. Only to realize by the look of her brown hair under him that it was Riko. He rose up with her on top of him, making her fall down bit; she opened her eyes and looked at him for a brief second and laid back down on his chest

"Hey do you realize where you are?" he said shaking her

"Hm…." She said raising her head back up "…the yorozuya?" she said resting back down on him

"Wake up"

"Mm…" she groaned and raised up from him she rubbed her eyes and pushed herself away from him "why are you this close to me?" she asked then paused in realization "…right…I fell asleep" she said yawning laying back down on his couch

"Hey"

'What?"

"Should you be really wasting your time here?"

"Are you kicking me out?"

"Kind of"

"Well I have a lot of time to myself now, since I'm currently jobless…how mean can you be? Do you have some else coming over?" she asked then heard a her phone beep, she took it out and looked at it "…it's a text from Takada" she said looking at the text "…he says it's good news" she beamed "and there's no way he'd say it's good news unless it's actually good news" she said "I have to go meet him, right away" she said raising up " I guess you don't have to kick me out anymore" she said then smiled "I can't believe things just might be looking up for me, it was so bad yesterday" she said and he smiled at her "I should probably go home and change first; but after that, I'll come see you"

"Why?"

"To tell you how it went of course" she said turning away with excitement, she paused and turned back to him, she walked up to him and gave him a hug "thank you…again" she said then broke the hug "I'll see you later" she said before running out she spotted Shinpachi and Kagura and smiled at them "Good morning Shinpachi, Kagura" she said while she made her way down the steps

"Good morning, Riko-san" he said "…wait a second why was Riko-san here?"

"Oh, so you guys are here" Gintoki said while watching them come in

"Um…Gin-san…um why was um Riko-san"

"What?"

"Don't tell me you two are actually…"

"What are you talking about?"

"No, no forget it; I guess I should mind my business" he said scratching the back of his head "in any case, remember we have a job today"

"…huh really?"

"You forgot! You really are hopeless" he said "Well whatever; let's just go"

**-x-**

"Abroad…meaning?" Riko asked standing right in front of Takada, she had just met him, right after she went home and got herself changed, and now he just told her his big news she's been waiting for, apparently he got her a job abroad, but she wanted to clarify, or rather she wanted him to repeat himself hoping something else would come out of his mouth

"Meaning, away from here, overseas" he said

"Is it far?" she asked

"It is"

"…oh" she said looking a bit upset "…is it for long"

"Seeing how you have to be back here before you turn twenty one, it shouldn't be that long" he said then saw the expression on her face "I thought you would've been happy"

"Well…I am; it's just to move away; leaving everything behind"

"I'm not forcing you Riko; and I don't want you to go because of me"

"You're doing so much for me…I'm not going to take it for granted" she said "I'll go"

"Really"

"…yeah"

"You seem unsure" he said "if you change your mind, I won't be upset"

"I know…I won't change my mind"

"Never know with you" he said patting her head "I got to get going; so if you have a change of heart just call me" he said and she watched him as he walked away

"_Is it Gin that's holding me back?"_ she thought to herself and turned herself around and made her way to the yorozuya. She wanted to ask him something, she wanted to talk to him last and see if her opinion on leaving would change "why would he have such an affect anyways?" she asked herself "is it because…" she said to herself and shook her head _"who cares…I just need to ask him…and then I know I can leave" _she made it to his house and saw Otose cleaning out front of her shop

"You're here for Gintoki?" Otose asked her

"…yeah"

"He's not here" she said "He went out for a job"

"…oh I see"

"But that was a while ago, I'm sure he'll be back soon"

"Oh"

"Why don't you just wait here for him?" Otose asked and Riko looked a bit uneasy, she had a feeling if she did things wouldn't go how she wanted "come on" Otose said walking into her snack house then went behind her counter "sit"

"…well…I guess I will" she said walking over and sitting down

"…can I ask you something?" Otose asked

"_Just as I thought"_ she thought then looked up at Otose "…sure"

"Do you like Gintoki?" she asked and Riko looked at her a bit surprised but became a bit upset by the question

"Didn't you already ask me this?"

"Did I? Answer me again then" Otose said and Riko blushed

"…no" she said

"I won't tell him if you tell me"

"…why do you want to know that?"

"he's really hopeless when it comes to girls" she said "I'm sure you probably realized that; even if a girl would show notice to him, he would either not notice or just avoid it"

"…avoid it…well he told me something like that" she said "but what is that supposed to mean?" she asked "are you saying whether I liked him or not, it would be no use"

"No" she said "I've never seen Gintoki shown this much interest in a girl"

"You think he's interested in me?" she asked as if it was the craziest thing in the world "I don't think that's it"

"Oh really"

"I'm always the one coming to him…its always me asking him for favors, or approaching him for help…I'm the only one who enjoys being close to him"

"Is that you admitting you like him?" Otose asked

"…it isn't…I'm just" she said then rose from her seat "forget it…I'm just going to go home, there's no use waiting for him" she said heading for the door and opening it quickly only to be surprised seeing Gintoki there along with Kagura and Shinpachi.

"Oh Riko-san, hello" Shinpachi said walking into the shop with Kagura right behind him, she followed them with her eyes then turned back to Gin

"What are you doing here?" Gintoki asked

"Well…um" she said then looked over at Otose "I just wanted to speak to you"

"Then let's go" he said walking inside

"No, no, no" she said pushing him back out "not in here"

"Why?"

"Can we just go up to your place?" she asked making everyone in the snack house turned their heads to them Gin just looked at her with his dead stare and turned around

"Fine" he said and Riko followed behind him, closing the door behind her

"…it turns out that those two are actually seeing each other" Shinpachi said

"What makes you think that?" Otose asked

"Well, this morning, I saw Riko-san come out the house" he said "I don't understand why Gin-san is hiding it; if he found someone like Riko-san, I don't see why he would be ashamed to have to hide it"

"There not seeing each other" Otose said

"Did she tell you that?"

"She didn't have too" she said "I don't know what to do with those two" she said "and I don't feel like playing the role of cupid" she said "they're just going to have to work it out themselves.

Meanwhile Gintoki and Riko were in the front of the yorozuya he opened the door and she walked in, they both removed there shoes, but Riko didn't want to stay that long due to the uneasiness she's been feeling all day, so she grabbed his hand before he could walk any further inside and He just stared at her with a question expression.

"I don't want to make it long" she said letting his hand go "I just wanted to ask you something" she said "…I guess I could have said it quick downstairs, but I didn't want to be around the crowd"

"…is this about your good news"

"Yes actually; I wanted to tell you about it…and I wanted your opinion"

"So…"

"Well, it was good news, I guess" she said "it's definitely a great opportunity for me"

"And?"

"And…well its far" she said "I just want your opinion because I'm unsure of myself" she said "Half of me doesn't want to leave everything behind…this is where I was raised, I don't want to leave my parents; my house, my friends…including you"

"What are you saying? You came to me yesterday moping about not being able to work, and now that you have the chance, you think twice? Just go"

"How could you just say that?"

"What do you mean?" he said and she frowned

"…nothing"

"Sometimes you have to make sacrifices to be happy" he said "this will make you happy wouldn't it"

"…I guess…but"

"Something else is holding you back" he asked and she started to become a bit frustrated with herself, she didn't want to leave him without telling him how she felt, but she didn't quite have the guts to tell him.

"No, It's nothing" she said "I guess I'll be going then" she said "I'm going to be leaving the day after tomorrow"

"Wow"

"Yeah…" she said "…I guess this is goodbye then?" she said turning around, but she wouldn't feel satisfied if she left like that so she turned back to him "actually, I want to know"

"What?"

"Will you miss me?" she asked "I don't know how long I'll be gone but…I know it's not short" she said then tilted her head "well?"

"No, what's there to miss"

"I see" she said "well, I'll miss you" she said "I'm going to miss everyone I leave behind" she said then looked towards the ground "…maybe that's what's holding me back…" she said and she stared down at her.

"…Well define miss"

"Seriously" she said she said looking at him "you know what I mean"

"No, just explain it" he said

"Um…Well, there will be times when you think of that person and the thought will make you happy, you'll yearn for them and you'll want to be with them…well not necessarily in our case, whereas it's just friendship, and you'll miss the good times"

"Well then maybe I'll miss you"

"Really" she smiled "then that makes me happy" she said then swiftly turned her head away "don't let that get to your head" she blushed, then the thought of him maybe actually missing her made her smile again.

"I think it's getting to your head"

"Shut up" she said "whatever, I'm going to get going now" she said then halted "Actually I also want to thank you for everything" she said "you helped me get through a lot of things and…I just really appreciate it" she said then wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on his lips "thank you" she smiled

"You're making it sound like I'll never see you again"

"Am I? Sorry" she said moving his hands down from him "goodbye" she said turning herself around and putting her shoes on. She paused before opening the door and looked back at him, of course he still had the same neutral expression, and she sighed and made her way out. She stopped and turned her back to his door feeling like she came for nothing, seeing how she still didn't feel at ease. _"I couldn't tell him after all"_ she thought then tightly shut her eyes _"is it really okay to leave like this"_ she thought and before she could think any further she turned herself back towards his door _"I really can't leave like this"_ she thought, but her thoughts were interrupted by Gintoki abruptly opening the door "um…" she said looking right at him, he looked straight at her crimson eyes caught blue, and then she became even more uneasy due to the fact that he was just standing there staring at her. Apparently no words had to be said, he grabbed onto her and laid his lips to her, she was a bit confused at first and remained passive but only for a moment she quickly closed her eyes and melted into the kiss she didn't even bother to think about what he was doing or why in the end this was exactly what she wanted from him.

She brought her hands up his shoulders, then to his neck, he broke the kiss making each of them able to breathe out, he pulled her completely inside and took one hand to close the door behind her. He turned her against the wall and locked lips with her again. Just by the way he was kissing her swept her off her feet; she felt as if it was their first kiss, even though she knew it wasn't, she remembered her first kiss well, she did it with a guy more inexperienced than her, she remembered it being sloppy and disgusting, but of course it was different with Gintoki, she imagined this was how a first kiss was supposed to be, although she kissed him so many other times, they were just stupid kisses, she forgot what it meant in the first place; she even forgot that it was supposed to mean something, but she loved it; the way he kissed her and the way he looked at her, to her it seemed a bit unbelievable.

"…s'been so long" she whispered against his lips

"Hm…?"

"Since a man has ever looked at me this way" she said "…actually, I don't think a man has ever looked at me that way" she said "it makes me feel so nervous…and scared" she said "but at the same time happy"

"…am I doing something wrong?"

"…no you're doing something right" she said "whether it's intentional or not…well…I'm kind of hoping it's intentional" she said but he was just confused, he let go of her and step away, making her arms fall from his shoulders she looked a bit confused but she didn't quite show it to him; he was hesitating and she knew. But she didn't understand why considering he was the one that grabbed and kissed her. She didn't want to seem forceful about it she sighed and gave him a warm smile "…Do you…want to stop?"

"No" he said surprising her, but confusing her more he didn't want to stop, he wanted to make love to her over, and over that night but he was just thinking of the consequences, they went awhile without doing anything, and everything seemed good with them, but he didn't understand the lust he was feeling for her, he knew it was more than just being drawn to her body _"…could the granny be right"_ he thought but really wanted to ignore it.

"…well" she said removing her shoes, and pulled him closer inside "…Neither do I" she said he looked down at her and she wasn't giving eye contact, and her cheeks were a rosy pink, she let out a silent breathe and looked up at him "…Gin" she said rising her hands up his chest, she stopped them at his shoulders and leaned up giving him a peck on his lip "I want you to make love to me" she said and he suddenly just moved by impulse bringing her closer to his body, he snaked his arms around her waist and stared deep into her eyes, he lowered his face closer to her and kissed her lightly, she smiled through the kiss and hugged him as he continued. He knew everything he was doing was wrong, but couldn't control himself; He wasn't sure if he was taking advantage of her or not, but she did say she wanted it; and he couldn't stop himself anymore. She pulled away from him and smiled "I guess that means you will please me"

"You don't even need to ask" he said and she laughed "…but let's change locations" he said grabbing onto her wrist "the last thing I need is those kids barging in on me"

"What?" she said and pulled her to his room "wait a minute"

"What?"

"Um…well…I know I said I didn't want to stop…but"

"What?" he said as they stopped in his room

"I don't want to get caught…if they're going to be here"

"So you're suggesting we stop"

"…not necessarily" she said _"What the hell's up with him; to think he was hesitating before"_

"Now that you got me into it I don't want to stop" he said

"…But-" she said but instantly got interrupt by Gintoki lips on hers

"What were you saying again?" Gintoki said

"…I forgot"

"Good" he said moving away from her and setting the futon ready

"Wait no I didn't forget…I can't" she shouted but stopped herself as he walked up to her "…what?" she asked staring up at him

"I want you, Riko" he said and she blushed "actually, I need you" he said making her speechless

"…fine" she said "…I'll forget about it" she said looking away

"…what's with the sudden change of heart?" he smirked at her

"Shut up…" she said "gosh you're so stupid" she blushed shutting her eyes "…it's nothing"

"Then, get ready" he said pushing her onto the futon, and began to get himself undress, she watched him, until she got distracted by a noise.

"Wait did you hear that?"

"Kagura must have just come in" he said completely removing his kimono and shirt

"What" she said "…what if she hears us"

"She won't" he said "she going to bed…when that girl's asleep nothing can wake her up"

"In that case let's wait for her to fall asleep" she said laughing nervously

"Riko" he said bending down to her "didn't you say you'll forget about it?" he said "if it's bothering you that much, I don't mind stopping"

"…really?"

"Yes" he said and she smiled and raised her hand and softly caressed his cheek

"I told you already that I didn't want to stop" she said then kissed him "let's continue" she said and he kissed her abruptly, putting his hands to her body and pushing her down on the futon. Sure he said he wouldn't mind stopping for her, but he still wanted her so bad, and he knew that this was his chance to finally dominate her; he's wanted to dominate her for the longest while, ever since she has been acting cocky with him and now he could finally make her know who the inferior one is. This was an attempt because he knew if he did it could end either with her complying or her kicking his ass, but he was going to take the chance.

At this moment her moment her mind was blank, she just wanted to continue kissing him, she would have been satisfied with just that. But of course she knew he wanted more; although she wanted it as well, just making out with him, would've satisfied her. He pulled away from her given both of them the chance to breath, he paused and just stared at her, and she blushed, she couldn't stand him staring at her because she didn't even know what it meant, she decided to try to take things in her hands since it will make her feel a bit more comfortable, she pushed him off from her and rose up and began to strip herself, he simply watch her with desire as she undressed herself, until she only wore her bra and panties. She smiled at him then climbed on top of him wrapping her arms around his neck and gave him a feathery kiss on his forehead then to his lips.

"Do whatever you can now" he said

"What?"

"After this you're not taking the lead at all" he said and she blushed madly

"…what does that mean?" she asked already knowing the answer, he pulled her closer to him

"…well, you have to know who the superior one is" he said, and he frowned by the look of her facial expression and he wasn't sure if he was going to get his ass kicked by her, but then he noticed how flushed she was and he smirked at her.

"shut up" she said she felt like her heart was beating a mile a minute, and she didn't know why he was acting this way, an she also didn't know why she liked it. Even though she hated feeling inferior to anyone, especially in bed, she thought it wouldn't be so bad if it was him.

He rubbed his hands up her back, stopping at the latch of her bra and pulled it apart, she shifted her arms making it fall from her shoulders he took it completely off and threw it at the side of the futon. He brought his hands to her breast and began to play with them; she moaned, then realized that this was supposed to be her turn with him and pulled away

"Since it's my time to take the lead let me…I'm supposed to please you, got it?" she said

"You really are spoiled aren't you?" he said "I think you have a superiority complex"

"Shut up" she said then let a breath out, she raised her hands to his face and began caressing his cheeks with her thumb

"Are you just going to look at me the hold time?"

"Can you just stay quiet?" she said but continued to watch him there was so many things she wanted to tell him at that moment but the words couldn't even leave her mouth, instead she ignored whatever she wanted to say and kissed him, she slid her hands down his chest then to his groin, she grinned through the kiss feeling how hard he was through his pants.

"That's all because of you" he said and she smiled

"Well, that makes me happy" she said and began to kiss his neck and bite it; she licked up to his ear, and started to lick the inner part of his ear. The sensation between her tongue on his ear and her fingers rubbing up his manhood seemed to triggering his inner desire, he made a somewhat purring sound at her and she assumed that she must be turning him on, which just questioned herself since he should have already been turned on a while ago; he brought his hands to her waist and pushed her down on her back and arched over her, she guessed her time was over, although it was short she didn't mind, she look up at him as he was over her, and she couldn't see his eyes, she raised her hands to his face to push his hair from his eyes, only to instantly pull them away from absolute shock; his crimson eyes glinted full with lust and ferocity, and it left her breathless. Rather than turning him on, she figured she must have awaken some type of sexy beast out of him, the look in his eyes had her shudder, but in a good way, she began to feel butterflies in her stomach, and her heart began to beat in the most unimaginable way. She began to breathe heavily, and her face became red, he went down to her neck and began to kiss and bite at it, earning the loud moan he wanted. He moved his kisses down to her breast then to her stomach stopping just above her waistline, and pulled her panties off, he looked hungrily at her and didn't feel like waiting any longer, he stood up and began to remove his pants Riko rose up a bit supporting her body with her elbows and stared at him as he undressed, he didn't even need to ask her if she liked it, he knew she did. Once everything was off of him, he went between her legs and arched over her and kissed her passionately she brought her hands to his face and moaned through the kiss as he stuck his tongue in he pushed her on her back, then rose up from her, he spread her legs so he could get a nice view, and he just stared at her entrance then back at her.

"Are you ready for me?" he asked, not even caring for the answer, if she said no he would still continue which would automatically make her reconsider her answer, she looked at him and nodded, and with that he pushed into her making her moan with pleasure, and began pumping into her, and her moans echoed through the room, and he took her arms and positioned it over her head "not so loud" he said lowering his head to hers "but not so low either, I still want to hear you" he said and she couldn't even make eye contact with him anymore, her heart would beat so fast every time she would stare into his eyes, and she felt as if she would faint, he placed his lips over hers, but not yet kissing her, he enjoyed teasing her mainly because he knew she got frustrated by it, she would keep pushing her head to kiss him but he kept teasing her by pulling away, she moaned in protest, and tried to move her arms from his grip, but with no success "…Gin, stop it" she said between breaths "stop teasing me, I hate it"

"I know" he said and finally kissed her, he released her arms, and she hugged them around his neck, she pulled at his hair the moment he stuck his tongue in and he slid his hands down her body to under her thighs, he began to thrust into her again, and she tried to maintain her moans.

His movements were unpredictable but perfect he would move quickly then slowly, whenever he felt like it, which just drove her nuts, but she didn't care, she would still move along with him. She would scratch at his chest each time he would hit her pleasure point

"G-Gin…" she moaned his name out she completely forgot or rather never actually realized how good it felt when she did it with him, or how each time he would hit the right spot. He leaned lower to her and began to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around him. He broke the kiss and placed his head against hers, as he continued to move. She shut her eyes and hugged onto him tighter as she knew she was at her limit "…I'm…done" she moaned out "I'm…ah…gonna" she tightened her legs around him and she finally came, though his movements didn't stop which only prolonged her orgasm she dug her nails into his back as moans continue to escape her mouth; his movements stopped and he finally came inside her. His body fell and his head remained at the curve of her neck and she could hear his loud breathe in her ear; he raised his head from her neck and looked at her. He removed the hairs which pressed against her face and kissed her lightly not lasting more than a second. He rose up and came out of her, and she just watched him, he rested on his back right next to her and she continued to watch him, the silence was somewhat bothering her but she just decided to shake it off she rose up and brought the sheets over them, she brought them higher to cover her whole body and just sat there with random thoughts in her head.

"Can you come here already?" he said breaking her out of her thoughts, she turn to stare at him and he just rested there with his hand behind his head "it's weird since you're always all over me that you not right now"

"…shut up" she said getting closer to him "and I'm not always all over you" she said resting onto his chest

"Whatever" he said wrapping his arm around her, she brought her hand to his chest and began rubbing it before wrapping it completely around his body.

"…Goodnight" she said

"Goodnight" he said and she curled closer to him and closed her eyes feeling completely at ease. His eyes remained open for his mind was cluttered with thoughts, mainly about her and what he just did to her; but he just ignored it, because he thought of it as just a headache, he would just enjoy the moment while it lasted.

**-x-**

Everything seemed peaceful to Gintoki at least it was for the time being, he was awake for a while running his hands down her soft hair, or just looking at her realizing how truly beautiful she was without the fancy clothes or make up she wore. He felt somewhat closer to her somehow, he didn't know how, but he just did, the thought of her just leaving kind of upset him, but he ignored his feelings because he knew it was best for her. He realized it was time he stopped watching her and woke her up, he put his hand to her face and she cringed and slightly opened her eyes

"Mm…Gin" she mumbled then completely opened her eyes

"Wake up" he said she groaned at snuggled up closer to his chest

"It's too cold outside the sheets; I don't want to move" she said

"Well you know, you should probably get going, before anyone sees you" he said and she just turned away from him

"…yeah I know….what's with guys and ruining the mood of perfect moments"

"Just get up" he said and she groaned at him again and raised up

"…fine" she said "I got to get home and get ready anyways, besides I rather not get caught" she said then fumbled with her clothes which were at her side she put her bra on, and noticed Gintoki just watching her "Are you just going to watch me the whole time?"

"Well, yeah I was" he said and she giggled

"Enjoying the show so far?"

"Yeah" he said and she smiled

"Guard me to the bathroom; I want to get cleaned up"

"Why do I have to guard you?"

"Because I don't want anyone catching us; you have kids that live with you, it's too risky"

"Isn't it more exciting if they saw?"

"For whom exactly would it be exciting for?"

"Wouldn't you enjoy it if someone was watching us do it?"

"No I wouldn't" she said "besides were not doing it now, I just want to get cleaned"

"Can we?"

"…can we what?"

"Can we do it again?"

"What! No absolutely not" she shouted to him

Meanwhile Shinpachi just walked into the yorozuya he looked around and realized nobody was awake despite the fact that it was past the time for them to wake up. He sighed and walked up to the closet where Kagura slept "Kagura-chan, wake up, its morning" he said sliding open her door and she groaned rose up and rubbed her eyes

"Is Gin-chan up?" she asked

"No…he's too lazy for his own good" Shinpachi said walking to his door "Gin-san, its morning" he said sliding the door open, only to be shocked out of his mind from seeing Gintoki's lips locked with a girl whom he wasn't sure who since he only saw the back of her head, Riko turn her head to look and gasped while quickly hiding herself

"Ah sorry!" Shinpachi shouted then quickly shut the door _"Wait! This… I didn't see what I thought I did; did I?"_ Shinpachi thought _"no it couldn't be…wait wasn't that Riko-san? No, no, no, I must be mistaken; it's possibly nothing….but wait; why were they both naked! What's going on here?"_

"Shinpachi? What's wrong?" Kagura asked

"Uh nothing"

"Is Gin-chan not waking up?"

"He's just changing; don't go in there!"

"…hm?"

"This is so bad! What do I do…I can't show my face to them" Riko said

"Well, uh, it was only Shinpachi"

"What are we supposed to say?" she said "I'm going to cry from embarrassment right now…I'm so humiliated"

"Well there's nothing we can say in this situation?"

"I don't get why you're so cool about it"

"Whatever; just get dressed"

"…I wanted to at least get cleaned" she said "…clear the room so I can go to the bathroom"

"Wait, aren't you humiliated? Just get dress and got through the window"

"The window? Please tell me your kidding; I'm not leaving through the window

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I asked you to clear the room so I could go…I don't want them seeing my face…come on, please"

"Fine, whatever" he said getting up he put on his pants and lazily walked over to the door and slid it open.

"Um…Gin-san…that was…s-sorry" Shinpachi said

"Forget that" he said scratching his head "Just listen, Shinpachi" Gintoki said and Riko approached closer to the door, while wrapping herself in his sheets. She hid so she wasn't in view.

"…what?" Shinpachi asked

"I need you two to look away for a while"

"So…there really was someone…"

"Come on, She needs to take a dump, but she's too embarrassed to say it herself"

"I never said that you idiot" she shouted hitting him across his head

"Really? So what did you say again?" he said turning toward her

"I wanted to use the bathroom"

"…you're contradicting yourself"

"That doesn't mean I have to take a dump, you idiot"

"Um…Riko-san" Shinpachi said and Riko blushed from embarrassment and hid again "ah…sorry I didn't mean to stare"

"Shinpachi; when did I give you permission to look at her?"

"Shut up" she said throwing a random object at him

"…if I knew I was going to be abused this much; I would have kicked you out earlier"

"It's your fault I'm not out earlier in the first place, so just shut up" she said clutching the sheet tightly to herself while hiding at the side of the wall _"how embarrassing"_

**-x-**

"so...what…um" Shinpachi said he was a bit speechless of what he just saw, Riko just sat there silently looking to the ground while Gin who was sitting right next to her was casual as ever. Kagura was sitting right next to Shinpachi not exactly knowing what was going on but she decided to just listen until she would.

"um…well" Riko said, she was embarrassed it was like being caught by her parents and she didn't know what to say, she actually felt like she was about to cry from the embarrassment.

"You see Shinpachi; when a guy and a girl are strongly attracted to one another; they have the urge to take off all their clothes" he said "it's the way of life"

"I DON'T NEED THE TALK FROM SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" he shouted to him "And what the hell kind of philosophy is that! What are you animals?"

"…I'm sorry…I didn't want to…." Riko said

"…I knew it" Shinpachi said "Gin-san how could you; pressuring Riko-san like that"

"Who pressured her! Don't look at me the wrong way" he said "she was into it as much as I was"

"But I knew I was taking a chance…I was afraid of this happening" she said "I should have left earlier"

"Then…you two are really…" Shinpachi said then looking at them both "well if you two were going out then that's okay…sorry I barged in" he said Riko just remained silent not knowing what to say

"That's not it" Gintoki quickly said "Shinpachi it's just a mistake adult's make sometimes" he said "we're not a couple"

The words he said somewhat angered her; she didn't really think of it as a mistake, it's not like she was drunk or drugged she knew what she was doing and she could have stopped if she wanted to but she didn't, how could he even call it a mistake. She didn't know if he just said that to Shinpachi as a lie or if he meant it, and she didn't want to ask either. Thoughts continue to jumble in her head and she just became a bit angered _"…who am I to think that it could've meant anything more anyways? after all every other time we did meant nothing…so maybe he just thought of it as nothing as well…god I feel stupid…I feel so stupid"_

"…Riko-san?" Shinpachi called noticing the unease in her face

"...sorry" she said "um...I'm just going to get going" she said getting up and heading to the door

"Riko-san wait" Shinpachi shouted to her but she didn't stop, he then turned his gaze at Gintoki and looked at him with disappointment "How heartless"

"What?"

"That's why Gin-chan's no good with girls" Kagura said while gazing at him the same way Shinpachi was, although she didn't quite understand what was going on, she did understand why he was heartless.

"Hey, what's with the looks?

"…Gin-san; you ever thought that Riko-san just might like you?" Shinpachi said and Gintoki grimaced "…I'll be at otose place" Shinpachi said raising up "if I stay here any longer I may be catch your heartlessness"

"Me too…and don't talk to us for a while" Kagura said walking behind Shinpachi. Leaving Gintoki alone feeling like crap, although he didn't know why.

**-x-**

Gintoki reluctantly made his way over to her house, what Shinpachi said was kind of bugging him, he wouldn't imagine her liking him, but she did seem upset when she left, and he didn't want to just leave her like that. He approached her door and rang her doorbell, she opened it and he say a flash of anger on her face, she quickly began to close her door before he could even say anything, but he stopped it with his foot, she sighed and rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"What do you want?" she asked

"To talk"

"I don't want to talk" she said and closed her door and he stopped it again and she opened it back and looked up at him with anger.

"What are you so angry for?" he asked and she didn't want to answer, so she ignored the question

"…just hurry up and say what you want to say" she said crossing her arms "or let me guess, you came over to make another quick mistake?" she said and he sighed in annoyance

"…I just came to check on you"

"…for what reason?"

"Well you looked upset when you left"

"…well aren't you the perceptive one" she said sarcastically "clearly I was upset"

"…why"

"Why? Well it kind of hurt when you said it was a mistake" she blurted out, she didn't want to keep it in anymore, especially since she was so angry "mistakes happen by accident…I don't consider what we did an accident" she said "…did it seriously mean nothing to you?"

"What?"

"What we did…did it mean nothing to you?" she asked and got no answer from him "…forget I asked" she said turning away "Clearly our relationship was only meant to be one thing" she said "I was just so stupid that I couldn't see that"

"What is that supposed to mean"

"We can't be friends because the way we started…" she said but paused and thought for a while she knew that was wrong they could have still been friends it's just that she wanted more "…that's wrong…I can't expect anything more because the way we started…it's my fault, for thinking that it meant something" she said

"What are you saying?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she said "Gin…I….fell for you" she said to him "you're drive me nuts and I can't take it anymore" she said "I don't want to play around with you…and I don't want to keep these feelings in anymore…so…right now…I want you to tell me…did it mean anything because if I recall I told you I never wanted to do that with you again…and I really, really meant that…but we did, and when we did, it felt a bit different" she said "what did it mean to you? Was it like all the others…or was it different" she asked, he was still in a bit of shock from her confession, but that didn't make him happy, he would have preferred if she didn't say anything at all.

"What are you asking?" he said clenching his fist and turning his back to her "isn't it obvious?" he said "…it was like the others" he said and her heart sank "of course it'll feel different, you were sober this time" he said and she remained silent, she was hurt and she had nothing to say "I had no intention of you falling for me; that's actually exactly what I didn't want" he said then acted casual "but I'm flattered" he said the turned his head to look at her, to his displeasure, by seeing how hurt she looked.

"…alright" she said holding back her tears and Gintoki could tell by the sound of her voice and the look of her saddened face that she was hurt, and seeing her like that just made him feel like absolute crap "…can you…please just leave" she said; she didn't look at him anymore "…please" she said again, and he didn't know what else he could've done than leave he looked down at her and she her head was still directed to the ground, he turned away to make his leave and went through her door. The moment he did she fell to the ground and no longer held her tears they fell down her face like wildfire; she was hurt, she wasn't mentally prepared to be rejected, she never even planned to tell him how she felt but it happened and she felt like someone took her heart and stepped on it, she tried to wipe her tears away, she tried to stop but to no prevail. "…this…is what I was afraid of" she said then continued to cry silently. Even as she cried she knew that this had to be for the best and she would try her best to get over him, but she knew it would be hard.

**-x-**

The next day was Riko departure day; she was already at the train station, ready to leave with Tina at her side sending her off.

"And make sure you call" Tina said to her

"I know, I know" she said "you don't have to tell me each second I'm not going to forget"

"I'm going to miss you" Tina said then noticed someone from the glimpse of her eye "…these guys are" she said and Riko also turned around, only to be a bit surprised

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?" Riko asked looking at the lot, who was Shinpachi, Kagura, and Otae.

"Of course we would come to see you off "Shinpachi said "were friends after all" he said and smiled at him

"That's right…we're friends" she said "but how did you know I was leaving"

"…well Gin-san told us"

"…oh" she said being a bit surprise that he would mention anything

"We tried to drag him here…but failed"

"Yeah…he really is no good…what do you see in him?" Kagura said couldn't help but let out a small laugh

"But I can't believe Gin-san was being like that" Shinpachi said "after all, you were closer to him"

"…well that's okay…I wouldn't really want to see him anyways"

"Did something happen between you two?" he asked "…I mean besides the whole…you know" he said and she blushed

"Please don't bring that up…it was a mistake"

"Oh, sorry"

"It's okay"

"Let's put all that aside" Otae barged in "Shin-chan told me you were travelling; so I made something for you" she said "after all you might get hungry on the way"

"That's really kind of you; you didn't have to go through the trouble" Riko said taking the box from her

"Sorry Riko-san, I couldn't stop her" Shinpachi said

"…what do you mean?" Riko asked

"It's my best" Otae said

"Really" she said opening it "…what is this…dark"

"It's fried egg!"

"…fried egg? Where?"

"Oh, you're hilarious Riko-san; it's a little bit brown, but it's still edible"

"…it's black; what happened, did you forget it on the stove?"

"Huh?" Otae said viciously

"Nothing, thanks a lot, I'm sure I'll enjoy it" she smiled while closing it

"Great"

"…well all in all it's a shame he didn't show up as well" Tina said

"Can you not do this today" Riko asked her

"I won't" she said "by the way my names Tina" she said introducing herself to Otae

"It's pleasure to meet you" Otae said

"You as well" Tina smiled

"Well it's nice to see your friends see you off" Takada said coming off the train, then looked at Riko "right?"

"…yeah" she said

"Takada-san, it's been a while" Shinpachi said

"Yes it sure has; has everything been good"

"Yes" he replied Riko smiled at them until she noticed familiar wavy naturally permed silver hair from the glimpse of her eye from afar, she became curious and she had to know if it was Gin, as much as she didn't want to see him, there was something she had to tell him "Takeshi take this" she said handing him the snack Otae prepared for her.

"What's this?"

"Oh, Otae-san here, was kind enough to make us a snack" she said "and now I'm being so kind to give it all to you, enjoy" she tapping his cheek then turned to walk away

"Wait, where are you going, the trains going to leave soon"

"…oh I just want to go get something at the convenient store, I'll be back quick" she said then ran off, she looked around but couldn't quite see the puff of silver hair she saw before _"…was it seriously my imagination?"_ She said then turned around only to be surprised and see him right there "…I didn't expect to see you here" she said walking up to him

"It's a coincidence…this station just happen to have the last magazine of jump" he said holding the magazine in his hands

"Oh" she said giving a small frown "well, still, I'm kind of glad that I'm getting this chance to see you before I go… I didn't really want to see you…but I needed to, because there's something I need to say" she said "I wanted to apologize to you" she said shocking him a bit, if anything he thought he should apologize to her, she walked up closer to him and sighed "well I do like you, I'm saying it whether or not you want to hear it; but since you clearly don't feel the same, it's okay…I feel better telling you, because now I know I can move on" she said then tilted her head to look down at his face "nothing to say?" she asked with a smile

"No"

"Alright" she said "I'm not mad at you gin; well I kind of was before; but now just seeing you makes me realize that I have no reason to be mad at you" she said "and I hope that you don't think anything different of me"

"I don't"

"Good" she smiled "well I got to get going" she said "And I'll be taking this" she said yanking his jump away "that face is starting to piss me off" she said "How much times do I have to tell you to stop flattering yourself, I'm not going to mope around my whole life, just because I got rejected by you" she said "I don't even know why you're the one acting upset…I should be the one" she said

"Whatever; give me back my jump"

"No" she said "I'll consider it a parting gift from you; besides you shouldn't be reading jump at your age"

"And what about you"

"I'm younger than you" she said "and besides it might get boring on the way; I got to have something" she said then looked at him again, and he still had a neutral face on but she could tell something was wrong "You know I'd feel better if you'd at least smile" she said

"It's kind of hard to see someone you care about go" he said

"Well I didn't think you'd care"

"Why wouldn't I?" he said "I wasn't playing with you" he said and before she could say anything the horn for the train rang signaling that it was about to leave

"…I got to go" she said

"…Alright"

"Goodbye Gin"

"…goodbye" he said and she just stared at him

"Until we meet again" she said backing away "of course when we do, we'll be old fashion friends" she smiled

"I wouldn't want it any other way"

"…I know that" she said then turned away and went over to Takada

"I thought you got lost" Takada said

"Nope, I'm fine"

"This is what you needed to get?" he asked looking at the jump in her hands "since when do you read jump?"

"Since now" she said "let's go, the trains going to leave" she said pulling him onto the train

"You better call me, Riko; I won't forgive you if you don't" Tina said to her

"I said I will" she said back to her and waved goodbye

"Bye; have fun!" they all said and waved at her

"…good bye" she said then stopped waving and the train closed the doors

"You don't have to look upset, its not forever"

"…I know that" she said "that's not why…I'm like this"

"Come let's sit down" Takada said guiding her to their seat.

**XxX**

"Well things will be a bit different without her" Shinpachi said "somehow"

"Really, how so?" Gintoki said with a finger up his nose

"Huh? Gin-san. When did you get here?" Shinpachi asked but got no answer Gintoki watched as the train left until it was out of view, he sighed then turned away.

"Great now I have to go find another jump" he said scratching his head

"…huh?" Shinpachi said

"_Riko…I think you were a bit wrong about something"_ Tina thought as she looked at Gintoki _"this guy…really…"_

**Meanwhile on the train…**

"I know you're sad, but we're not going to be gone for that long" Takada said to her

"Please don't say were only going to gone for two weeks" she said

"No, a little bit longer than that" he said "it's just a few months"

"A few months…well it doesn't change anything" she said "I think this is for the better"

"Cheer up" he said "it's going to be good"

"I know; thank you Takeshi" she smiled at him

"No problem" he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder

**The end. Thanks for supporting me throughout this story :D but sadly its the end :'(  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Lol I'm totally kidding that's not the ending. XP - I troll you X3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Anyways I was reading it over and I thought. I could have ended it somehow with the way it was going and I could have changed it so it could end; but I have so much to add, it's not over yet; sorry it's going to drag on for a little longer - I never intended for it to run long, every time I try to summarize a story I end up changing it…**

**Was this chapter too long? Do you not like it too long? I wanted to cut it in two…but then I didn't want to…I change my mind a lot…well I think this will be the last chapter that's this long…for a while…I think (I HOPE! I hate when it's too long…mainly because I get lazy when I have to reread it for mistakes)**

**You know I have been busy so I'm going to try to make a promise, and say update each month seeing how that's how it's going end up anyways.**


	9. Change

**I suck, I know I didn't update in soooo long, and to make it worst I give you this short ass chapter (well its not that short)…I've been busy but that's a horrible excuse (not really) so sorry, for real, I've been a bit stuck too…but I'm back, I guess, I need some inspiration! – And I know I broke my promise! Don't listen to me my promises mean nothing. (lol?)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 9<strong>

**Change  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Well things will be a bit different without her," Shinpachi said, "somehow"<p>

"Really. How so?" Gintoki said with a finger up his nose

"Huh? Gin-san. When did you get here?" Shinpachi asked but got no answer Gintoki watched as the train left until it was out of view, he sighed then turned away.

"Great now I have to go find another JUMP," he said scratching his head

"…huh?" Shinpachi said

"_Riko…I think you were a bit wrong about something"_ Tina thought as she looked at Gintoki, _"this guy…really…likes you"_

**~X~**

"So you just let her go?" Otose asked Gintoki as he sat at her bar, "without even saying how you felt"

"Yeah…I'm not the relationship type of guy anyways," he said

"Don't say I didn't warn you…,"she began and Gintoki groaned in his seat and rested back, Otose narrowed her eyes at him, and took out a cigarette and lit it up, "…why didn't you tell her you liked her back?"

"Why the hell should I hold her back on something she loves so much," he said "you should have seen her when she talked about it" he said, "there's no way I'm going to say anything to stop her because of my feelings." Otose was a bit shocked at what he said and smiled, she was rather surprised at how he handled everything.

"…a miracle" she said to herself, yet it was still audible to Gintoki

"Shut it, granny." he said, "just hurry up and fill my glass." He said slamming the glass on the table

"She'll be back, wont she?" Otose said pouring sake into his cup, "do you plan on doing anything when she does?"

"…no" he said. Otose grimaced at him and crossed her arms

"Do you plan on staying alone forever?" she asked in annoyance "I really thought I'd see more of this girl, but I guess you must have not liked her as much as I thought you did." She said staring down at Gintoki, he raised himself off and just walked away "Where are you going?" she asked

"Anywhere is better than staying here listening to you speak." He said Otose ignored his rude remark as he walked out of her snack shop, still smirking to herself, because she never would have thought that Gintoki would feel this way about anybody. Gintoki paused as he went outside of the snack house then looked up into the starry sky, "She's better off…without me." He said

"I wonder if I would be any good with him" Riko said looking up at the same sky while resting on the balcony, "would we be happy together?"

"I'm telling you! He liked you back," her friend shouted through the phone and Riko smiled

"Thank you Tina," she said, "but…I need to move on,"

"But you love him, don't you?" Tina asked, Riko smile faded and remained dead silent "...Riko, are you there?"

"No…I don't,"

"Riko…"

"…Tina it doesn't even matter anymore."

"If you love him it does."

"But I don't," she said "I simply like him; very small; easily erasable."

"Apparently not that easy to remove"

"Tina, I have to go now"

"…ah, sorry," she said

"It's okay," she said and Riko hung her cell off and turned herself around, looking a bit confused and unsure of herself

"Hey, everything alright?" Takada asked walking onto the balcony with her

"Yeah, um, I was just talking to Tina"

"She misses you already?"

"...Yeah, I don't know, she just called to tell me something"

"And what's that?"

"…It was nothing important," she said "it's something I need to move on from."

"I see, well maybe I could help with that too"

"…Really?" she said not sounding convinced

"Yeah, how about we go out," he said and she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

"This is sudden Takeshi your always all work and no play, we're here for business aren't we?"

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt once in a while right," he smiled at her and she smiled back

"…well this is a once in a lifetime offer, I can't refuse," she smiled "but I'm choosing where we go"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said and she smiled almost laughing

"Takeshi, I'm going to teach you a few things about having fun," she said, "don't back out"

"I wont"

"Good," she said then dragged him out of the house

**~Two months later~**

Two months has passed she wished it was longer yet at the same time she didn't, Takada just broke the news to her that they'd be going back, and she wasn't too happy about it as she thought she would be two months ago. Riko was looking through the window while resting on the sill and looked out as the snow fell from the sky; she was feeling uneasy something big was bugging her and the news of going back unsettled her. She turned to Takada who was sitting on the bed behind her and let out a sigh.

"Are you done?" Takada asked

"…yeah…lets go back," she said and Takada rose from the bed and approached towards her.

"I don't understand why you feel this way," he said then placed his hand on her cheek "if something is wrong you can tell me" she looked at him in his eyes then quickly looked away, she gave a small pout and removed his hands from her face.

"Nothing's wrong," she said then walked passed him, "I'm going to get ready"

"…Riko" he called out she stopped walking then turned to face him

"Takeshi … I'm fine," she said giving off a fake smile.

"…Alright"

**~X~  
><strong>

It was the middle of December the weather was cold and unbearable in Edo. The train was slowing its tracks as it took its stop, Riko grimaced at the familiar smell and buildings, she wished she didn't feel that way but she did, the train stopped and she turned to Takada who was sitting right next to her and smiled.

"…everything okay?"

"Mhm," she said then stood up and the doors to the train opened, they both stepped out and she looked around, for her to just stand there and take everything in; she imagined it to not be as bad as she thought it to be.

"How does it feel too be back in Edo?" Takada asked

"Not any different," she said "…you know I was enjoying my time with you…it wouldn't have hurt to stay a bit longer…"

"I know…but why do you feel that way"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't want to leave and now you don't want to come back…did something happen"

"…no nothing happened…please don't ask if something is wrong again, I just said that I was enjoying my time with you"

"Riko," he said taking her hand "I've known you for way too long , so I bet you know where I'm going with this," he said and she frowned, "I want you to be able to tell me if something is wrong, okay?"

"…okay"

"Good…go on ahead"

"…um…well Takeshi…I…well something did happen," she stumbled on her words she was a bit scared to say what she wanted to say and Takeshi noticed but couldn't think of what she was so scared of, "…I need to tell you this, maybe you should sit down"

"Is it that bad?"

"…I don't know"

"Riko!" they both heard someone shout and turned around to see Tina running toward them, she immediately threw herself on Riko giving her the most suffocating hug ever.

"…Tina, it's great to see you too, now please let me go," Riko asked

"Oh, sorry," Tina said letting her go, "I missed you so much; we have to catch up immediately"

"That sounds great, but I have to help Takeshi with the luggage...and go home and unpack and maybe rest"

"Don't worry about that Riko," he said "I'll take care of it"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said "we can talk later"

"…alright," she said then Tina pulled her away, "wait," Riko said then went up to Takada, "so I'll see you later?"

"There's no way I wouldn't come see you later," he said then gave her a light kiss on the lips leaving Tina in the background a bit confused.

**-x-**

"What!? So you're dating your manager? How did that happen?" Tina shouted at her. They sat on a bench drinking their hot chocolate.

"I don't know, it just did…and he's not just my manager, he's my friend my best friend actually," she said taking a sip of her hot chocolate then she glanced at Tina who was glaring at her, "…what?"

"You couldn't tell me this when we spoke on the phone."

"Well…it was kind of complicated then and besides I don't want anyone knowing."

"By anyone, do you mean Gintoki-san?"

"He has absolutely nothing to do with me not wanting anyone to know…believe me."

"So you wouldn't mind if he knew?"

"I wouldn't…but don't make him know," she said

"Hmm…so what about Gintoki-san?

"What about him?"

"I mean you were madly in love with him when you left, did that just go away?"

"Tina I'm over him," she said, "and I wasn't madly in love with him either"

"Well that sucks, and here I thought when you came back we could find out ways for you guys to get together"

"Like that would ever happen"

"Oh well," she said "so shouldn't you go see him?"

"Go see who?"

"Gintoki-san, you're back in town so you might as well go see him"

"…you're right, but not now…maybe tomorrow"

"Why? We're actually pretty close to him, so why not," she asked looking at Riko who seemed a bit nervous, "…is something wrong Riko?"

"No…nothing…," she said then rose up "alright let's go see him"

"Really? alright!" she jumped up

"Why are you so happy about it," Riko asked and began to walk

"I'm still shipping you two regardless of who you're with," she said and Riko rolled her eyes

"Ship all you want as long as your nonsense doesn't get in the way of my relationship with Takeshi"

"Oh you don't need me for the drama to start bubbling up"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see"

"There'll be no drama"

"Considering the fact that Gintoki-san liked you, I think he will react very oddly upon knowing you're dating your manager"

"But he didn't like me"

"Keep saying that all you want I know the real truth," Tina said, "remember Riko, he's a guy."

"Meaning what?"

"Guys want what they can't have; you had a fling going on with Gintoki-san and you ended it; and let's say he didn't have feelings for you, which by the way he still does; and couldn't care less that you left, just the fact that your happy and with someone else other than him, will make him want you more, he's going to be so jealous."

"…guys are like that, aren't they," she said and Tina nodded

"We're here let's go," Tina said as she pulled Riko up the steps of the yorozuya.

"No, I don't want to see him anymore" Riko said pulling away

"Why not"

"Because of what you just said, if seeing him will cause drama, I don't want to see him at all"

"I thought you thought he didn't like you"

"I know he doesn't like me, but you're the one who said that guys want what they can't have, and quite honestly I don't want to deal with it," Riko said then turned around to leave.

"I was just fooling around; besides he won't know that you are dating your manager, remember? Nobody is supposed to know," Tina said and Riko stopped to turned back at her.

"Yeah, but _you_ know, and I think you're the wrong person to know"

"Why"

"Tina, you blurt out peoples business, not intentionally, but you do it"

"I won't…geez"

"I'm going home,"

"Wait," Tina said grabbing her arm "we already came all this way, we might as well"

"I still don't want to see him"

"I said I was fooling around "

"That's not the only reason"

"…then what other reason is there?" she said and Riko didn't know how to answer to that she opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Well?"

"…I-I don't know, maybe because I got rejected by him…it's kind of weird for me to go see him" she finally said

"I guess it would be if you weren't already dating someone" she said "You don't still like him do you?"

"No, I already said that I'm over him"

"…then what is it?"

"…nothing" she said then rolled her eyes and gave out a sigh" you know this is just a waste of time" she said pulling her hand away "I'm going home"

"Riko, I don't get what the big problem is"

"You wouldn't"

"You know if you tell me what's wrong, maybe I would"

"I don't want to tell you"

"So there is something wrong"

"No"

"It's okay if you still like him"

"I don't still like him" she shouted then looked around at the many stares she got "listen," she said more quietly "…I…I'm just not ready"

"I don't get it"

"Tina, you don't need to"

"did something happen that I don't know about" she said looking a bit concerned "come on Riko, you can tell me, if it's something that big, you know I won't tell anyone"

"Promise, not to tell anyone"

"I promise"

"…well…something happened after I left"

"Besides you banging your manager what else"

"Alright, no comments while I'm speaking"

"Sorry"

"I haven't told Takeshi this, when I should, but I'm beyond terrified"

"…Riko what is it"

"Okay…Well it happened before I left, or not…"

"…I'm confused"

"Actually you already know what happened but it's the fact that it happened is why this happened but I don't know if that's why it happened actually." Riko said quickly, Tina's eyes remained open; because she could hardly comprehend what her friend had just told her.

"…what?" she finally asked making Riko sigh

"Let me explain it a bit slower," she said "but not here, I just want to go home"

"Alright…" she said "even though we came all this way," she pouted

"Please stop shipping us Tina, we never were and never will be" she said walking down the stairs of the yorozuya

"It's doesn't mean he's not your friend right?" Tina said "even you told him that you'd just be friends remember" she said and Riko stopped walking and turned to her

"How do you know that?"

"You told me" Riko paused and felt a bit guilty she sighed and walked back up the stairs.

"…fine"

"Really?"

"Let's go see him"

"But you had to tell me something"

"It can wait" she said walking to the front of the door

"Alright, I can't wait for you two to see each other"

"Tina I said quit it"

"Sorry," she said then looked at Riko then the door "what are you waiting for" Tina asked "ring the bell" she said but then just rang it herself

"I feel ridiculous"

"Don't" Tina said then rang again, "maybe nobody's home"

"Can't say we didn't try lets go," Riko said turning away

"Wait, I hear something," Tina said putting her ear to the door

"What are you doing?"

"Someone's coming," she said and Riko groaned and walked back up towards her and crossed her arms

"I don't see anybody," Riko said

"I swear I heard someone, let me ring again," Tina said pushing the button continuously; before she could even blink the door slammed open revealing Gintoki.

"What!?" he screamed angrily then looked down at Tina, "what the hell do you want this time, huh? You're not going to bug the hell out of me about your annoying-ass friend are you?"

"Annoying friend, huh?" Riko said walking in front of the doorway, Gintoki eyes widened but he kept his cool, "now why was I so nervous to see you?"

"You're back"

"Clearly" she said and they just looked at each other in silence

"…well Riko came to see you aren't you happy" Tina said trying break the silence

"Why would I be?" Gintoki said "I got to say I didn't expect to see your face this morning"

"Is it a good thing or a bad thing?" Tina asked

"I rather not say" he said and Riko rolled her eyes

"Tina, I told you this would have been a waste of time," Riko said

"Come guys don't be that way," she said, "can't you two just act normal"

"I'm going home," Riko began to walk away

"Wait Riko," Tina said and Riko turned to her

"Tina, you live on the other side, so you don't have to come with me"

"…fine" she said giving up "I'll talk to you later then" she said and Riko smiled at her and walked away

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Tina glared and Gintoki, "do you know how hard it was to get her here?"

"Now that she's gone, you could go too"

"I know you were happy to see her, I saw how surprised you were"

"You're just as annoying as she is"

"I was hoping you two could catch up a bit longer to avoid awkwardness since she really didn't want to see you, you didn't have to be so cruel, she just ran away"

"Well I'm glad it was short, things were a lot peaceful without her"

"…hey, you still like her right?"

"I never liked her"

"Why didn't you just tell her you liked her back?" she said and his expression change, he looked completely annoyed by her, "she's been taken away so all chances are gone for you now"

"What are you talking about?"

"Riko is a good friend of mine, and I support any guy she is with," she said, "but he's good" she said crossing her arms "they must have got it on the moment they hit the ground," she said

"…who?"

"Oh? So you really are interested," she said, "you don't need to hide it from me, I know you like her, Riko might not notice but I do," she said "but I'll tell you, it's her manager…after her heart was broken by you, who else could've put it back together"

"…you mean Takada"

"Oh, so you know him, they're currently going out," she said, "of course I doubt those were his motivations…he seems like a nice guy…," she said then realized everything she just told him, "And I wasn't supposed to tell you that," she said, "don't say a word about it, okay?" she said, "you don't know that she's going out with anybody" she said then ran off. Gintoki groaned from annoyance and closed his door.

**~X~  
><strong>

Riko walked into her home and shut the door, she exhaled deeply and rested back onto her door, "well that wasn't so bad," she said "I guess him being so cruel to me made me remember what a total ass he could be," she said then glared towards the ground, "why did I like him?"

"Riko?"

"Takeshi?" She said jumping up from the door

"Welcome back," he said and she smiled, "do you still want to talk" he asked

"Yeah," she said walking closer to him, "but can we postpone it, I'm just really tired"

"Alright," he said, "but I thought it was something important"

"I'm just too tired to deal with it right now"

"Okay, I understand," he said and Riko walked into her room and sat on her bed, and Takada followed behind her.

"It's so clean," she said

"I did a little cleaning while you were gone," he said "since I knew you would've been tired" he said and she smiled

"Thank you," she said hugging him, "you're perfect," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope you're not comparing me to someone"

"no one can dare to compare," she said then sat back on her bed, she took out her phone and saw that there was a message waiting, so she opened it up, read it, and gave a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Tina just invited me somewhere tonight, I'm so not in the mood"

"Why?"

"I'm tired"

"Is tonight, right, get some rest and then go"

"Takeshi we just came back, we won't have time to talk"

"It's okay Riko, we could do that tomorrow"

"…I guess," she said, "though I wanted to get it out now"

"…is it something bad?"

"No," she said not looking at him

"Riko, what's wrong," he asked

"You know what? It was nothing," she said "I'm going to get some rest now" she said getting herself comfortable in her bed, she wrapped the sheets over her head, before he could ask anything more.

"I'll wake you up when its time," he said

"Thank you, Takeshi," she said and he left, as soon as he did she removed the sheets from over her head, and buried her face into her pillow, "what am I doing?" she said to herself, "Takeshi...," she said then glared at her pillow,"...Gin," she said then turned to lay on her back, "...what...am I doing...," she said again and dozed off moments later.

She didn't even feel like she slept for long, but she was rudely awoken by the sound of her doorbell ringing, she groaned and covered her comforter of her head, there was no way she was getting up to answer it, and she knew Takada would have gotten it anyways. She hadn't fallen back to sleep yet and she heard the door open, she wasn't going to lie to herself she knew exactly who it was; there was only a few people that would ever even come to her house.

"Riko, are you awake?" she heard her come in to her room

"Thanks to you I am," Riko said, not yet removing herself from underneath her comforter

"Riko, I'm here to get you ready, because I know you so well." she said

"What is that supposed to mean?" she said rising up

"You would get up and totally lose all will to get out of your house and call to cancel with me"

"You do know me well," she said, "congratulations Tina, now I'm going to go through with that plan," she said laying back down

"Come on" she said pulling her out of the bed "let's get you ready"

"Leave me alone," she groaned as Tina pulled her, "why don't we just go out tomorrow?"

"Because I already planned it today," she said,

"But why today?"

"I don't know"

"Fine I'll get through today," she said

"Good," Tina said and dragged her out of her room and helped her get ready, after what seemed like hours to Riko, she was finally ready to go out with Tina.

"let's go, I'm sure everyone is already there"

"Who's everyone?"

"Oh, just a few friends of mine"

"Have fun, you two," Takada said

"Takeshi, why don't you come too?"

"He can't, its girls only"

"Seriously?"

"Yes"

"…were not going to a strip club are we?"

"No, of course not" she said then began to laugh

"I don't trust you Tina"

"In any case, let's just go," she said and pulled Riko out of her house**. **When they arrived at the bar that Tina had planned their night out Riko inspected it.

"It doesn't look like a strip club"

"That's because it isn't," Tina said

"Were here, Tina," someone shouted from afar, who what had to be one of Tina's many friends, "and we brought your cute friend too," she said and Riko looked at the man who that girl had her arms around, it was Gintoki, she shouldn't have been surprised but she was for some reason.

"What's he doing here?"

"I invited him"

"And he agreed to come?"

"Of course he did"

"…Tina, I can't trust you anymore"

"What, why?"

"You said that this was a girl's night out," she said, "and Gin is here"

"I just wanted you guys to make up"

"Make up from what?" she said, "were we fighting, Gin?" she asked him

"No"

"See," she said "Tina thanks for the concern, but it was a waste" she said then turned to Gin "and why exactly did you agree to come?"

"She said free drinks and I said hell yeah," he said and she rolled her eyes at him

"Of course that's how it went," she said "I'm just going to have to get through the night, it's not like I have to talk to you" she said

"So you are pissed at me," Gintoki said

"I don't care," she said then walked into the building

"Please get along with her by the end of this night," Tina said, "I'm doing this all for you," she said then walked in

"...no one asked for you're help," he said then also walked in. The night started out well, to Riko it did she completely ignored him the whole time she was there, but she noticed everyone was getting drunker except for her, and for some reason him as well she turned and looked at him since he was right next to her and finally decided to speak to him,

"Not drinking today?" she asked

"So talking to me now?"

"…yes, since there's no one else to talk too," she said "I don't hate you Gin, I just want to be your friend," she said, "don't forget that you were the one that was being rude, when I met you earlier today," she said, "let's just get long"

"Well, then drink up," he said putting a drink in front of her, and she just stared at it, "what, are you still devoted to not drinking," he asked "or are you afraid you can't control yourself around me"

"Of course not," she said, "I just don't want to drink"

"Has your boyfriend made you prude or something?"

"What?"

"You heard me"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"I think you do"

"No, I don't"

"Your manager"

"What about him"

"You're going out with him," he said and she was surprised but she didn't want him to know that

"And how would you know that?" she asked, "is this another one of you lame assumption"

"No, I know it's the truth"

"And so what if it is?" she asked crossing her arms, "are you jealous?"

"so you are going out with him"

"I'm not"

"Your friend told me"

"Tina did…and I told her not to let anyone know," she said

"Well?"

"Yeah, it's true," she said, "you can now sleep easy, knowing that I'm over you"

"I wasn't thinking of that"

"Sure you weren't; I told you when I came back that we could just be normal friends, and now it can be done more easily, I'd never do anything to hurt Takeshi, remember that"

"I never said you would," he said she suddenly felt so angry she got up and stormed off

"What did you say to her?" Tina asked and Gintoki ignored her got up and left, he went outside and saw her.

"What do you want?" she asked him, and he rested on the wall next to her.

"Do you love him?" he asked, completely shocking her, she would have never thought of him actually asking her that.

"That's…completely out of nowhere"

"Do you?"

"Yes," she said Gin looked at her for a long while, then went back to resting on the wall, "I wouldn't be with him if I didn't Gin"

"Yeah, I know"

"Are you worried about me?" she asked, "if you are you don't need to be"

"Just asking, because what you said"

"What are you talking about?"

"About you not feeling that way about him"

"That was before…this is none of your business" she shouted "why do you even care?"

"I don't"

"Then don't ask any more questions," she said, "You're really weird Gin"

"I guess you could say I'm looking out for you"

"I don't know why I can't believe that"

"Whatever, let's just go back inside"

"…fine," she said going back inside with him, she looked around the crowd she came into the bar with and they were all completely out of it, "…everyone's drunk…."

"I'm surprised you're not part of them" Gintoki said to her

"I'm just not feeling it today," she said "I'm surprise_ you're_ not part of it, what's your excuse?"

"I was planning on getting drunk today, but you changed my mind"

"…well I'm sorry about that, if I made you feel such way you should've left the moment you saw me."

"That's not what I meant, If I drank I would have been along with them, and you would have been alone" he said "unfortunately for you, you were stuck with me the whole time," he said and she smiled

"...Well I'm happy it was you" she said, "thank you for not making me feel uncomfortable" she said "Gin, I wanted to ask you something; and don't think anything of it I was just curious"

"What?"

"Did you perhaps…miss me while I was away?" she asked and he took a while to even say anything

"Well…what about you?" he finally said

"Well…I did, kind of," she said, "I told you I would, but did you miss anything about me?"

"Only a few things, some I rather not say"

"…well I rather not hear, you damn pervert"

"I don't know about you but I wasn't think anything perverted"

"I know you were, you're disgusting"

"Don't tell me you still have a thing for me?" he said approaching closer to her

"get away from me; I already told you I didn't anymore," she said, "and besides I only missed you for a bit, but don't take this the wrong way I thought being away from you was the best thing ever"

"Well you being gone was the best thing ever," he said and they just stared at each other in silence

"...Why do we always fight?"

"It's all because of you"

"You always start it" she said "but whatever" she said and smiled at him "I guess that's how we get along"

"Yeah, right," he said she giggled, as the night went by most of them were drunk and ready to go, Tina was resting on Riko's shoulders as they walked out of the bar.

"See, wasn't that fun?" Tina drunkenly said

"Yeah, sure," Riko said

"And you even made up with Gintoki-san, I'm glad"

"Thanks to you," Riko said then put her friend into the taxi car, "have a safe ride" Riko said and some of Tina's friends also went inside the car with her, and it drove off. Riko watched as the car drove off then turned to Gintoki.

"I can't wait to go home and sleep," she said stretching

"You're walking?"

"Yeah"

"I'll walk you"

"You don't have to Gin, I didn't even drink, so I can manage getting home on my own," she said then narrowed her eyes at him "you're going to do it anyways aren't you?" she said then sighed, "alright" she said, "but it's a long walk"

"I don't care," he said and they began to walk

"You know, you used to do this a lot when we first met"

"What?"

"Walk me home; at first I thought it was because you were just kind, but then I thought it was because you assumed I was weak because of the Hiroshi incident; whichever one it was I didn't really care, I like your company"

"So you liked me from then?" he said, "So me saving you made you fall for me"

"No, you idiot, to be honest the first time I met you I hated you, you pissed me off, but then I got used to you, I never even liked you that early in" she said "I know we did it in the beginning, but that was…."

"What?"

"It really was just a fling" she said "and I got so upset when you said you didn't feel anything; I feel a bit ridiculous now" she said "I even cried"

"I made you cry"

"Gin, please, its old news now, I'm completely over it"

"I'm sorry"

"…you don't have to apologize for not liking me," she said, "I guess if anything that's my fault, I guess I'm not your type"

"…no"

"What is your type?"

"Like I'm telling you"

"Whatever, I don't really care," she said then glanced at him from the side of her eyes,_ "Tina was completely wrong, why did I listen to her,"_ she thought, several minutes past and they arrived at her house she opened her door and stepped in, "thank you Gin"

"You're not going to invite me in?" he said and she smiled at him

"3 months ago, I probably would, but not today" she said "beside Gin, I didn't drink" she smiled

"Still a pain in my ass"

"You're not exactly fun and pleasant either" she retorted

"Riko, is that you?" they heard and Riko quickly turned and saw Takada there

"Takeshi, you were here the whole time?"

"Yeah; I was going to pick you up, but it's too late now, I didn't think you would be back this early"

"Oh"

"Did you have fun?"

"…yeah," she said "Gin walked me home"

"I see; thank you for taking care of her," he said, "why don't you come in?"

"That's not necessary Takeshi, its late he should go home" she said then looked at Gin, "right? Those kids are probably awfully worried about you"

"Actually I'll gladly come in"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Why so?"

"Is there a problem Riko?"

"No," she said then rolled her eyes, "whatever I don't care, Takeshi you deal with this" she said walking inside and headed towards her room

"I wonder what's with her"

"She's probably just tired," Gin said

"Can I get you something? You must be tired as well; it must have been a long walk from where you guys were"

"You have strawberry milk?"

"…well, I don't think I do," he said, "well how about I make some tea"

"Fine," Gin said lounging on the couch Takada walked into the kitchen and Riko came out, she walked up to Gintoki and stopped right in front of him and crossed her arms, "what are you doing?" he asked

"That's what I'd like to know, what _are_ you doing," she said then sat next to him, "I somehow feel like you're out to get me," she said glaring at him

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said

"Sure you don't"

"Tea's ready," Takada said coming out and setting the tea on the table and sat next to Riko who was still glaring at Gintoki.

"So how is you're job doing" Takada asked Gintoki

"Good, we get a lot of customers each day"

"I can't believe this is happening," Riko said sliding down on her couch and brought her arms over her head, "why are you guys socializing?"

"He's a friend of yours right, I would like to get to know all of your friends"

"Well he's not that great of a friend…so no need"

"Don't be like that, Riko, that's not how you keep frends"

"Don't scold me, Takeshi"

"Truth is I'm surprised you two got so close; you don't usually open to anyone Riko"

"…uh-huh"

"How did you two meet again" Takada asked and Riko jolted up

"What are you talking about," Riko said, "we met because of you remember, you hired him"

"Yes, of course I remember hiring him, to be honest I have heard about the yorozuya and their strength which is why I hired him to protect you" she said and Riko just looked confused, "but you two knew each before that"

"Well, we did meet, but it was something small like at a market or something"

"A market?" Takada said

"I'll tell you how we met"

"Gin, shut up"

"It was at this bar"

"Alright, shouldn't you be heading home?" she said standing up quickly

"I'm not done talking"

"Oh, yes you are," she said pulling him up and pulled him towards the door, "now leave"

"I think this is the fastest you ever kicked me out," he said, "Normally you would"

"Shut up, what are you trying to do?"

"Well it is getting late," Takeshi said approaching behind them, "you do have a job and all I don't want to keep you here for too long"

"You're giving him way too much credit for his job," Riko smirked crossing her arms

"Don't insult the yorozuya, don't forget we helped you"

"Only for a limited time; and it'll never happen again"

"Limited time? You used me more than once, Riko-chan~"

"You are so annoying, just leave" she shouted

"You two sure get along"

"Of course we do," Riko said, "when he's not being a jerk," she said, "but that's very rare, he's usually always a jerk."

"Well you know, you're far from perfect sweetheart"

"I never said I was perfect, or even close to it; but at least you admit being a jerk"

"I didn't admit that"

"You didn't deny it either," she said and he glared "you know you can't win against me, so let's just end this now"

"In any argument, I know I can't win" he said "there only one time I can win against you"

"You never win" she said and Gintoki smirked again "your freaking me out just go"

"I haven't told you when I won against you"

"I don't care," she said, "Gin, just leave, this conversation is over" Gintoki smirked again, and she glared at him, he leaned down and put his head to her ears and whispered something to her, her faced turned deep pink and she instantly pushed him away from her, and pushed him out the door

"God, your just so stupid," she said then shut her door

"What did he say?"

"Something idiotic"

"…hey, does he like you?"

"What? What makes you think that?"

"Just a feeling, I wouldn't want him coming between us after all he doesn't know that you are already taken"

"You know Takeshi, I once thought the same thing…I guess, and he fully well told me he didn't"

"Then I guess I have nothing to worry about"

"Besides, he does know were together, and he respects that," she said,_ "I think"_

"You told him"

"No, Tina did"

"Tina?"

"Yeah, don't get me started on that" she said "I'm going to bed" she said heading to her room.

**~X~  
><strong>

"Work, work, work," Riko repeated, "when am I going to get a real break, Takeshi I'm exhausted," Riko said while sitting down on a chair, she didn't know she had to work so early or she would have never agreed to go out with Tina, but now she was awake and waiting to be measured for some shoot.

"You want to stop"

"You know I don't"

"Okay, Riko then don't complain"

"Fine, but why do I have to wait here"

"She's measuring other girls"

"…God, I'm so tired!"

"You've been getting tired a lot lately"

"…I know" she said "maybe it's because of the heavy work load"

"You get good hours I don't see how that's it"

"Riko Sato, I'm ready for you" the lady who was measuring came out to say

"Good," Riko said getting up, "this is all we have to do for today, right?"

"Yes"

"Good" she said following the lady

"Alright Riko Sato, time to take your measurements are you ready"

"...yeah"

"Silly, you're not undressed yet"

"Oh I'm sorry," she said sheepishly, "I forgot" she said, "I don't know whats been wrong with me lately" she said as she began to undress

"That's okay," the lady said as she began to measure her "It's nice to see you back in business, Riko Sato"

"Well it's great to be back in Edo"

"Nothing like being at home, right?"

"…Yeah" she said "although I didn't expect to be back here for a long while"

"But, there's no harm right?"

"…no"

"…hey...you're going out with your manager aren't you?"

"What? No"

"I can tell"

"And how exactly"

"I just can" the lady said

"you can think what you want," Riko said and the lady gave a small laugh, the lady tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows as she measured Riko, she let out an odd sigh and raised up and smiled at Riko, "…is something wrong" Riko asked with confusing, the lady was kind of freaking her out, with all the smiles and constant nosy questions.

"No, everything's fine," she smiled

"…okay?"

"I'm all done" she said

"Um, thanks" Riko said putting her clothes back on then turned back at the lady who was smiling to both ears "I'm sorry, you're freaking me out; what is it? Why are you smiling like that?"

"…okay I can't keep it in"

"…keep what in?"

"My congratulations; to you" she said

"…huh?"

"Did you tell him the big news?" she asked "your manager; or should I say boyfriend…or husband to be"

"…listen were not a couple"

"Hmm…okay then who's the father of your child"

"What?"

"It's okay to hide it; I won't tell," she said

"I don't know what you're talking about?" she said

"You can stop trying to hide it from me, I'm used to measuring girls, and I can tell these things," she said, "so you haven't told him you're pregnant"

"…I'm sorry," Riko said in a low tone "but you must be blind or you lost your touch, cause, I'm not pregnant," she whispered to her

"In denial?" she said, "it's okay to be pregnant," she said, "besides, I can see that baby bump" she said and Riko's face froze

"It's a misunderstanding," Riko said

"The first step of pregnancy, is accepting your pregnant"

"I've accepted it; I just haven't accepted anyone else knowing" she said quickly then covered her mouth "I mean…"

"See, good job" the lady said then Riko removed her hands from her mouth and let out a sigh

"Fine… you're right, happy?" She said "now you'll be so kind to stay silent about this won't you?" Riko said

"Like I said, I won't tell," she said, "you don't want to tell him, because he'll stop you from modeling, correct; you have such wild passion for it, it probably sucks that the father is your manager or you would have easily told, right?"

"What?" she said in confusing "I mean…right…that's exactly the reason why," she said

"So you admit dating your manager, now" she said and Riko became really annoyed at that point, "okay, I won't say anything more," she said sensing how annoyed she was, "Well, I'm all done," she said, "good luck"

"…yeah…I'm going to need it" she said walking out of the room

"Are you?" Takada asked her

"…yeah"

"Everything okay?"

"Everything…is fine"

"wait Riko Sato," the lady screamed out to her, Riko rolled her eyes in frustration and turned to face her "I hope everything between you two goes well; and live a happy long life together," she said then approached Riko and held her hands up, "and you, it may be hard, and I wish you the best"

"Okay…," she said pulling her hands away "thank you…" she said then pulled Takeshi away with her

"What was that about?"

"I don't know, she's totally nuts" she said pulling him out, "let's just get out of here"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wooooo FINISHED! **

**yes, yes, yes little missy is Preggo lol, I'll let your minds wander for a while with this one… Oh and always where protection! Or… "Don't have sex, because you will get pregnant and die, don't have sex in the missionary position. Don't have sex standing up. Just don't do it. Promise?"**

**- Whoever knows what that's from, I love you XD oh and Review AHEHE, so happy I'm updating :P  
><strong>


	10. I Want To Know

**Enjoy! **** wow it doesn't feel like it but I didn't update for a long time; same old, same old…I have no excuse…how about…a giraffe ate my laptop and I only got it back from it recently sadly the giraffe didn't make it…why a giraffe? I don't know…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**I Want To Know**

* * *

><p>"Will you do it for me?" Takada asked Gintoki, they sat across from each other at the yorozuya, Gintoki was crossing his arms and just stared at him, he didn't know why this man was asking him for favors.<p>

"What do you want me to do again?" Gintoki asked

"Riko is sick, I picked up some medicine for her, but I don't have time to make it back to give it to her, so I beg to you as her friend to give it to her," he said placing the round bottle on the table

"…fine," he agrees

"Thank you," Takada said getting up, "I appreciate this." He said, "Besides I'm sure she'll be happy to see a friend come by."

"I'm sure she will," Gintoki said and Takada left, Gintoki looked at the bottle on the table then sighed in annoyance, he wasn't going to lie to himself, although he didn't want to do it, deep down he was happy to go see her. He picked up the bottle, left the yorozuya, went atop his moped and drove to her house.

Riko was currently curled up inside a sheet on her couch; she was going through the toughest part of pregnancy: morning sickness. It finally eased up, but she still wasn't feeling good. Her doorbell had rung and she quickly got up to answer it.

"Takeshi's back already?" she asked herself and opened her door, and lifted her eyebrow to who she saw

"Not who you wanted to see?" Gintoki asked

"Not who I expected to see," she said, "What are you doing here?" she asked

"Your boyfriend asked me to drop this off," he said holding up the bottle of medicine, "he said you were sick, though you don't look it"

"He overreacted," she said taking the bottle from him, "is that it?"

"Yeah," he said turning to leave

"Wait," she said, "come in"

"Why?"

"There is something I want to ask you."

"What?"

"What was with yesterday?" she asked and he smirked to himself

"What are you talking about?"

"You're smirking; you know exactly what I'm talking about," she said, "you know, I don't like how close you two are getting"

"Why's that?"

"Are you trying to toy with me?" she asked, "I don't know why, but I feel like you're out to get me," she said, "maybe it's because of what Tina said"

"You shouldn't listen to that girl"

"I know, but…just forget about it"

"What did she say?" he asked and she hesitated to answer.

"…That guys want what they can't have," she said "basically meaning…that…you want me, because you can't get me, meaning you being jealous, that I'm with Takeshi"

"Flattering yourself, Riko?"

"Shut up," she said "I wouldn't be agreeing with her if you didn't act like the way you did yesterday when you wanted to tell Takeshi what happened between us," she said, "I really don't know what you were trying to accomplish."

"You want my honest opinion on that?"

"Yes," she said and Gin walked closer to her and she just furrowed her eyebrows at him, "…what?" she said stepping back

"I don't think you're really into that guy," he said

"What?"

"You're not over me, are you?" he said and she scoffed

"Gin, stop joking around," she said, "seriously?"

"What's the real reason you don't want him knowing about us"

"Because there was no 'us' we were nothing, we started off as just nothing, and it ended as just nothing," she said, "it was just a stupid mistake, I should have never let myself fall for you, but I did," she said "but, believe me, I am so over you, now"

"I still don't believe you"

"Why are you acting this way?" she asked, "I don't need to prove anything to you" she said crossing her arms, "I got what you came here for, now you could go"

"You know, I don't think anything could be the same between us," he said and she looked at him in surprise

"…what?"

"Seeing you two together pisses me off," he said and Riko became a bit shocked

"So, then what? You don't want to be friends with me anymore" she said "I thought we went over this, that when I came back we could act normal around each other"

"We can't"

"I don't get why, I'm willing to do it, why aren't you?" she asked but didn't get an answer, "You don't like him"

"I never said that"

"You don't need to," she said "if that's what you want, then fine, were no longer friends" she said "I can't have a friend that is so against my boyfriend, if that's what's bothers you so much, then I can't have it"

"I never said it was him, I have nothing against him"

"Then what is it?" she asked "am I the problem?"

What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know Gin, I just don't know," she said, "but I know for sure, it can never be like what we had before, I told you that before I left, and I didn't expect you to be like this," she said, "I mean you're the one that rejected me, so this is a bit surprising" she sad then lowered her head to the ground "If you think we can't be friends then it's understandable that we can't" she said "I just wish we could, but it can't be one-sided"

"You're going to cry, fine I get, okay? Were friends" he panicked, he did not want to see her cry

"No were not, you just said it, you know we can't, so don't lie to yourself, and don't lie to me," she said, "and I'm not crying!"

"I'm sorry"

"Do you…want more than that? Are you suddenly realizing you like me?"

"No"

"Then I don't get it" she said turning her body away from him "just leave"

"…goodbye" she said and he left and she locked the door behind him. She exhaled deeply and slid herself to sit on the ground, "…what am I doing?" she asked herself

**~X~**

Days has passed since that day and Riko was a bit regretful about it, she felt like she might have pushed him away, but it wasn't completely her fault, in reality she loved being around Gintoki, she would always have fun with him, and in all honesty really wanted to be friends with him, but to her it didn't seem possible.

Riko was home alone again, due to her sickness and Tina had come to see her, she rested on her couch as Tina talks about something she lost track of.

"Riko, are you listening to me?"

"Oh, sorry"

"You've been really out of it, is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine," she said

"How about we go out," she said, "it's probably best to get some fresh air"

"…I don't know"

"Come on, we could go out to eat"

"…fine, I guess It wouldn't hurt"

"Great," Tina said and once Riko got ready they went out.

"You know Riko, you've been looking a bit down lately; do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really"

"Now that I think about it, you had something important to tell me on the day you came back, is that why?"

"Nope"

"Come on you can tell me."

"I don't think I can, after all a certain someone found out I was dating a certain someone, because a certain someone told that certain someone"

"I'm sorry about that."

"It doesn't matter."

"But you should tell me why you're so upset," she said, "It's best to let it out so you can feel better," she said

"Nothing's wrong," Riko said

"Oh really," Tina said then smirked, "I saw Gintoki-san the other day."

"Good for you"

"He mentioned you"

"He did?"

"Oh, now you're interested?"

"Ugh, whatever I don't care"

"I'm just fooling around," she said, "I mention you and he completely blew me off"

"Oh yeah?" she said not sounding interested

"What happened between you two, and is that why you're upset," she asked and Riko sighed

"…fine," she said, "the thing is, I haven't spoken to Gin for a while, and it is kind of bugging me"

"Oh?" she said grinning, "I knew it"

"Please don't ship, I'm being serious"

"Sorry"

"We had a fight"

"Seriously, after all my effort," she said, "what's wrong with you two?"

"Well a few days ago, I talked to him, and after that conversation I just haven't seen him, nor do I want to go out of my way to see him…I think, we just could have never been friends…but I don't want to cut him out of my life," she said, "I do think of him as a friend"

"What did you say to him? Everything seemed fine with you two before"

"I didn't say much, it's just that you were right Tina," she said, "he only wanted one thing from me; and he said it pissed him off seeing me with Takeshi"

"…of course it does, he likes you"

"If that's really it, why doesn't he just tell me?" she said, "he has nothing to lose"

"Maybe because he's scared," she said

"…of what?"

"I don't know," she said

"…besides there something else that's bothering me"

"What?"

"It's about what I wanted to tell you"

"What is it?"

"…Tina I'm so scared, I don't know who to talk to about this"

"About what, Riko, is it bad?"

"I don't know, it could be," she said, "I wish it wasn't, I'm was just so careless"

"Riko, tell me"

"Ok, don't freak out"

"How do I put this…there's a bun…in the oven"

"What? What oven?"

"My oven"

"I don't get it"

"Tina, I'm pregnant," she and Tina gasped

"You got knocked up?"

"No…well yeah, I guess; it wasn't planned"

"With your manager?"

"Well…."

"Riko, that's amazing, even if it wasn't planned, aren't you happy"

"When I found out I was, I was a bit happy, because I am having a baby, even if it's a bit earlier than I expected, but then…"

"What?"

"The subject of who the father was came to mind, and ruined everything"

"…you don't know who the father is?"

"I'm 50 percent sure on who the father is"

"50…wait half? Who?" she said then gasped, "…oh"

"Yeah"

"Riko, it's going to be okay, either way is great, right?"

"No," she said, "one way is horrible and the other is great"

"I'm guessing Gintoki-san is the horrible one"

"you guessed right," she said,"…Gin, he's…he's, I can't even explain it, I don't think he's up for having a kid; I mean he is a kid"

"You're younger than him, Riko, you seem like the kid"

"I mean he asks like one most of the time"

"So, what he's never mature"

"I said most of the time…he can be okay, I guess"

"Why are you so against him?"

"Be- well, I'm with Takeshi okay, why wouldn't I be against him?"

"But it's not your fault Riko"

"I know that"

"You think your manager would be mad?"

"…I have no idea how he would react"

"Since you're with your manager you should just tell him the news, and that you don't know, it's not like you cheated on him, right"

"I don't know if he'd be mad at me or not," she said, "that's why I want to find out first"

"And if it belongs to Gintoki-san?"

"I guess I'll have to tell him"

"Well were just going to have to find out right?"

"How, after I give birth? I don't want to wait that long, if I give birth and my child is cursed with permed silver hair, I'll pass out"

"…there's another way of finding out Riko, before you give birth"

"How?"

"How far along are you?"

"Two months"

"Riko, just leave this all to me," Tina said grinning

"Oh god"

**XxX**

"…that was horrible" Riko said walking out of the hospital

"It's okay, now you'll know, who your baby daddy is"

"…how positive is this again"

"Almost 100 percent positive"

"Okay…"

"You should get the results in about two weeks," she said, "when you get them call me" she said

"Sure," she sighed then turned away, "ugh, what am I doing?" she asked herself then looked up towards the sky, "what am I supposed to do if it belongs to him?" she said to herself, "okay don't think about that right now Riko, all you need to do is relax, god may be on your side this time" she said reassuring herself "…hopefully" she said then began to walk home, "Speaking of Gin, I wonder how he's doing…" she said, "I shouldn't even care…"

"Ah-ah-choo!"

"Are you sick, don't make me catch it"

"No, some hot chick must be admiring me," Gintoki said

"No girl would talk about you," Kagura said, "except for maybe Riko-chan"

"Speaking of her, I haven't seen her around lately, did you guys break up?" otose asked

"Shut up, were not going out," he shouted, "besides she's with her manager"

"Takada-san?" Shinpachi said

"So he beat you to it, didn't I tell she wouldn't be single forever?" otose said

"Gin-chan sure is hopeless," Kagura said, and then the heard laughing coming from the ceiling, and they all look up

"I see, so that's how it turned out," the voice said, and Sa-chan popped out of the ceiling, "well it's her lost, Gin-san" she said landing on the ground

"Sa-chan-san?"

"hmph, she doesn't know what she's missing" she said

"Quiet down," Gintoki said knocking her out with his wooden sword

"…that was a brief appearance from her," otose said

"But Gin-san, is everything okay with her, we haven't seen her at all since she came back," Shinpachi asked

"I'm sure she's fine," he said, "she was…you know one of those things…you don't need to worry about her anymore"

"One of those things? I don't understand"

"Um you know, those things"

"You're being vague"

"I guess virgins wouldn't understand"

"Who are you calling a virgin? Girls prefer virgins!"

"Not true, the want a experienced man"

"You calling yourself experienced?"

"Of course, I have had many experience," he said laughing

"Liar, you haven't done it in ages," he said, "ah…except Riko-san…is that why she doesn't want to see you again?"

"Bastard, don't look down on me patsuan"

"So that's how it went down," otose said and both Shinpachi and Gin look at her, "idiot"

"Huh?" he said then stood up, "well, whatever," he said walking towards the door

"Gin-san, where are you going?"

"Tired"

"Lazy ass" Shinpachi said

"Whatever," he said and slid the door close behind him, what he wanted was to just curl up on his couch and take a nap.

"Oh Gintoki-san, what a surprise" Gintoki heard a voice, an annoying voice he looked down at her and sighed in annoyance, seeing Riko's annoying friend

"Are you stalking me?" he asked

"no," she said, "I did hear what happened though, you and my dear friend had a little squat, she's very upset about by the way, she just wants to get along with you, I swear you'd think you two are a couple or something," she said "be a man and make up with her, if you don't you'll never have a chance"

"This again?"

"come on!" she said, "you know she may be with him now, but you never know how things might turn out, I have nothing against him, 'cause he seems like a nice guy, but what I want is Riko's happiness," she said, "and I think that's with you" she said "I don't know what goes through your head, but you make her happy, isn't that all that matters?" she said, "I know she's already with someone, so saying this might seem pointless, but things change," she said, "I hope I got some things through to you, I'll see you around"

"Annoying"

**-x-**

**Weeks later**

"Here it is" Riko said holding up an envelope

"I'm nervous for you," she said, "but open it"

"You know, maybe I shouldn't open it"

"Riko you came this far aren't you curious," she said, "I know I am"

"I am curious but what if it's something bad"

"And what's bad?"

"…I don't even know anymore," she said then sighed, "alright, here I go" she said shutting her eyes, she slowly pulled the letter out of the envelope then open it, she opened one eye, and remained silent

"What does it say?"

"Um, its" she began "takeshi the father"

"Aww"

"Don't be like that, please"

"I'm only fooling around," she said, "…you should tell Gintoki-san"

"He doesn't need to know"

"Come on Riko," she said, "Riko, it's better to do it now; because once you do you can go and tell your manager"

"Alright, I'll do it"

"Do you have feelings for him, is that why you can't do it?"

"No, I just haven't spoken to him for a while"

"I spoke with him awhile back"

"You did?"

"Yeah"

"I bet everything is normal with him"

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure he's missing you," she said, "It's going to be okay"

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"Of course not; that's not my place"

"Uh-huh"

"I know my boundaries," she said, "go speak to him, I think it'd be good for you two anyways, to talk to him I mean"

"This is good news, right?"

"That's all up to you Riko, now go" she said getting up to leave

"…alright"

**-x-**

Riko stood in front of Otose's place she was so hesitant, she understood why she had to tell him, but she was still nervous, "I shouldn't feel nervous so why am I?" she said then slid the door open, she saw him sitting there but he didn't notice her yet, she walked up to him and sat next to him, "Gin?" she called out and he looked over at her

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk to you"

"What happened to never talking again?"

"Well after this I'll continue that," she said, "um…I just wanted to tell you something, that you should know," she said, "Tina said its best that you did, and I agree with her" she said and he just looked confused

"Gin, I don't know how to say this"

"What?"

"Gin, I'm pregnant," she said and his face froze, she gave a front and turned away from him, "you could calm down it's not yours"

"You came to tell me that you were having someone else's baby"

"So why did you bother telling me?"

"I had to…the fact that I thought that you were the father just meant you might think the same thing…I didn't want you finding out and thinking it was you"

"Well that was very kind of you"

"…don't tell me you're upset"

"Nope I'm very relieved," he said, "the last thing I want right now, is a kid"

"…that's what I thought"

"…well I bet you're quite relieved that it isn't"

"I'm not going to say I was relieved but…"

"If it was mines I'd just ruin your perfect relationship, wouldn't I?"

"Don't be like that," she said, "you wouldn't ruin it," she said "sure, it'd be complicated, but I know If Takeshi means what he says when he tells me he loves me, we'd still be together"

"And if I did ruin it?"

"Let's not think about that," she said, "come on, we knew that it was bound to probably happen since we never actually wore protection"

"I know"

"But, I just ended up working out for both of us, I guess"

"Yeah," he said, "did you tell him?"

"Not yet; but I will now," she said and silenced filled the room

"Gin-"

"This is good, right?" he said, "I wouldn't be much of a father," he said "sorry I almost ruined your relationship," he said

"What are you talking about, it's not your fault…besides Gin, and I think you would be a good father"

"I know you were happy when you found out it wasn't mines"

"Actually I was filled with such mixed feelings," she said, "in the beginning, yes I was completely against you, but I don't know what I was feeling when I read that you weren't the father," she said, "If it was yours I just didn't know how you would react, I wouldn't want to ruin your life," she said, "Well, that's all I came here to say," she said "I guess, I'll be going now; I have to tell Takeshi the big news" she said getting up from the seat "Gin?"

"…yeah"

"I just want things to be good between us," she said, "You know, before, it was just stupid," she said, "you were kidding, right?"

"What?"

"About…you know, saying that seeing us together pissed you off"

"Yeah it was a joke"

"I guess I just took it the wrong way, because I was being so paranoid about you, and what Tina said"

"Yeah, you did"

"…can we completely start over?" she said, "You know, from the beginning?"

"How are we going to do that?"

"Well, I'll start, my name is Riko Sato, and it's nice to meet you"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, now introduce yourself"

"You know my name"

"Come on, just do it"

"My name is Gintoki Sakata," he said and she smiled

"Gintoki, that's a weird name," she smiled, "I'll call you Gin, okay?"

"That's fine," he said

"Can we be friends, Gin?"

"Yeah, I'd like that"

"Great," she said the put out her hand, "Until we meet again?" she said and Gintoki looked at her hand, then held it within his

"Yeah," he said as he shook her hand, both of them pause started down at their hands in silence, she quickly pulled away then turned away from him

"…then I'll be going now," she said then began to walk

"Goodbye, Riko" he said and she turned to him "I know you'll be a great mother"

"Thank you" she said

**-x-**

She quickly went home she was bit excited that she could finally tell Takada her big news that has been bugging her the moment she found out about it. She smiled to herself then walked into her house

"Riko, where were you?"

"I just went out for a bit" he said taking off her shoes and walked up to him

"I thought you were sick"

"No, I was fine today"

"Today?" she said, "Oh, I see, is it was it that time of the month"

"No," she said, "Actually I won't be getting that for at least 6 more months"

"What?"

"Takeshi there's something I need to tell you"

"…are you pregnant?"

"Okay, I guess I don't need to tell you"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously"

"If this is a joke-"

"It's not," she said, "believe me; that's not something I would joke about"

"Wow"

"Well, is that it?" she said, "Are you not happy about it?"

"That's…its surprising"

"Well yes, it is, I was surprised," she said he remained silent, "what's wrong"

"…nothing"

"…you don't want to have a kid with me"

"That's not it"

"Then what is it?"

"Riko, if you're pregnant that's a lot to feed in," he said, "I mean, how can that be?"

"What do you mean, how could that be? Exactly how you think it should be," she said "…I thought you would've been happy about this"

"…Riko"

"I know it's a lot to feed in, but…" she began "I don't know I just thought this would go differently"

"How could you get yourself pregnant?"

"I-it's…not my fault," she said

"…Riko…are you…keeping it," he said shocking her

"What?" she said, "of course I am"

"Riko, it's just…I'm not ready for a child"

"I can't believe you just asked me that"

"Riko"

"It's okay, I get it"

"Wait"

"No, I understand, really," she said "…just leave me alone"

"Riko"

"Leave," she shouted to him but he didn't move

"Riko," he said trying to come closer and comfort her, but she pulled away from him

"Fine, if you won't leave, I will," she said then stormed out of her own home, she ran as quickly as she possibly could until she was far enough, she didn't know what she was thinking when she left her own home, but she knew he'd either come out and look for her, or still be there, and she didn't want to go find out.

She didn't know where she should go; she walked aimlessly down the street, and decided to go one place she didn't think he would look. She walked until she got there- to her parents grave "...I never thought I'd come here," she said walking into the cemetery, she halted due to the fact that she saw a figure standing there, over her mother's grave, "someone there…that's odd…I wonder who?" she said to herself, "um excuse me," she said out to them the person looked at her and quickly ran away, "hey wait, that's my…" she said but they were long gone, she looked toward her mom's grave and saw flowers on them, "must be someone you know mom…can't imagine who," she said then sat between her mother and father's grave, "I guess I should tell you this, or maybe you already know, I don't really know how it works when your dead and all," she said, "I'm going to be having my first child, you might be happy that it's with takeshi because you always like him…but…let's just say he acted like an idiot when I told him," she said then buried her face in her knees, "…I'm confused" she said before slowly dozing off

"Riko?" she said frightening her, she jumped and was ready to run away to whoever it was until she saw who it was.

"Gin…what are you?" she said then rubbed her eyes, "am I dreaming"

"No, your boyfriends looking for you," he said, "I bumped into him, and he said you went missing"

"…oh," she said, "So you came looking for me?"

"No," he said then sat next to her, "I told myself if you weren't here, I'd just go home"

"…How did you know that I would be here?"

"Lucky guess" he said

"That's a lie," she said, "You went searching for me didn't you?"

"No," he said blushing, and she smile

"You don't need to be embarrassed," she said, "It just shows how caring you are"

"What happened?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing, huh" he glanced at her, and he noticed her eyes were red, he sighed inwardly; he knew she had to have been crying.

"…yeah," she said and silence filled the atmosphere, "Gin?"

"What?"

"Do you think…that I'd be a good mother?"

"No," he said surprising her

"Really…"

'Riko, I think you'd be a perfect mother" he said she looked over at him and tear began to well up.

"You mean that?"

"Yeah," he said

"Don't lie to me"

"I'm not," he said, "…what happened?"

"I hate being seen like this" she said as she began to cry "why'd you have to come here?"

"It just didn't go how I wanted it to," she said "he wasn't happy at all, I don't know what to do anymore" she said "he…he doesn't even want to keep it" he was a bit speechless he didn't know what to say to her "Maybe he was right though…after all he knows me better than anyone…maybe I won't be any good as a mother"

"Geez, seeing you cry is like watching a puppy get run over" he said surprising her

"That was a horrible comparison"

"But wouldn't you feel horrible," he said and she gave a small laugh

"Yeah," she smiled "Thank you," she said, "I'm glad we became friends again"

"You're cold?"

"Just a bit," she said, "I'm now soaked, I didn't expect to fall asleep out here"

"Then you should get home, it's getting late," he said "I'm sure he's waiting for you"

"Which is exactly why I don't want to go there, I'll text him and tell him I'm fine, but I don't want to see him, at least not for a while"

"Well I guess you could come by my place"

"What? Really?" she said then shook her head, "no way, I could never" she said "I'll just crash at hotel; I don't want to bother you"

"I'm sure he'd be able to find you then"

"Huh"

"I'm kidding"

"…well when you put it that way," she said, "if it's okay with you"

"It is" he said she smiled

"Alright then" she said and he helped her up

"Riko, just don't listen to what he said"

"You mean takeshi?"

"Yeah, he's wrong" he said she smiled at him

"Yeah thanks" she said and Gintoki looked over at the graved

"Why'd you choose such a depressing spot?"

"I wanted to tell them my big news," she said smiling

"You mad at your old man?" he asked looking at the flowers on her mother's grave, "didn't want to bring him flowers?"

"No, I'm not the one who brought those, someone else did, I got to say I'm pretty curious to know who," she said, "whoever it was must really know my mother, white lilies are her favourite…hers and mine"

**-x-**

"I'm just going to stay the night, not any longer than that," she said standing in front of him with her arms crossed

"Whatever"

"And I'm sleeping on the couch"

"Forget it"

"What?"

"I'm sleeping on the couch," he said, "you go in my room"

"…I could sleep on the couch, I'll be fine"

"Now what kind of man would I be if I let you do that?"

"…Gin, why are you doing this?"

"Why not; where friends aren't we?"

"Well, we kind of just re-met today, so were like acquaintances," she said, "but, I guess this is how our friendship will bloom"

"You're taking it too far"

"No I'm not," she said, "this is just how we start over"

"Good start?" he asked

"I guess since you're sleeping on the coach"

"Whatever, just go to bed"

"Wait, I need something to change into"

"Aren't you used to sleeping naked"

"No," she said, "it's cold; I need clothes, since these are soaked"

"Being demanding again?"

"Again? Gin I haven't seen you in forever, this should be new to you"

"It's not"

"Then you should be used to it,"

"I want this" she said pointing at his chest

"…my body?"

"No, you shirt" he said and he groaned and took it off

"This will be just fine" she said smiling, "thank you," she said then headed to his room

"That damn woman"

**-x-**

Then night went by but Riko could not sleep, "why won't I fall asleep," she asked herself then slide the door open to see if Gintoki was awake or not, she crawled over to him and looked up at him, "psst," she began, "Gin, are you awake?" she said then began shaking him, but he still remained asleep, she sighed and smacked him in the face and he quickly got up

"What!?"

"Oh good your awake"

"What do you want?"

"I can't go to sleep, the futon uncomfortable"

"And what the hell am I supposed to do about that?"

"I don't know"

"You woke me up for this?"

"Come in bed with me"

"Hell no"

"Why not?"

"You know you have a boyfriend; if we sleep together I don't think you could handle my greatness"

"Yeah, your right" she said sarcastically, "Gin, I just want you there"

"Well I'm here"

"In the same room, I sleep better with company," she said, "We don't have to sleep next to each other"

"…please?" she begged and he glared at her

"You know this is a rather big move for an acquaintance" he said lying right next to her

"Now you're the one taking it too far"

"Shut up," he said, "and I thought I didn't have to be next to you"

"I changed my mind," she said, "Well in any case, I owe you one Gin"

"You owe me more than one"

"Yeah I know; next time I'll be the on helping you, okay"

"Like that will happen"

"Come on," she said rolling onto her side to face him, "I have to repay you"

"A kiss from a pretty girl is all I need"

"Stop joking around," she said, "even that wouldn't be enough"

"It would be enough for me"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"A kiss on the cheek, not on the lips"

"You'd really do that to an acquaintance?" he said

"Okay fine! We're not acquaintances anymore, I get it, and we are normal friends," she said, "but, I will" She shifted closer to him, and gave him a kiss on his cheek

"That's not enough," she said

"I agree"

"You want more?"

"Hell yeah"

"Still as dirty as ever," she said lying back down

"You're the dirty one"

"But, I'm not going any further," she said, "I guess I'll just have to figure out some other way to pay you back"

"Just forget about it"

"Hmm?"

"You don't have to give me anything"

"…you may feel that way, but I still feel like I owe you so much" she said minutes had passed and they both remained silent

"Gin, you still awake? She asked

"Yeah"

"I'm not keeping you up am I?"

"No"

"Gin, we fight a lot don't we?"

"We're not fighting now"

"I know but we did it a lot, like some divorced couple," she said, "the funny thing is we were never together," she said, "maybe it's because I like you too much"

"…"

"Let have a truce to no more fighting okay?"

"I thought we already had that truce"

"It wasn't really a truce, just us saying to become real friends, but in reality we just always knew each other, we can't erase the past," she said, "it might come up again, although I hope it doesn't, so let's just make one," she said grabbing his hand, and locking their pinkies together

"It's a promise, right?" she said, "no more worthless fighting"

"I should be asking you that, you're the one who always has a problem with something"

"…I guess your right," she said, "then it's my promise," she said, "your too good of a friend to lose Gin; so I want to keep close to you as long as I can, or just forever" she said "…Do you promise to be my friend forever?"

"Yeah"

"Don't lie to me"

"I'm not"

"Good," she said, "it's a pinky promise, if you break it, I'll cut off both your pinkies so you could never lie again"

"Cut them off?"

"Yes"

"Damn," he said, "can't lie now,"

"That's right" she smiled, "Goodnight Gin"

**-x-**

The morning came and Gin woke up first he looked over at her and put his hand over his head, He didn't know what he got himself into by sleeping next to someone else's girl; if he was her boyfriend he'd kill him.

"Hey, wake up," he said, she opened one of her eyes and just turned her body around, he didn't see the problem with leaving her asleep, but he just didn't want to, things were already awkward as it is, "hey" he say shaking her again, this time she rose up and looked both ways tiredly, she looked over at him and rubbed her eyes, "I'm hungry," she said, lying back down

"The pregnant lady is hungry, how scary"

"What's so scary about it?"

"Whatever I'll; make you something"

"Really?"

"Yeah, just get changed" he said and she grinned and rose from the bed

"Forget it, I'm going to help too," she said smiling

"Weren't you tired just a minute ago?"

"If both of us cook, it'll go faster"

"Yeah, yeah"

"Let's go," she said as she began to push him out the room

"Change first" he said and she looked at him with a questioned stare then down at her self

"Why, what's wrong"

"I may be a friend but I'm still male"

"That's true, but it's you," she said, "I just feel this comfortable around you, it's not like you can see anything, your shirts way too big for me"

"Hey listen, it's not right" he said staring at her

"Gin if you continue to stare I'm going to blush," she said and he glared at her, "come on, I'm starving" she said

After much hardship through the process Gin managed making everything himself, while she stood there and watched him, the both sat down as they ate.

"It smells good," she said, "Gin you're amazing," she said and began to eat, "By the way, where's Kagura"

"Not here"

"So where is she?" she asked, but he didn't answer "geez, you're awfully silence, just asking since I haven't really seen them, both her and Shinpachi," the doorbell rang "is…that them?"

"No," he said getting up and she followed, and he looked back at her, "what are you doing?"

"What I want to know too"

"Dressed like that?"

"Alright, I'll go change"

"Is Riko there?" the person at the door said, and Riko recognized that voice right away

"It's takeshi? How did he figure out I'm here"

"Did you tell him?"

"No, I told him I was staying by a hotel; I didn't think he wouldn't believe me," she said, "Tell him I'm not here"

"You can't hide forever"

"I'm not planning on hiding forever," she said, "I don't want to talk to him"

"You're that mad at him?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Fine, I'll tell him this time; but I'm not covering for you again"

"Thank you, Gin," she said then hid away. Once she got far away Gintoki opened the door

"She's not here" he said

"Have you seen her?"

"No"

"I thought she would have been here since you seem to be one of her closest friends, I'm sorry for disturbing you, I've been looking for her all night, but it was no use" he said "I understand if she doesn't want to talk to me but please, if you do see her, tell her I want to speak with her, and if you can, that I'm sorry"

"I will"

"Thank you," he said and left, Gintoki sighed and walked back in

"Did you get all that"

"…yeah" she said, "Did he look tired?"

"…yeah"

"…I'm going to change"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," she said, "if he's sorry, why he would say what he did?"

"Maybe you could ask him that when you go talk to him"

"You think everything will be okay once I do?"

"I don't know"

"Gin, thank you for making me stay here," she said

"You're leaving?"

"…yeah"

"Finally," he said and she laughs

"I was a handful wasn't I?" she said, "I'm sorry"

"It's okay; I'm the one who asked you to stay here"

"Thank you for caring," she said, "it made me remember how sweet you could be" she said "Can you…walk me home?"

"…yeah sure" he said and she smiled

**-x-**

"You think I'm overreacting?" Riko asked Gintoki as she walked home

"No"

"You don't?" she said looking at him, "how about putting yourself in his situation….do you deserve my forgiveness?"

"I would never say that to you," he said surprising her

"I really don't know you at all do I?" she said, "when I found out I was pregnant, I did think you were the father, but I thought you would want nothing to do with me," she said "I'm sorry," she said and stopped walking, "Gin, I appreciate you putting up with me," she said, "I'm going to walk the rest of the way myself," she said "thank you Gin, I'm glad we could talk like this," smiled and walked away

"Wait," he called out, "Just do what you think is right, for you"

"And what about my child?" she asked, "…it's not all about me anymore," she said "but thank you for caring" she said turning away

**-x-**

Before entering her house, she took a deep breath, she unlock her and walked in, the light were and she say roes everywhere, "is he serious," she said almost laughing and followed the lead of the flowers until she came across him

"Takeshi? What is this?" she asked

"Me saying sorry"

"You always were very dramatic"

"You're the dramatic one," he said, "I'm sorry"

"I know you are," she said, "I guess I just got angry too quickly"

"No I was wrong," he said, "I didn't mean what I said"

"Then…what did it mean"

"It was…"

"It was you're first reaction," she said, "it must have meant something," she said, "you don't want to have a kid with me, is that it?"

"I do, I love you"

"But, you said"

"Forget about what I said, I should have never of said it, it was stupid of me," he said, "I wouldn't lie to you"

"I know"

"I love you"

"I know"

"That's it?"

"I'm still mad at you"

"What can I do?"

"Nothing," she said, "you've already apologized, and I just have to get over it, after all whether you like it or not, we are having a child together"

"Whether I like it or not?" he repeated, "Riko, I'm happy about it," he said "I was surprised, but I thought it over, and I wouldn't want to have a baby with anyone else, but you"

"Oh?"

"Am I not convincing you?"

"No, that's not it…" she said

"I love you Riko"

"I love you too," she said, "just don't do anything like that again" she said hugging him

"…I'm sorry I made you cry"

"It's okay, I'm over it, or at least someone helped me get over it"

"Someone?"

"Yeah," she said, "Gin, did actually, he was nice enough to make me stay by him, and he cheered me up"

"…really?"

"Oh, don't be like that, I told him to lie to you when you stopped by"

"I see," he said, "Riko, there's something else," he said "I was going to wait but…I'm positive now"

"What is it?"

"I want to be with you forever Riko" he said and she smiled at him "which is why…" he said going down on one knee, and her eyes widened

"…wait, Takeshi…are you?"

"Yes, Riko will you marry me"

"You're proposing to me?"

"Yes, I want to marry you I want to spend the rest of my life together"

"I-I don't know what to say" she said, "I'm so shocked right now"

"Well I hope you say what I want you to say"

"Um…yes"

"Really"

"Yes" she said and he rose up and hugged her, "This was so sudden"

"I thought about it all day, and I have no doubt in my mind that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I love you"

"You're amazing with words"

"Is that a joke? I mean all of it," he said, "You're hurting my feelings, you know"

"It was a joke" she smiled

* * *

><p><strong>YYYEEEEESSS! I'm never reading this chapter again! You know how many times I read this over? Fucking a lot!...its 2 in the morning and I'm updating I swore to myself that I would re-read it and update as soon as I'm done…my self-promise…and I have school in a few hours…sigh…<strong>

**I wasn't planning on you guys figuring out who the daddy was but it kind of just ended up this way...but who knows maybe you could still be guessing X3  
><strong>

**I know I take forever to update, but you know I'd probably update quicker if I gave half-ass chapters like 2 thousand words, but I can't because my OCD won't allow to post a chapter unless it seems complete, though I must say I think the next chapter is going to be short so updating is going to most definitely be faster.**

**Thank you; review; and until next time **


	11. Rushing

**Enjoy! See that, fast update XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Rushing**

* * *

><p>The morning of the next day came, and Riko awoke in her bed, she pulled her head from under her comforter and lifted her arm to look at the ring upon her finger, she sighed as admired the gem, <em>"I guess everything is going how I wanted,"<em> she thought _"but why do I feel this way?" _she stretched out of her bed and made her way into her kitchen where she saw Takada there.

"Good morning," he said

"Good morning," she said with a smile, as she approached him, and he laid a kiss to her cheek"

"I was going to make you breakfast, but you have nothing,"

"I know," she said

"We should go shopping right now,"

"You're actually free today?"

"Yeah,"

"That's great," she smiled

"First well eat out then go,"

"Alright, I'll go get ready," she said heading back to her room, "Am I ready for this," she had to asked herself, "this is it, this is my life" she didn't want to have any more doubt in her mind, she knew getting married was a bit quick, but given the circumstances she understood why, but she shouldn't complain, she wasn't complaining, she just felt she had to settle something before making such a big commitment, though she didn't know what she had to settle exactly.

After they ate out, they went to a grocery store to buy everything they needed, "did we get everything?" he asked

"I guess," She said, "I'm hungry though," she said and he laughed

"You just ate,"

"I know,"

"Alright, what do you want?"

"Taking a break from modeling is the best thing ever, because I could eat what I want, and right now I just want something sweet, and big," she said, "…ice cream," she said in realization,

"Ice cream?"

"We didn't get ice cream,"

"I'll get it,"

"No, you put the bags away, I'll get it, you won't chose the right one," she said, rushing back in to the store

Once he put bags away, he waited outside of the store for her, "she's taking a while" he said to himself, he resting against the wall, and saw someone; someone who he didn't quite want to see, put still did want to see at the same time, just to make a few thing clear, Gintoki, he held a bit of a grudge against him since Riko told him that she crashed by his place when they fought, but mostly because he now knows for sure what Gintoki feels for her. Gintoki walked up and stopped in front of him.

Gintoki just wanted to get some strawberry milk he didn't want to see him there of all people, after the way he made Riko feel and after the things he told her, he didn't exactly like him, and he guessed, they must have got back together, since he looked so cheerful, "Gintoki, right?" he said

"Yeah, Takumi, right"

"It's Takada"

"Right, I'm not good with names,"

"Well, I want to thank you," he said, "for taking care of her,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Riko, she was with you the whole time, was she not?" he said, "I'm thanking you," he said, "but it's a good thing she came to her senses," he said which just pissed Gintoki off

"Came to her sense, you say? He said, "I guess she went back to you, huh? Stupid girl" Gintoki said now irritating Takada.

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you a bit envious?" he said and Gin glared at him, "What's the problem?"

"Sorry to say this, but I realized this when she was by me, but she's not that into you," he said, "so maybe you should just leave now before you hurt yourself"

"Is that's so? So what, is she into you?" he asked, "or is it just that you're the one into her?"

"Is that what you think?" he said, "is that why you're talking to me?" he asked and they just stood silently glaring at each other

"Stay away from her," Takada finally said, breaking the awkward silence

"Or what?" Gintoki asked,

"You don't want to find out," he said, Gintoki not feeling the least bit threatened at all by this man smirked

"Do you feel threatened? Let me guess, you don't even know how to make her scream, is that the problem?" Gintoki said then smirked, "well I do" he said, "If you want pointers I'm not giving it to you,"

"Listen here," Takada began but got interrupted by the store door sliding open, and Riko stood between them she looked both and Gintoki and Takada and could just feel the atmosphere around them.

"…what's going on here?" she asked

"Nothing," Gintoki said

"Gin, what are you doing here"

"I was just passing by"

"Oh…" she said then looked at Takada and back at him, "did something happen?"

"Ask your boyfriend"

"Not boyfriend anymore," he said, "but I'm her fiancé," he said surprising her

"Takeshi, I thought we were going to be on the down low about that,"

"I don't think we need to," he said putting his arm around her, Riko averted her eyes away from Gintoki to avoid any looks he might be giving her, "after all, he's you're friend right?"

"…yeah, but,"

"Riko, we should go"

"…You go I want to say something to Gin," she said, Takada looked at Gintoki then smirked to himself

"Alright," he said turning around to leave

"Look I'm sorry about that, I don't know why he told you like that," She said, "and I know you might not approve this…but,"

"I guess you think this is the right decision," he said interrupting her

"Yes…I do" she said almost hesitantly

"For you?" he asked, and she didn't answer, they both just stood there staring at each other, she was a bit shocked at his question, and tensed up then looked to the ground

"…I think it is," she said, "for me…and my baby," she said, he knew she was lying, anyone could see that, he knew if she was sure of it, she would say it clear

"Alright then," he said turning around to leave

"Wait, Gin," she said and he stopped, "you're not…mad are you?"

"Why would I be?"

"I don't know…" she said and looked up at the back of his head, "…okay, I guess I'll see you around then," she said then ran off, once he heard her run off he looked back to her sighed to myself, and walked away himself.

"Is everything okay?" Takada asked once she got into the car

"Yeah…I just want to go home and eat my ice cream,"

**-x-**

The same day Riko called Tina to meet with her for lunch at a diner, she eagerly wanted to talk to her about something, she went inside the diner and saw that she was already there sitting waiting for her

"Thanks for meeting me here Tina," Riko said seating across from her

"No problem," she said, "so what's up? What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, something big happened yesterday"

"Big how?"

"Well," she said looking around, she lowered her head closer to Tina then whispered "Takeshi proposed to me yesterday," she said and Tina gasped

"Really?" Tina whispered back

"Yeah,"

"Did you say yes?"

"Yeah,"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"This would be great if you actually wanted it,"

"What makes you think I don't want it?"

"Just a hunch,"

"Well, sure I think it may be too early for marriage, but this could be good"

"If you're not ready, then you're not ready,"

"Well I never said I wasn't ready,"

"Whatever, Riko,"

"Listen, me and Takeshi want to keep this on the down-low, so don't tell anyone okay?"

"Okay, but why?"

"Certain reasons, I just don't want the public knowing,"

"They'll find out,"

"I know, but just don't say anything,"

"I won't," she said, "am I the only one who knows?"

"…you…and Gin,"

"You told him?"

"Not really, Takeshi told him,"

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"I got to say he must really trust the guy since he majorly digs you."

"Don't go there."

"I won't," she said, "so how did he react?"

"…I don't know…he was cool with it, I guess."

"He was so not cool with it, I can see it in your face," she said, "isn't that just proof for you Riko, he's in love with you, and that man is taking you away from him"

"He's not taking anything away from him, Takeshi is a nice man, and you need to accept that I'm with him."

"I so need to yell and Gintoki-san, how could he not say anything," she said, "maybe he's planning to just crash the wedding," she said, "when's the wedding?"

"I don't know," she said, "I was hoping maybe after I give birth."

"That long?"

"That's not long!" she said, "That's in like six months"

"You're 3 months pregnant?" she said in disbelief, "you don't look it"

"I know," she said, "how do you think I was able to hide this from Takeshi?"

"You guys must have never done it,"

"Tina, do not go there,"

"What? Am I Right?"

"No you're not,"

"Is Gintoki-san the only one who knows how to please you?"

"How did we get to this?"

"So who's better then, him or Gintoki-san?"

"I am not answering that,"

"Alright, alright" she giggled

"This conversation is over,"

"Okay,"

**-x-**

The next day came and Riko desperately wanted to see Gintoki, since the last time she did, everything seemed a bit weird to her, she wanted to clear the air so she went to go see him by the yorozuya.

"Can we talk?" she asked and he let her in, "I just I felt like yesterday we kind of just left on awkward terms, everything is okay, right?"

"Yeah," he answered

"You sound a bit unsure," she said walking to his couch and sat on it, and he sat by her "I think I understand," she said crossing her arms

"You do?"

"Yes," she said, "You don't like him."

"That's half of it."

"I don't quite understand why though, but I can't force you to like him," she said, "can you tell me please what really went between you and Takeshi, because I don't think it was nothing"

"It was nothing,"

"Gin, just tell me, I won't get mad at you."

"You have no reason to get mad at me."

"…what did he say?"

"Nothing, Riko"

"Okay, so you won't tell me either," she said, "I wish you two would get along…funny considering I didn't want you two to be close from the beginning but I didn't want you hating each other either."

"Uh-huh."

"I think he was upset that I was at your place that night," she said, "it's cute that he's jealous, but nothing happened, and he knows it."

"He's afraid something will happen," he said

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it?"

"He doesn't know about us."

"Are you planning on telling him?"

"He doesn't really need to know, it'll just give him a bigger reason to hate you."

"Maybe I should just listen to him."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"And stay away from you."

"What?" she said, "he said that?"

"He's just looking out for his relationship," he said, "And I can't blame him"

"I got to go," she said standing up

"Wait,"

"What did you say to him, to make him say that?"

"…nothing,"

"And what did you say after it?" she asked and he remained silent, "It's hard to believe you said nothing,"

"He provoked me,"

"I know," she said, "but he probably knows about us now, doesn't he."

"That's if he want to believe it or not."

"I need to go,"

She left his house and headed to hers, she wanted to talk to Takada she wished everything between him and Gintoki were okay, but she started to feel like it was only just that; wishful thinking; she wasn't sure why Gintoki didn't like him, but she did understand why Takada didn't like Gintoki, though it didn't give him the right to say what he did. As soon as she came through the door Takada greeted her.

"Riko you're home; welcome back."

"Takeshi, did you tell Gin to stay away from me?" she asked right off the bat

"What if I did?"

"What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing it's just this guy…"

"No, nothing is going on between us," she said

"Maybe you should stay away from him"

"No, I won't stay away from him; when I was hurt by you, he was the one there to comfort me, and he was the one who convince me to come back here"

"He did?"

"Yes," she said, "there's no reason to be jealous, he's not like that"

"Riko,"

"What,"

"I know when a man likes a woman and this guy likes you."

"…he doesn't."

"He does," he said, "but here's the difference, he may like you, but I love you, I won't let him get in the way"

"He hasn't done anything," he said, "he's my friend, he would never do anything to jeopardize our relationship, and I know that about him."

"I don't trust him"

"But do you trust me?"

"I don't trust him around you," he said, "maybe you shouldn't be friends with him anymore."

"You can't really be asking me this can you?

"I'm sorry Riko, I'm not," he said, "maybe I'm a bit paranoid."

"Were you always like this with your other girlfriends?"

"No, I'm just crazy about you," he said and she smiled

"Takeshi you don't have to feel threatened by him," She said, "I'm with you, were getting married, and were having a baby together, nothing would break us apart"

"Yeah, I'll stop."

"Good." She said hugging him, "does that mean you two could get along"

"No"

"…takeshi"

"I'm just telling the truth," he said "But Riko, there's something else that I wanted to say."

"What is it?"

"Let's get married now."

"What?" she said "Now? Like now, now?"

"No not today but soon."

"This has nothing to do with Gin, does it?"

"No of course not,"

"Takeshi, I was hoping we could plan this more," she said, "what's the rush…"

"I just don't want to waste any time."

"You won't, we have all the time we need."

"I want to seal the deal right away."

"Seal the deal? Takeshi what's wrong with you?"

"I love you Riko, I want to do it now."

"…alright…," she said, "I guess I don't mind."

**-x-**

It was late at night, and Riko resting against the gates in front of her house, she saw a light coming closer to her and she smiled, Gintoki, was riding his moped and stopped right in front of her

"Thanks for meeting me so late."

"Thanks for calling me so late," he said coming off of his moped

"I'm sorry," she said "but Takeshi was sleeping and I know he wouldn't like me being out this late."

"Why did you call me?"

"Right now I just feel like you're the only one I could talk to like this," she said, "I probably could have told you this tomorrow or something, but I just wanted to let it out."

"As you already know, Takeshi proposed to me, blah, blah, blah," she said, "…basically he's rushing it, he's want me to do it soon, he didn't give an exact day so it could be tomorrow for all I know, it's not going to be a big wedding that's for sure"

"I came here for this?"

"I want to ask you, if you were in my situation, what would you do?"

"Shouldn't you ask a girl this? Like that annoying friend of yours"

"I would but if I did, I know the conversation would lead to another, and I do not want to deal with that," he said, "why would he rush it, guys don't make any sense"

"Maybe he's trying to get it done so he doesn't lose you"

"So, is that your answer, if you said that, that would be your reason?"

"Yeah"

"He's not losing me to anyone," she said, then sighed and smiled at him, "I didn't expect you to actually come" she said

"Well I was in the area"

"No, you weren't" she laughed, "by the way, I'm sorry about what he said to you, he won't say anything like that again"

You're really doing this, huh?"

"Yes, of course,"

"Hey, maybe he's right …maybe we should just…"

"You're not going to break our promise are you?"

"…no,"

"Gin listen, for some reason things are seeming a bit complicated, when it doesn't need to be," she said, "I know you two don't get along, but just because you don't like him doesn't mean anything could change between us, right?" she said,

"Yeah, right," he said, "what was I thinking?"

"…this is kind of embarrassing to say but, you're like my new best friend"

"And what about Takada?"

"Well he sort of changed labels, you know," she said, "I understand everything"

"You do, huh"

"Yes," she said, "Gin, if I was in your shoes, or rather, if you were going out with a girl that I didn't like, I probably be acting the same way," she said, "well at least if I knew she was horrible, but I'd be happy if you were happy"

"And you're happy?"

"Yeah, this is what I wanted, yes it's going quickly, but it's exactly what I wanted"

"So I'll stop"

"Really?" she said, "well saying it is not going to change much but I have a plan"

"And that is."

"Well," she said with a smile, "you two are going to have to get a long so I've made plans for the three of us tomorrow"

"I'm busy"

"No you're not, Gin please?"

"When did you make these plans?"

"Just now"

"So he doesn't know"

"I will break it to him sweetly tomorrow morning," she said, "and I have no doubt in my mind that I'll convince him to come," she said and he glared at her

"Don't glare at me," she said, "It's going to be fun," she smiled

"I'm going home," he said hopping back on his moped

"Gin, I'm coming to pick you up, so you better be ready"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I love half-ass short chapters, they are so amazing, long chapters are evil they torture my brain…I wrote this in three hours or more or less I don't really know, but dang, feels good. :D<strong>

**Hope you liked it, review!**


	12. Out-ting

**-Enjoy :) **** and review:)**

**-Happy New Year! To all of you :)****, thank you for the support throughout this year, and thank you for putting up with my late updates. love you all!**

**-Some of you guys were mad about the last chapter; I was absolutely entertained by the comments, *insert troll face* teehee~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Out-ting**

* * *

><p>Riko woke up early the next morning, just to prepare herself to break down the news to Takada about her plans to make him and Gintoki have peace for one another, she knew he wouldn't like it which is why she would butter him up first before telling him. She finished making her breakfast for him just in time, he approached into the kitchen, and she immediately walked over to him.<p>

"Good morning," she said hugging him

"Good morning," he said back to her

"I made you breakfast," she said and he narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion

"…thanks," he said taking a seat

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently

"Nothing," he said as he began to eat

"Does it taste good?" she asked

"…yes."

"Actually Takeshi, there's something I need to ask you," she said sitting next to him.

"I knew it."

"Well at least you saw it coming," she said, "I've made plans today"

"Okay…"

"For us…"

"Alright…" he said waiting for her to finish

"To go out"

"So what's the bad part of this?"

"There is no bad part of it; I just made plans for us to go out…with my friend"

"Ah, I see," he said

"I just want you guys to get along Takeshi"

"I don't think this is a good idea"

"But I do"

"…Riko, do you really?" he asked in disbelief

"Yes actually, I feel that once you guys actually get to know one another; you'll put aside your differences, and become friends," she said, "Do it for me," she said pouting, he narrowed his eyes at her, then he smiled in defeat

"You know Riko; you're really good at that"

"I know," she said, "thank you," she said, "This will be good, I promise"

**-X-**

They arrived at the yorozuya, for Riko to start her plan; she rang the doorbell and waited for him to answer.

"Do I have to stand here too?" Takada asked

"Yes," she said, "Takeshi, I expect at least you to act like an adult today"

"Don't worry about that Riko," he said and she rang his doorbell again

"I told him I'd be here; so why isn't he answering? that lazy ass," she said and the door opened to him yawning

"Gin, what are you doing?" she asked crossing her arms

"I was about to ask you the same thing"

"Gin, it's already the afternoon, what are you still doing sleeping?" she asked, "just get ready; I know you remember me telling you to be ready for today," she said and he moved his eyes to Takada,

"What's he doing here?"

"You know why he's here," she said, "come on, Gin,"

"Fine, I get it, I'll get ready"

"Good," she said, "come on, let's go in," she said pulling Takada inside

**XxX**

"Boys let's get this straight ," she said turning to both of them as they stood at the front of the yorozuya, "by the end of this day you two are going to be best friends," she said then looked over at Gintoki who stood there picking his nose, "Gin are you paying attention?"

"No," he said, which just irritated her

"Let's just go,"

"And where are you taking us?" Gintoki asked

"Well, since I am a girl, I wasn't quite sure how to do this, but I do know what men like," she grinned

"Sex?" Gintoki said bluntly

"Besides that you pervert," she shouted to him, "I'm going to take you two gambling," she said, "men love gambling, they can't resist, and what a better way for you two to get along by doing it together,"

"Think of another plan I have no money," Gintoki said

"Do you ever? How do you expect to provide for a woman? That's if you ever get one," Takada said

"So should I get pointers from you, when your woman seems to run to me, when she has problem with you"

"Listen! I'll pay for it, for both of you, and I want no ifs or buts," she said then exhaled deeply, "alright let's go," she said turning to walk and they followed

"I'm on to you, don't try to make any moves while I'm here," Takada said, "I'll kick your ass"

"I like to see you try"

"Alright, separate," she said pushing them away from each other, "no bonding or talking until we get there," she said getting into the car, "geez it's like I'm dealing with children"

"Um, Riko why are you sitting there," Takada asked

"Gin is going to be sitting in the passenger seat next to you," she said, "if you have a problem, please tell me"

"I'm going to be an adult about this"

"Good answer," she said closing the car door, they looked at each other sending one another glares then went in the car, after the short but very silent ride, they arrived there, and they came out the car, "alright boys were going to have fun right?"

"Are you our supervisor?" Gintoki asked

"Listen, I just want today to go good; I think you two could get along."

"I disagree," Gintoki said

"Me too"

"Is that the only thing you guys can agree on?" she asked, "is it really impossible?"

"I'm doing this for you Riko," Takada said

"…well I'm already here, and you're paying for it, so how could I back out?" Gintoki said

"It'd be stupid to back out," she said with a smile

"Exactly"

"Alright, I hope this goes good," she said holding onto each of their hands

"Riko, were not kids," Takada said

"Right…you guys sure act like kids," she said dragging them inside, "It's beautiful inside," she said "What do you guys want to do first?"

"…I don't know," Gintoki said

"Come on you two, you're in a casino; this is fun; just put aside your differences and enjoy yourselves"

"Well then how about poker first," Takada suggested

"Yes, Takeshi, thank you," she said, "Gin, are you okay with that?"

"Whatever, I don't care"

**During poker~**

"Wow, you're doing pretty good, Takeshi," she said leaning down to him

"Well, I played before, on my free time"

"Really? It seems like you're never free, though"

"I'm not impressed," Gintoki said

"Why don't you try Gin?"

"Luck is never on my side," he said

"Come on, you guys should go against each other…or not"

"I like that idea," Takada said

"Really?" Riko asked

"Go ahead, but I'm going to win," he said

"I wouldn't say so, I'm feeling lucky today," Gintoki said taking a seat

"You just said luck was never on your side," he said

"Well I change my mind"

"…This is just for fun, right?" Riko asked

"Of course," they said at the same time

"The game is poker; do you even know how to play?" she asked him

"No"

"Are you serious?" she said, "…Gin, how do you expect to win then?"

"By winging it"

"Idiot," she said

"I could already taste my victory," Takada said

**As the game went on~**

"I'm actually nervous," Riko said squeezing Takada's shoulder

"You don't need to be,"

"Your hand is looking nice," she said leaning over him

"Do you feel lucky?" he asked Gintoki

"Yeah"

"How about we make a bet?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Winner, get a kiss from the lady behind me,"

"What kind of prize is that?" she asked, "Why do I have to get involved, in you guys stupidity"

"Come on Riko, it would be fun," he said

"So you're saying it's okay if your girlfriend kisses me?"

"I'm not kissing anyone," Riko said

"No even me?" Takada asked

"No," she said, "Just show your hands," she said getting annoyed

"Four of a kind," he said putting his cards down, "I doubt you could beat that"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Gintoki said revealing his hand, "what's this hand worth?"

"No way," Riko said, "that's a royal flush"

"I thought you said you didn't know how to play, was that a lie"

"No, like I said, I'm winging it," he said, "I guess we should have gone along with that bet," he smirked looking over at Riko

"As if I would go along anyways," she said slightly blushing

"Bastard…"

"Don't take it so seriously Takeshi"

"Riko wouldn't understand, but you and I both know," Gintoki said

"…this is a battle between men"

"…you're both idiots," she said, "well anyways, let's play something else"

"You want to try something out?" Takada asked

"Um, how about cho-han"

**XxX**

"Place your bets, odd or even,"

"Odd," they shouted at the same time, "…no even"

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Gintoki asked

"I was about to ask you the same thing"

"Choose something else"

"No you choose something else"

"Well my bet is odd," Riko said

"The result is odd"

"Huh?" they said in unison

"Looks like I win," she smiled while looking towards them, "let's try something else," she said, they looked at each other and gave up with their fight

"Hmph, I guess we'll give this one to you," Gintoki said

"What do you mean? I'm part of this as well," she said, "we're here to have fun,"

**As the day went by~**

"Alright, I'm glad things are going good," she said, "I'm going to be right back; I'm going to head to the bathroom, don't fight, okay," she said leaving them alone heading to the bathroom, when she got in there she pulled out her phone, and dialed a number, "you called, Tina?"

"How are things going?" she asked, "any broken bones yet"

"No, everything is going smoothly, is that the only reason you called me,"

"Yes," she said, making her exhale deeply

"Well, the day is not over, so maybe it's too early to say anything, I'll fill you in on everything else later, okay"

"Alright," she said and she hung her phone up, she left the bathroom, and headed to where she left them but didn't see them at all, instead she saw Gintoki alone by the slot machines, so she walked over to him.

"Hey Gin, where's Takeshi?" she asked

"I don't know"

"I wanted you two to stay together," she said, "I wonder where he is"

"Hey,"

"What?"

"I need your woman's luck,"

"I don't have such thing," she said

"Come on," he said pulling her hand to the button of the slots machine, making her press it, it spun, and he managed to win something, "you see that, you have it Riko"

"That was just a coincidence," she said

"Don't call it a coincidence, lady luck is on your side"

"Oh yeah?"

"How do you think I was able to win?"

"…maybe she just happened to be on your side," she said, "But I'll do it again," she said leaning back down and pushing the button again and she won something again, "oh; maybe lady luck is on my side," she said with a smile

"Nice,"

"Right?" she said looking at him, then realized exactly what he was complimenting, "Gin, just where do you think you're staring?"

"I'm not allowed to stare"

"You're such a pervert"

"This isn't my fault it was right in front of my face"

"You're still a perv," she said, "well; in any case, did you have fun?"

"I guess,"

"That's good," she said, "and what about you and Takeshi?"

"Who?"

"…Gin"

"I'm just fooling around…I'm willing to make a change, if he is"

"Really"

"…I guess"

"Hey, Riko," Takada said from behind them, and she rose up

"There you are," she said

"We've been here for quite a while so I was thinking we should just ending the day,"

"I don't mind," she said, "I'm a bit tired anyways"

"Me neither, since I won," Gintoki said

"You won? I'm the one that won," Takada said back

"Won what?" Riko asked

"The most games"

"That wasn't the point of being here you know," Riko said

"Then how about a real battle," Takada suggested

"What?" Riko said

"Hmm? Good, I've been itching to punch you real bad," he said standing up

"Wait a second, Gin, no" she said pushing him

"Well, he's asking for a real battle, it would be rude if I refused"

"No…stop"

"I'm no pushover, Riko," Takada said

"I never said you were, but what's the point of doing something like that"

"Riko, think of it as a bonding exercise," Gintoki said

"What?"

"Men bond when they fight, right,"

"But if you two fight, I wouldn't see it as bonding,"

"Let's end this," Takeshi said

"Stop, no," she said getting in between them, "Gin, didn't you say you were willing to change it?"

"But he's asking for it"

"Takeshi, what is wrong with you, you're not usually like this," she said looking at both of them but neither of them spoke, "so, you two are really going to do this?"

"Why not?" Takada said, she looked at them then rolled her eyes

"…you're, right, why not?" she said, "I really don't care anymore," she said, "kill each other," she said walking away from them

"...Wait a second"

"Takeshi, what is wrong with you? Suggesting a fight with him and always picking on him," she said, "what's the real problem?"

"It's you,"

"Me?" she said sounding confused, "Oh, I get it"

"No you don't"

"No, I don't," she said, "but I'm going to act like I do" she said, "I'm going home"

"Riko wait"

"No, Takeshi, there's nothing going on between us, I don't know how much times I have to tell you that for you to believe me"

"I trust you, Riko"

"Clearly you don't," she said, "I'm leaving" she said, "and don't come and try to comfort me, okay," she said, "I just want to be alone," she said then left

"This is your fault," Takada said

"I didn't do anything," Gintoki said, "besides she was mad at you," he said, "Picking a fight with me? Are you sure that was a wise decision"

"I still want you to stay the hell away from her, but it looks like that's not possible with her always sticking around you," he said, "I know you like her, but I want to make this clear, I love her, I don't think you could top that; I know you think I'm not right for her, but I am"

"uh-huh," he said "tell, what was the real reason you freaked out on her when she told you she was carrying your child," he said and he glared at him, "I know I didn't know her as long as you, but I still think I know her better than you, and I'm willing to make things right just for her"

"I agree," He said, "But don't get the wrong Idea, I still don't trust you"

"You think I might take her away from you?"

"I trust Riko, I know she wouldn't do anything to hurt me, but what I don't trust is that you'd make a move on her," he said, "if I so happen to hear you did, I'll personally take care of you,"

"In that case you have all the right."

"Let's just go, apologize to her."

**-X-**

After their temporary truce they both went over to Riko's house, to apologize.

"Let's make this straight, we apologize, and then you could go," Takeshi said walking up to her steps

"I don't plan on hanging around anyways," Gintoki said, and Takada rang the doorbell. Moments later it opened, and Riko looked at both of them and lifted a brow

"What's this?" she asked with her arms crossed

"I brought flowers," Takeshi said, handing them to her

"Sorry I didn't bring anything to suck up," he said, and she smiled

"What does this mean then?" she asked

"It means we are willing to get along," Takada said

"…go on"

"And I know you're not convinced, but Riko, we will," Takada said

"Go on"

"And I'm sorry," he said

"Okay," she said "so this means you won't threaten Gin, right Takeshi"

"Of course"

"And you won't…well you haven't really done much," she said to Gintoki, "but if you're both willing that's good," she said, "it makes me happy"

"That all we want"

"Well I'll get going now," Gintoki said turning to leave but Riko stopped him

"You could stay longer, right Takeshi?" she asked and he narrowed his eyes at her, though she just remained with a smile on her face

"…right, I don't mind," he said, and then walked away leaving them alone

"It's amazing how things change; remember when you two were all buddy-buddy, I got to say that peeved me off"

"Only because you didn't want him knowing about us"

"And he still doesn't, and it'll remain that way"

"He knows, Riko"

"Well, then I'm glad he doesn't care, or bring it up," she said, "it just means we are great together," she said and he rolled his eyes, "I rather you roll your eyes than have a comment about it," she said, "I'll be right back," she said leaving Gintoki, heading to her room

"Takeshi, thanks for trying," she said sitting down on her bed

"This is for you Riko"

"And I appreciate it"

"Is he still here?"

"Yes"

"I'm going to bed"

"Okay," she said, then stood up and walked over to him, "I know it's not going to change overnight, but thank you for making an effort"

"Only for you," he said, and she smiled and gave him a kiss

"Goodnight," she said, "I'm going to see what Gin is doing right now, I'll tell him he could go home, doubt he wants to stay here either," she said and on that note he turned away to leave her

"Takeshi, you not saying anything is progress"

"I know," he said and she smiled

She headed towards the engawa in the back of her house where she found Gintoki sitting, "Hey," she said sitting next to him

"How long do I have to stay here?"

"You could go, I wanted to see how he'd react if I asked you to stay longer," she said, "I'm really happy that you two are willing to make amends"

"Where is he?"

"He's in bed," she said and he made a disgusted face, "what was that for?

"I just thought of something disgusting," he said, "you sleep next to him?"

"Is that a serious question?" she asked, "yes I do, and I do many other things as well," she said and he glared at her, "aww, how cute, are you jealous?"

"No,"

"I'm only kidding around," she said, "He did get me pregnant you know"

"…right," he said, "I can only imagine how that happened"

"…exactly how it's supposed to happen," she said, "but I can't say I enjoyed it and I can't say I didn't either"

"I don't want to know this"

"I don't even remember it happening, but I know it did"

"Ah, so he was a victim"

"…a victim?" she repeated, "Maybe I was the victim"

"No he was the victim, just like I was"

"you were no victim," she said, "we were both into that," she said, "but ,me and Takeshi, it was so weird, I was depressed from being rejected by you, and drank a lot"

"What happened to giving drinking up?"

"It was a special occasion," she said, "I had the worst hangover ever, and Takeshi felt so guilty"

"Even though he was the victim"

"Stop saying that," she said, "well, anyways, he won't even touch me now, it doesn't matter how much I want it or ask, he just won't"

"I see," he said grinning

"Why are you grinning about that?"

"So you're sexually frustrated?"

"I am not; I am handling this fine"

"This is funny," he said, "he talks big, but he hasn't even touched you yet"

"What are you talking about?" she said, "He did the normal thing by taking it slow after that," she said, "although getting pregnant wasn't part of the agenda," she said, "…or getting married so quickly," she said, "but it's fine"

"Well if you want a quickie I'm always free"

"That's gross," she said, "it was not a funny joke"

"Who said I was joking," he said with a smirk, which made her blush

"…geez,"

"I could still get you to blush?"

"That's because you said something stupid and embarrassing"

"I'm just fooling around," he said standing up

"Are you going now?"

"Yeah"

"Alright," she said getting up as well, "Thanks again, for actually coming today," she said hugging him, "everything went well thanks to your cooperation," she said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"…hmph; if I was Takada…"

"Oh, don't give me that, it was merely a kiss on the cheek; something like that means nothing; I mean I do it to you all the time,"

"Why do you?"

"Because you're so cute,"

"Oh?" he said smirking

"Gosh, that's not the real reason, it's because you are my friend"

"Then can I do it to you,"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't work that way"

"That's not fair"

"It doesn't work because you find me very attractive; and you're a man," she said and he smirked, "you're not going to deny it?"

"Not when it's the truth"

"Let's just go," she said sounding a bit annoyed

"Just one"

"Gin I said no,"

"Why not?"

"I already told you why"

"Just one," he said again, and she just got irritated

"…fine…just one," she said, "I don't get the big deal though," she said then stared up at him, "please make it a quick one," she said, he brought his face closer to hers, "…y-you don't have to bring your face so close to mines," she said

"Sorry about that," he said smirking at how stumbled she was, "but I'm going to do it now"

"Can you please stop making a big deal out of it," she said and with that he slowly brought his face lower to hers and kissed her on the cheek

"Was that so bad?"

"…um…no," she said, she refused to even look at him, and he was a bit amused at how she was acting, "um…well now that you got what you wanted, you could let go of me and go," she said; he didn't say a word, and he didn't move his hands from her either, instead he just stared at her and she simply stared back the silence between them was excruciating and frustrating them both inside, and Gintoki had to make the first move, he lowered his head and finally kissed her on the lips so softly that she couldn't resist, instead of resisting she kissed him back and held his face as she did, what seemed like such a long kiss though only lasting ten seconds ended, she pulled away and slowly moved her hands from his face she was speechless, and confused, she blinked a few times then finally spoke,

"Um…" she began then reality instantly struck her, and she landed a hand to his face, she pulled her hand away and looked at him looking confused herself, "sorry," she said then shook her head, "no I shouldn't be sorry," she said, "what the hell was that?" she asked, "that…was a no-no," she said, "no…no, no, no, no, no," she repeated over and over, "this is wrong," she said stepping back, "you need to go"

"…Riko"

"Please, just go," she said, and as soon as she left she exhaled and put her hands over her head, "what is wrong with me?" she asked herself, she was confused, everything was going perfect before what just happen and she didn't know what to think.

**-X-**

"Alright Tina, what I'm about to tell you is really confidential"

"You just go right into it," Tina said as she ate, "I thought you invited me for lunch for some good news"

"I just want to get it off my chest"

"Okay, okay, what is it?" she asked, "did Takada up the date of your wedding to tomorrow"

"No, that's hardly the problem here," she said, "The thing is something happened last night"

"…oh that's right, Gintoki-san and Takada-san were supposed to get along, how did that end?"

"That, went okay," she said, "They almost fought, but they put aside their differences and they're are willing to make amends"

"They almost fought, why?"

"I don't even now," she said, "but it's okay now"

"Really"

"Well their trying"

"Okay"

"But that's not what happened"

"Something else happened,"

"Yeah"

"What?"

"Tina, if you say one word of this to anyone, I will never talk to you again"

"I won't, I swear, is it that bad"

"…well, last night everything was going so wonderful, Gin and Takeshi were willing to get along, plus my life was going good, I'm getting married, I'm having a baby, and me and Gin were good friends"

"Okay…"

"He did one thing, and that one thing ruined everything"

"What? Did he kiss you?" she asked and Riko remained silent, Tina jaw dropped then it formed to a smile, "he kissed you" she stated with a smile, "did you kiss him back?"

"Yeah I did"

"Wow"

"I know, it was horrible"

"The kiss was horrible?"

"No, just the fact was"

"So the kiss was good?"

"Tina, that's not the point, the point is, I kissed him, and he kissed me, when I'm already in a relationship"

"Well I'm glad Gintoki-san finally made a move, it's about time," she said and Riko just sighed in annoyance, "Well, how about you just forget about it"

"I have just been confused ever since he kissed me, I can't just forget about it," she said

"Doesn't the fact that you're confused mean something?"

"I don't know what it means," she said, "but the only way to move on from this is to tell Takeshi"

"You can't do that"

"Why not"

"He's going to be upset," she said, "think about it, would you want to know if Takeshi kissed a different girl"

"Yes"

"Would you want to know if you were already suspicious of this girl?"

"…no really, well at least I wouldn't if it didn't mean anything…I would kill the girl"

"Exactly, he's already getting along with him; this will just make everything harder; that's if you're still talking to Gintoki-san"

"I haven't spoken to him since, but I'm not going to avoid him"

"Good," she said, "you should go see him, tell him you have already forgotten about it and move on with your life"

"You're right," she said, "I'm surprised to hear this from you,"

"I may ship you guys, but I'm your friend; I got to help you with your real life rather than my fantasy one"

"Thank you," she said, "I should go see him right away,"

"Do you need support?"

"No, I'm going to do this alone"

"Oh well, okay" she said resting her head on her hands, and then looked around the diner, "isn't that him right there?" Tina said pointing at a table

"What?" she said looking to where Tina was pointing, "That is him; of course it's him; no one else has such recognizable curly hair like that"

"Well isn't this lucky you could just go tell him now"

"I can't tell him anything with Kagura and Shinpachi there"

"Then pull him away"

"Alright, I'm a bit nervous"

"I wonder why," she said sarcastically

"Alright, I'm going to go see him"

"I'm coming with you"

"I said I don't need you"

"It'd be weird for you to walk there alone"

"No it wouldn't," she said "but whatever, let's go then"

"Alright," Tina said pulling Riko to the table where Gintoki was

"Gintoki-san it's great to see you, as well as Kagura and Shinpachi"

"Uh, Riko-san, and…"

"Tina"

"That's right," Shinpachi said and Tina smiled at them, she looked over at Riko, and she just stared at Gintoki, who was staring straight back at her, Tina nudged her breaking her out of her daze.

"Oh, right, Gin, can I talk to you, alone"

"Sure," he said getting up, Tina took his place, and they both walked and sat at a different table.

"I'm sure you know why I want to talk to you"

"About last night"

"Yes," she said, "it was weird, really weird, and it was wrong," she said, "but I'm not mad at you, it was just a kiss," she said, "but, I can't lie to Takeshi. But I also can't tell him this either," she said, "…so I won't tell him what happened," she said, "We are just going to pretend that it never happened," she said, "Agreed?"

"…Agreed," He said, "although it's going to be hard to act like it never happened"

"Just try doing it," she said, "why did you kiss me anyways?" she asked, "were you taking advantage of my sexual frustration?"

"I thought you said you weren't sexually frustrated"

"I wasn't!" she said sounding flustered

"So why did you kiss me?" he asked

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked back

"I was going with the flow"

"…As was I," she said, "now if you will excuse me," she said getting up, "I must go"

"So you didn't feel it?"

"What?"

"I'm kidding," he said, she remained silent, she stared at him, then turned away from him, she was filled with doubt, and was confused about everything she was doing, she walked away from him back to where Tina was

"Tina lets go"

"You're done already"

"Of course," she said then looked back at Gintoki, "there was nothing much to discuss anyways," she said turning to leave and Tina followed behind her

"So is everything okay between you two?"

"Yeah, of course, it just might be weird for a while;" she said, "I'm going to head home by myself"

"Alright I'll see you later then," Tina said

Once she arrived home, she felt sick and confused about herself, she walked slowly inside her house, and walked up to her couch to drop herself onto it, she brought her hand to her head, and couldn't help but think of what Gintoki had said to her _'so you didn't feel it?' _it kept repeating and repeating over and over like a broken record, and she couldn't get it out of her mind, she rose up from her couch in frustration and headed to her room.

"Takeshi, are you in here?"

"Yeah"

"What are you doing?" she asked sitting next to him on her bed

"Just working on a few things"

"There's something I want to talk about."

"What is it?"

"It's about our marriage"

"You're going to cancel"

"…no, you were just right about before"

"Huh?"

"Why wait? We should get it done as soon as we can"

"Are you sure," he asked, "I know I was saying that before, but if you still want to wait, I'm okay"

"I'm positive Takeshi," she said, "let's get it done with no interruptions"

"Riko…"

"…A week"

"What?"

"I want it done in a week"

"If that's what you want Riko, then I'm okay with it," he said, "it's going to be hard to plan it in a week; you don't want your friends around?"

"…they don't need to be"

"That doesn't sound like you"

"…let's just make it you and me"

"Did something happen?"

"No," she said, "I'm just like you," she said, "I want to get it done"

"I guess I don't mind," he said, "though it seems like something is wrong," he said, "how about you just think about it a bit more, doing it in a week is really pushing it"

"…alright, I'll think about it more, but I'm almost positive about this," she said

"If you say so"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm glad that I'm finished this chapter,writing that whole casino scene was annoying, I kind of rushed through it, but I didn't know what to do! Ugh writing's a hassle, I need a new muse, writing the next chapter is going to be hard, I hope I won't take too long with it,I will try!<br>**


	13. Shift

**You think the last chapter made you upset? …well this one is going to make you want to punch a wall. (Lol?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Shift**

* * *

><p>It was a few days until their wedding, after a lot of talking she managed to convinced Takada to push it to the next week, she didn't like the way it was going, but she felt it was necessary. It wasn't going to be an extravagant wedding, which she was rather disappointed about, but she wanted to do it right away. She was currently trying on dresses to wear on that special day while Tina waiting for her to come out of the dressing room to show her.<p>

"I can't believe you advanced the date to next week," Tina said as she sat down,

"Well there wasn't a date to begin with," she said from behind the dressing room, "this is what needs to happen"

"Why? Because you felt something with that kiss?" Tina said, "Clearly it was more than a little crush if you still have feelings for him now"

"I never said I still like him," she said, "I love Takeshi"

"That may be true; but it's not impossible to love two men at a time," she said, "after all, love is boundless."

"It is impossible to love two people at the same time…if you do then you don't love any of them," she said coming out, "how do I look?"

"Good…and pregnant,"

"Well I can't do anything about that," she said rolling her eyes before going back into the dressing room.

"Riko I'm telling you that he likes you, don't make a mistake and marry him, just because you think he doesn't," she said, and Riko came back out

"You know what, even if you're right it doesn't matter; if Gin happens to like me, he's keeping it to himself,"

"It's pretty obvious though Riko."

"I thought it was obvious before, but it turned out he didn't like me; everyone was just getting in my ear telling me he felt something and like a fool I believed it, I'm never going to make that mistake again"

"He was lying," she said, "Riko, please, I'm your friend you can tell me," she said, Riko looked at her friend then let out an annoyed sigh.

"Alright, you're right; I do still like him."

"God, finally, I thought you were completely unaware that you liked him."

"I was, I didn't think I still did, but when he kissed me, I just felt like jumping his bones," she said sitting next to her friend

"Oh," she smirked

"That's nothing to smile about," she said

"Is that why you quickened the date?"

"Yes, because, it's not right,"

"What's wrong with being with the guy you like?" she asked, "I just don't understand you."

"Tina I don't get why you don't understand," she said, "I have someone that loves me unconditionally, he treats me right, and wants to be with me every day," she said, "I'm not going to give that up for someone, whom I'm not even sure has feelings for me," she said, "even if I had to choose between the two I would remain with Takeshi,"

"Is Takeshi that great?"

"He's perfect; at times I wonder if he's human; he's sweet, romantic, good-looking, everything you want in a guy," she said, "as for Gin…he has many faults which…"

"Which makes him human? Everybody has faults Riko; the fact that you're thinking about Gintoki-san's faults clearly show that you're trying to get over him,"

"Well I am trying to get over him," she said, "and doing this will," she said, "Tina, I don't know how much I can take of you being against this so much,"

"Alright, I'll stop," she said, "this is the end of my shipping," she said, "you look good in that dress," she said, "even though you're pregnant"

"Thank you"

"I just have one question, Riko."

"What?"

"What if he does like you back? Wouldn't you want to know?"

"I rather not embarrass myself again," she said, "…it's not like it's bugging me anyways…"

**-x-**

After her conversation with Tina she made her way to Otose's snack house, she felt the need to speak to her about a certain something, since she has no one to talk to about the matter. She hoped she wouldn't bump into Gintoki while she was on her way there; she didn't want to admit it, but he was the only one on her mind lately and it was driving her mad, she opened the door of the snack house, and thankfully he wasn't there.

"Welcome," Otose said then witnessed who was at the door, "Oh it's you, Gintoki isn't here,"

"I didn't come here for him," she said as she walked towards her, "to be honest I've been kind of avoiding him these past few days,"

"Did you come here for a drink? I know you're pregnant,"

"No way, I didn't come here for a drink," she said, "I just…"

"What's wrong?"

"Is it okay, if I speak to you?"

"Usually you rather not start a conversation with me."

"Well yes that's true, but I feel like I really have no one to talk to right now, at least not about this, there's no way I could talk to Gin or Takeshi of course, if I talk to Tina, I know what her answers going to be; I'm just lost"

"What's the problem?"

"Well…where should I start?"

"Is this about Gintoki?"

"Kind of; maybe, I don't know"

"You just sound confused"

"I am," she said taking a seat before exhaling deeply, "I think the problem here is that I like him,"

"Gintoki, huh?" she said, and Riko nodded, "I kind of figured, so why are you marrying that other man"

"…how do you even know about that?"

"Gintoki likes to talk when he's drunk here"

"…oh," she said, "well, I'm marrying him because I have too"

"Are you being forced?"

"No…I," she said, "It's just the right thing to do."

"Shouldn't your answer be, because you love him?"

"That should be my answer…" she said, "I don't understand why I feel so nervous about marrying him, is it normal to be nervous"

"No," she said, "When you know you're getting married to the one you love, you'll be overflowed with happiness"

"Does that mean I don't love Takeshi?"

"I'm not saying that," she said, "Riko what you need to do is ask yourself, what you want," she said, "What do you want?"

"…right now; I just want my baby to be happy"

"You can't have a happy baby if the mother isn't happy"

"I will be happy, as long as my baby is"

"That's a bit contradictory"

"Are you saying I'm incapable of being happy with Takeshi?"

"I'm not saying anything," Otose said, Riko furrowed her eyebrows at her, then stood from her seat

"…Otose-san, thank you for listening to me, I appreciate it," She said turning to take her leave

"Riko, you know what you feel, I don't need to tell you,"

"Do I love him?" she asked then turned back to otose, "I guess I do realize it; but I don't understand why it feels this way"

"It's because you're afraid too"

"I'm afraid?" she repeated, "…of what?"

"Who Knows?"

"…Otose-san thank you," she said putting her hand on her stomach, "but …I've made up my mind"

"And that is?"

"I'm going to marry him, my wedding day is already two days from now, canceling it is out of the question, " she said, "besides…I don't want my child to suffer not having both her parents around"

"…her, so it's a girl," Otose said, Riko looked up at her and smiled

"Yeah, it is"

"Who said she's going to suffer?"

"I'm just doing what I feel is right," she said, "…I need to go home now," she said going towards the door, she slid the door open only to be shocked by seeing Gintoki right in front of her, "Gin, you scared me,"

"Riko…what are you doing here?"

"…I was just passing by," she said averting her eyes away from him, "I was just leaving anyways," she said then walked passed him, he followed her with his eyes then walked inside and sat on the stool in front of Otose

"What was she doing here? You weren't serving her drinks, were you?"

"Are you an idiot?"

"…is she okay?"

"Why don't you go and ask her that?"

"…well she looked fine to me"

"So how do you feel about her getting married?"

"I don't feel anything"

"Gintoki, do you love that girl?"

"…no"

"…well I wouldn't want her making a mistake if you did, she's rather confused herself you know"

"What did you guys talk about?"

"…Nothing,"

**-x-**

When Riko arrived home; she kicked her shoes off and made her way to wherever Takada was. "Takeshi?" she called out as she went inside her living room, she smiles when she sees him and walks over to sit next to him, "hey"

"Hey," he said, "I'm glad your back, I was beginning to get worried"

"Sorry I didn't call"

"That's alright," he said, and noticed the upset look on her face "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just had a long day"

"What Happened?"

"…nothing I want to talk about"

"Alright," he said, "but, Riko, there's something I've been meaning to ask you,"

"What is it?"

"…were you seeing him?"

"What?"

"Gintoki," he said she furrowed her eyebrows at him,

"Why?"

"Were you?"

"No I wasn't"

"So you didn't have any type of relationship with him"

"…no…did he make you think that?"

"He may have given me that impression"

"Why do you ask this anyways?"

"Were you seeing anyone before me," he asked cutting her off

"…no"

"I found this," he said pulling up an envelope

"Did you go through my stuff?" she asked snatching it out of his hands

"I didn't go through it, but I did see this popping out," he said, "You didn't tell me you had to take a paternity test"

"I didn't think I needed to, since you were the father," she said, "don't you trust me"

"I did, but you're giving me reasons not to," he said, "you just lied to me, you said you weren't seeing anyone, who was it?"

"It was nobody"

"You're lying to me again," he said, "It was Gintoki," he said, "why didn't you just tell me?"

"Takeshi I…him and I…" she began, "we didn't have any real relationship…but"

"Did you like him?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just tell me," he said, "did you"

"Well…I"

"Why can't you just say it?"

"I did"

"I see"

"But he said he didn't like me back, so I forgot about it"

"Riko, do you really want to marry me?"

"What? yes"

"You really want to be with me?"

"…yeah"

"…so it was before"

"Of course," she said, "I didn't cheat on you; that's why I didn't think I had to tell you"

"Alright, I understand that," he said, "but let's just get it all out now Riko, were getting married and I want no lies"

"I know"

"Is there anything else?"

"No,"

"Are you sure," he asked, she bit her lip and looked up him

"…no lies?"

"No lies"

"…well actually," she began, "a few days ago…me and Gin"

"…what?"

"We kissed," she said, "But it didn't mean anything I swear"

"…Riko," he said sounding upset

"I didn't want to tell you because it didn't mean anything, and I didn't want you to hate him, since you guys were willing to get along, but that's it"

"I see"

"You're not mad at me? You have all the right to be"

"I'm not mad at you," he said "but…" he said rising up but she pulled him back down

"Don't," she said, "don't go to see him, I didn't tell you this so you could start a fight," she said, "please, just stay here; I know you're angry, but don't go to him," she said, her voice was shaking and so was she

"…what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"You're shaking"

"I'm just stressed out, that's it"

"Then you should get rest"

"Okay, but I want you to come with me"

"…Alright," he said, "let's just go to bed," he said walking away from her towards the room, she followed him with her eyes then sighed deeply

"This is so stressful," she said then moments later got up to go in her room, "…Takeshi?" she called out then looked into her room, but didn't see him, "don't tell me he actually went," she said to herself then ran outside, only to see him already driving off, "…oh god"

**-x-**

Takada made his way over to the yorozuya only to curse Gintoki off, he rang the doorbell and once it opened he didn't hesitate to start yelling at him, "You actually touched her, huh?" he said, "you just didn't like it that she was with someone else, so you decided to screw with her relationship"

"What are you talking about?"

"She told me what you did to her"

"Takeshi, wait," Riko shouted from down the steps of the yorozuya

"Riko? I guess I wasn't as quiet as I thought," he said as she made her way up

"You said you wouldn't leave"

"I lied to you," he said, "just like you lied to me"

"What happened to no more lies?"

"This will be the last"

"I don't want you two to fight," she said, "especially because of me"

"It's not because of you"

"I just wanted you to get along with him"

"Well now it's impossible," he said, "You can't get me to get along with him Riko"

"Takeshi"

"You think I can get along with a guy, that's trying to take you away from me?"

"He's not trying-"

"Don't say that again," he said, "stop lying to yourself Riko, I know you see it," he said, "you stay away from her," he said pointing and Gin, "and Riko, if you want this family to work, stay away from him"

"Takeshi"

"You know you have to do it"

"But-"

"Think of it this way, it's either him or me"

"You want me to choose between you guys?"

"I know you'll make the smart decision," he said then walked away from her

"Takeshi," she said as she was about to go after him, but Gintoki grabbed onto her arm, "Gin let me go"

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him we kissed; and he knows all about our past relationship too," she said, "he found out that I had to take a paternity test and now I know he thinks he can't trust me," she said, "I need to go," she said pulling her arm away from him

"You're going to listen to him?"

"I don't know"

"That's one nasty threat"

"It is, but…" she said clenching onto her clothes, "he has all the right to make such a threat," she said, "I lied to his face…I have to do it"

"What"

"Or at least just for a while…until he gets over it, if he ever does," she said, "I need to go," she said leaving him alone and going to where Takeshi was

"So what's your decision?" he asked

"What do you think?" she said, "of course I'll do it, my main focus is our family," she said

"Good," he said getting into the car, and she went in after him

"You didn't have to act the way you did"

"And you didn't have to kiss him"

"Are you going to hold this against me the rest of my life?"

"Of course not, I've already forgiving you," he said, "since you won't dare to speak with him anymore," he said

"He was my friend"

"Riko, he wasn't really you're friend," he said shocking her, "If he was, he would bud out; he would see that you're happy, and leave it alone"

"…he would see?" she said, "Maybe he thinks I am unhappy?"

"Are you?"

"…no"

"Riko all I want is this family to work"

"If we weren't together…would it still work?"

"Why are you asking that?"

"I'm just curious," she said and he glanced at her though she wasn't even looking at him, he looked back at the road

"I can't imagine it working," he said

"You wouldn't be there for her"

"That's not what I'm saying"

"Then what are you saying?"

"You need some rest Riko; you've had a long day, remember"

"Why are you ignoring my question?"

"Do you want to leave me?" he asked, "do we need to postpone this marriage?"

"…no"

"Riko, I wouldn't ask to marry you, if wasn't going to be there for my child,"

"You ask to marry me because I was pregnant?"

"No, because I love you," he said, she remained silent from his answer and looked out the window of the car, "don't you love me back, Riko?" he asked

"Of course"

"Then why are we having this conversation"

"…because I had a long day," she said, "I don't know what I'm thinking"

**-x-**

A few days later the day of her wedding came, she was currently getting ready in a room alongside her friend Tina who was helping her.

"Riko, you look beautiful" she said admiring her friend in the long white dress

"Thanks," she said, "Though it's just a regular dress," she said

"You still look good," she said, "I wish this was a big wedding"

"Me too, but it's too late now"

"Maybe next time"

"…next time?"

"It was a joke," she said, the door opened and both turned to see who it was, only to be surprised on who it was.

"Gintoki-san?" Tina said out loud in shock

"…Gin?" Riko said looking confused, "what are you doing here?"

"Wow," he said, "you look good in that," he said, she a bit too shocked and confused to answer right away, she just stared straight at him wondering why he came there

"…thanks," she finally was able to say

"…I'll leave you two alone," Tina said quickly getting out of the room

"So you're really doing this?"

"Gin, why are you here?" she asked ignoring the question, "How did you even know my wedding day was today, I don't recall telling you"

"An old bat told me"

"…okay, then why did you come? It was only a few days ago when I said we can't see each other"

"…I just came to…"

"To what?" she asked but he didn't answer, she turned away from him to look at herself in a stand up mirror, "let's just hope Takeshi doesn't see you,"

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

"Why are you asking me this again?"

"The first time I asked you this, you answered quickly, this time you're not even giving me an answer"

"…what do you want from me exactly?"

"Why can't you answer me?"

"I don't need to give you an answer"

"So you don't love him," he said

"I didn't say that"

"You didn't have too"

"I do…" she said

"That was a late answer"

"Leave me alone," she said, "if that's all you came here for, you can leave; I'm getting married in just a few minutes"

"Don't marry him"

"And what makes you think that I'm going to listen to you?" she said, "I'm marrying him, and you can't stop me, I've already made my decision"

"You don't want to marry him"

"And how would you know that"

"I know you"

"…what's your reason on telling me this?" she asked, "Why don't you want me marrying him?"

"Because you won't be happy"

"…who said I wouldn't be happy? You don't know that"

"I know," he said a bit harshly

"why are you getting so upset," she asked, "does it upset you that I'm marrying someone else?" she asked, "or you just don't like it, having some other man touch me," she asked walking up closer to him, "Tell me why you don't want me marrying him," she said, "the real reason, you don't want me to spend the rest of my life with him"

"I don't know"

"But you do know," she said, "I know too"

"If you know why are you asking?"

"Because I want to hear it," she said, "I'm tired of deny it," she said, "Gin, he loves me, and I know that for sure, because he tells me every day, and I know he means it," she said, "I want to be with someone who can say those three words to me, easily, and actually mean it"

"Even, if you don't feel the same?"

"…maybe you have to be lucky to actually find the person you love and that loves you back"

"It's not"

"And actually be with them," she said and he didn't answer, "Gin, you know what I want to hear"

"Riko, I"

"Yes?"

"…I"

"Riko, its time," Tina said peeping into the room

"I'll be right out," Riko said, then looked back at Gintoki, "it's scary, I know" she said, "but maybe, it just means we couldn't be"

"Says who"

"Apparently both of us," she said, "I still want to be your friend," she said, "I do like being around you"

"There's no way I wouldn't be your friend, we made a promise remember," he said and she smiled

"…that's right," she said, "of course, with Takeshi hating you; it's going to be different"

"Riko"

"Yeah"

"Congratulations," he said and she looked at him, looking a bit shocked, "I never actually told you that"

"…well thanks," she said, "Do you actually mean it"

"No," he said and she laughed

"I'm sure one day you'll find yours"

"I have," he said, "she already taken"

"I'm sorry"

"There's nothing I could do to stop it, huh?"

"No…I have to do this," she said wiping her tears, "…I'll see later, Gin"

**-x-**

"I've called you many things, but a coward was never one of them," Otose said, "In the end you didn't say what you went there to," she said blowing out the smoke, "then why did you go there?" she asked, "I was hoping you would have come back here with her"

"I realized, she's not my type"

"Since when do you have a type," she asked

"I just couldn't say anything to her"

"…well," otose began, "do you love her?"

"I don't know"

"Then you don't love her"

"No"

"So you do,"

"Shut up, you damn old hag," he said getting up from his seat, "I don't need this," he said going back to his home.

He laid down on his futon wondering if he made the biggest mistake of his life with not telling her how he felt, but for some reason he couldn't, He figured he would now be seeing less of her, especially since she has a kid now; he wasn't quite happy about it, but there was nothing he could do about it. He knew he would regret it, he already regrets it, but her decision was clear. He finally decided to go to sleep; he slowly closed his eyes and finally dozed off.

**-x-**

"I ended up getting married, but it wasn't as extravagant as I wanted it to be," Riko said, it was the next day after her marriage, and she was sitting down next to Tina in a diner.

"You're the one that pushed it to a week"

"I guess," She said, "it's so weird," she said, "I'm married, yet I don't feel any different, Takeshi had already started living with me, so nothing really changed"

"There's a difference," she said, "the love and the commitment, and vows you've made,"

"Huh, I never thought of it that way"

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you with me?" she asked, "shouldn't you be on your honeymoon"

"…right," she said, "I guess, but he's a bit uncomfortable about that"

"Oh, he's such a guy"

"Yeah"

"Can I ask a question?"

"What"

"It's about Gintoki-san, so don't get mad"

"…I won't"

"What if he said he loved you?"

"I don't know…but I knew he wasn't," she said, "I just wanted to make it clear that we were afraid to try anything together," she said, "It's just not meant to be"

"I guess," She said, "though you never know," she said, "when two people are meant to be together, they'll find their way back to each other eventually"

"Do you really think that?"

"Actually, yes"

"…only were not meant to be," she said

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ A few months later ~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Months have passed since their wedding, and Riko was almost due. At the moment she and Takada were at the hospital to make sure she got a room there to herself, when it was time for her to give birth.<p>

"I think I'll just leave this too you," she said, "I don't feel like waiting here"

"You shouldn't be walking too much," Takada said, "maybe you should go home"

"I'm just going to take a walk around the corner; it's going to take a while, isn't it"

"I don't know,"

"If I have a problem I'll just call you," she said walking out the hospital

She walked around the parameter of the hospital just so she wouldn't be too far away from Takada, but as she walked on, she noticed, Kagura, Shinpachi along with Gintoki; she hasn't seen either of them for a long time, and she thought it wouldn't hurt to say hi to them, she walked over to them, and called them out.

"Hey," she said approaching them, "how are you guys doing?"

"I'm sorry mam, do I know you?" Gintoki said

"Are you making fun of me right now?"

"Riko-san?" Shinpachi said, "It's been a while"

"Yeah, it has," she said

"Wow, your belly is super big," Kagura chirped, "Can I touch?" she asked

"Sure go ahead," she said and Kagura placed her hand on her stomach

"Cool," Kagura said "I think I felt her move!"

"Wait, Kagura-chan don't hog," Shinpachi said also wanting to touch her stomach, "is it almost time?"

"Almost," she said, "it's just two weeks until the due date," she said, Riko looked up at Gintoki as he just stared at her

"You keep staring at me; do you want to touch my stomach too?"

"What? No"

"Aww, you could just ask, I'm used to it already," she said, "how cute, come here," she said pulling his hand, and placing it on her stomach, "happy?" she smiled

"Are you having twins?"

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No…I…you know"

"No"

"It was a joke…"

"It was a horrible joke," she said, she suddenly felt a surge of pain, causing her to cry out

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" she said holding onto her stomach, "she just kicked that's all," she said, "I swear I think she's saying she wants to come out," she said, "I think Takeshi was right, I should be taking it easy," she said, "I should go home and rest," she said, "I'd be nice if you walked me"

"Why should I?"

"If something were to happen I would want someone I know there with me"

"Then call your husband"

"He's taking care of something at the hospital; I don't want to bug him now"

"Call a taxi"

"Do you really not want to walk me that badly?"

"Last time I remembered, we had to stay away from each other"

"…yeah; but why are you getting so riled up about it, I'm talking to you now" she said, "You're so sensitive- argh," she cried, in pain again, holding onto her stomach

"Riko-san, are you sure you're alright?" Shinpachi asked

"No," she said in pain, "I really think she's ready to come out," she said before crying out in pain again

"But I thought you said in two weeks," Shinpachi panicked not quite knowing how to react

"I know I said that, but when she's ready, she's ready," she said cringing in pain

"W-w-what do we do?" Gintoki panicked, "are you going to do it right here?"

"Stop panicking, why would I do it here?" she said, "Take me to the hospital, Takeshi is already there"

"Alright," Gintoki said lifting her up bridal style

"Gin…hurry," she said, trying to level out her breathing, he walked quickly towards the hospital, followed by Kagura and Shinpachi, it didn't take long to get there, and the moment he entered, Takada was there ready to leave that very moment.

"Riko…" he said noticing her first, "…and Gintoki?" he said, "what is he doing here?" he asked, "I thought I asked you to stay away from her"

"Really, Takeshi? Now? Can't you read the situation?" she cried out, "the baby's coming"

"Alright, I'll take her to where she should be staying," he said taking her into his arms, "I could take care of it now," he said to Gintoki,

"…Gin, thank you," she said before Takeshi took her away.

"What was that about?" Shinpachi asked

"I wanna go too," Kagura said following them

"Just leave them alone," Gintoki said

"Huh, Gin-chan…but I want to see Riko-chan's baby," Kagura said,

"…I'm sure she'll show her to us, when she's ready," he said, "let's go," he said walking out of the hospital, and Shinpachi followed behind him, Kagura pouted and followed them as well.

**-x-**

Once she was into the hospital room it didn't take long for her to start giving birth to her child, Takada went over to her and held her hand,

"You're almost there Riko," he said

"Just push a little bit more," the doctor said, and she did, using every bit off energy she had to push that baby out, once she heard crying, she felt tears forming in her eyes, not because the pain, but because she was just so happy.

"Finally," she said before passing out

"It's a baby girl," the doctor said, "look at that silver hair," he said, the moment Takada heard that he quickly looked at the child in his hand.

"What the hell is this?" Takada asked, and the doctor looked confused, he turned his gaze at Riko who was already knocked out, "What's wrong with her?"

"She's just exhausted," the doctor said, "Will you like to hold your daughter?"

"…sure," he said taking her to his arms, "you're not my daughter…" he said, "It's pretty obvious who you belong to"

"I'm sorry, but we need to take her back," the nurse said

"That's fine," he said as he handed the baby to the nurse, he looked over at Riko and she was still asleep; once the doctor stepped out of the room, he quickly followed him, "Hey," Takada called out to the doctor, and the doctor turned back to him

"Is something wrong?"

"That's not my daughter," he told the doctor

"Uh…well shouldn't you talk to your wife about that?"

"I had a feeling it wasn't going to be mines," he said, "but just seeing the kid and knowing who the father is pisses me off"

"…right"

"Do something about it"

"What?"

"Of course I'll offer you a good price," he said, "that kid has silver hair, she'll know right away that it's not my kid; and then I'll lose everything"

"You can't expect me to do anything," he said, "talk to your wife about this," he said ready to walk away

"The money I'm about to pay should be more you'll ever get in your whole life; think about that," he said

"Doing something like that is a felony," he said, "I'll lose my job if it's ever found out"

"No one will find out," he said, "You'll make sure of it"

"Forget this," the doctor said turning away, Takada put his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"If you don't do this…you don't even want to know what I'll do"

"Are you threatening me," he said, "isn't she you're wife, why would you do something like that to her?"

"So you won't do it?" He asked ignoring the doctor's question,

"…Alright," the doctor said, "I have to perform a cesarean to a woman right now…she'll be knocked out, and the husband doesn't seem to be around"

"Is she having a girl?"

"Of course," he said

"Well let's just hope that kid looks the least bit like me or Riko," he said, "It's a pleasure doing business with you," he said walking back into the room, when he went inside, Riko had awoken

"Where is she?" she quickly asked

"The doctor had to do a few things," he said, "It might take a while"

"Is she okay?"

"Of course, just be patient, and relax"

"Be patient? I waited nine months to see her; I can't wait," she said then took his hand, "how does she look?" she asked, "Did you see her?"

"Yeah, I did," he said, "she's…beautiful"

"I want to see her, so bad, now that I know she's here," she said, "I wish I didn't pass out, now waiting is painful"

"You're going to have to bear with it"

"…Takeshi, I know a lot has happened between us, but now I just can't wait, for our family to grow together,"

"Me too," he said

As the time passed on Riko became really impatient, she felt she was waiting too long,

"It's taking too long," she said, "maybe I should check," she said trying to get up

"Riko, stay down"

"What if something happened? Why hasn't anyone come to say anything?" she asked him, seconds later the doctor walked in with the baby

"See, here she is," Takada said

"Sorry it took so long," the doctor said bringing her in, Takada held her first taking a good look at her, the baby had brown hair just like Riko's which he was quite pleased with, he then brought her to Riko, and she smiled as she saw her,

"This is my daughter," she said

"Yeah," he said handing her to Riko

"She's beautiful," she said then smiled, "she doesn't look anything like me" she chuckled

"I think she looks just like you," he said

"I'm just so happy right now"

"Me too"

"I'm ready," she said, "to be a mom"

"…and I'm ready to be a father"

* * *

><p><strong>It took forever to update; don't kill me alright? This very dramatic and twisted idea didn't come from me lol, though I did write it, and I do like the idea, so thank you to Ancoxx, I probably wouldn't be updating anytime soon<strong>

**Oh and another thing, I haven't really thought of a name for her daughter, the real one, if you guys have any suggestions for the name, I'd be happy to hear them!**

**Until next time :)**


	14. And Then

**Over a year later…yes I am back. This isn't an author note chapter saying I gave up. I apologize but nothing I could do about it. But in all I hope those who read a year ago are still here, along with new :) I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**And Then…**

* * *

><p>Over two years has passed since Riko has given birth to her daughter; being a parent was tough but she wouldn't change it, after a year of raising her daughter she had gone back to work doing her modeling job, regrettable leaving her daughter at home with a sitter since Takada also worked all the time.<p>

She had just finished a photo-shoot, and she was meeting her close friend Tina before heading home.

"She's late," Riko sighed while resting back against the wall of a building.

"Riko!" Tina called running to her friend, Riko rose from the wall and turned to her direction, "it feels like it's been so long," she said as she jumped on her giving her a suffocating hug.

"It really has"

"So, how was your photo shoot?"

"It went well," Riko said

"I can't imagine we could hang out for long," she said, "You must have to be home, since you're a mom"

"Not exactly," Riko smiled uncomfortably, "well…sometimes it's good to get away"

"You know, I plan on having a baby soon"

"Really"

"Yeah"

"Well at least you're planning it"

"Tell me what is it like?"

"Huh, me?"

"Who else would I asked, you've been a mom for a while now"

"Um…well you'll have these expectations of yourself, you'd want to be the best parent you could be," she said, "but things don't always go your way"

"So...uh," Tina stopped walking and whispered to Riko, "Does it hurt?"

"Yes, a lot" she said, "it's the worst pain you'll ever experience in your life, but worth it in the end"

"That's the only thing I'm really worried about,"

"Believe me when I say that's the last thing you would think of," she said, "after nine whole months I just couldn't wait for that baby to come out"

"I see, so that's how it is"

"Everyone's different though," she said, "luckily for me, Yumi was born quite quickly"

"That's right…"

"Labor can last up to 24 hours, after all"

"N-no kidding…" Tina froze, feeling quite terrified, "You know, I never thought you'd go back to work"

"…why"

"You look like the type that would spend every second with her at home"

"I look that way?

"Well in the beginning"

"Yeah, well…things change…people change"

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah," she said, "you know things haven't really been going well with me and Takeshi"

"Huh? Did you two fight?"

"…no" she said "The biggest problem is that he's hardly home, ever since he started working as the head of my father's company, I swear I regret letting him have it"

"So have you ever tried spicing your relationship up?"

"No," she said, "as much as I complain, we hardly have time for anything, when he gets home he's tired, too tired to do anything"

"Oh, so that's it"

"Huh?

"You're just sexually frustrated"

"Wha…well, yeah"

"Well nothing is going to happen if no one is doing anything differently," she said, "Try doing something," she said, "I'm sure he'd abandoned being tired once he sees you"

"Maybe your right, but how"

"How?" Tina laughed making Riko feel uncomfortable, "…Riko this will be fun"

"…What?"

"Before you go home, we must go shopping"

"For what?"

"To get to a man's heart is through his stomach," she said, "feed him first, and you can get what you want"

"Really"

"You really know nothing about men do you?"

"…I guess not, but with Takeshi I don't think that'll work"

"It'll work," she said, "and then after we get food, I know this really good lingerie shop"

"Lingerie? I don't think I want to go that far"

"Why not?"

"I've never done that to him before"

"All the more better," Tina beamed pulling Riko away

"I think your enjoying this too much"

**-x-**

"We'll need this…and this," Tina said enthusiastically as she picked up random ingredients, and threw them in the basket, Riko simply glanced at the basket in her hands and yawned, "why are you putting so much things in?" she asked

"What do you plan to make?"

"I don't know, I hardly cook for him, you know"

"What kind of wife are you"

"Well he hardly eats at home"

"How can I help you if you're being like this?" she said holding her by her shoulders, "no wonder things aren't going well, you don't even eat together!" she shouted, "do you guys even talk?"

"Of course we talk, it just seems like a waste of time" she said, "seriously though, if I'm going to have to dress up for him, does the food really matter?"

"…just make something simple at least," she turned her back to Riko and pointed her finger in the air, "you'll need alcohol…a very strong one," she said, "I'll be right back," she said leaving her alone, Riko looked into the basket again and began taking things out, "I'm so not making anything," she said as she put away the last item

"Riko-san?" she heard someone called out she turned and gave them a smile, it was both Kagura and Shinpachi, It wasn't unusually to see the two, it happened every now and then, as for their boss, that was a different case, he always seemed to never be around when she saw them.

"It's been a while, huh?" Riko smiled approaching the two

"Yeah"

"How are you two doing? Are you on a date?"

"Riko-chan that's not funny, as if I'd go on a date with a pair of glasses"

"Who are you calling a pair of glasses?"

"I'm just teasing you guys," she said

"We're just helping Gin-san shopping"

"…I see," she smiled at them, "then…he's here with you?"

"Yeah"

"Right…well I got to get going," she said turning to make her leave

"Don't you want to say hi to Gin-san too?"

"…um, well"

"It's been a while since you have seen him too, hasn't it?"

"I guess," she said, feeling quite nervous, it wasn't like she didn't want to see him again, but they definitely weren't as close as they used to be, and she knew it would be awkward.

"What are you guys doing?" Gintoki walked over, his hand scratching the back of his head; sounding quite annoyed, he then looked over who they were speaking to, the woman, he hasn't speaking to in quite a while, he hasn't seen her in months, not that he was counting, but still nothing changed about her, still as beautiful as he remembered, he tried to play it cool instead of just gaping at her, he decided to say something, "Ah...Riko," he simply said, he noticed her expression changed a bit, maybe she was disappointed.

"…_so casually," _she thought shutting her eyes, she sighed inwardly then looked up at him, "…I didn't think I was going to see you…not that I didn't want to see you…but," she said then frowned, "…never mind"

"Riko…" Tina shouted to her as she walked back to her quickly, she then looked at the crowd in front of her, "Ah, Gintoki-san, long time no see, what are the odds of bumping into you here, right Riko?"

"…yeah," Riko said looking away from him, Gintoki eyes remained on Riko, he had just about enough of the awkward atmosphere; he sighed shutting his eyes then turned away.

"Well you look busy, let's go," he said to Kagura and Shinpachi, they both turned behind their boss after saying their goodbyes to Riko.

"…I guess I'll see you around then," she said as they left, Gintoki turned to her and simply nodded, walking away.

"You haven't spoken to him in a while"

"I know," she said, "and he and I were so close…well I know why it changed though"

"Hmm…that was tense"

"You felt it too…it was weird"

"Don't forget your plan"

"What, why would I?"

"I don't think meeting him now is such a good idea, especially since you're having problems with your husband"

"Weird, considering you were all for us years back"

"Yeah, but now you're actually married,"

"Tina, you don't need to worry, I got over him a long time ago"

"…I've heard that before"

"I'm serious; like you said, we haven't spoken in such a long time…things are different," she said, "now let's go check out that lingerie shop you were talking about" she said trying to change the subject

"Alright! I'm telling you it's amazing!"

"I bet…"

**-x-**

When she arrived home, she was having second thoughts on doing anything, she didn't think prancing around half naked would get his attention, believe it or not, but she had to wonder how long could he go without it, since it was already killing her. She sucked it up, ended up taking some alcohol, so she could get the courage to do it, and put her tiny outfit on.

She put the outfit on her body which was nothing but a black laced bra and panty which she thought showed a bit too much, but she guessed that was the point. She then looked in the mirror and she was already embarrassed with herself, but there was no turning back.

When she heard her front door open, she put a robe over her body and quickly walked towards it, "Welcome home, Takeshi" she said walking up to him, "you're late"

"I know, I'm sorry," he said, "how's Yumi?"

"She's already asleep," she said, "Did you eat already?"

"Yeah, I did," he said, "You didn't make anything for me did you?"

"No, I'm just asking"

"Well I didn't expect you too," he said moving away from her, and she grabbed his hand

"Just wait," she said going closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled up to him

"What's wrong?"

"I have something for you"

"Hmm?"

"It's under this robe" she said removing her arms from around him, "Will you do the honors?" She asked, and he did, he untied her robe, revealing what she was wearing, his eyes widened in surprise, "don't just stare, say something"

"Wow"

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah"

"Good," she said going over to kiss him, "you had a long day, right?"

"Yeah"

"Then this is perfect"

"Riko, this is nice, but"

"But?" she repeated then he pushed her off of him, she screwed her face at him, "What? What am I doing wrong?"

"I'm just tired"

"How tired could you possibly be" she asked, "I'm asking you here to just give it to me, why can't you do that? Is it that hard?"

"Riko…"

"No wait..." she said, "how long do you think I could go without sex?" she said, "It makes me wonder how long you could go without it too…unless of course you're getting it somewhere else"

"Riko, you know that's not the case"

"Then what is the case?" she said, "Why won't you touch me? Why do you keep avoiding me?" she said, "I don't get what the problem is"

"Riko, I'm sorry" he said and she rolled her eyes, and turned away from him

"If you won't touch me, maybe I'll find someone that will"

"Like who," he said making her stop in her tracks, she scoffs and turns to face him.

"...because no man would bother go for me right?"

"That's not what I meant"

"It doesn't matter what you meant"

"Sorry, Riko, I didn't mean that"

"Don't be sorry," she said, "I'm the one that is sorry, for actually trying" she said walking past him

"Wait," he said walking behind her, she went in her room and slammed the door in his face, "Riko, open the door"

"No…do you really think I'm going to let you sleep next to me after that? Go somewhere else!" she shouted, and he sighed

"Fine"

"…idiot"

She wasn't so upset that he wasn't sleeping with her, rather she was upset that he was paying absolutely no attention to her, as if he didn't care, she was a bit fed up with it, she buried her head into her pillow, sobbing lightly and but she couldn't stop, not until she finally feel asleep.

The morning arrived Riko rose up rubbing her eyes, she stretched out of her bed and walked towards her kitchen; noticing her husband already there, drinking coffee; he glanced at her noticing she as still wearing her lingerie.

"You're still wearing that?"

"Does it matter?" she said taking a seat at her table she grabbed the bowl of fruits that was on the table and began eating them

"…I guess not" he finally said, she paused from eating and stared at him, blankly, she couldn't even figure him out anymore, she couldn't understand what their problem was, she was starting to think that maybe he was seeing someone else.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "why do you keep staring at me like that?"

"…no reason" she said, "Did you call the sitter?"

"Are you busy today?" he asked, "I don't remember your manager saying you have a job"

"…does he tell you everything?" she asked rhetorically, "he didn't call me, but I want to do something else today"

"Alright, I'll give her a call," he said grabbing his things, "...Riko, about last night"

"Already forgotten"

"Really? So can I come back to bed tonight?" she lifted a brow as if she was thinking as she twirled the strawberry in her fingers

"No," she said taking a bite from the fruit

"…so much for it being forgotten," he said approaching her, "I'm going now; I'll see you tonight," he said going over to give her a kiss but she moved away

"Riko"

"What?"

"I can't even kiss you"

"No"

"Fine, I get it," he said, "I'm going now," he said then went through the door

**-x-**

Once the nanny arrived at her house to watch her daughter Riko left, she walked aimlessly around the streets, until she stopped by a bakery.

"Riko-san, it's been awhile since I've seen you here" the lady by the cash said

"Well I've been watching what I'm eating so I had no time for sweets," she said looking through the glass of pastries, "Oh, these ones look good, are they new?" she asked pointing at them.

"They are, and there also my best sellers"

"Really…Then I'll some of that, please"

"Are these for you husband?"

"No, he doesn't really like sweets"

"For you, then?" she said, "So you're cheating on your diet"

"No way, my manager is really strict on that, so no cheating," she smiled, "these are for someone else"

**-x-**

She wanted to go see Gintoki, she wanted his help, but she didn't know how to go about it, she hasn't seen him months and judging by the way he acted towards her at the grocery store he seemed to be mad at her, she understood why, too. Ever since she gave birth they never really spoke, things completely change, her life changed, they would see each once in a while but they never really talked it was just a 'hi and bye', and she felt guilty about it.

She sighed sucked it up and walked up the steps of the yorozuya, ready to apologize with her gift in hand. She rang the doorbell, and when the door opened he simply stared at her, of course he was shocked as hell to see her there, but he knew it was too good to be true, she wanted something.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, not even a hello, but she figured as much.

"I know this is a surprise, I mean I haven't talked to you in so long…but I need your help," she said and he lifted a brow, "I brought treats," she said holding up the box

"Is this a bribe?"

"No," she said, "can I come in?" she asked, he looked at her then sighed

"Yeah" he said letting her in.

"Thanks" she said walking inside, "it's really been awhile since I've been in here," she said, "Kagura and Shinpachi aren't here?"

"No," he said, "Shinpachi is at home, and Kagura is with him"

"Kagura too"

"She's going through a phase," he said, "She says she shouldn't be living with an old man like me"

"Well that makes sense, she's getting older; you haven't been giving her perverted looks, have you?"

"As if I would, dumbass"

"I'm just fooling around"

"What's the problem?" Gintoki asked taking his seat, "why did you come here?"

"Um, well," she said sitting next to him, he opened the box of pastries in which she brought him and took one

"Is it good?"

"Yeah"

"That's good"

"Riko, what do you really want?" he asked, "I know you didn't come here to just see me," she looked at him a bit shocked then frowned, he was completely right, and she found it quite upsetting.

"…I'm sorry"

"Huh?"

"you're right, I actually came here for a job" she said he lifted a brow at her," it…well," she stuttered, "the thing is, I think you're the only one who could help me with this…and I'm sorry if it seems like I'm using you…since I haven't seen you in so long," she said, "these cakes are actually an apology"

"Apology?"

"…for not talking to you much"

"Well…that's because"

"I know…we went our separate ways," she said, "I wanted to focus on my family, and it just happened…"

"…Yeah"

"I did miss you though," she said, "You know…we had fun together"

"Yeah, lots of fun," he smirked.

"Not that type of fun, you perv"

"How do you know what I was thinking?"

"I know you so well," she said, "your facial expression said it all"

"So…why did you come here, Riko?" he asked her again, "what is it you want"

"Listen the only reason I'm coming to you is because there's no way Takeshi will find out since it's you, I swear he has connections everywhere, and I can't let him find out what I'm doing, okay"

"Can you tell me what you want first, woman!? How the hell am I supposed to understand your problem?"

"Okay, okay, I was about to start talking"

"Tch whatever it is I refuse," he said, the instant he heard her husband's name he had to, he still didn't like the guy.

"What, why?" she asked, "You can't refuse!"

"I just did, find someone else"

"No way, did you hear what I just said; it has to be you," she said "why would you refuse before even hearing me out?" she said, he simply groaned.

"…start talking"

"…well," she said, "last night, I was basically throwing myself on him"

"Who?"

"Takeshi…and well…anyways let's just say I think he's cheating, it's the only explanation, for his behavior towards me," she said, he hated himself for smirking at this, but he couldn't help it. Riko noticed his smirked and was quite upset about it.

"This is nothing to smile about," she said angrily

"So your perfect husband is cheating on you"

"I said I think; I want to find out"

"Can't blame him, look at you, you're the most annoying woman I've ever met," he said with one finger up his nose, "he must have got tired of it and found someone else; I can understand his reason for it"

"You're really insensitive, you know that?" she said, "besides I don't think me being annoying is a good reason to cheat… it's more than that, maybe he's just not attracted to me anymore," she said, "I mean, I knew him since I was a kid…maybe he still sees me that way"

"No that can't be it," he said, he looked at her, and he could tell she was quite serious about this, he then sighed, scratching his head, "fine I'll take the job,"

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said, "and I was just messing around, he'd be an idiot to cheat on you," he said, she smiles at him, happy that he is willing to help. "Alright so when do you want to do this?"

"Now"

"Now? Well the weather woman…"

"I'm paying you remember? Isn't paying your rent more important than the weather woman?"

"Nothing is more important than Ketsuno Ana"

"It has to be right now," she said, "He's at work"

"He could be cheating after work; this could be a waste of time"

"It has to be at his work, he's there all day"

"What makes you think he's actually there?"

"I just know he is," she said, "We leave now"

"No, the weather woman first," he said with a finger up his nose

"_He hasn't changed a bit"_ she thought, but couldn't help but smile; she was actually relieved that he hadn't changed

"What's so funny?"

"…nothing."

**-x-**

After much grueling Riko gave up and he ended up watching the weather forecast, immediately after, she brought him to his workplace. They stopped in front of a large building.

"So this is where he works?"

"Yeah"

"So what do you plan to do?"

"I don't know, that's what you're here for, you're a man so you should be able to tell if he's sneaking around or not, right?"

"I'm having second thoughts"

"Were already here, let's go," she said walking inside the building and he followed her in.

"Tch, that bastard works in a place like this, well isn't he a big shot," he said, "wasn't he your manager? Why is he doing this too?"

"Since he started working here, I got a new manager," she said, "besides being my manager was a side job for me, he was always into business, which is why he was perfect for this job"

"Uh-huh"

"Do you still hate him?" she asked, "I mean it's been so long"

"I don't care about him"

"This isn't too weird for you is it?"

"Why would it be?"

"I see," she said, "let's go"

"Where exactly are we going?"

"I don't know, wherever he is" she said, "and I'm guessing he is in his office"

"Or right there," Gintoki pointed

"What?" she said grabbing him and hid behind some plants

"That's dangerous, what if he saw us"

"Then I guess you would have a lot of explaining to do"

"Can you please be more serious about this?"

"I am serious"

"You don't look it"

"This is the look I have all the time"

What are you two doing?" they suddenly heard, Riko turned around noticing a body guard there; he was rather tall, buff looking, scary looking.

"Uh…um…we're"

"Sneaking around, leave at once." H said

"Um…"

"Time to make a run for it," Gintoki said grabbing her hand,

"Hey!" the body guard shouted, running after them, Gintoki dragged Riko and hid in a janitor closet nearby

"What do we do now?" she asked, "we can't just walk out there now that they're looking for us" she said resting her head back, "maybe this was a bad idea"

"Yup, it was a horrible one"

"I just wanted to confirm it"

"So why didn't you just ask him"

"Of course he denies seeing anyone…but I know something's wrong…he's different," she then turned around and looked at the shelf behind her, "Look at this" she said pulling out a blue jumper.

"…what?"

"Let's just put this on and go out, we'll just look like janitors"

"So we have to disguise ourselves now? This is turning into a big pain, let's just go home"

"Gin, I know you really don't care about this, but it's really serious for me," she said, "I need your help, I would have done this alone if I think I could've," he sighed taking the uniform, she began removing her kimono and stopped once she noticed him gawking at her,

"If you're going to watch like that, please turn around"

"Ah…didn't notice," he said turning around.

"Geez," she said, once she put the uniform on she tied her hair up and put a hat over it, in hopes that no one would recognize her,

"We'll come back to get our clothes later," she said folding them and placing them on the cabinet, then left the closet and began walking down the halls, "But now we lost Takeshi, he must be in his office," she said looking around, "maybe this way…" she pointed in a random direction

"You don't know?"

"I've never come here"

"Aren't you his wife?" he said, "shouldn't you know these things"

"I guess I should but, it's been years since I actually been inside this building…everything's changed"

"Years?"

"Yeah, when my father use to run it"

"Your father?"

"Oh, I've never told you that, did I?" she said, "my father used to run this company…it was supposed to be passed on to me…but I never really wanted anything to do with it," she said, "I always planned on just handing it to Takeshi, he was really eager to take it over, I guess he always wanted to be the head of a company"

"The head, huh?" he murmured, "He really is a big shot, isn't he"

"A big shot…" she repeated after him, "if that's what you want to call him"

"Huh? What are you two doing?" another janitor approached them

"Gin, do something," Riko whispered.

"Um, we were instructed to go clean aisle nine" he said, he said earning a nudge from Riko, "floor nine"

"The ninth floor?" he said, "You guys don't look familiar, are you new?"

"Yes," Riko said, "we recently go hired"

"A woman? Why are you wearing the man's uniform?"

"…um"

"Hey, you're hurting his feeling; he's just a very feminine man" he said patting Riko on the shoulder

"You could say that again," he said, "well get back to work"

"Um, mister, you wouldn't happen to know where the boss's office is." Riko asked

"Hmm?"

"Well we were told to clean there too,"

"Isn't that where you're headed? The ninth floor"

"Oh…silly us" she said, "please forgive us" she bowed

"No need to act like that, I'm just a normal janitor like you"

"Right…" she said and he nodded walking away, she sighed turning back to Gintoki, "Let's try our best to avoid any further conversation," she said, after that they headed to the ninth floor, "Well this is the ninth floor, what now?"

"You're asking me this? He's your husband damn it, shouldn't you at least know what room he's in"

"But I don't," she said, "geez I should have found someone who doesn't whine so much to help me"

"Really alright then, go find that person," he said swiftly turning away

"Too late now," she said pulling him, "I'm sure he has his name outside the door or something, so we'll just have to search for that," she began walking until she came by a door with his name plated onto it.

"Well this has to be it," he said, "what now"

"Um…what now indeed…" she said sounding nervous.

"Oi"

"Why are we doing this again?" she asked, she was mostly asking herself that, "what if I find out he is seeing someone else, what am I supposed to do with that information"

"Isn't it obvious? You leave the bastard; if he's going to cheat on you he doesn't deserve you"

"You really think that?" she said looking sternly at the door in front of her, he placed on hand against the door, then slowly clenched her fist, "I wish I didn't have to go through this," she said putting her ear to the door, "…I hear something"

"So..."

"Shh…" she said, "he's with some woman, I need to hear what they're saying"

"Shouldn't you call your wife?" the woman asked, "I'm sure she's home alone missing you"

"Yeah, I doubt that," he said, "I'm sure she's still mad at me"

"You should make up with her, don't let your job get in the way of you love for her"

"There's nothing I love more than my job"

"How cruel"

"I do love her you know"

"I don't believe it after you said that," the woman said, Riko backed away from the door,

"What? What did he say?"

"Uh nothing, I couldn't even hear them well," she said, "you know I'm starting to think this was a waste of time…childish even"

"What did he say?" Gintoki asked again putting his ear to the door

"He didn't say anything…lets go home," she said pulling him away. She was truly upset at what she heard, it wasn't much of a shock to her, but it still saddened her. She quickly began to wipe the tears that began to well up in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just got something in my eye"

"You really expect me to believe that?" suddenly the door opened behind him, Riko panicked thinking it might be Takeshi only to realize it was the woman he was speaking to.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the woman apologized then looked over at Riko, "Huh, is he okay," she asked leaning down to see her face, "Oh, it's a girl, why is she wearing a man's uniform"

"…He's…just a feminine man,"

"Oh, well please excuse me"

"…So there's this rumor going around," Gintoki began

"A rumor?"

"That the big man is having an affair"

"No way…wait you don't think it's me do you," she said, "There's no way!"

"Well your name is circling around"

"Stop it, Gin"

"I don't know why such a rumor is going around; everyone knows that the boss has no interest in any woman here,"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it's true a lot of the women here flirt with him, but he never pays them any attention, his wife is a lucky girl"

"Lucky…huh?" riko muttered

"What was that?"

"…nothing" she said looking away

"…You look familiar," the woman said trying to get a better look at her face,

"…I-It's just your imagination, miss" Riko said pulling the hat further down her head.

"I hope that rumor dies down, I wouldn't want any problems for him," she said, "Please excuse me, I must get back to work," she said walking away

"Well are you happy now? That's what you wanted to hear, right"

"I already told you to end it anyways, you didn't have to question her like that," she said turning away, "let just get our clothes and get out of here"

"I guess this was a waste of time then"

"Yeah…after all I didn't find out anything new," she said, "although hearing it kind of hurts"

"Hearing what?" he asked, riko stopped abruptly and looked towards the ground

"…you know sometimes, I think he cares more about his job more than me," she said, "I wonder how could someone like to work so much…this job isn't really something to be passionate about so…it's me" she said and Gintoki looked at her confused, "I'm the problem, although I don't know what I am doing wrong"

"Oi…"

"Hmm?" she said turning to face him

"I don't want to talk about this anymore"

"What?"

"He's a bastard, we both know it; just forget about it for now," Riko simply blinked at him, then busted out laughing,

"You have no care in the world, do you," she continued to laugh, "but you're right, I shouldn't be thinking about this too much, it will just make me more depressed about it"

"Well…I know one way to cheer you up"

"Cheer me up?"

**-x-**

Riko sat in the seat at the restaurant gawking at the large chocolate sundae in front of her, "This isn't right," she said

"Huh, why?" Gintoki asked eating the same flavoured sundae.

"You? Treating me? What's the catch?"

"Just hurry up and eat it before it melts"

"I'm on a diet you know; I can't be eating something as glorious as this"

"If you don't I will," Riko eyed the sundae once again, having a bit wouldn't kill her, she thought.

"...Fine, just a bit," she took her spoon, scooped a small amount and put it in her mouth, "oh, it's so good, I haven't had anything sweet in so long," she blushed, and he gawked at her, "what?"

"No, nothing," he said focusing back on his sundae, she paused from eating her ice cream and stared straight at him,

"…You know, Gin"

"what?"

"…It's like we never stopped seeing each other," she said, "we haven't seen each other in so long yet now, it's like it never happened," she smiled, "I'm glad I came to you for help," she said, "and I'm sorry-"

"Apologizing again? What with you? It's not like I missed you or anything"

"But it was wrong," she said, "I just..."

"It's okay Riko, I understood why anyways…" he said, she frowned looking down.

"…sorry"

"Stop apologizing, it's annoying"

"Sorry," she said again, he groaned and scratched his head

"Well…its fine now right," he said and she looked up at him, "you just said it, you talking to me now, and its fine, there's no need to feel guilty"

"Gin..." she said, then smiled, "you're right," she said, "I don't know why I'm moping about it," she said and he smiled back at her. Once they were done they walked out of the restaurant.

"Oh...I almost forgot," she said taking an envelope out of her kimono and handed it to him

"I'm not taking your money"

"Why not?"

"This one will be free," he said, "I don't need to be paid to help a friend out," he said, that comment made her blush, quite happy that he considered her as a friend again

"just take it," she said, looking down to hide her blush as she pushed the envelope onto his chest, "I don't want it" she said, once it was in his hands she quickly turned away before he could return it to her, "…I'll see you around, alright" she said

"Yeah," he said turning away; she turned back as he walked

"Or…" she called and he turned back around, "I could come by tomorrow…if it's okay with you"

"Sure, I don't mind"

"Great," she smiled, then turned to head home and smiled to herself

She had to mentally hit herself before continuing_, "Stop it Riko, you're a married woman,"_ she thought to herself, _"but. It's not like that anyways,"_ she stopped and turned back and looked at him as he continued to walk far away from her, _"no, it's definitely not"_

-x-

Riko walked into her home and let out a large sigh, "today was a mess," she said walking towards her living area expecting to see the nanny but spotted Takeshi instead. "Takeshi, you're home early," she said

"I got to leave early," he said, "What exactly did you do today?"

"…um well, I was just walking around the city, I needed some time to think"

"About what?"

"About what? Well..."

"What's wrong?"

"Takeshi, can we talk"

"About what?" he asked and she took a seat next to him on the couch

"Uh…well Takeshi, to be honest, I feel we've grown apart even though we're married"

"Hmm..."

"Don't tell me you don't notice"

"Riko, I've been busy"

"When you don't have to be," she said, "You could be home, with me and Yumi," she said, "you have the same exact job as my father, and I know he was home for me, sure there were days I didn't see him, but it wasn't like this"

"Riko, I'm sorry"

"You're making me regrets ever handing it to you"

"Are you going to take it away?"

"Of course not, it seems you enjoy it, I just ask that you be around more," she said, "If you are maybe Yumi wouldn't be how she is," she said and he remained silent, "I really don't get why she acts this way but you not being around must make it worst…and I know I'm hardly around too but I just…"

"You don't need to say anything else Riko," he said, "I'll try my best, but things have been busy lately and you know I have this business trip coming up"

"I know…but one day I want all three of us to go somewhere," she said, "she's your daughter and you need to see that," she said and he remained silent not looking at her, "…Takeshi?"

"Sorry Riko, lets continue this conversation later, I have to go back out" he said rising up

"For what"

"Business"

"I thought you finished early"

"I just remembered something," he said, "take care of Yumi, okay, the nanny isn't here," He wanted to go and drink, to try to wash away the sin he committed; it was all he could do.

"Takeshi," she called following behind him

"I'll be back soon" he said then closed the door, she sighed and turned away

"it just sounds like your hiding something…jeez" she said to herself as she walked to her daughters room, she was just sitting there playing with a toy, she bent down to the ground and smiled at her "Hey sweetie," she said holding up her daughter, the little girl fussed and began to cry

"It's just me…mommy" she said the baby didn't stop, "don't cry," she said holding her against her chest, "…don't," she said frowning, the little girl stopped crying and Riko held her up again

"You're getting better, huh?" she said the baby simply stared up at her and she sighed, "jeez, Yumi, where do you get those looks from?" she said and she began to fuss again she walked out the room and headed to the kitchen giving her daughter something to eat, she looked at her as she ate, "…sometimes I wonder…" she said resting on her table, she thought back to her day with Gintoki and couldn't help but smile to herself

She didn't know why her mind wandered to Gintoki but it has been awhile since she felt that way, she definitely wanted to see him again and she hoped it was a good idea if she did

"…why would it be a bad idea, he cheered me up," she said bending down to her daughter, "nothing could go wrong, right?"

"Mmbu"

"I'll take that's as a yes" she said patting her on the head and the little girl smiled, "well look at that, you must be happy I'm feeding you"

**-x-**

Gintoki sat happily on the stool of Otose's snack shop, "Hit me up with anything"

"You're in a good mood"

"Of course I am; I just got paid"

"You got a job?" Shinpachi asked

"Sort of"

"Good, where's my rent then," otose asked putting her hand out

"In due time"

"Gin-san, what was the job"

"Well…Helping some woman realize that her husbands a douche"

"Eh?" Shinpachi said, "Are you telling me you split a marriage up"

"He would do something like that," Kagura said while eating some rice

"Oi, I didn't split anyone up"

"Who was it?" Shinpachi asked

"No one, no one"

"…I bet I could guess," otose said, "Well just make sure you pay the rent this month while you still have the money"

"…tomorrow, huh?" he said to himself, _"is it a good idea to make her waltz back into my life?" _he thought taking a sip of his drink then chuckled, he didn't see why not._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Yes this chapter was short considering I took so long to update. As for the next chapter, I am so busy with school these next few weeks will be busy, so maybe in a month or less the next chapter will be up. I would say earlier but, I don't want to get anyones hopes up, so a month max, two weeks the least, any earlier is a miracle.<br>**

**Review please! do I deserve reviews? lol, it really is appreciated, it will make me feel good from that extremely long break! **


	15. Fun?

**I know I said I would update in a month last chapter, but when I wrote that I wasn't thinking of the fact that it would be the end of semester where I was flooding in exams, but hurray they are over now…please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Fun?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Gintoki sat on a roof staring angrily at the sun, it was scorching outside and the yorozuya was asked to fix a roof of some old lady's shop, "it's hot…." Gintoki complained, "Why do I have to work when it's so hot?"<p>

"Gin-san, don't complain, we are getting paid a good amount to do this," Shinpachi retorted, it didn't matter how much years passed his leader will always be lazy.

"You're really an idiot!" a female voice shouted and suddenly the yorozuya trio was all ears, the three looked down from the roof to see where the shouting came from.

"Huh, is that Riko-san?" Shinpachi pointed out, it was indeed her, "looks like she's fighting with Takada-san…"

"Hey…riko-chammf" Kagura called but was interrupted by Gintoki's hand over her mouth

"Shut up, we don't need them to see us,"

"I can't believe after everything that has been going on, you're just going to leave," Riko shouted at him.

"Riko, stop shouting people are staring"

"I don't care about that"

"How many times do I need to tell you that it has to be done, there's nothing I can do about it," he said trying to calm her down, but it only angered her more.

"…do you really think that? Do you truly believe that there's nothing you can do about this?" she said, "You really are an idiot"

"Hey…should we really be eavesdropping on them?" Shinpachi asked, "Let's just get back to work"

"Shinpachi, this is break…TV break" Kagura said as she chewed on a piece of sukombu

"This isn't TV!" Shinpachi shouted

"Calm down Shinpachi, just sit down and watch the show, its break time" Gintoki added watching along with Kagura

"Break time started a long time ago for you! You've been slacking the second we got to work!" Shinpachi shouted, Gintoki turned to the boy with a bored look.

"Well…you know. The sun is…you know, in the way…"

"What kind of excuse was that?" Shinpachi sighed, "Well whatever, Kagura-chan, let's get back to work"

Suddenly a smacking sound could be heard through the area

"Hit him again Riko-chan," Kagura cheered

"Oi! What did we miss, you see Shinpachi; this is your fault"

"Riko-chan sure is angry"

"Oi you were listening?" Gintoki asked and Kagura nodded,

"You will have to give me a year supply of sukombu for the details"

"Like hell I'm doing that!" The next thing they saw was Riko storming off away from Takada.

"It's over…"

"We missed it"

"At least we can get back to work now," Shinpachi said, "but…I wonder what that was about…" he said, "I hope Riko-chan is okay"

**-x-**

Riko arrived at her home that afternoon, as she opened her door she saw Takada there standing waiting for her, with traveling bags by his feet, she looked towards the bags and back at him.

"You're not going to say anything?"

"I have nothing to say to you," she walked passed him and he grabbed onto her arm and brought her closer him,

"I know your upset, but you should understand"

"I don't understand"

"Riko, I told you about this months ago, you knew it was going to happen, we even discussed Yumi staying by my parents so you could get alone time," he said, "so why are you acting like this"

"Maybe I feel different now, at the time I thought I could use the break and maybe a little space is what we needed, but we don't need space, that's exactly what we don't need," she said, "Takeshi, I don't think you leaving is going to be any good for us," she said, "You don't even know how long you're going to be gone"

"A month the least"

"The least? What if you're gone for three months, or six?"

"I wouldn't stay away for that long I would come back"

"Do you really think leaving now is a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it"

"Takeshi…I'm trying to fix us"

"What are you saying? There's nothing wrong with us"

"The fact that you're saying that makes me wonder if we are in the same relationship"

"Riko, I can't cancel, this is your father's legacy, you know, you don't want it to go downhill, do you?" he said, "I remember him saying he worked from the bottom to get to this, do you really want that to go to waste"

"My father isn't here anymore Takeshi," she said, "I knew him, and what he wanted isn't this" she said, "he would want me to be happy, and what would make me happy right now, is you staying"

"Riko…"

"Nothing I say is going to change your mind, is it?" she said, "I just don't want to be alone"

"I'll call you every day, Riko"

"What's the point of that?" she said, "Why do you have to work so much; I don't care about my father's company…just stay here with me"

"That doesn't sound like you"

"Well, it is me"

"I'm sorry," he said, "When I get back things will be different" he said approaching her, he placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her on her forehead, "I'm leaving now" those words couldn't have pissed her of even more, she was truly furious at him, she brushed him away from her and stepped back

"Hurry up and go then," she said, looking at him in his eyes, her anger was clear

"You'll understand later, Riko"

"I don't think I will…" she whispered to herself Takada grabbed his things and headed for the door,

"I'll call you when I arrive there," he said, "You can't stay mad forever, you know"

"I know that" she said, he simply sighed then left the house, Riko looked at the door he just left from and wallowed in pain, she thought things couldn't have possibly gotten any worse between them.

**-x-**

Gintoki rested on his couch after his long day at work, his thoughts couldn't help but wonder to when he saw Riko having an argument with Takada, he was worried but he couldn't go out of his way to see her, sure they were talking again but he didn't want to go to her home. He really needed to get her out of his mind completely, ever since she got back into his life, she's been all he thinks about, and that wasn't a good thing, he found it quite pathetic actually. He stood up ready to drink away, thinking he should invite Hasegawa to drink with him; it's been awhile since he went out with his drinking buddy.

Gintoki did just that, they were currently walking outside and their destination was the next bar. Meanwhile Hasegawa was rambling on about his wife, he found it amazing how after almost 3 years she still haven't filed a divorce, that had to be true love he assumed.

Just as he was thinking that he spots the one woman he didn't want to see for the rest of the day, hell of course he would spot her, why did they bump into each other so often, he knew she had to be drunk out her mind, she was so vulnerable, she wasn't walking straight, her shoes in one hand, her hair quite a mess, he was pretty curious to know what the hell happened, although he was out to get his mind off of her, he really couldn't leave her like that considering he knew how defenseless she was; and just as he was thinking of approaching her two men move towards her, obvious with what they wanted. He moved hastily, he knew how submissive she was when she was drunk.

"Hey where are you going?" Hasegawa had asked, he only now notices he was actually talking this whole time, "you weren't listening to me were you?" Gintoki didn't say two words he simply walked up to Riko instead.

"Hey, hey, are you okay?" one man asked her, Riko looked up at the men then tried her best to move past them

"I'm fine, leave me," she simply said

"Are you sure, we could help you," the other said stopping her

"Oi" Gintoki said walking up to her

"What do you want?" the man said, "get lost…"

"Gin…?" he grabbed a hold of her and glared at the two men,

"Get out of here," he said the two men looked at each other, then turned away

"…We were just trying to help her"

"Sure you were"

"…Gin? What are you…?"

"Damn you're messed up" he said trying to support her

"Leave me alone I'm fine"

"You don't look fine," he said, "I'm going to take you home"

"What? No, just leave me; I can take care of myself"

"Sorry Hasegawa-san, looks like we are going to have to postpone this"

"Hey, Gin-san, wait, you know this girl?"

"Something like that"

"Gin, leave me alone, I don't need your help"

"It sure looks like you do, who knows what would have happened if I just left you alone" he said, "you're clearly drunk out of you mind, just let me take you home"

"No...," she grabbed onto his shirt clenching her fist against him while burying her head into his chest,"...I don't want to go home."

"…Riko?" he said sounding concerned while looking down at her

"Don't take me home" she said as she began sobbing into his chest, "I don't want to be there"

"damn…" he said scratching his head, if he couldn't take her home, where was he supposed to take her, well he knew exactly where, he sighed then looked down at her, "then how's my place?" he asked, she simply nodded.

"Seriously Riko, what's with you?" he asked, she didn't answer him, he sighed again, "well you need to start walking" he said, she moved from his chest and looked straight ahead, she grabbed onto his arm for support and then slowly began to walk. "Are you really not going to speak? I am taking you to my home, you know?"

"…sorry"

"I didn't want to hear you apologize, geez" he said

The walk home was silent; Gin had to practically carry her since she could hardly walk on her own. Once they arrived to his place, Gintoki opened his door and she moved off of him and walked inside, still unable to keep her balance she fell to her knees,

"Hey, you okay?" he asked trying to help her up, but she refused his help.

"I'm fine," she said trying to stand up on her own; she gave up and stayed on the ground.

"So what the hell happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Something must have happened, I never seen you this out of it"

"I'm not that drunk, you know" she looked away from him and sat up, "…I had a fight with takeshi"

"…oh yeah?" he said sitting next to her, "I'm surprise your husband let you walk around like that"

"Well actually…" she began "he isn't here, he left on a business trip; I don't even have my daughter with me; he thought it would be better if she stayed by his parents," she said, "he's such a jerk..."

"...I see"

"I doubt you even want hear this," she said, "all I have done was complain to you about our relationship, I bet you're so tired of it"

"Well just a bit," he said and she chuckled,

"How bad do I look right now?"

"Pretty bad," he said, and she ran her hands through her hair hoping to fix it but gave up mid-way.

"It's been forever since I went out drinking…I guess I had a bit too much"

"You think?" he remarked, "You couldn't even walk straight"

"Why were you out?"

"I was out to drink too."

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said, "I pretty much ruined your night, didn't I? You should have just left me then"

"If I did I'm pretty sure I would regret it" Riko gawked at him for a moment then smiled

"…I don't deserve your kindness," she said "you've helped me through so much, yet I just stopped speaking to you just because takeshi asked me too, even if I still sort of spoke with you, I made it my mission to avoid you at all cost" she said, "the truth is, I still was trying to get over you," she said surprising him, "pathetic right?"

"No…"

"It is…" she said then tried to stand up, but ended up stumbling back to the ground,

"Just let me help you," he reached out to support her but she stumbled on top of him, she stared into his eyes and smiled at him,

"I'm not that drunk, you know"

"Idiot, as if I'd try anything with you," she chuckled, and he smirked at her, he was truly all talk, she made him feel really uneasy, but he wouldn't dare touch her. But hell it was as if her body was begging him too, those long slender legs were beautifully exposed, her breast just sitting there perfectly…and those lips, he leaned back away from her, and she finally tried to get on her feet, she stood and walked drunkenly to his couch, dropped onto it and curled up ready to sleep, Gintoki sighed, shoving all his dirty thought aside, and rose up from the ground

"You know, you don't have to sleep on the couch"

"...Too late," she said slowly dozing off; Gintoki sighed to himself and grabbed a blanket and spread it over her. She was different that he could tell, she wasn't the woman he remembered, he had to wonder if marriage changes people like that, but he could only blame her damned husband, he hardly saw smile, or look truly happy, whenever she smiled, it was always the type of smile that hid pain behind it, he wanted to know what the hell did that bastard do to her to make her gone to this point, but what he really wanted was the happy annoying Riko he knew back.

The morning of the next day arrived and Riko rose up from the couch she was asleep on, first thing she did was clasp her head which had been throbbing in pain. She let out a small cry in pain and then looked at her surround, she slowly remembered what had happened that night her eyes slowly wandered to the blanket beneath her feet; she sighed, thinking how she didn't deserve his kindness. It was still very early and knowing that she needed to leave, she folded the blanket, left it on the couch and left his home respectively.

**-x-**

A few hours had passed since Riko had left; Shinpachi along with Kagura and Tae entered the yorozuya. Upon entering, Shinpachi sighed but was not surprised that his boss was still asleep. He walked up to his room and knocked the door. He had to knock, he would no longer barge into his room anymore ever since that one time. But he was taking so long to answer so he decided to just open the door; he didn't expect anyone to be with him in there anyways.

"Gin-san!" the boy shouted as he opened the door, Gintoki groaned and look at the spectacle boy.

"What?"

"Gin-san you should wake up already,"

"Shut up, leave me alone, it's the weekend, I should get to sleep in"

"Every day is the weekend to you Gin-san," Gintoki finally rose his head up to the boy and noticed his sister walking up in his direction

"Huh? And why are you with him? I rather see a cute girl when I wake up, not a mountain gorilla," he said quickly earning a punch in the head from her, "…w-what are you doing here?"

"I had the greatest idea"

"Huh?"

"It's a beautiful day, so we decided to go to the beach, of course you're coming along" Gintoki sat up from his futon and rubbed his wound that she inflicted

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Gin-chan, I bet your lonely here without me, huh?" Kagura leaned down to him, "this is to cheer you up"

"I don't need cheering up; I have peaceful nights without you here"

"Gin-san it's been awhile since we've done something like this, so what do you say?" he didn't see why not, it was a nice day so he just agreed to go along, he rose from the futon and walked up to the living area noticing the couch vacant, he assumed Riko had to leave real early to avoid any awkward encounters. He was quite thankful that she had left before they arrived he would have a lot of explaining to do if she was still there.

"Hey…"

"What is it?"

"There's someone I want to invite"

**-x-**

Riko laid on her couch reading a magazine, she lazily flipped through the pages and let out a yawn, she didn't think she could get used to being home all day, she hoped she was working, but unfortunately she wasn't booked for anything. Moments later her doorbell rung, "…who could that possibly be?" she wondered as she walked toward the door, looking through the peep hole, she saw Gintoki and was a bit surprised but she opened the door, "Gin…?" she looked down at him now noticing his attire, he was wearing shorts, a t-shirt under and an open button down shirt over it, "why are you dressed that way?"

"Well…uh, you see," he began then she looked behind him noticing Otae, Shinpachi and Kagura from a distance

"What's going on?"

"Well…a bunch of us are going to the beach"

"Oh, that's nice; do you need help with something?"

"Actually I came here to invite you"

"Oh…" she paused, "Why invite me?"

"Well…"

"I appreciate it, but I'll refuse"

"Why?"

"I just don't feel like going," she said, "well, I guess that's that, see you then," she said slowly closing the door, he immediately stopped it with one hand and let himself in, "what is it?"

"You really changed"

"What? I haven't changed much"

"The old Riko I knew would definitely come with"

"I was just planning on staying home and relaxing," she said, "I think I deserve a break"

"I don't believe that"

"w-what?"

"I'm going out of my way to do this; I'm trying to help you since you seemed so down lately"

"What, I haven't been down," she said, "I don't need you to do this, I'm fine"

"But you're not"

"Well, I guess I should thank you for the concern, but it not needed, really," she smiled it off

"Riko"

"What?"

"Why don't you want to go?"

"Don't feel like it"

"In that case, you're going anyways"

"What?"

"Why are you standing there? Everyone's waiting for us, hurry," Riko pouted as she glared at the man, now she felt obligated to go.

"...Fine…I'll come," she said quite annoyed with the situation, she turned and left to her room to get ready. minutes later Riko walked out of her room sporting jeans shorts and a tank top with her bikini underneath.

"You look surprisingly good in that," she glared at him not wanting to respond at that comment and walked past him to put on her shoes, "you can stop acting like this is torture to you," she turned to him and slid on her sunglasses.

"We'll see how torturous this will be"

"I don't get you sometimes"

"I don't know why you couldn't take my 'no' for an answer"

"Because you don't mean it"

"Stop acting like you know me"

"Actually I know you really well," he said opening her door she glared at him again, but he just ignored her, "let's go" he said and she reluctantly followed behind him, she walked over to the group giving them a smile

"Ah, so Riko-san you decided to come," Otae said with a smile

"Well why not? You guys went through the trouble of coming all the way here to invite me"

"Well things are better in larger groups, right" she said and Riko smiled at her,

"So it's just us then?"

"Yes"

"How are we getting there?"

"By taxi, of course"

"Oh"

"Oi, how are we paying for that?" Gintoki bud in

"You're paying for it"

"What? Why me? Why should I pay for it?"

"I'll help" Riko offered

"It's okay Riko-san; Gin-san will take care of it"

"I don't mind though"

"Just let her pay for it, this woman probably has enough money to swim in"

"Gin-san, you should act more like a gentleman, you know"

"Acting like that is a pain," he said, Riko couldn't help but chuckle at that

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," she said, "I just remember a little while back where you were acting like that, just to impress me"

"Oi that was a long time ago"

"It sure was," she said then turned back to Otae, "I really don't mind spending the money, it'll be on Takeshi's tab anyways"

"Is that okay?"

"Of course it is," she said, "he's the one who said I should enjoy myself while he is away, no better way to do than spend all his money"

"…is it really okay?" Shinpachi said quietly

"Well if you put it that way," Tae said, "thank him for me"

**-x-**

Once they arrived there everyone got settled in pretty quickly they were all enjoying themselves in the water, even up to Kagura though she carried her umbrella over herself the entire time, Everyone but Riko, she just took it upon herself to stay by herself basking in the sun.

"Riko-san...?" Riko opened her eyes and rose from her towel only to see Otae smiling over her.

"Otae-san? What's wrong?"

"I should be asking you that," she said sitting beside her.

"…nothing's wrong"

"Then won't you join us"

"I'm here aren't I?"

"I guess," she said, "Gin-san was really worried about you"

"…he doesn't need to be," Riko looked in the direction where everyone was enjoying themselves in the water, and couldn't help but smile.

"I didn't expect him to invite you," she said and Riko sighed, "it's been awhile since I even seen you two together"

"…so, going to the beach was your idea then?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice to go to the beach on a day like this"

"On a day like this...?" she thought looking up into the sky, it truly was a beautiful summer day, "what's wrong with me" she sighed then stared at Otae, "sorry, I've been a downer the whole time, haven't I"

"It's no big deal"

"I'll try not to be so negative" she said, "but I really do prefer staying here"

"I see," she said, "Well I can't just leave you alone here," Otae began, "we should catch up, get to know each other better"

"Fine, there's something particular you want to know about"

"I'm curious about one thing"

"Hmm, what?"

"How's married life"

"What? Why do you want to know?"

"Your such a lucky girl" she said, "Your husband has a good jobs, makes a lot of money, plus he's a looker too"

"Is that so…" she said sounding uncomfortable

"He seems almost perfect"

"There a time when even I used to think that, but even Takeshi has flaws," she said, "many flaws actually"

"No way"

"He is human after all"

"Well, even so he still seems like a great man"

"Don't believe everything you read, those articles are meant for him to look good"

"Am I missing something?'

"don't get me wrong having a husband who is reliable and has a steady job is good, but it isn't everything," she said, "sometimes you might find someone who doesn't have the greatest job, or isn't as reliable or he might not even be that great looking, but if you truly love him it won't matter, it isn't everything, believe me"

"But if he can't take care of me or my family, what's the use of him?" Riko furrowed her brows at her, hoping she wasn't serious.

"Otae-san…you really think that?"

"It's just a joke," she smiled off, "I guess that makes you lucky for getting the whole package" Riko couldn't help but scoff at that comment, she smiled mockingly and turned to look back towards the ocean,

"…I guess so"

"Well…how about we make lunch," Tae said standing up

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry" Riko said also standing up

"We brought a barbeque, I should start cooking,"

"Wait," both Shinpachi and Gintoki shouted suddenly as they hurled their bodies in her direction

"Aneue, you don't need to, let us do it"

"Shin-chan, its fine, just relax, I don't mind"

"_I mind!"_

"Oi, Otae, you girls should enjoy yourselves, just have us men take care of it, it will be our pleasure"

"Well, if you insist Gin-san," she said, "I guess even you aren't hopeless all the time"

"_No…he's reasons were definitely unkind"_

"What's the big deal?" Riko asked, "you really want to cook that badly?"

"Have you forgotten!?" he said leaning towards her

"w-what?"

"That dark matter she makes"

"Dark matter?" she recalled back, "That…was a mistake, wasn't it?"

"No…everything she touches turns to that"

"…you're exaggerating"

"Well that's how it's going to be, you girls gossip or do whatever girl like to do," he said walking over to the barbeque

Riko made her way back to the towel where the girls were and sat upon it, "Even Gin-san can be useful at times" Otae said

"Yeah"

"Quite a shame he's hopeless the majority of the time"

"…I wouldn't say that," she said, "You shouldn't be so hard on him"

"No, Riko-san, you're just too easy on him"

"Really?"

"Riko-chan always had a soft spot for Gin-chan"

"Eh?"

"Is that so?" Tae said, "now that I think about it how did you two meet"

"Well…"

"In bed," Kagura answered

"K-Kagura, what are you saying!"

"That's what Gin-chan told me"

"_That idiot," _she curse in her head, "that's not the case, don't listen to that idiot"

"Wasn't that just a rumor going around, there's no way you'd be interested in such a fool, right Riko-san?"

"You're being cruel again…"

"Am I?"

"You are, but Otae I don't really believe you feel that way"

"w-what"

"You should be more honest"

"Seriously Riko you shouldn't joke around like that" Tae said laughing it off

"...I wasn't joking"

After a while their lunch was finally done, it was yakitori, and everyone seemed to be eager to eat it, Riko looked at her portion in front of her, admiring the piece she got, "It smells good…" she looked over at Kagura who was already devouring the food in front of her, then at Otae who smiled at her.

"It is really good, Riko-san, you should try some" she assured her

"Yeah…well"

"What's wrong with you?" Gintoki asked her

"No…it's just that…as hungry as I am…I don't think I can eat this…my diet"

"You're still going on about that diet?"

"It's really important to me," she said, "my manager says to stay on it, and as annoying as he is I have to listen"

"Well…" he said eying her up and down, "it doesn't look like you need it"

"I rather you not look at me that way," she said hiding herself with her hands

"Riko-san, one wouldn't hurt," Tae said, Riko eyed her then looked down to the food in front of her, a loud growl emitted from her stomach audible to everyone.

"Oh? So you really do want it?" Gintoki teased, "it's quite a shame your on that diet" he said picking up her serving

"Hey, wait"

"Hmm…?" he said, "you want it now? It sure would be bad if you went against your manager right? You don't want to gain extra pounds now do you? I bet you'll get in real trouble, huh?"

"Give it…"

"Huh?"

"Give it back!" she said jumping on him, "I decided now, I'm going to eat it, one wouldn't hurt, it can't!"

"Sure about that?"

"Bastard! Just a minute ago your were saying I should eat, what's your problem, why are you so cruel" she said trying to get it back from him

"Hmph, you should have decided that from the beginning"

"I am deciding it now…ah" right before her eyes her precious food, fell in the sand, "You dropped it," she eyed it, "it looked so good...it smelt so good" she said, "I haven't eaten anything that good looking in forever," she said looking saddened

"Oi, Oi you're not seriously crying over food now are you? There's more on the grill"

"Is there really?" she said cheering up instantly

"…you don't have to look so happy about it…"

**-x-**

"It's so good…" smiled happily as she ate her newly served lunch, she looked to her side noticing Gintoki gawking at her, "why do you keep staring at me?"

"No reason," he said, "you really enjoy your food, huh?

"w-what are you trying to say"

"No, nothing"

"Are you making fun of me?"

"…no," he said and she glared at him.

"Why don't you just admit it?"

"Huh?"

"You think I look fat, don't you?"

"Who said that? I never said anything about that"

"You didn't have to! You keep staring at me!" she shouted, 'I know I got bigger…just admit it"

"Well…yeah you got bigger"

"You bastard!"

"Oi, you're the one who said to just admit it!"

"I wanted you to lie!"

"It's not a big deal anyways, well most guys like them big"

"Them?" she said looking confused, "what?"

"We are not referring to the same thing, are we?"

"What are you talking about…?" she asked him only to see his eyes stream straight down to her chest, she looked down herself blushing and quickly hid herself.

"Well…they are bigger"

"They're not!" she said glaring at him

"They look bigger"

"I'm telling you there not," she said, "geez I forgot what a perv you are, and I can't believe you were referring to my chest the whole time!"

"So you were talking about you weight this whole time…"

"Of course I was! You seriously need to be more sensitive..." she said and he eyed her down again, "and stop staring at me."

"Well you shouldn't be surprised you were huge while you were pregnant, all you added was some much needed weight"

"Much needed?" she said now sounding more irritated

"No…I'm going to shut up now"

"…good idea"

"Damn woman doesn't even recognize a compliment"

"You just don't know how to compliment someone," she said "for example, Gin; your hair is so amazing and perm-y"

"Why bring up my hair!?" he said now sounding upset

"What? It's wonderful, I'm serious," she said sounding quite sarcastic

"You're not serious, you brought that up to hurt me didn't you"

"Hurt you? No, I wouldn't want to hurt you"

"Yeah right, you're just trying to get me back"

"Oh Gin, you know I am not that type of person"

"No, you are that type of person,"

"Maybe, When comes to you," the two continued to bicker at each other while the others just stared at them.

"Things haven't change between these two, have they?" said Shinpachi

"Nope…" Kagura responded

Once they finish eating they continued to enjoy their day at the beach, as the sun starting to go down they realized it was time to go; besides mostly everyone was exhausted, they walked up toward the street to wait for a taxi to come by.

Riko rested on the railings as she waited the breeze was relaxing, she truly did enjoy her time at the beach, and she thought of bringing her daughter one day, hoping it would strengthen their bond.

"Oh no, I forgot it…" she said jolting up

"What?" Gintoki said looking at her and she had already turned back.

"I might take a while, you guys don't have to wait on me, okay?" she said, "if the taxi comes just go," she said running back down to the beach

"Eh, will she be okay," Otae wondered

"Taxi's here," Shinpachi called at them

"I definitely don't want to leave her alone," tae said, "Let's have the taxi wait"

"Aneue they'll charge us while we wait"

"You suggest we leave Riko here on her own"

"Well no…"

"Go on ahead, I'll wait for her," Gintoki told them

"Hmm, but if its Gin-san left here with Riko, I'll be worried" Otae commented which just irritated Gintoki

"Like I would do anything! She's safe with me!" he shouted

"I guess that true," Otae said heading into the taxi, "don't do anything you will regret Gin-san" she said and the taxi drove off

"…annoying"

Five minutes past since they left and Riko came back up from the beach, "huh? Gin why are you still here, I already told you guys could go on ahead"

"You really think we were actually going to do that just because you said so," he began, "They didn't plan on leaving you behind, so I decided to wait alone for you"

"Sorry about that"

"It's no big deal," he said, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah, look" she said showing him a seashell, "I found this by the shore, it's pretty isn't it?" she smiled, "that's the first word that came up when I thought of it, incidentally making me think of my daughter, that's her favorite word right now, everything is pretty to her"

"Probably because she has you to look at all day"

"That was a good one" she smiled, "I didn't know you could be so smooth…only I'm not with her all day"

"Because she's by her grandparents," he noted, she looked away from him and frowned

"…yeah…because of that," she said then rested on the railings, "it's getting late, it's going to be awhile before the next taxi comes…" she sighed, "Well at least I'm not waiting alone"

"Yeah…" he said, Riko looked at him from the side of her eye, "Gin, why did you go out of your way to invite me?"

"Is it really a problem?" he asked, "I was just trying to be nice"

"…really"

"…and…I was a bit worried about you"

"But I told you , I'm fine"

"Well, you seem fine now, but before you weren't," he said, "You can deny it all you want"

"I won't deny it…I haven't been myself lately," she said then stood and looked toward the sunset, "I wonder if I can ever be the person you remember"

"You haven't changed that much," he said, "you're still you"

"thanks," she said, "…for everything…despite the fact that I was a bit upset in the beginning, I enjoyed myself…most fun I've had since…I don't even remember," she said, "so thank you" she then stood in front of him, "you know…I never realized how much I missed your company," Gintoki looked down at her with a blank expression

"Can't say the same," Riko furrowed her brows and him and frowned

"Geez, your cruel," she said, "at least lie about it," she said going back to rest on the railing.

"Really want me to lie about it"

"No, I don't want to hear you"

"Well, I realized it"

"What?"

"I realized long ago how much I missed your company," his words just made her stare at him in a daze a bit taken back at his response, "what? Not good enough?"

"I said I didn't want to hear you," she blushed turning away from hm, "boy, you're an amazing liar," after what felt like forever to them a taxi pulled over near them "finally!" she said as she got into the taxi, Gintoki followed next sitting beside her, she kept her head towards the window, her face visibly flushed, Gintoki smirked to himself and rested back onto the seat, this was clearly going to be a long and silent ride.

**-x-**

Once Riko arrived home she ate, took a shower, and climbed into her bed, she was truly bored out of her mind already; being home alone again was definitely going to be tough. She got comfortable in her bed, although not completely tired she was ready to sleep, that was until her cellphone began beeping, she took her phone into her hands and looked at the screen showing that it was her husband calling. She simply stared at her phone as it continued to beep, she wondered if she should even answer it, he was supposed to call the moment he got there but he didn't, she pushed away all her anger and answered the phone, putting it to her ear, "Takeshi..."

"Hey"

"So you finally call"

"Sorry"

"Its fine, I know you must have been busy," she said, trying to not sound upset, in the end she did want someone to talk to, and she didn't want to fight.

"You're in bed?"

"Yeah"

"I see," he said, "You weren't there all day were you"

"Of course not"

"What did you do today?"

"Well…"

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes, actually, I went to the beach"

"The beach? That's surprising, why there?"

"I usually wouldn't go but I was invited, and forced to go"

"By who"

"Gi-…um, just a few friends"

"I see," he said, "Riko, I got to get going now, okay?" he said, "sorry it was brief"

"…seriously? it hasn't even been a minute"

"I'm sorry," He said she wondered if he actually was, she frowned upon hearing his excuses, "I'll call you tomorrow"

"Alright"

"I love you," he said though she remained silent, "…Riko?"

"I love you too, takeshi" she finally responded

"You sound like you're still mad at me"

"I got over it"

"If only that were true, goodnight"

"Goodnight" she sighed hanging up her phone, it was too quiet in her home, and she hated it, she got used to Takeshi being with her at night, so she was starting to feel a bit lonely.

She then thought of her day at the beach, it has been awhile since she had enjoyed herself like that, and she really owed it all to Gintoki. She smiled at the thought of him, she couldn't believe one person made such an impact on her, she looked at her phone in her hands and wondered if he was asleep yet, it wasn't that late, and she wasn't that tired either, so she assumed maybe he wasn't either. So she decided to just give him a call.

The phone rung for a bit but he eventually answered, "hello?" he said sounding a bit annoyed, she stifled a laugh, and smiled through the phone, "sorry to have bothered you," she said, not sounding sorry at all, he immediately recognized her voice and sighed through the phone, "And here I was wondering who was calling so late," he said, "What do you want?"

"Just to talk"

"Why? Hey shouldn't you be calling a girl for this?"

"I'm not going to talk about anything that will make you feel uncomfortable"

"I don't believe you," he said and she laughed through the phone, surprising him a bit "...You seem to be in a good mood"

"Well…I had fun today"

"You sure were trying to hide it"

"I wasn't trying to hide it," she said, "I just wasn't in the mood to try and have fun"

"Why? Because your horrible husband doesn't permit you to have fun?"

"…you don't know what you're talking about,"

"You're right…I don't"

"Well, anyways I didn't want to talk about that," she said, "So can you agree to not bring him up while we talk, it'll just bring me down"

"How long do you intend to be on the phone?"

"Until I fall asleep,"

"Troublesome woman"

"You say that as if you don't want to speak to me"

"Well, it's a surprise that you're calling anyways," he said, "what's with you? I was with you all day, you miss me or something?"

"Of course not, I just wanted to speak to someone…it could have been anybody…but I choose you"

"Is that so? should I feel honored?"

"You bet," she said, "I'm ready for you to entertain me until I get real tired"

"I'm tired right now, let me sleep"

"Only for a bit, okay?" she begged

"Yeah, yeah, fine"

**3 hours later…**

"I sure missed a lot…I wish I had some interesting stories to tell you, but nothing really exciting has happened in my life"

"No, my life has become even more complicated with you in there"

"Doesn't that mean I fit right in," she said, "with your crazy lot of friends?"

"Hmph I guess you have a point," he said, she giggled and let out a yawn, "if you're tired, just got to bed"

"But I want to stay on longer with you"

"Well…I don't"

"You're too cruel," she said lying to her side, "it's a good thing I don't take that seriously"

"I wouldn't say it if you did"

"Gin…can I make a selfish request"

"…what?"

"Stay with me until I fall asleep," she asked, "I'll sleep more soundly knowing you're there"

"You'll sleep whether or not I'm here"

"Maybe your right" she said rolling back onto her back, "I guess I'm just feeling a bit lonely," she said, 'Gin…"

"Hmm?"

"having you on the phone next to me isn't anything like you being here in person…but it is comforting," she said, "sorry, I'll let you go, it's really late now, let's do this again"

"…yeah" he said tiredly

"If you don't want to, just say it"

"Impossible"

"Why's that"

"Even if I didn't like it, I wouldn't be able to bring myself to tell you"

"You're saying it right now"

"I'm not…well this wasn't…that bad"

"You're blushing right now aren't you?" she teased

"Shut it, you annoying woman," he shouted at her, she couldn't help but laugh at him,

"Alright, alright, I'm really letting you go this time, goodnight"

"goodnight, Riko" he said, she hung up and brought her phone to her chest while rolling back to the side her face flushed, she then shook her head repeatedly and brought her pillow over her face, "stupid…it's not like that…."

Gintoki yawned as he made his way to his futon and laid on it accordingly, he can only think about how troublesome she was for keeping him on the phone for so long, even though it wasn't like she was the only one talking the whole time and even though it wasn't like he hated it. He found it crazy, how just a few weeks ago they weren't even speaking. But he wasn't complaining he honestly enjoyed her company. He slowly shut his eyes finally dozing off and quietly hoped that nothing would make them go on nonspeaking terms again.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Since you guys are curious about what happened to their daughter I will say this…next chapter will have some answers****. :)  
><strong>

**Well that's it guys, I hope you liked it and such, please review! A month for the next; I am on break so have a lot of time to write.**


End file.
